Coming To Terms
by Ahmee
Summary: Chapter 30 Up- Rory and Jess manage to stabilize their relationship, everything seems to be going perfect but will new developements turn everything sour?
1. Admitting Faults

Ok So I know I should finish the other one and I swear Life personified is not finished, I just had an idea today and I wanted to get it started. As always a R/J because I'm sorry but I don't believe in anything else, and this whole spin off thing ahs gotten to me so I thought I'd try my version of it before it actually starts and I find out it sucks, which sadly I have a feeling Milo's going to become the Scott Baio of the 00's, but I'll still watch because I 3 him. So Here I go.  
  
I don't have to do disclaimers you all know the deal, I'm a freshman in college I work at a movie theatre I have 5 bucks to my name, do I look like I own these character who are making Amy P a rich woman, uh uh, although I am an Amy.  
  
  
  
So yeah it starts off during this season, Rory and Jess are having issues b/c Jess doesn't do the good boyfriend thing ad call, but I believe that's because he's never been in a real relationship which showed last night when all he wanted to do was suck Rory's neck, ew that's not a relationship dude. So here we go enjoy:  
  
  
  
Lorelai approaches Rory's door cautiously as the music of Good Charlotte's "The Motivation Proclamation" booms through her door permeating the entire house.  
  
Lorelai taps on the door.  
  
Rory pokes her head out, she looks drained, "Hey mom."  
  
  
  
"Hey sweet, I'm going to head over to the Inn......we've got that big dinner tonight for the ping pong players of Connecticut....It's my job to make sure they don't bring their paddles inside." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Yeah ok, well I'll be here."  
  
  
  
"Still hasn't called?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow.  
  
Rory shakes her head, quickly plastering a smile on, "But its ok finals are in three weeks and I really should study.....besides I'm sure he's busy, he's got finals too."  
  
Lorelai nods, not buying it, "Ok..........just don't wait around for him all night." Lorelai moves a strand of hair out of Rory's face. "Night, babe."  
  
"Night mom."  
  
  
  
Rory closes the door behind her as "Complicated" starts up.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, flopping down on the bed.  
  
*5 minutes later the phone rings. Rory pounces on it.  
  
"Hello." She says enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Uh hey." Lane says taken back.  
  
  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." Lane says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Lane, I'm sorry, I just thought you might be....."  
  
  
  
"Jess, I know. Look I realize you have a whole night of moping around planned but do you think you could postpone that for some pizza?"  
  
  
  
"Uh......"  
  
  
  
"Alright fine, I'll just go by myself."  
  
A determined look crosses Rory's face; "I'll meet you in 10 outside Al's?"  
  
Lane perks up, "Great!"  
  
  
  
"And I promise to put the moping on hold."  
  
  
  
"Yay." Lane claps hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
Rory leaps off the bed, stopping in front of her mirror, "Ew." Rory runs a finger through her hair, which is knotty and unkempt. Rory picks up a brush and starts brushing her hair intensely.  
  
*10 minutes later: Rory approaches Al's pancakes looking like her normal "Well-adjusted self."  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
"Guess what."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to prom!" Lane says quietly but ecstatically.  
  
"Oh my God! You told your mom about Dave?"  
  
Lane gives Rory a drawn-out expression, "Noooot quite."  
  
Rory stares at Lane, "What did you do?"  
  
Lane bits her lip, "Well I found a date, he's Korean and he has a girlfriend, and he's going to come to my door take pictures with me and then I'm going to meet Dave at the prom."  
  
  
  
"Lane." Rory scolds.  
  
  
  
"So of course you have to come so you can take Polaroid's at prom and stash them at your house for me." Lane looks hopefully at her reliable friend.  
  
  
  
Rory grimaces, "Sure."  
  
  
  
Lane squeals.  
  
  
  
"Of course, I'm only going if I'm asked, and some how that's doubtful." Rory mutters.  
  
Lane groans pulling Rory into Al's, "No moping remember, you promised."  
  
"Right, I forgot." Rory sighs plastering on a grin.  
  
  
  
"Better, we'll work on your execution later....you're timing's all wrong."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Pepperoni or are you feeling crazy........because I was thinking pineapple."  
  
  
  
"Hmm......."  
  
*45 minutes later: Lane and Rory are walking towards Rory's. They pass the diner. Rory stops to look in the window, Jess is not there.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go in?" Lane asks.  
  
  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
  
  
"Come on, I feel like pie anyway."  
  
Rory smiles, "Well if you insist."  
  
  
  
Lane and Rory approach the counter. Luke nods at them  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
  
  
"Rory, Lane." Luke says hoarsely.  
  
"We want pie." Lane states.  
  
"And coffee."  
  
Lane face sours, "I'll have a coke."  
  
Luke nods, "Cherry pie ok?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." Lane and Rory reply simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Luke walks away. Rory's glance travels across the diner.  
  
Lane clears her throat, "He's probably working, I mean he does have two jobs right."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No he works Monday Wednesday Thursday and Saturday at Wal-Mart, it's Sunday.  
  
"Right, well he probably fell asleep, maybe he's sick or out helping old ladies cross the street." Lane exaggerates.  
  
Rory looks down at the counter sorrowfully.  
  
Luke returns.  
  
".......right ,Luke I bet jess is out delivering meals on wheels right now." Lane nods excessively trying to make her embellishment become reality.  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "He's upstairs actually."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Lane puckers her lips shut.  
  
  
  
Rory looks abashed at Luke. "Uh, I think we should go." Rory mutters to Lane.  
  
  
  
"But we just got pie."  
  
Rory looks like she might cry  
  
  
  
Lane changes her mind immediately, "Sure, I'll just get it wrapped up."  
  
"I'm going to wait outside." Rory says not waiting for a reply.  
  
Luke takes their plates returning a moment later with two brown bags.  
  
"Uh there's four slices in there." He says oddly.  
  
"Thanks Luke." Lane replies heading for the door.  
  
  
  
Luke watches her ext, immediately turning toward Rory, putting an arm around her as they start their walk back home.  
  
Luke sighs, growing angrier by the second.  
  
"Caesar." Luke barks.  
  
  
  
Caesar walks out of the back.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
  
  
  
Caesar nods as Luke storms up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Luke bursts into the apartment where Jess is sprawled across the couch, watching nick at night.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asks fuming.  
  
  
  
"Huh looks pretty obvious to me........do you need to make an appointment with your eye doctor?" Jess replies not bothering to peel his eyes off of the television screen.  
  
"God Damnit, do not tell me that you're honestly going to sit here and be a smart ass with me to night?" Luke shouts.  
  
"Ok, I won't tell you."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs loudly, "Come on Jess, what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
Jess turns his head towards Luke, "I don't know what you're referring to." Jess' eyes wonder back to the television.  
  
Luke stamps his foot down, "So you have no idea why Rory just left here in tears right?" Luke yells.  
  
Jess flips off the tv, "What? Because of me?"  
  
"You sound surprised." Luke retorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was one lousy phone call."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight, you canceled twice on her this weekend, didn't answer the phone yesterday and refused to go to Lane's band practice with her."  
  
  
  
"Ok, so it was a few things."  
  
  
  
"Jess if you don't stop this bullshit you're going to lose her."  
  
  
  
Jess looks at the ground.  
  
"Do you think she's going to stick around much longer, she's not a trained poodle."  
  
Jess scoffs, "Thank God.....then we'd have a bunch of animal rights activists petitioning outside for mistreatment of animals."  
  
  
  
"Look by some bizarre turn of events you got Rory by being a complete ass........but that doesn't cut it anymore, you're in a relationship you have to put into it........believe me it won't survive on wits alone." Luke preaches.  
  
  
  
Jess is growing agitated, "Don't you think I know that?" He barks back.  
  
"Well if you know so much what the hell are you doing sitting here?"  
  
  
  
Jess cowers.  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
Jess sighs heavily looking momentarily fragile, "I don't know why, ok?"  
  
  
  
Luke looks at Jess who is avoiding his stare. Luke puts a hand to his head, "I don't believe that."  
  
  
  
Jess looks down at the floor, "She can do better than me."  
  
Luke laughs dully, "Yeah, but that's not the point here."  
  
  
  
Jess looks up, "Yes it is, you know I've spent an entire year of my life pining after this girl." Jess scoffs, "And now I have her, and I should be happy....but I'm not."  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
  
  
"Just let me say this, I've spent a year dreaming about having Rory but now that I have her, I don't know what to do. I've never been in a relationship before, not a real one before, not one that mattered to me anyway."  
  
  
  
Luke shifts his weight.  
  
"I mean I can do the whole holding hands thing." Jess smirks, "And I've got the kissing thing down...."  
  
  
  
"That's enough." Luke says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Jess rolls his eyes as he sits up, "But I not like HIM, I can't be sweet 24/7, I don't want to attend these little town sponsored epileptic fits known as fairs." Jess sigh, "I'm not boyfriend material, and I have to face that......Rory's better off without me."  
  
  
  
"That's bull, you don't have to do all that stuff to be Rory's boyfriend, she doesn't want that...she wants you to be yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've said it yourself a million times, I'm a schmuck, and Rory doesn't want a schmuck."  
  
  
  
"For some reason that is beyond my human knowledge, she does.....Look Jess, you don't have to be Dean but you have to cave somewhat, you have to at least talk to her."  
  
Jess sighs, "I don't know how."  
  
  
  
"Never had a problem before you two go together."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but it's different now, when I'm with her ten minutes into the conversation I start thinking about her and then all I want to do is touch her...."  
  
Luke glares at Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess shakes his head firmly, "It's like she's just another girl in my head, but the thing is she's not and I don't want her to be.....I don't want to screw her up."  
  
Luke looks at jess sympathetically, "You won't........if you make amends of course"  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess says warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, all I know is women have that effect, well the right one anyway.......they make us better people, they soften us up so we're incapable of messing them up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She has turned me soft." Jess mutters.  
  
Luke laughs.  
  
  
  
Silence engulfs the room suddenly.  
  
  
  
Luke looks awkwardly at Jess, "What just happened here?"  
  
  
  
Jess returns Luke's awkward glance, "I'm not sure...."  
  
More silence.  
  
  
  
"I should get back to the diner." Luke announces.  
  
  
  
Jess stands up grabbing his coat, "I need to go see Rory."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles, "Ok, but not too long.....and if Lorelai's not home, you don't step one foot into that house."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "Right Luke."  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: Gilmore Residence.  
  
  
  
Lane is comforting Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory is sobbing loudly.  
  
  
  
"Ror." Lane says warily, "It's 9:30.......I have to go."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, her face buried in her pillow.  
  
  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow after school, Rory it's going to be ok."  
  
  
  
Rory nods again, turning on her cd player as Lane leaves.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts his hand to knock on the door as it suddenly opens.  
  
"You." Lane says harshly.  
  
  
  
"Is she in?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think that's your concern." Lane replies coldly.  
  
  
  
Jess puts his hand on the door holding it open, "I need to talk to her."  
  
  
  
"Well you should have called 3 hours ago when she waiting by the phone for your call." Lane replies sourly.  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm a screw up, I need to fix it, please."  
  
Lane sighs, "Fine."  
  
Lane steps aside as Jess enters.  
  
  
  
Jess approaches Rory's room, he decides not to knock.  
  
Rory doesn't here the door open as "Change blasts through the room.  
  
"Good lyrics, I can relate." Jess says simply.  
  
Rory looks up, not saying a word.  
  
  
  
Jess walks over and shuts off the cd, "I'm sorry." He says sitting on the edge of Rory's bed stroking her hair.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away.  
  
  
  
"I'm a jerk...I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
Rory sits up, hugging her chest to her knees, "Yeah well you did."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just no good at this boyfriend thing."  
  
Rory looks at Jess horrified, "Y-you're breaking up with me."  
  
  
  
Jess eyes go wide, "No. No. I, I just need to explain myself."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "go ahead."  
  
  
  
"I'm not as experienced as you think I am."  
  
  
  
Rory scoffs.  
  
"Well I am, just not in the way I want to be.....I've had plenty of 'girlfriends', well more like friends with benefits; but I've never had a relationship."  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how to do all the stuff you want me too, I'm not used to doing that."  
  
  
  
Rory remains silent.  
  
  
  
"And then last week when we were at the bookstore I realized that even though I feel so many different emotions towards you, I'm still in the mind set of the old me. As hard as I try I can't stop thinking about you..........in that way."  
  
  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
  
  
Jess touches her cheek tenderly, "And I started to think that maybe I couldn't be your boyfriend and not have that part of the relationship, that maybe that's all I wanted.....and I didn't', I don't want to do that, not to you."  
  
  
  
Rory shivers.  
  
  
  
Look, I know we're not at that point yet in our relationship, but that's all I know.....I need you to help me with the in between stuff."  
  
Rory sniffles "O-ok."  
  
  
  
Jess reaches over and hugs Rory.  
  
Rory buries her face in Jess' coat.  
  
Jess looks down at Rory, "I'm sorry."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"I'll try harder this time, I promise."  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away, "I believe you."  
  
  
  
"Good." Jess replies tightening his grasp on Rory.  
  
  
  
*4 weeks later: Jess is true to his word. After holding Rory in his arms for over an hour, Jess snuck out promising to meet Rory at the diner in the morning. From there he walked her to her bus and was waiting there for her when she got off of it in the afternoon. Over the next few days he let Rory take the lead, accompanying her on evening walks, attending Saturday movie nights and Lane's band practices.  
  
  
  
Today, nightly phone calls have become a routine and Rory and Jess' relationship is stronger than ever, much to the distaste of Rory's mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
*It's prom night, Rory mentioned to jess that she'd like to go and although he said it wasn't his thing he agreed to go.  
  
*Gilmore house: Lorelai has invited Luke over to see Rory and Jess off.  
  
There is a knock at the door. Lorelai opens it revealing Luke in his regular attire and jess in a dark navy blue tuxedo.  
  
  
  
"Someone looks sexy." Lorelai replies.  
  
Jess blushes.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't talking about you......and remember you lay a finger on my daughter, you lose a hand."  
  
  
  
Luke grins.  
  
  
  
"Come in." Lorelai ushers them in. "Rory!"  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Rory yells down.  
  
  
  
Jess waits expectantly as Lorelai heads upstairs.  
  
  
  
A moment later she returns, "Gentlemen may I introduce Miss Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore"  
  
Slowly Rory makes her way down the stair case dressed in a knee length modernized 50's inspired light blue dress complete with small bow at the chest line.  
  
Jess breath is taken away.  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "Is it ok?"  
  
  
  
"Y-you look amazing." Jess says breathlessly.  
  
"Ok! Picture time!" Lorelai squeals.  
  
  
  
*3 rolls of film later Rory and Jess run out the door.  
  
Lorelai and Luke watch them leave.  
  
"They are sweet together aren't they?" Lorelai muses.  
  
Luke smirks.  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Don't tell him I said that."  
  
"I'll take it to my grave......well I should get back, Friday night rush."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
"Feel like coffee?"  
  
  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai says perking up.  
  
"Come on." Luke replies pretending to be annoyed.  
  
  
  
*An hour later:  
  
Lorelai is happily engrossed in a large mug of Coffee. Luke is in the back filling orders.  
  
Lorelai's eyes travel across the diner where man highschoolers dressed in evening wear are splitting pre-prom milk shakes and plates of fries. She smiles to herself.  
  
The bell over the door rings causing Lorelai to come out of her trance. Lorelai smiles as an attractive man in his mid thirties enters.  
  
  
  
The man, wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeve dress shirt, with the two top buttons undone looks around, sighs and then takes a seat in the corner.  
  
  
  
Lorelai stares at him blankly, theirs is an ora surrounding him, something familiar that makes Lorelai's lip curl.  
  
A loud noise in the back breaks Lorelai concentration.  
  
  
  
Luke returns, "That kid is going to die when he gets home."  
  
  
  
"Oh?"  
  
  
  
"He had dish duty needless to say I just broke six plates that were piled up 3 feet over my head." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
"Refill?"  
  
"Please." Lorelai smiles.  
  
Luke turns to the coffee pot.  
  
"Looks like you've got a new customer."  
  
"Huh?" Luke asks turning around.  
  
Lorelai nudges her head towards the corner. Luke's eyes follow her, as his eyes settle on the corner booth his facial expression turns hard.  
  
Lorelai looks at him quizzically. It goes unnoticed.  
  
"Lu-" Lorelai starts but is cut off as Luke advances towards the man, a look of loathing crossing his face.  
  
"Get out!" Luke barks, standing In the middle of the diner.  
  
  
  
The man looks up, unsurprised, "Hello Luke."  
  
  
  
"Enough pleasantries get the hell out."  
  
  
  
The customers, including Lorelai look on enthralled.  
  
  
  
The man's face creases, causing Lorelai's eyes to go wide. The expression was identical.  
  
  
  
"You can't keep me from seeing him."  
  
  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm his father."  
  
  
  
Luke scoffs, "Right, you're the father.....the father who's been MIA for 18 years."  
  
  
  
"That's not my fault!" The man replies raising his voice.  
  
  
  
"How'd you know he was here.......don't tell me you actually talked to Liz."  
  
  
  
The man nods,.  
  
Luke curses under his breath, "What did she tell you?"  
  
  
  
"That he'd gotten into some trouble and she sent him to you."  
  
Luke shakes his head, "What made you care, what all of a sudden made you decide you needed to see him."  
  
  
  
"I made a mistake."  
  
  
  
Luke grinds his teeth, "I'll give you a mistake"  
  
  
  
The man lifts his hands up protecting his face, "I was young and stupid......I couldn't have supported them if I wanted to besides she didn't want me."  
  
Luke lowers his fists.  
  
  
  
The man looks up at him, "That's right, we were through before she even told me about Jess, I stuck around though....because of him, I think she hated me for it too and then a week after Jess was born she kicked me out, no I didn't leave she kicked me out, and for some reason I agreed to leave and I never looked back......that was my mistake, I never looked back."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs.  
  
"I don't expect you to feel sorry for me, I mean it's not like I tried to keep in touch with him, but I knew I couldn't do anything for him, I was a mess at 22, I'm a mess at 40....but a few years ago I did start to get it together, I got off the alcohol, got a job, I'm in California now....make decent money. I even got in a few decent relationships, ones that should have been fulfilling but weren't, they weren't because I felt like a fraud."  
  
  
  
"Bullshit." Luke retorts.  
  
  
  
"Don't believe me, but it's true.....last year I went into therapy for it I came to realize that I needed to reconnect with the part of me that I turned my back on, so I tracked Liz down and she sent me here."  
  
Luke stares the man down, "Well he's not here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure Luke," The man replies standing up.  
  
"He's not he's at the prom."  
  
The man smirks.  
  
Yep, Lorelai nods the resemblance was uncanny.  
  
  
  
"A Danes at the prom?"  
  
  
  
"Mariano." Luke corrects.  
  
The man smiles, "S-she kept the name."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
The man sighs, "Luke, I know I screwed this kid up by not being there but I want to change all that."  
  
"It's too late, he's not 5 anymore."  
  
"I know." The man nods.  
  
  
  
"...but it's not really my decision to make as to whether or not you get kicked to the curb."  
  
The man sits back down, "Thanks Luke."  
  
  
  
"But I swear to God, if that kid tells you to beat it your gone." Luke says harshly.  
  
"Ok."  
  
*The prom: 2 hours later: Rory and Jess are slow dancing, more like clinging inseparably to each other while music plays in the background. Rory Kisses Jess' neck as his arm rests across her back. Rory pulls away momentarily eyeing jess suggestively. Jess élans in and kisses her passionately. Rory deepens the kiss.  
  
Pulling away again, "Maybe we should get out of here she whispers."  
  
  
  
Jess shakes his head, "No way."  
  
  
  
Rory looks back at him with hurt.  
  
  
  
"Rory, you don't want to leave yet."  
  
Rory smiles, "You're right I want to stand here amongst the paper decorations and drunk teenagers dancing to Kylie Minogue."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Ok so you want to leave."  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess walk over to the table where they left their coats. Rory nudges Lane as they pass by, "We're going to go."  
  
Lane pouts playfully as Dave puts an arm around her waist, "Alright, Call me tomorrow."  
  
Rory nods as Jess pulls her towards the door.  
  
*Outside: Rory and Jess are walking hand and hand.  
  
"They're kind of cute together." Jess says quietly.  
  
Roy smiles, "Noticed that too huh?"  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Dave's a nice guy.....perfect for Lane."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles walking in front of jess to prevent him from walking.  
  
Jess laughs, "What are you doing?"  
  
Rory leans forward kissing him fervently.  
  
Jess holds her by the wrists, pushing her away, "Nothing is going to happen tonight."  
  
Rory blushes, turning away from Jess.  
  
  
  
"Come on Rory don't be embarrassed, it's not you seriously it's me."  
  
Rory turns and looks at him sadly.  
  
"Look, if I'm going to make a real effort to be a good boyfriend then this can't happen, as much as it pains me to say this.......but I think we should wait."  
  
Rory smiles, "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.....I'm not ready yet." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory takes her place next to Jess entwining her fingers with his.  
  
  
  
"Besides, prom night is so passé, I mean it would be like we trying to prove something to somebody...and that's not us."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Definitely not us."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand reassuringly.  
  
"What now?" Rory asks.  
  
Jess smiles, "Coffee?"  
  
  
  
Rory grins, "If you insist."  
  
  
  
The next five minutes pass in silence, as the approach the diner Jess turns to Rory.  
  
  
  
"You know we have our whole lives to have sex."  
  
Rory nods, "You plan to hold on to me that long?"  
  
Jess grins kissing her cheek he replies, "That's right, and nothing's going to stand in my way."  
  
  
  
Rory grins as jess holds the diner door open for her.  
  
  
  
Rory enters smiling, her mother is still at the counter talking to Luke.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls jess towards the counter.  
  
"Jess." A deep voice says from behind.  
  
Jess' muscles tense up.  
  
Rory looks at him with concern.  
  
  
  
Jess turns around, still holding Rory's hand, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
The man starts to speak but Jess cuts him off.  
  
"You know what it doesn't matter, I don't care." With that jess turns sharply on his heals heading for the apartment stairs, dragging Rory with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke turns to go after him but Lorelai puts her hand out, "Luke let him go, he'll be fine he's got Rory."  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
*Upstairs. Jess slams the door shut after Rory.  
  
Rory stand in the middle of the apartment shaking with fear, she's never seen Jess this angry before.  
  
As Jess meets Rory's gaze, he's expression relax.  
  
Rory smiles at him supportively.  
  
Jess pulls Rory into a tight embrace, unsure of how to express his true emotions, "I'm sorry." He whispers in her ear.  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"Scaring you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rory says softly, placing jess' head on her shoulder.  
  
*Silence ensues.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jess mumbles hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"W-who was that."  
  
Jess straightens up, "I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
  
  
"That man, that stranger." Jess says icily, "He's my father."  
  
A/n ending it there for now, I'll finish the last story probably tomorrow but more likely Friday. Just needed to get this on paper before I forgot it or lost the passion for it, and please excuse all the GC references I'm just a little engrossed in the Benj at the moment so I couldn't help it please read and review let me know how you liked it. Oh and I know the r rating doesn't make much sense but it's a precaution and I know at least a few chapters will most definitely fit into the r category. 


	2. The end of Hell, the beginning of someth...

*The apartment has grown quiet over the past half hour. Jess is still fuming; pacing back forth; Rory is sitting on the couch watching Jess intently. She is angry at herself, angry that she doesn't know what to say or do to make Jess feel better.....deep down she knows that there is nothing, she is helpless in this situation.  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Don't apologize, jess." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This was supposed to be a special night for you and I ruined it."  
  
  
  
"You didn't ruin anything, it was really special.....how many times do I get to see you in a tux." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
Jess laughs hoarsely, sitting down next to Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory puts a hand on jess shoulder, "Tonight was great."  
  
Jess lets his head drop to his chest, "I don't know why I let this bother me? It's so stupid, it's just like every other time he's shown up."  
  
  
  
Rory pulls her hand away, suddenly struck with the realization that she has no idea what jess is talking about, all this time she'd complained about him being a bad boyfriend, she'd never once asked him about his past.  
  
  
  
Jess notices Rory, cowering beside him, putting his arm around her he speaks, "This isn't the first time he's spontaneously shown up.....he used to show up once a year or so usually when he started his latest 12 step program or whatever. He'd come bring me some piece of shit, take me out somewhere drop me home 3 hours later and then he'd sped off to where ever the hell he was staying and I wouldn't see him for a year or so....that lasted until I was 13, when he gave up on me."  
  
  
  
"Oh jess." Rory says sympathetically running a hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts Rory's hand up intertwining it with his own, "It doesn't' matter, we never really had much of a connection anyway, it's not like I care that he decided to show his face again." Jess says bitterly.  
  
  
  
Rory stares at Jess, "Yes you do."  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs, "Why the hell would I care, he means nothing to me."  
  
  
  
"He's your father, good or bad he means something to you."  
  
  
  
Jess exhales loudly, "He's the reason I'm so screwed up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Rory says sharply. "You're not screwed up.........you're doing pretty good here."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "I'm as screwed up as they come Ror, the only way I managed to adapt to my surroundings is because of you, if I didn't have you here I'd still be the same screwed up asshole I was 2 years ago."  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say, but Jess don't doubt yourself because of him.......you're a good person, you're nothing like him."  
  
Jess gapes, "You can't say that, you don't even know him.........for all you know I could be the spitting image of him."  
  
"You're right." Rory says sheepishly. "I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
"God, I don't even know him." Jess muses with disdain.  
  
  
  
Rory remains quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should go." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory looks like she might cry, "o-ok."  
  
  
  
Jess watches her leave before lying back on the couch, consumed in thought.  
  
Rory descends the staircase, her eyes glues to the floor.  
  
"Sweets?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head taking a seat at the counter.  
  
Luke places a cup of coffee in front of Rory. Rory nods at Luke, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, should I......does he need...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think he needs to be alone." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, Ok."  
  
  
  
Rory turns to her mother, "I think I'm going to head home."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "I'll come with."  
  
"No, finish your coffee, I need some quiet time."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Lorelai replies hugging Rory.  
  
Rory exits the diner.  
  
  
  
*Outside: Rory stops at the bench in front of town hall. Daintily she slips off her shoes and begins to walk again.  
  
  
  
"So you're the one keeping my son sane in this place?" A voice from behind says.  
  
  
  
A fear stricken Rory turns around coming face to face with Jess' father.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you....and I wasn't following you, see I'm not to welcome there at Luke's on two accounts so I left and I've been walking around aimlessly for the last 30 minutes........nice town."  
  
  
  
Rory nods mechanically.  
  
  
  
"Small, now I see why Jess left.......Mariano's never do well in captivity, it's the big city or bust for us."  
  
  
  
"You knew about him leaving?" Rory asks unable to stop herself.  
  
Jess' father laughs, "Yeah, left cause he broke some girl......" He smirks, "Came back to see her too if I'm correct."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "How'd you know about that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just because I've been a deadbeat dad for 19 years doesn't mean I didn't keep tabs on my kid......I have friends in the city, one of Jess' teacher's was a frind of mine from college."  
  
  
  
"Y-you went to college?"  
  
  
  
"Freshman and sophomore year."  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"Of course then I met Liz and well school work went down the drain after that."  
  
  
  
Rory stands awkwardly staring at her feet.  
  
  
  
"I loved her once, but we were so young she was 19 when I met her.......I didn't even know about Jess until after we broke up, stayed around until he was born but I, I just couldn't handle it.......Liz and I weren't the same people we were 2 years ago, and I wasn't responsible enough to be a father.......God I can't believe I'm telling you all this stuff."  
  
  
  
"It's sad."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, it's sad because here it's been 5 minutes and I know more about you than your own son does." Rory says coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He doesn't want to here it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He says he doesn't' but he's lying."  
  
"Y-you think he wants to talk to me?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I'm not completely sure, but part of you is in him and I think he wants to understand why he is the way he is........and you can help him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well how about that, Jess found himself a nice girl........Luke must be doing something right.....the Jess I know would have walked all over a girl like you."  
  
  
  
"The jess you knew never existed, he was always the way he is now.......you just never stuck around long enough to realize that." Rory replies turning on her heals.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Jess father asks.  
  
Rory turns her head, "Rory Gilmore, yours?"  
  
  
  
"Robert, Robert Anthony Mariano."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"It was nice talking to you Rory Gilmore......I hope to see you again some day."  
  
  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just for the night, I rented a room at this little inn at the end of town, you know it?"  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "My mom manages it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The lady at the counter making Luke blush?"  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Man those two have good taste, well I'm sure you have somewhere to be, Goodnight Rory."  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Mariano."  
  
Robert turns towards the inn.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Rory calls to him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't leave without saying goodbye to him."  
  
  
  
"I won't."  
  
*four days later: Rory steps off the bus after completing her very last day at Chilton  
  
Lorelai is waiting at the bus stop.  
  
"You made it out of Hell alive!"  
  
"I did!" Rory exclaims hugging her mother.  
  
  
  
"Come on let's go home and burn this thing." Lorelai says tugging on Rory's uniform.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: Rory' in her bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Take your uniform off and then we're gong out to celebrate!" Lorelai calls.  
  
"Ok. Be out in minute." Rory replies closing her door.  
  
Rory makes her way over to the mirror, examining herself. Her eyes fixate on a picture taped to the mirror, it's of her and Jess, Miss Patty who claimed they were too cute not to capture on film took it over a month ago. A week later the picture had materialized onto the Gilmore's porch.  
  
Rory sighs touching the picture with the back of her hand, she and Jess haven't spoken since the incident at the diner.  
  
Rory's concentration is broken by a tap at the window.  
  
Rory turns to see Jess' face peering into her bedroom.  
  
Rory lifts open the window, "Hey."  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you be burning that by now?" Jess asks referring to her uniform.  
  
Jess climbs inside with a bang.  
  
"Nah.....I need to save it to prove I made it back alive."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
Rory remains silent.  
  
Jess looks at her timidly, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you the other night."  
  
  
  
"It's ok, I understand."  
  
  
  
"I just needed to be by myself."  
  
  
  
"I know." Rory says quietly.  
  
"Rory, you ok I heard a really big noise."  
  
Rory goes to speak but is cut of.  
  
  
  
"It's ok it's just me." Jess says.  
  
Rory's bedroom door swings open, Lorelai appears in the doorway raising an eyebrow she says, "Hello Jess."  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
"Hey sweets why don't we put off celebrating for another night......" Lorelai says.  
  
"No, I want to do it tonight." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Well if you're sure........you're welcome to tag along if you'd lie Jess."  
  
  
  
"Uh, sure if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Well I'm going to go call Sookie, invite her along let's say we reconvene in 60."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Lorelai walks away leaving the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"See I told you she'd warm up to you." Rory says hopefully.  
  
"She feels sorry for me ror, that's why she's being nice." Jess replies sitting down on Rory's bed.  
  
  
  
"Well at least she's trying."  
  
Jess touches Rory's hand, "I know."  
  
  
  
"well I should get changed before we leave."  
  
  
  
"Oh alright." Jess replies not turning around.  
  
  
  
"Do you think you could go....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "Shy?"  
  
  
  
"Just a little." Rory blushes  
  
  
  
"I'll face the wall."  
  
  
  
"Jess.." Rory pleads.  
  
Jess smiles, "Ok."  
  
Jess steps out into the hallway, Rory closes the door.  
  
  
  
"Ok I'm done!" Rory yells.  
  
Jess enters Rory's bedroom where Rory is dressed in a yellow sundress.  
  
"Feel the need to dress up?" Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Well who knows what my mom means by celebrating."  
  
"Hopefully she means getting wasted."  
  
Rory sends Jess a murderous glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright I get it not funny."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, falling silent again.  
  
  
  
Jess clears his throat, "So I hear you've been having late night chats with strangers."  
  
Rory looks up at him, bewildered, "you talked to him."  
  
  
  
"To Robert? Yes."  
  
"Oh Jess I hope you're not mad at me we kind of just started talking by accident...." Rory rambles.  
  
Jess quiets her with a kiss, "It's ok." He whispers.  
  
  
  
'S-so what happened?" Rory fumbles  
  
  
  
Jess smiles at Rory's uneasiness.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Rory say impatiently.  
  
  
  
"He left on Monday."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He had to be back for work this morning."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"......but he's coming back for graduation on Saturday."  
  
Rory looks up, "He is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He asked if he could come, I said ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?"  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
  
  
"As always my decision was made because of you......i sat down a listen to what the guy had to say because of you."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
"He showed up at the diner as I was leaving for work, so we walked and talked, not before I got some choice words in first."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So we talked and he told me about himself and asked me about my life and school and stuff."  
  
"So you're ok?"  
  
  
  
"Well no, I mean he's a total stranger I only remember seeing him a few times, his face is something out of an old photo album.......he's still a stranger."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"But I'm going to make an effort, he says he wants to get to know me, well I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but the second he goes to walk away that's it."  
  
  
  
"I don't think he's going to walk away this time." Rory says, sitting on Jess' lap.  
  
  
  
"Well we'll see."  
  
  
  
Rory kisses Jess' cheek.  
  
  
  
"He asked me to move in with him."  
  
Rory pulls away, "What?"  
  
  
  
"California, says it's a real nice town......"  
  
  
  
"You're not going to go are you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What happened to him being a stranger?"  
  
  
  
"Well he is and that's why I'm probably not going to go."  
  
"Probably?"  
  
  
  
"Well he did mention that he could get me into a pretty decent college out there....and you'll be going to Yale in the fall......"  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
  
  
Jess squeezes Rory tightly, "Rory I'm not going anyway, not for a while anyway.....I'm not stupid I'm not just going to agree to travel across the country to move in with someone who for all intensive purposes I just met this weekend."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"Come on, I love you I'm not going to just runaway.......again."  
  
  
  
"What?" Rory replies, taken back.  
  
"I said I'm not going to runaway." Jess says suspiciously.  
  
"No before that." Rory smiles at Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "Oh THAT." Jess smiles, "I love you." He says softly.  
  
  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Jess holds Rory by her wrists, "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I mean didn't you tell me it took you over 6 months to tell Dean you loved him."  
  
  
  
"That was different." Rory replies, "I didn't know what love was then......but now...."  
  
Jess stops Rory from finishing, his lips crashing into hers.  
  
Lorelai appears at the door, "Alright you rabbits......ready to go?"  
  
  
  
Rory leaps off of Jess' lap, Jess wipes his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Yeah we're ready." Rory replies.  
  
Lorelai eyes Jess skeptically, "Alright I'll meet you two in the car in 5."  
  
Rory nods, going to follow Lorelai towards the front door.  
  
Jess pulls on her arm.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ror?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Let's not worry about what's going to happen in the fall/.......let's just enjoy tonight."  
  
Rory smiles at him, "Ok."  
  
As Jess takes her hand in his Rory can't help but notice the gnawing feeling in her stomach, things are going to change........and not for the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n That's it for now I'm going to try and work on this again on Friday but no promises. Yay new episode tonight hooray!! I don't think Jess sis in this episode, sad....hopefully Dave will be though I heart him, sadly I think he'll be absent too though. Anyway have a good night enjoy the show hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review por favor. 


	3. Broken Hearts over Coffee

*It's The next Saturday: Jess' Graduation. Rory's is tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"Now, Go fourth and make your mark in this world.....Congratulations class of 2002!" The snide speaker exclaims causing a sea of students to stand and throw their caps in the air.  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Robert are standing off to the side waiting for Jess. Jess approaches them; a smirk placed firmly on his lips Rory grins walking towards him. Jess wraps his arms tightly around Rory.  
  
"You did it." She hugs him tighter.  
  
Jess makes a gasping noise, "Ugh I know this is a big day and everything but I'd like to live to see tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Rory loosens her grip, blushing, "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her softly, "Don't be."  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory again.  
  
"Ok, break up the love fest, you're making some of us sick." Lorelai whines.  
  
  
  
Jess rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
Robert walks forward, "Congratulations, Jess."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Well come on celebratory milk shakes back at the diner." Luke announces.  
  
Lorelai and Rory grin, "Are you going to partake in the fatty drinks as well oh anal one?"  
  
  
  
Luke gives Lorelai a lethal stare.  
  
Lorelai raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
"Maybe, just this once, the kid did graduate."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai screeches.  
  
  
  
The group begins walking towards the diner. Rory walks ahead with her mom and Luke as Robert and Jess fall behind.  
  
  
  
"So milkshakes? That's your celebration?" Robert says skeptically.  
  
  
  
"Uh yeah." Jess replies curtly.  
  
  
  
Robert smirks, "Can I assume this means you'll be MIA as of 9pm."  
  
  
  
Jess frowns, "No......I don't do that anymore."  
  
  
  
"Huh." Robert says. "You're serious?"  
  
  
  
"As a heart attack."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man, this place has gotten to you.  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs "Tell me about it."  
  
  
  
"So given any thought to my offer?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah...." Jess says warily.  
  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
  
"I can't."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because this place has gotten to me."  
  
  
  
Robert rolls his eyes, "Come on Jess what's community college going to do for you....do you want to be working for Luke the rest of your life."  
  
"No....... but for now it's not so bad, I don't want my, and I use this term lightly, my dad to pay my way into a good college when I've already been excepted to a good community college here on my own merits."  
  
  
  
"That's bullshit Jess, yeah I'll be getting you in but if your grades slip below a b you're out, same treatment as every other student there."  
  
  
  
"Look, I've known you a week, I'm not moving across country just to have you get tired of me in a month.........here I've done just about everything possible to get myself kicked out of here but they're still keeping me here."  
  
  
  
"I keep telling you I'm not who I used to be...." Robert says bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "I know, I'm just not ready to make that decision."  
  
  
  
"I understand.......look the school said they'll hold your place until August 1st, do you think you can maybe reevaluate your decision by then?"  
  
"Maybe...." Jess replies, looking down at his feet.  
  
  
  
"Jess!" Rory calls.  
  
Jess perks up, "Coming." Jess runs up and takes Rory's hand. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Rory replies smiling. "I'm getting chocolate so you get strawberry and we can share."  
  
Jess grins, "Ok."  
  
"Yay." Rory exclaims.  
  
Jess stares at her, "You're next."  
  
  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Don't remind me.......hey you're still coming to my graduation party right?"  
  
"You mean the big stuffy one being thrown at the inn by your grandma?" Jess smirks.  
  
"Hey at least mom and grandma met half way."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Yeah, he is what's his face coming?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Alex.......things haven't been going so well for him and mom, I don't think so." Rory says quietly.  
  
Jess nods, "Luke's bringing Nicole."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
Jess rubs Rory's hand, "Don't worry they'll figure it out eventually.....those two are just really dense."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The next day: Rory's graduation party.  
  
  
  
Rory and Lane are standing in the corner laughing; Dave and Jess approach them.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory replies blushing.  
  
Jess inhales the summer air, Rory looks exceptionally beautiful today and Jess can't help but reach out and touch her.  
  
"Ow!" Rory says rubbing her arm. "Why'd you pinch me." Rory pouts.  
  
"Had to see if you were real." Jess whispers.  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
  
  
Lane and Dave laugh, "So Lane you seem awfully calm for a girl who's not supposed to be within 3 feet of a non-Korean male." Dave grins.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well mom's at bible study.....till 6."  
  
Dave grins leaning in to kiss Lane.  
  
  
  
"Awww." Jess and Rory tease.  
  
The four teens break out into laughter.  
  
  
  
*The other side of the room.  
  
"I can't believe she's still gallivanting around with that punk." Emily says agitatedly.  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "She likes him mom."  
  
"Still you should have put your foot down three months ago."  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs hollowly, "It wouldn't have done any good.....you know that better than I do......besides, Rory's good for him."  
  
  
  
"She's going to end up pregnant."  
  
"Eventually yes, but now definitely not."  
  
  
  
"Oh, and how can you be so sure?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, because I talked to Rory." "Wait a minute they're not...."  
  
"Geez mom, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, but no they're not."  
  
Emily smiles triumphantly, "Well at least she has some smarts."  
  
  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "It was a mutual decision."  
  
Emily scoffs, "Yeah right."  
  
Lorelai's face contorts, "Eerily enough it was....."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." Is all Emily can manage to say. Looking out towards the dance floor Emily smiles, "Isn't that your food supplier?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes follow Emily's pointer finger to where Luke and Nicole are dancing awkwardly.  
  
Lorelai grimaces, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
Emily grins, "So where is this new man Rory told me about......Alex?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, well things didn't really work out too well with that, who would have thought that an owner for a coffee shop wouldn't be the man of my dreams?"  
  
  
  
Emily nods, "Well at least you didn't wait until you hit the alter this time to decide that.....so who is the man of your dreams?" Emily asks already knowing the answer.  
  
Lorelai watches Luke step on Nicole's foot, "I don't know..."  
  
  
  
*3 weeks later:  
  
Rory is lying on her bed reading, the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I can see Dave!" Lane screams.  
  
Rory pulls the phone away from her ear, "What?"  
  
  
  
"I talked to my mom."  
  
  
  
"The same mom who grounded you for two years after seeing you hold hands with said boy?"  
  
  
  
"Well yes.......but when we got home we talked it out and she told me if I really felt the need to date him I could."  
  
  
  
"That's great! So you're off punishment."  
  
"Oh, no not for another two weeks, but hey weeks is better than years."  
  
'True."  
  
"Well I better, phone time is just about up."  
  
Rory laughs, "Ok."  
  
  
  
*There's a tap at the window. Rory looks up to see Jess peering in.  
  
She opens the window shaking her head disapprovingly at him.  
  
"What?" Jess asks climbing in.  
  
"My mom's been really good about us lately....I don't think you should tempt her, she'll be more than happy to board up these windows.  
  
Jess grins, "Come on it's 5pm, I don't think it's so scandalous, besides she saw walk over here, she's in the front talking to Miss patty about how tragic it is that your neighbor moved away."  
  
  
  
"Yep, the Oasis is gone." Rory shakes her head playfully.  
  
  
  
"So..."  
  
  
  
"So." Rory smirks.  
  
  
  
"Feel like an adventure?"  
  
Rory eyes Jess, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
"New bookstore/ coffee house in Hartford."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory grins, "I'll get changed."  
  
  
  
"Don't bother, let's just go."  
  
Rory nods, "Ok."  
  
  
  
*An hour later: Rory and Jess enter quaint coffee house and are greeted by a tall beatnikesque host.  
  
"Good evening, cats how can I help you."  
  
"Two please."  
  
"Reading or non-reading section, man."  
  
Jess smirks, "Reading."  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later: Rory and Jess are seated in the back of the establishment surrounded by intelligent-looking people submerged in literal debate.  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "This place is great."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess muses.  
  
  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asks.  
  
  
  
"Columbian blend with milk, a shot of caramel and sugar." Rory says sheepishly.  
  
"Good choice." The waiter says.  
  
  
  
"Regular, black 3 sugars." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
The waiter walks away.  
  
"Feel brave are we?" Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Shut up....I've had it before."  
  
"Huh. Something you want to tell me, Rory?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you drinking coffee with someone else?"  
  
  
  
Rory grins, "Only you."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad we went out tonight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
"I mean pretty soon we won't be able to go out all the time."  
  
Jess frowns, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Well I mean a month from now school starts up......and Yale is pretty tough I'm going to have to study a lot."  
  
  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean we'll never see each other." Jess says defensively.  
  
  
  
"That's not what I said." Rory replies.  
  
"Well that's how it sounded."  
  
  
  
*The waiter returns with their drinks.  
  
  
  
"Jess, why are you getting so upset."  
  
  
  
Jess runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know........I just feel like you're leaving me behind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Jess I'm staying home, I'm going to commute an hour every day to go to school....I'll be home at the same time you are every day."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you're going make all these big shot friends who have equal intelligence and then you'll come home every night and wonder what your doing still playing with a mediocre bus boy."  
  
  
  
"You really think that's how I'm going to feel?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess mumbles.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're wrong., Jess you're on the same level as me just because I'm going to Yale and your going to Hartford community-"  
  
  
  
"UCLA" Jess replies.  
  
"What?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"UCLA."  
  
  
  
"As in California." Rory replies, finding it hard to breath.  
  
  
  
"Jess nods."  
  
  
  
"W-why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"what do you mean you didn't know."  
  
"I just decided."  
  
  
  
"Now? You just decided right now?" Rory exclaims.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Rory."  
  
Tears stream down Rory's face, "I have to get out of here." Rory runs out of the restaurant. Jess calmly throws money on the table and follows her out.  
  
*5 minutes later: Jess finds Rory leaning on the hood of his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Jess says sadly.  
  
  
  
"Why jess?"  
  
  
  
"I have nothing here." He replies.  
  
  
  
"How can you say that.....what about Luke, what about your jobs what about me?"  
  
  
  
"You're better off with out me."  
  
  
  
Rory hits her hand hard against the car, "You've got to be kidding me you are not breaking up with me tonight........wow when you said we were going on an adventure I didn't realize you meant crushing my heart over coffee." Rory says bitterly.  
  
  
  
"This isn't how it was supposed to go." Jess says.  
  
  
  
"that makes me feel better." Rory spits.  
  
"God Rory don't you see I have to do this?!" Jess screams.  
  
Rory cowers, "Do what?"  
  
  
  
"How can we be together if you go off and get your Yale degree and I'm sitting here with my bachelors."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to go to community college Jess, go for two years and transfer."  
  
  
  
"If I go now I'll be done faster and I can come back to you."  
  
Rory sniffles, "You won't come back."  
  
  
  
"I came back before didn't I?"  
  
"It's not the same Jess.......California is so far away."  
  
  
  
"I know, but look at it this way now you have a reason to go on spring break."  
  
  
  
Rory laughs through her tears "Stop it."  
  
Jess approaches Rory, "I'm sorry.......this is just something I have to do."  
  
Rory nods leaning against Jess, "Couldn't you just go visit for a month?"  
  
  
  
"You're always talking about how I have the potential to do something great, I'll never realize my potential working evenings at my Uncle's diner while attending college with the underachievers from Stars Hollow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right............but I don't want you to go."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to go either, but I have to.........I have to get to know Robert before I miss my chance, I need to know why I'm so screwed up..........I can't be the man I want to be for you until I know what I have to let go of." Jess replies tears welding up in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Well I guess I can't stop you from going............promise me this isn't the end though."  
  
  
  
"It's not." Jess replies cradling Rory. "There's no way I'm ever going to let you go......"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Midnight. Rory walks quietly into the house, careful not to make a sound.  
  
  
  
"Home late." Lorelai says from the couch.  
  
Rory jumps.  
  
  
  
Lorelai sits up, "Something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Rory nods excessively.  
  
  
  
Lorelai grips the couch preparing for the news of her daughter's lost virginity.  
  
  
  
"Jess is moving to California!" Rory sobs.  
  
Lorelai jumps off of the couch and wraps her arms around her daughter, who upon touch collapses in her arms. "I'm so sorry, babe."  
  
A/N that's the end for now, no more till Friday of next week most likely b/c I'm back at school and the only day I have off is Friday's but if they don't call me in to work on Wednesday or Monday I could have another chapter out. We'll see. R&R please. 


	4. Last Days graphic chapter,

A/N THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER GRAPHIC SEE IT IS RATED R FOR A REASON. Yeah so anyway just read it's good I had fun writing it, took me three hours and 57 double spaced pages on word. enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next Morning:  
  
Lorelai enters the diner, alone.  
  
Luke looks up from the counter, "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Lorelai replies grumpily.  
  
  
  
"Flying solo?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "Long night?"  
  
Lorelai groans.  
  
  
  
"Here." Luke places a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widen, "What? No fight to the death?  
  
  
  
Luke grunts, "Shut up and drink it."  
  
Lorelai grins faintly.  
  
  
  
Luke's facial expression turns serious, "So, uh how's she doing?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "She's a wreck, not even out of bed yet."  
  
"It's almost 11." Luke says, truly surprised.  
  
"..........so Jess talked to you?"  
  
  
  
"Well yeah, you know after he got done talking to his Dad on Sunday we sat down and discussed it."  
  
  
  
"Sunday?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah as in four days ago."  
  
  
  
"But he only told Rory last night."  
  
  
  
Luke scratches his head, "Yeah I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They had a fight and he told her he just decided to go that instant."  
  
Luke mutters, "Shit."  
  
  
  
"Wait, you knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me."  
  
  
  
"Come on it's his business not mine, he told me he wanted to tell Rory himself........"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not talking about Rory, we're talking about me, at least if you had told me I would have been better prepared to handle the 18 year old that came home hysterical last night." Lorelai says raising her voice."  
  
  
  
"Do you know how stupid you sound right now, besides even if I was going to tell you I couldn't have until this morning---" Luke cuts himself off.  
  
  
  
Lorelai huffs, "Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget it."  
  
  
  
Lorelai inhales, "Why?"  
  
  
  
"B-because I wasn't home ok."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, biting her lip.  
  
  
  
"Geeshis!" Luke exclaims. "Don't act like you're hurt when your not."  
  
Lorelai stands up, "You know the next time you decide to dabble in the whole parental guardian thing maybe you should reread the chapter on sharing information with the involved parties." Lorelai replies coldly, walking to the door.  
  
  
  
"You're not the involved party!" Luke yells out.  
  
Lorelai leaves. Luke stomps up stairs.  
  
  
  
*Luke storms into the apartment.  
  
"Alright get out here."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Now!" Luke's voice echoes through the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm in my bedroom if you have something you'd like to discuss, Uncle Luke." Jess says harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke stands in the bedroom doorway, "Why'd you do it?"  
  
  
  
"Do what?"  
  
  
  
"Pick a fight with Rory like that."  
  
  
  
"Damnit, Luke you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
  
"I think I do?"  
  
  
  
"And who'd you talk to, Lorelai?" Jess raises an eyebrow at his uncle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you, you sit around all day Monday trying to figure out a way to tell Rory and then you go and turn it into this whole big thing that you're leaving because of her."  
  
  
  
Jess sits up, resting his arms on his knees, "I told her it wasn't."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well she thinks it is, she thinks the only reason you're going to California is because of the fight you had.........the fight you provoked."  
  
  
  
"Look I still have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't provoke anything, you on the other hand seemed very killed in starting things." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Wipe that damn thing off of your face." Luke growls. "......and I told you to stop eavesdropping."  
  
  
  
"Uh, Luke I'm pretty sure they heard you two in New York."  
  
Luke sighs, "Look Jess, You have to go tell her that this is not her fault."  
  
Jess looks down at his shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're going to lose her."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
  
  
"She didn't even come in for coffee this morning."  
  
  
  
Jess looks straight into his eyes, "Ok, I'll talk to her."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lorelai enters the house loudly, muttering under her breath.  
  
  
  
Rory appears at the stairs.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
  
"Oh hey sweets, just came home real quick to pick some stuff up, promised Sookie we'd look through those parenting magazines during lunch today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "So you mean......"  
  
  
  
"No, but Sookie's hoping that reading the magazines will have some affect on that."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I'll be back around six, if you need me call me."  
  
"Ok." Rory replies, "Hey mom, why were you cursing when you came in here?"  
  
  
  
"What? Oh no reason, Luke was just being stupid.'  
  
Rory looks at her confusedly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it sweets, try and relax today."  
  
Rory nods sadly.  
  
  
  
*The Bridge an hour later:  
  
Rory is sitting on the bridge staring idly out at the water.  
  
"hi." Jess says hoarsely, from behind.  
  
  
  
Rory doesn't turn around or say anything; she remains focused on the water kicking her shoe against the bottom of the bridge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sits down next to Rory, duplicating her position.  
  
  
  
Rory kicks the bridge again making a loud thumping noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That mad at me huh?" Jess attempts a smile.  
  
  
  
Rory glares at him, "I'm not mad at you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right. I'm sure Lorelai gave you loads of reasons to hate me this morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, my mom was gone before I got up."  
  
  
  
"Don't play dumb Rory, I know she stopped home after getting coffee."  
  
  
  
"She did but she didn't say anything to me except about her lunch with Sookie."  
  
"Oh." Jess says briefly.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, what was she suppose to tell me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
Rory's face becomes stern, "Fine." Rory stands to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess curses under his breath, "Rory wait."  
  
  
  
Rory turns to look at him, "What?"  
  
  
  
"She was going to tell you about the fight you and I had last night."  
  
  
  
"Well I already know about that, I was there remember?" Rory replies. "Or did you forget how I made you realize that you should move across country?" Rory says bitterly.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Look, I know I said I wasn't mad at you for leaving, and I'm not...........I'm mad at myself......."  
  
  
  
"Don't be."  
  
  
  
"I've rubbed my success in your nose everyday since we met, of course it's going to lead you to run away."  
  
  
  
"Stop it." Jess rpelies.  
  
  
  
"No." Rory sobs. "It's my fault you're leaving."  
  
  
  
Jess takes Rory up in his arms. Stroking her hair he says, "It's not your fault...........I knew I was leaving last weekend."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away, "What?"  
  
  
  
"The cut off date for my spot at UCLA was Tuesday."  
  
  
  
"But you said......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "I lied."  
  
  
  
Rory scrunches her nose, "You never lie..........not to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you the truth." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you picked a fight with me?" Rory replies letting go of Jess.  
  
  
  
"I-I figured if you hated me, it would make leaving easier." Jess blurts out.  
  
  
  
Rory takes a step back, "But what about me, I only slept for four hours last night.........I was up until 6 crying my eyes out."  
  
  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head."  
  
  
  
Jess turns to leave, "It was selfish of me..........God, Rory do you know how hard it is to walk away from you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So don't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you last night, I have to."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you were lying."  
  
  
  
Jess shakes his head, "......about how I decided to leave yes, but not about why, I'm no good to you like this."  
  
  
  
"Yes you are." Rory replies reaching out for jess.  
  
  
  
Jess approaches Rory, letting her bury her face in his shirt.  
  
  
  
"I wish I was, but I'm not."  
  
  
  
"I love you." Rory replies choking on her tears.  
  
Jess rubs her back soothingly, "I know, I love you too.......that's why have to do this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
"But I'll be back..........once I sort my self out."  
  
  
  
"Please don't." Rory says before breaking down completely.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her head, "Come on, no more crying I don't leave or another two weeks."  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
Jess wipes them away with the back of hid hand, "Let's make these the best two weeks of out lives."  
  
  
  
Rory sniffles, "Ok."  
  
  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory, leaning his head on her shoulder to conceal his own tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
*An hour later: A very solemn Rory and Jess walk towards the diner.  
  
  
  
"So they had a fight?"  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "I don't think they're even speaking."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He mentioned Nicole didn't he?"  
  
  
  
"No, he mentioned her place though."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Rory replies tightening her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess touches her cheek with his hand; "He doesn't love her, not like he loves Lorelai anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Hungry? I'll get us some burgers."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Jess looks at her strangely, "You not eating?"  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
Jess sighs, "I thought we were going to make the best of the next two weeks."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I just, I can't not today..........you're still leaving..........i just spent the entire night and this morning crying, my sides hurt, my head aches and my heart is broken call me crazy but I'm just not in the mood to down a burger and fries right now."  
  
  
  
"Neither am I." Jess says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Could I.....do you think I could catch up with you later? I really need some sleep.......and I promise I'll be smiling when I see you tnight."  
  
'Ok, I'll meet you here at 6?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Ok."  
  
  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you home."  
  
  
  
"No, it's ok, go have lunch , I need to be by myself right now."  
  
  
  
Jess' eyes soften on Rory, "Ok, I love you."  
  
Rory nods, "Love you too."  
  
  
  
Jess watches Rory walk down the street, as soon as he can no longer see her shadowed form he turns and walks into the diner.  
  
Rory turns around as soon as she feels Jess' gaze leave her. She checks to make sure he is no where in sight and then turns towards the Kim residence.  
  
*5 minutes Later:  
  
  
  
"Lane is punished, come back in 12 days," Mrs. Kim says sharply. "Please, I need to talk to her, it's important." Rory replies on the verge of tears.  
  
Mrs. Kim recoils at the sight of facial leakage, "Alright 20 minutes.....but first you calm down!"  
  
Rory sniffles sucking up her tears.  
  
Mrs. Kim nods, opening the door.  
  
*Lane's room:3 minutes later:  
  
Lane hugs her friend, "I'm so sorry Rory."  
  
Rory nods, "I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
".....and just when he was starting to grow on me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory laughs, "What am I going to do with out him here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lane shrugs, "The same thing you did before he came her.....well minus the making out with Dean part."  
  
  
  
"I can't go back, not now that I know what love is........I can't just forget about him."  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying you should but he's going to be so far away, seeing him once every 6 months is going to be hard........"  
  
  
  
"We're not breaking up." Rory says shortly.  
  
Lane sighs, "I know, but you have to be realistic. Life will go on when Jess leaves, you'll meet new people he'll meet new people, he could come back at Christmas and be a totally different person."  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes widen, "You're right."  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Lane says warily.  
  
  
  
"These next two weeks could be the last to weeks of being with jess as I know him."  
  
Lane frowns, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."  
  
  
  
"No, I mean really........I-I can't wait any longer, if jess is going to be my first it has to happen before he leaves.......before he changes forever."  
  
Lane remains silent.  
  
  
  
"Look I know you don't have the same beliefs as me in that department, Lane, but this is my decision and lecturing me isn't going to stop me."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to lecture you. I think you're right actually."  
  
  
  
Rory does a double take, "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well we're not 13 anymore, and I know if Dave were moving to California I would highly consider my options before I decided not to."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles faintly at her friends attempt not to make her feel bad, "Thanks Lane."  
  
"Just know that I'll be here for you, through whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lane and Rory hug again.  
  
  
  
"Lane!" Mrs. Kim calls.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should go." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
86pm: Jess is waiting outside the diner for rory.  
  
Rory approaches him, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"Feeling better?" Jess asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Ready to eat?"  
  
  
  
Rory tugs on Jess arm, "I think we should talk first."  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
*The bridge.  
  
  
  
"You're sure?" Jess asks surveying Rory's face.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Rory says hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Because when I said I could wait........I meant it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, but I decided that I can't wait..........not six months anyway."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "Ok then." He leans in and kisses her.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away, "But I need to know something first."  
  
  
  
"Anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've done this before." She states.  
  
  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
  
  
"Just listen to me." She says shortly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"How many...." Rory blushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Jess, you know what I'm going to ask." Rory says agitatedly.  
  
  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand, "how many girls or how many times?"  
  
  
  
"Both." Rory says trembling.  
  
  
  
Jess avoids her eyes, "3 and 10."  
  
  
  
Rory cringes, "Oh."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "See I knew you weren't ready."  
  
  
  
"No I am........it's just I didn't think you were that......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, in New York that's what you're supposed to do when you have no parental guidance, smoke drink and f---"  
  
  
  
"Jess." Rory cuts him off.  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to defend yourself, I get it."  
  
  
  
Silence consumes the two.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes pass.  
  
  
  
"Dean never even put his hand under my shirt."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Neither have I."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea, but that's different."  
  
  
  
"Why is it different?"  
  
  
  
"Because you're......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should I have put my hand under your shirt?"  
  
  
  
Rory blushes, "No it's just....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" jess smiles, finding this comically.  
  
Rory smiles back at him, still blushing, "I didn't want Dean to, but you......"  
  
  
  
This time Jess blushes, "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory picks up on his embarrassment, "Maybe I shouldn't haven't opened this can of worms." She stands up.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls her back down, "No I'm glad we're talking about it, I think we should.........I never discussed it with any of them, it just sort of happened."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Rory says regretfully  
  
  
  
Jess moves closer to Rory, "See when you don't really care about the person, you don't need to talk about it...........so I'm glad we are talking about it."  
  
Rory smiles faintly.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her hand.  
  
  
  
"So technically, you could have kids already running around New York somewhere." Rory comments.  
  
"Or here."  
  
  
  
Rory frowns, "Oh right."  
  
  
  
"You were with Dean." Jess says sternly.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "I could have kids, but I don't."  
  
  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
  
  
"I've never been the love them and 'em type, I may not have cared about them but once I........with someone I keep in touch."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "Good to know for future reference."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "New topic."  
  
  
  
"Thank God." Rory says relieved.  
  
  
  
*a week and 5 days later: 7pm: Rory is sitting on the couch absent mindedly watching the tv. Lorelai rushes down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May 14th!" Lorelai screeches.  
  
  
  
Rory comes out of her stupor, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Sookie's due in may."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God you're kidding?!"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to be a God mother!"  
  
  
  
The two Gilmores shriek.  
  
  
  
"Are you going down to see her?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
  
  
"Tell her and Jackson I said congratulations."  
  
  
  
"I will, hey aren't you going to come with me?"  
  
  
  
"Can't I have a date with Jess."  
  
  
  
Lorelai frowns, "Oh right."  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Well make sure to give that boy's uncle a dirty look for me when you go in."  
  
  
  
"I will." Rory says avoiding her mother's eyes, she doesn't dare tell her mother that Luke is not home tonight.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rings, "Speak of the devil." Lorelai mutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
Rory grabs her coat, opening the door.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
  
  
"Hi. Bye." Jess says to Lorelai.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
*The diner.  
  
"Uh maybe you should, go around back, Miss patty usually walk by here on her way home."  
  
  
  
"Oh right." Rory replies as jess unlocks the darkened diner.  
  
  
  
  
  
******Meanwhile at Sookie's:  
  
"Come on let's go through the bay name book!"  
  
"Ok." Lorelai says quietly.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter babe?" Sookie asks, "I'm having a baby isn't that exciting?"  
  
Lorelai nods, "Yeah you're having a baby.......I'm losing mine."  
  
  
  
Sookie's face goes sour, "Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
*A minute later: Rory is waiting at the back door of the diner, trembling.  
  
The back door swings open, Jess hand appears out of the darkness.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you turn on the lights?" Rory asks as she and jess stumble in the darkness trying to find the stairs.  
  
  
  
"If I turned on the lights down here all of Stars Hollow would know you're here, and someone would run to tell your mom that the town screw up is deflowering her daughter, which would result in much unpleasant words being thrown my way not to mention the fact that Luke would kill me the second he manages to roll out of Nicole's bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
Jess unlocks the apartment door, "Here we are."  
  
  
  
Rory nods nervously.  
  
  
  
Jess squeezes her hand, "Do you want something to drink........I could make you something to eat."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm fine." Ror says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Take your coat?"  
  
Rory slips off her coat handing ti to jess. As jess tosses it onto the couch she walks aimlessly across the floor stopping at the door to jess' room.  
  
  
  
Jess walks up behind her, kissing her neck, "You ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's just I've never seen your room before......not with the walls up and everything."  
  
  
  
Jess opens the door with ease, "It's just your run of the mill room."  
  
  
  
"It's forest green." Rory crinkles her nose  
  
  
  
"You have a problem with that?"  
  
  
  
"No," Rory says facing jess, "I just didn't picture you having so much color in your room."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "We;; I guess I proved you wrong." He leans in and kisses her square on the mouth.  
  
  
  
Rory rests her hands against Jess' chest. He kisses her again leading inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stumble onto his bed as their kiss deepens.  
  
  
  
Jess moves his hands across Rory's back lifting her shirt up just enough to allow his hands entry.  
  
Rory shivers.  
  
  
  
Jess looks at her cautiously.  
  
"Cold hands." Rory murmurs.  
  
Jess smiles, moving his hands across Rory's stomach, the climb eagerly towards her bra.  
  
  
  
Rory moans as Jess' left hand reaches her chest.  
  
Jess smirks.  
  
Rory pulls away, sitting up causing Jess to roll to his side.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Rory says biting her lip nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"I, uh I need to get ready."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Why? I've got everything we need trust me." He reaches for his dresser draw.  
  
  
  
Rory puts her hand on top of Jess', stopping him from opening the draw, "No I mean I'm going to get, um u-undressed." Rory blushes profusely  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." Jess says quietly. A smirk creeps onto his face, "So what you're ok with having sex with me but you can't get undressed in front of me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory grimaces "Jess."  
  
  
  
Jess sits up taking Rory in his arms, "Ok, I'm sorry, I just think it's cute."  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him sadly.  
  
"Go, get changed.......I'll get everything set up in here."  
  
  
  
Rory climbs off of Jess' bed and makes her way slowly towards the bathroom.  
  
As soon as she reaches the door she enters, bolting the door behind her. Her heart begins to ace as she pulls her t-shirt over her head. Her fingers play with the button of her jeans, the image of her in the mirror makes her gasp. There in Luke Danes bathroom stands 18-year-old Rory Gilmore, in her bra and underwear preparing to give herself to Jess Mariano. Rory shivers, a year ago she had had a dream similar to this, except she was a lot less nervous and dressed in slinky lingerie. Yes, in that sense tonight was a lot different than she had imagined her first time, she always thought it would be in some romantic place not directly above the diner where she eats breakfast every morning, not scared to death, locked in Luke's bathroom, not dressed in a blue bra and panty set........but always with jess. Sure Rory had thought about having sex before but usually with movie stars or musicians, never with Dean, not once did it even cross her mind. She'd only seriously started thinking about it a year ago when she had a few random dreams during her trip to Washington, but even then it was always with Jess.  
  
Rory takes a deep breath clenching her fists as she takes her jeans off.  
  
A moment later the bathroom door opens.  
  
  
  
Jess stirs at the sound of the door unlocking.  
  
Rory stands out in the living room.  
  
  
  
"Rory?" Jess calls.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" she says nervously.  
  
  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
"Do you plan on joining me anytime soon?" Jess asks, a sense of amusement evident in his tone.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh." Rory replies taking a single step forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ror? What's the matter?"  
  
"J-Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Come here."  
  
Rory winces as jess' feet hit the floor, he stands at the doorway, darkness consuming his form.  
  
Rory cowers backwards.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory mutters to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
'We don't have to do this you know." Jess says reassuringly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I want to." She steps into the light revealing her body still clad in its undergarments.  
  
  
  
Jess takes a deep breath, taking in Rory beauty.  
  
  
  
She shivers.  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just not ready to take everything off, yet."  
  
Jess grins.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Jess steps forward, entering the light revealing his own form clothed in maroon boxer shorts.  
  
  
  
Rory exhales, becoming more comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Neither was I." He says his cheeks matching his boxers.  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
Jess holds out his hand, "Come on."  
  
Rory takes his hand delicately in hers, together like two small children they walk hand in hand into Jess' bedroom.  
  
  
  
Jess takes in Rory's scent, her sweet perfume flooding his senses.  
  
  
  
Rory gulps, caressing Jess' bare chest with a single hand.  
  
Jess takes her hand in his and kisses it tenderly.  
  
  
  
Rory leans in, kissing Jess on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Jess releases Rory's hand turning his concentration towards her neck.  
  
  
  
Rory's arms fall to Jess' backside.  
  
He grins, stumbling backwards towards the bed. He reaches it in the upright position, crushing Rory's hands as she lands awkwardly in his lap. Jess leans forward, wrapping his arms securely around her as she falls towards him.  
  
  
  
Rory nurses her trodden hands. Jess kisses them tenderly.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He whispers.  
  
  
  
"It's ok."  
  
  
  
Jess takes hold of her wrists, causing her to make a small noise.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls himself backwards taking Rory with him.  
  
  
  
Rory rolls over so she is now facing Jess, her heart beating against his, she leans in and kisses him passionately.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls away, "Let me know if I'm hurting you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory nods running a hand though his hair, "I love you."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "I should hope so........because I'm not the kind of guy who just goes to bed with----"  
  
Jess is cut off by a deep kiss. Jess' hand reaches for his dresser he presses the play button on his cd player to throw off any nosey towns people. As a soft guitar rift begins jess hums to himself. Rory nudges him, reminding him of her presence. Jess' hand falls to the drawer and then up towards the lamp. Rory sighs happily as the light flickers out."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Later: Jess strokes Rory's hair gently. Rory cuddles in close. Jess wraps his arms around her. Rory turns over so she is eye to eye with jess.  
  
  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Hey." Jess whispers.  
  
  
  
Rory's puts her hand on jess' jaw; she bites her lip bashfully.  
  
Jess laughs, "You're adorable."  
  
  
  
"What happened to the whole macho guy persona?"  
  
Jess pretends to be upset, "I'm vulnerable right now."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, knowing that while Jess is just kidding the truth is that both he and Rory are vulnerable. In the last few hours they had gone from taking a leisurely stroll through town to standing in Luke's apartment alone in their underwear to doing much more. Rory's smile fades.  
  
  
  
Jess catches it's disappearance and squeezes Rory's hand comfortingly. Rory meets Jess' gaze.  
  
Jess hugs her close.  
  
Rory's smile reappears as she realizes that she has no regrets. Tonight was everything she wanted it to be. Ok so maybe Luke's apartment wasn't the most magical place to have her first time, but her inability to ever step foot inside there again is was worth it.  
  
Now as she lies there with Jess' muscular arms secured around her petite frame, Rory Gilmore feels safe.  
  
Jess kisses her cheek retrieving Rory from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"You looked far away." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "you keep telling me."  
  
  
  
"I just wanted you to hear me say it now, after we...."  
  
  
  
Rory kisses him.  
  
  
  
"...because I wasn't saying it to get to this point." Jess continues.  
  
  
  
"I know." Rory whispers leaning against Jess' bare chest.  
  
  
  
Jess rests an arm around Rory's back.  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes widen as she realizes she's as uncovered as Jess.  
  
  
  
Rory shivers.  
  
"You ok?" jess asks with concern.  
  
  
  
"Cold." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess loosens his grasp on Rory, "Hold on."  
  
  
  
Jess throws the scattered blankets around.  
  
  
  
Rory can't help but grin as Jess searches for his boxer shorts.  
  
A moment later jess climbs out of bed heading straight for his dressers.  
  
  
  
"Here we go." Jess says tossing Rory a long sleeved navy blue shirt.  
  
  
  
Rory attempts to catch it with her right hand as her left hand holds Jess' comforter up to her neck.  
  
  
  
The shirts falls to the floor.  
  
Jess laughs bending down to retrieve it, "Here." Jess grins.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls the shirt over her head, carefully maneuvering it over Jess' comforter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know why you're being so shy all of a sudden." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"This from the man who just spent ten minutes looking for his boxers just so he could walk half a foot to his dresser." Rory smirks back.  
  
  
  
"Alright, busted." Jess says sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess' neck.  
  
Jess kisses her hand, "You doing ok?"  
  
  
  
"Rory nods, "Yeah.......this was definitely a distraction from the boxes sitting in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "yeah it was." With one foul swoop Jess takes Rory with him has he lays back on the bed.  
  
Rory cuddles in resting her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
Rory moans contently.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is nice."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish we could stay like all night.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory's neck.  
  
  
  
"....and then tomorrow would never come."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess leans in, "It is tomorrow." He whispers.  
  
  
  
Rory turns towards the clock, it reads 12:06.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! I have to go."  
  
  
  
Jess curses, "Rory."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No my mom is probably waiting for me." Rory replies standing up.  
  
Jess pulls her back onto the bed, "Don't get hysterical, get dressed and I'll walk you home."  
  
Rory smiles, "You can't."  
  
  
  
Jess buries his head in his hands, "You're killing me Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
  
  
Rory stares at him, "What did you just call me?"  
  
Jess smirks, "got your attention didn't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory kisses him, "I didn't mean it like that..........it's just the last thing you need before you leave is for my mom to murder you, and believe me if you escort me home at 12:30am wearing the smirk you are right now she'll do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, I won't walk you all the way home, I'll walk you to the Gazebo."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory replies standing up, pulling Jess' shirt down to cover her behind.  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "That shirt looks good on you."  
  
  
  
Rory blushes, "I'll give it back as soon as I get changed."  
  
  
  
"Keep it." Jess says plainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory doesn't dare to protest ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rory leaves the room in search of her clothes.  
  
*5 minutes later Rory returns.  
  
Rory looks at Jess with concern.  
  
"What?" He laughs.  
  
  
  
"I-I."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I can't find my bra." Rory mutters.  
  
  
  
Jess laughs out loud, "I'll find it later.....let's go."  
  
  
  
"ok."  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later: Rory reluctantly leaves Jess at the gazebo, grinning ear to ear as the events of the night go through her mind.  
  
  
  
*The Gilmore house:  
  
  
  
The front door is locked: Rory unlocks it.  
  
The house is just as she left it and there are no signs of her mother. Rory walks over to the answering machine where the message light is blinking. Rory presses play.  
  
Hey Babe: It's mommy I know you probably still out with Jess but I wanted to let you know I'm staying over........i swear Sookie is way too excited about this I've just spent the last 2 hours trying to convince her that Thurtson is not the greatest name ever. So I'll meet you for coffee at Luke's in the am. Love ya if you need me my cell is on."  
  
  
  
Rory exhales a sigh of relief, despite the fact that she is sure that her mother is already aware of what happened tonight, Rory is relieved that she doesn't have to face her mother just yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok well there's my most graphic chapter as of yet. Sheesh I'm such a wimp, I guess I'm a prude at heart but you know what I like leaving something to be desired now all you dirty minded readers can fill in the blanks yourself. He he cheeky monkeys. Anyway read and review, I'll be at school ay 8 tomorrow, 4 ½ hours before I have to be because of my carpool situation so if you're good and review I may update sooner than I should. Also I'm telling you that next chapter Jess is leaving, yes he's definitely leaving..but that just means the story will last longer yay! Right yay it's great right tell me it's great please! 


	5. Good Byes

A/N Very much a filler chapter  
  
  
  
*7am  
  
Rory rolls out of bed like an acrobat. Her dreams had been of Jess, and by the time 5am had come around they had left her entirely awake, unable to fall back asleep.  
  
Rory calls out to her mother, forgetting about her absence. She shakes the last bit of sleep out of her eyes as she walks towards her dresser. She stops as she passes the mirror staring at her image. She smiles broadly, most would say she looks exactly the same, but in her own eyes, Rory looks like a completely different person. Rory doesn't see what everyone else does, her soft features and clean-cut aura hide what she herself sees and feels. Her hair is knotted and disheveled, not from a restless night of sleep, but from the slender fingers of her boyfriend, her lover. Rory blushes at this thought. She and Jess were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, but lovers as well. Rory Gilmore has a lover.  
  
  
  
Rory giggles nervously turning away from the mirror. She mutters under her breath reminding herself that these thoughts will only get her in trouble. Her face burns as she imagines the towns reaction to last night's events.......somehow she is sure that it would end in some sort of festival being thrown.  
  
  
  
Rory lies back on her bed trying to clear her mind, she sighs realizing how empty her bed feels. A smile creeps onto her face, less than 8 hours ago Jess' muscular arms were wrapped around her body. It was the safest she had ever felt in her life. Sitting alone on her bed Rory feels lonely. She reaches across the bed and grabs Jess' shirt.  
  
  
  
She pulls it over her head along with a t-shirt to conceal the fact that she's wearing Jess' shirt, she didn't want to tip her mother off prematurely. Pulling on her sneakers, Rory takes her purse off the door and leaves her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
*7:45: Luke's.  
  
Lorelai is already seated at the counter talking to a very tired-looking Luke.  
  
  
  
The bell over the door rings.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"So did you save the world from having another Thurston?"  
  
  
  
"Yes but now they're set on Oscar."  
  
  
  
'As in the grouch?!" Rory raises an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"They're beyond help, what can I say I did my best." Lorelai shrugs.  
  
Rory laughs taking a seat next to Lorelai.  
  
  
  
Luke puts out a cup in front of her.  
  
"Thank you." Rory says cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Stand back." Lorelai announces.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Someone stuck a hanger in your mouth, here let m get that out for you." Lorelai reaches a hand towards Rory's mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's lips tighten; she shakes her head. "Stop it!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, no means no." Jess says sarcastically has he appears behind Luke.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you better remember that bucko." Lorelai retorts.  
  
Jess nods, a smirk evident.  
  
  
  
Luke pours more coffee distracting Lorelai from seeing Rory's face turns scarlet.  
  
  
  
Lorelai takes a long sip of her coffee, "Well I'm off."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Rory says happily.  
  
"I think you're going to need hanger-removal surgery." Lorelai replies.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh and remember you're on your own tonight, Ill be home around 11."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Date tonight?" Luke blurts.  
  
  
  
Lorelai takes a step back, "No, we have a wedding at the Inn this weekend, I have to strategically place large bouquets of pink flowers around the place."  
  
  
  
Luke nods awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, going now." Lorelai says already halfway out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at Jess who moves out from behind the counter.  
  
Luke grabs him by the arm, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
  
  
"Come on Luke!" Jess says irritably.  
  
  
  
Rory gives Luke a puppy dog glance, "It's our last day."  
  
  
  
Luke's eyes soften, "Fine, but you're back here by 7."  
  
  
  
"Going through separation anxiety are we?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Go." Luke replies.  
  
  
  
"Luke?" Kirk asks.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke?" Kirk says again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
  
  
"You're just standing there with a pot of coffee in your hand."  
  
  
  
"Kirk, go."  
  
"But I haven't had my breakfast yet."  
  
  
  
Luke sighs, "What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
  
  
Luke puts out a cup and pours coffee in front of Kirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke, can I have some milk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Luke leaves momentarily, returning with a cup of milk.  
  
  
  
"No, can I have it in a bowl?"  
  
  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
  
  
"For Taquito."  
  
  
  
"Ta-who?" Luke asks.  
  
Kirk pulls a small rat-like dog onto the counter.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, get that thing out of here now Kirk."  
  
  
  
Kirk stands up waving the dog in front of Luke, "But I promised Taqo breakfast out."  
  
  
  
"Buy him a bone and take him outside!" Luke screams.  
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!" Luke says thrashing his arm around, ultimately knocking into the cup of milk on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Damnit!" Luke yells as milk drip down his leg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirk goes to speak.  
  
  
  
"Leave now." Luke says harshly, turning towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
*Upstairs.  
  
  
  
Luke is in his bedroom changing his pants.  
  
Luke exits his room, cursing about Kirk. He passes Jess' room and stops short.  
  
"God, all his things are packed up and he still manages to trash the place." Luke mutters.  
  
Luke survey's the room, whose floor is littered with cd covers, magazine articles and balled up pieces of paper.  
  
  
  
Luke turns to walk away as his eyes catch on a light blue piece of cloth clinging to the corner of Jess' dressers.  
  
Mechanically Luke enters the enemy's quarters. Luke moves slowly, not keen on finding out what is lying on Jess' floor, he doesn't need to go any further really, deep down he already knows.  
  
Luke reaches down and picks up the wrinkled blue cloth.  
  
Luke puts a hand on his forehead, unsure of what to do.  
  
No, he never did get the hang of being a guardian, but standing alone in Jess' room Luke feels more at a loss then ever.  
  
What is he supposed to feel as he sways awkwardly from side to side, Rory Gilmore's bra in hand.  
  
  
  
"Involved party my ass." Luke curses as he walks out of Jess' room.  
  
  
  
*11pm: Jess and Rory are standing on the Gilmore's porch.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory passionately.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls away, "My mom's going to be home any minute."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Danger, I'm excited."  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
Jess sighs, "I know."  
  
  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess' neck, "Do you want to come in, we could put a movie on?"  
  
  
  
"Nah." Jess replies. "I really shouldn't, I have to be up at six, bus leaves at 10, and I really can't miss it, my train leaves at 11:30."  
  
  
  
Rory nods solemnly, "I guess this is it then."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in the morning won't I?" Jess looks up at Rory.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but this was our last night together, twenty four hours from now you're going to be thousands of miles away." Rory replies, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jess wipes them away, "I'm coming back."  
  
Rory nods, "Yeah I know 6 months......."  
  
  
  
"4."  
  
  
  
"Diane on cheers said 6 months, but Sam knew better........she never did come back, well until the last episode of the last seas---"  
  
Jess quiets Rory with a kiss.  
  
She stumbles backwards as Jess pulls away, "I'm coming back, Sam."  
  
"Have a nice life, Diane."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess takes Rory by the wrists, shaking her gently, "I'm coming back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory nods, "Good night Jess." She turns her back to him.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Rory." Jess says quietly as the door closes in front of him.  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
Rory is sobbing loudly, wrapped in an oversized blanket, she pops a tape into the vcr.  
  
  
  
As the opening note to "When Harry Met Sally." Plays Rory's sob grows louder.  
  
Rory is almost hysterical now, her sobs drowning out the footsteps behind her.  
  
  
  
"I can sleep on the train." Jess' tone is hoarse.  
  
  
  
Rory tips her head back to look at jess.  
  
  
  
Jess' heart melts at the sight of Rory's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
With out another word he hops over the back of the couch, seating himself next to Rory.  
  
  
  
She pulls her blanket over him, her hand hovering over his shoulder.  
  
Jess takes it and squeezes it, "Sshh." He says calmly.  
  
Rory buries her face in jess' shirt.  
  
Jess rubs her back soothingly, "I'm coming back he whispers."  
  
  
  
Rory howls.  
  
Jess tightens his hold on her, brushing his face against her hair, relieving is face of the tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later: Lorelai enters quietly. She turns on the lights and jumps at the outline of Jess' body sitting on her couch.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Jess says flatly. "I...."  
  
  
  
  
  
He trails off as Lorelai walks around the side of the couch.  
  
Lorelai's eyes travel to the heap gathered in his lap.  
  
  
  
Lorelai turns her head sideways, even in her sleep Rory's face is red, her eyes puffy.  
  
  
  
"Poor kid." Lorelai muses.  
  
  
  
Jess swallows a lump in his throat, "I, I couldn't leave her like this."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "Thanks for taking care of her."  
  
  
  
Jess shifts his weight, "Well I should........"  
  
  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "I'll call Luke, let him know you're spending the night."  
  
  
  
Jess looks at Lorelai with uncertainty, "But........."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm being nice, don't ruin it."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "I guess its about time I make up for all the shit I've given you."  
  
  
  
Jess remains silent.  
  
  
  
"I'll call Luke." Lorelai rpeats.  
  
Jess nods.  
  
Lorelai turns to walk away.  
  
  
  
"You know she's not the only one whose heart is broken."  
  
  
  
"I know." Lorelai says solemnly. "Get some sleep." Lorelai turns out the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*9:30am:  
  
Lorelai Luke and Rory and standing outside the diner, saying their goodbyes to Jess. In the morning light, Jess  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well, I guess this is goodbye.......it was nice, uh having you around." Lorelai says hugging Jess.  
  
  
  
"Right." Jess replies with a smirk, "See you soon Lorelai."  
  
  
  
Luke approaches Jess, "You know, if it isn't working out you can call me, I could always use someone to close on Fridays."  
  
Jess smiles, "Thanks Luke."  
  
The two men embrace awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Have a safe trip." Luke says taking a step backward.  
  
Rory remains close to her mother. Jess walks over putting a hand out towards her.  
  
  
  
She takes it and they walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming back." Jess says.  
  
Rory sniffles, "I love you."  
  
"And you'll come for spring break and we'll walk on the beach eat overpriced ice cream cones, watch the sunset......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, looking down at her feet.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says swallowing Rory in his arms.  
  
  
  
Rory hugs Jess tightly, "I'm going to be a hermit, I'll go to school, the diner and home every day."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I don't want that......you can go to Lane's and listen to music once or twice a month." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
Rory sobs, holding tightly onto Jess' shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess looks away.  
  
  
  
Rory puts a hand to jess' face, forcing him to look at her, there are tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much." He says hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"We'll call each other......"  
  
  
  
"Everyday." Jess says swallowing a lump in his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory leans in and kisses him affectionately square on the mouth.  
  
  
  
Jess' arms rest on Rory's back as their bodies sway back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The bus pulls up behind Jess.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says. "Lorelai Gilmore, I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her again before climbing onto the bus.  
  
  
  
Tears stream freely down Rory's cheeks.  
  
  
  
Jess hangs his head out of the window, "I'm coming back!" He calls as the bus pulls away.  
  
  
  
Rory yells, "I love you!"  
  
Sobbing quietly she watches the bus turns the corner, before walking away.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke watch her leave.  
  
  
  
"shouldn't you go after her?" Luke asks.  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "There's nothing I can do for her right now."  
  
  
  
Luke nods.  
  
  
  
"So we're on speaking turns again?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
"Yeah......" Luke says quietly, "Hey remember when you said you were the involved party and I kind of blew up at you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The whole reason for us not talking, yes I remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I still don't know if I agree with you being an involved party, but I think there's something you should know."  
  
  
  
Lorelai eyes Luke suspiciously, "Ok......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was going passed jess' room yesterday."  
  
  
  
Lorelai stares at Luke, unaffected.  
  
  
  
"And something caught my eye."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Here." Luke hands Lorelai Rory's bra.  
  
  
  
Lorelei stares down at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Rory's."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't home the other night.......I'm sorry I shouldn't have been stupid, leaving that sex crazed maniac home alone."  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you be more upset about this?" Luke barks. "I mean that's Rory's, uh br-"  
  
  
  
"It's called a bra Luke."  
  
"And I found it on Jess' floor." Luke says, lowering his voice.  
  
  
  
"Luke, I know..........I knew about it."  
  
Luke sighs, "God Rory told you......."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai scoffs, "No she hasn't mentioned it yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then how'd you know?"  
  
  
  
"See that girl, half a block away, you know my daughter......"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Luke says adjusting his baseball cap."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's wearing jess' shirt." Lorelai says solemnly  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for the filler chapter very fluffy and sobbie and all that u fun stuff, I just can't get to the real interesting stuff till this chapter was done and I did promise I'd post it today and it's exactly 40 minutes until it's Wednesday. Anyway please review. Oh and hey what'd you think of Nicole in tonight's episode she's nothing like I pictured, but she seems to fit good with Luke very down to earth. And poor Dave, I hope he knows that Lane loves him. 


	6. Conversations and phot0graphs

*9pm  
  
*California  
  
"Well here it is, your room." Robert announces.  
  
Jess nods stiffly.  
  
"Alright, well I'll let you get settled......" Robert says carefully.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Jess mutters.  
  
Robert exits closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
The room is a small box, cluttered with furniture, a desk resides in the corner; it's top bare. Jess sits down on the edge of the bed, placing his bag on the floor, between his feet. He takes in his surroundings, already feeling like he's made a mistake.  
  
This place, his "home" was like some sort of parallel universe, outside bright colors dominate, blinding the eyes of tourists. Inside, the world is pale; Jess' room is a light shade of green, the dark brown wood of his desk and bed clash with the sad color.  
  
Jess sighs again reaching into his bag, his arm disappearing into the far reaches of its contents. A moment later Jess' arm resurfaces, bringing a metal picture frame with it.  
  
In one simple movement Jess' places the frame on the empty desk.  
  
He smiles as the angelic face of Rory Gilmore seemingly stares back at him.  
  
  
  
Without another thought Jess stumbles over his bed, reaching for the phone his nightstand.  
  
He dials swiftly.  
  
"Hello, Busty Burlesque how may we service you?" Lorelai Gilmore's cheerful voice answers.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Jess says simply.  
  
"We've been waiting for your call." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but they forced me to have dinner first."  
  
  
  
"Anything good?"  
  
"Hot dogs." Jess says.  
  
  
  
"Yummy."  
  
  
  
"Yep. So may I speak to your daughter."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?" Jess asks with amusement.  
  
  
  
"She left ten minutes ago with a group of bikers."  
  
  
  
"Huh."  
  
  
  
"Yep, Butch, Bronco, and Tiny."  
  
  
  
"Alright then, tell her that I said watch out, that sidecar can do some major damage."  
  
  
  
"Hold on." Lorelai chimes.  
  
Jess smiles.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Rory's voice is warm, melting Jess heart instantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Hey replies.  
  
  
  
"You made it there safe?"  
  
"I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're not Jess.........maybe you're an imposter! How do I know you're who my mother says you are?"  
  
  
  
"You don't, you'll just have to take queen of the coffee addicts' word."  
  
"Nuh uh, tell me something......something only you would know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Jess trails off, racking his brain. Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"I'm listening." Rory says.  
  
  
  
"You're sensitive to the touch........extremely ticklish"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jess.............."Rory mutters clearly embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"You're very shy when it comes to showing men your undergarments......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh. I think you made all that stuff up........anybody could know that stuff about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
  
  
"That's right." Rory says smugly. "Did my mother not tell you about the bikers we had over today?"  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "You own a pair of light blue underwear with pink stars on the front."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory giggles, "Ok, so I'm convinced."  
  
  
  
  
  
"it's about time, this is a long distance phone clal you know."  
  
"Oh right.........well then I shouldn't keep you........"  
  
  
  
"Ror, I'm teasing you." Jess says softly. "The first phone call's free."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Rory says quietly. "So how's California?"  
  
  
  
"Good, I'm a hotdog heir."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, the old man owns a hotdog stand, right on the board walk."  
  
  
  
"Yum!"  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
  
  
"So do you get like free hotdogs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so....."  
  
  
  
"So I can get free hotdogs with everything on them when I come visit?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know technically you're not supposed to, perhaps I could work out some kind of discount."  
  
  
  
Rory grins forgetting that Jess can't see her face.  
  
  
  
"Ror?" Jess asks, making sure the phone didn't disconnect.  
  
  
  
Rory touches her check sadly, "I'm here."  
  
  
  
"I have you on my desk."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, you sitting at the counter of Luke's."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My second home."  
  
Jess laughs, "And the one of your mom wearing Luke's hate and Luke in the back looking all pissed is going on dresser, you in your prom dress is on the bookshelf, and on the nightstand............"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You and me on the bridge." Jess says sappily.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "That's what I have on my nightstand."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And then of course there's the picture inside the nightstand." Jess says amused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory groans, "I can't believe I let you take that picture."  
  
  
  
"Hey. It's a very good picture, and at least we're both in it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory mumbles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess smiles broadly, "I miss you."  
  
  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
  
  
"I want to come home."  
  
  
  
"Give it a chance, I'm sure it'll grow on you.......I mean this wasn't always home......"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But it is now." Jess says biting his lip.  
  
  
  
Rory coughs, holding back tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone here dresses like court jesters, I swear I met pippy longstocking down the street." Jess says breaking through the impending tension.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory laughs hollowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "Well I guess you should get some sleep, isn't your orientation tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not till two though."  
  
  
  
"But you're going to want to spend an hour going over your index cards filled with questions before you leave, not to mention the detoures you're mom's going to take on the way there and back."  
  
  
  
"True." Rory replies, Jess really did know too much about her and her mother.  
  
  
  
"Besides it's almost 12 by you."  
  
  
  
"True."  
  
  
  
"I miss you."  
  
  
  
"I wish you were here."  
  
  
  
"Me too." Jess replies honestly. "I love you Rory."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Love you Jess."  
  
  
  
"Call me when you get home tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Absolutely." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Jess says."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Jess says, before doing the incredibly hard task of hanging up.  
  
  
  
With a sigh he rolls off his bed and begins digging through his bag in search of the notorious picture."  
  
  
  
*Stars hollow:  
  
Rory reaches under her bed, her hands graze the two-dozen books stacked under her bed, her hand falls on a large volume off to the side. She pulls it up, fingering the cover delicately. Lying back on her bed, she places it in her lap, opening the book to the page where a bookmark hangs inconspicuously out of the top. Rory takes the bookmark, which is actually a picture, in her hand, dropping the book at her. She lifts the bookmark up to her eyes, she grins at the picture taken only days ago on Jess' old Polaroid camera. Lorelai knocks and then enters Rory's room.  
  
  
  
Rory hastily places the picture under her pillow.  
  
  
  
"You off the phone already?"  
  
  
  
"Early day tomorrow." Rory replies.  
  
"I know, it's just.......Jess was really tired kind of, you know train lagged."  
  
  
  
"Right...........hey babe are you blushing?"  
  
Indeed Rory's face has grown quite red,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no why would I be blushing?"  
  
  
  
Dunno, having dirty thoughts maybe?" Lorelai smirks.  
  
  
  
Rory grimaces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai immediately feels guiltly, "Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't."  
  
  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Rory replies.  
  
Lorelai turns around, "Do you want to tell me something, because you know you can, even if it's embarrassing, I'm the cool mom remember, I won't judge you."  
  
  
  
Rory nods, suddenly realizing that Lorelai knew everything.  
  
  
  
Lorelai looks at Rory with hurt in her eyes, "Well ok, I just thought maybe you needed to talk, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory brings her knees to her chest, Lorelai was going to wait until Rory mentioned having sex with jess before she said anything about it, and Rory knows this now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I slept with Jess." Rory looks down at her feet.  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, taking a seat at the end of Rory's bed, "Guess it's a good thing you went o nthe pill 3 months ago."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
Lorelai remains silent.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about tie, or discuss it with you before hand."  
  
  
  
Lorelai laughs, "Honey I never expected you to come up and discuss the flat out with me.......you're way too shy for that besides it really is none of my business."  
  
  
  
"Mom."  
  
"You're an adult now Rory, you're off to Yale you're going to be an overseas correspondent .........you don't need to tell me every gory detail of your life." Lorelai replies standing up again  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I wanted to tell you, I just needed to collect my thoughts."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"You're my best friend, remember?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
  
  
"Love you too." Lorelai replies leaning over the bed and hugging her daughter. "Ok, well we should both get some sleep, big day tomor----- today!"  
  
  
  
"Night mom."  
  
Lorelai closes Rory's bedroom door.  
  
Rory waits a moment before reaching under her pillow.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, holding the picture close to her face, smiling at the site of her and Jess standing awkwardly side by side dressed only in their undergarments. After a moment Rory places the picture back inside the book and stuffs the book under her bed. She climbs under her covers and flicks off the light, she yawns as sleep over takes her, her very last memorable thoughts are of Jess' muscular arms wrapped around her and his crimson boxer shorts.  
  
  
  
A/N I know its been so long since I updated. But apparently in second semester of freshman year you actually have to do real work. Plus I've been working a ton and everything it's just crazy. No promises but I have Friday night off for once and all my friends are working so after my date with my daddy (yes he needs some attention too)I may write some more, if not I'll deff. get back to you on mon b/c I have off of work. Anyway please read and review give me some ideas constructive criticism what ever. Just please don't get on my back about jess being out of character I already know hes sort of out of character but this is how I truly see jess' character evolving over the season. Anyway please reviews let me know you care, if u don't review I might get discourage and decide not to finish and you all want me to finish. By the way great episode tonight, I really dislike chris he was so insensitive tonight. It's deff. got to be luke and Lorelai all the way. 


	7. Break in Much?

A/N Just so no one send me this info in a review or anything. I know that Jess' father's name is not Robert, but I started writing this before gilmoregirls.org published the characters name and I'm way too lazy to go back and change it so it's staying Robert, you can just adjust your eyes and pretend that every time I write Robert, it really say Jimmy. Also I've decided that I'm not going to go through Jess meeting his dad's girlfriend and her daughter, let's just say for the good of the story, Jess met them when he got to California, they all went out to dinner at Robert's hotdog stand and that's what happened. Some new characters that I've invented will be introduced so get excited. Oh and hey it's snowing a lot here Yay!!!  
  
  
  
*Next Day: 1pm: Jess has spent the morning and early afternoon walking around getting a sense of his new residence.  
  
  
  
Jess enters his room, his eyes glued to the book in his hand.  
  
  
  
"You know you could walk right smack into a 4x4 doing that." A female voice says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Jess looks up from his book, sitting on his bed is a girl of about the same age with long dark brown hair wearing denim overalls about two sizes to big, and a bright blue tank top.  
  
  
  
"Break and enter much?" Jess retorts.  
  
  
  
"As if."  
  
  
  
"Oh God, a valley girl." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"Funny, but for your information I'm not breaking and entering this is my room."  
  
  
  
"Really? Cause Rob never mentioned anything to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Putting out her hand to Jess, she grins, "I baby sit Lily sometimes, I stay in here when they're get back late, or basically whenever I need to get away."  
  
  
  
"Away from what?"  
  
  
  
"From life, the apartment.......I live next store."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I'm Cadence by the way."  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
  
  
"So you're the prodigal son?"  
  
  
  
Jess scoffs, "Hardly."  
  
  
  
"So how do you like it here?"  
  
  
  
"You still haven't told me what you're doing here."  
  
  
  
"Yes I did, it's Thursday, and I needed to get away."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So? How do you like it here?"  
  
  
  
"It's the twilight zone." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"It grows on you I swear. So where'd you come from?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh St--, this little place in Connecticut."  
  
  
  
Cadence purses her lips, "Well, don't worry you'll catch on to the fast pace of this place eventually."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs out loud, California has nothing on New York."  
  
  
  
"You lived in New York?"  
  
Jess nods, "Till I was 17, then good ol' mom sent me to my Uncle."  
  
  
  
Cadence nods, "Must have been torture."  
  
  
  
  
  
"At first.......but it turned out alright."  
  
Cadence tumbles off the bed, she sways in front of Jess' bookshelf, "So who's the Suzy Q?" She asks looking at the picture of Jess and Rory at prom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "That's Rory."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory." Cadence repeats. "Interesting name."  
  
  
  
"It's short for Lorelai."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even better." Cadence smirks. "She from Connecticut?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Doesn't seem your type."  
  
  
  
"You've know me ten minutes and you already feel qualified enough to decipher my type?" Jess says gruffly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not hard. I mean just look at the two of you side by side.......it's weird, she's probably real nice and innocent and every guy in town is in love with her." Cadence turns to jess batting her eyelashes mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you," Cadence looks Jess over, walking a circle around him. "You were probably the hell raiser."  
  
  
  
Jess smirks, "Wearing socks with sandals is a punishable offense there, it doesn't take much to be labeled Lucifer."  
  
  
  
Cadence laughs, "Yeah, people here don't think too fondly of me either, well except your dad and Sasha............their real nice people if you give them a chance."  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, so they may not be the most culturally sophisticated people in the world, but they're nice people."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Sasha told me................ten years without seeing your pop is tough.........I know." She adds the last part quietly.  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you got and brothers or sisters?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that I know of, but who the hell knows."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cadence half-smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah got a sister, Bev she's 3 years older than me, and a half brother, Randy his 8."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "So you go to school?"  
  
  
  
"I start community college in a week, would have gone university but I just don't have the time for it."  
  
  
  
"You work?"  
  
  
  
"No, not really."  
  
  
  
"Huh." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"I baby sit Lily every Monday Wednesday and Friday from 3-9, and the rest of the week I'm over at my sisters watching her kids."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Jess says.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she's got two, Paige who's 5, and Sam whose 18 months."  
  
  
  
Jess doesn't reply.  
  
  
  
"But hey you learn from other peoples' mistakes right?" Cadence says wryly.  
  
  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
Cadence's watch beeps, "I should probably go, sis leaves for work in 20."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "Later."  
  
  
  
Cadence climbs onto the windowsill, she opens it and crawls onto the fire escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess turns towards the bookcase.  
  
  
  
Cadence pokes her head back inside, "Hey jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"What would you do if "Suzy" got knocked up?"  
  
  
  
Jess' expression turns hard, "I'd marry her."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"In a second."  
  
  
  
Cadence scoffs, "You say that now......but if it ever happened you'd be gone in a second."  
  
  
  
Jess shakes hi head, "No way, I love her."  
  
Cadence stares into Jess' determined eyes, "That's nice to hear, there should be more guys out there like you."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "Trust me, that'd be one messed up world."  
  
  
  
Cadence smiles, "Hey leave your window unlocked, I might want to come visit sometime."  
  
  
  
Jess nods, "Ok."  
  
  
  
Cadence disappears.  
  
  
  
Jess collapses on his bed, closing his eyes as his head hits the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later his bedroom door creeps open.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts his head up slightly; Lily stands by the door blinking.  
  
  
  
Jess puts his head down again, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
A moment later Lily climbs onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you with something?" Jess asks shortly.  
  
  
  
"No." The little girl answers, not moving.  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "Is there a reason you're in here?"  
  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
Jess mutters to himself, giving in to his defeat.  
  
  
  
"What?" The little girl asks.  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Jess barks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you so angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry."  
  
  
  
"You sound angry."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Jess sits up, "Look, don't you have Barbie dolls to play with or something?"  
  
  
  
"No, I don't like Barbie dolls they're boring."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, why don't you go play in traffic then."  
  
  
  
"I'm not allowed outside by myself."  
  
  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to go outside with me?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I was already outside today."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a stupid reason."  
  
  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too." Lily replies. "Cadi says you're grumpy b/c you hate it here."  
  
"Cadi?"  
  
  
  
"Cadence, she's my friend."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"This morning I told her I thought you were mean and she said you were only mean because you don't like it here."  
  
"I don't."  
  
  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"I think you do, and you hate my mommy and Rob too."  
  
  
  
"I don't."  
  
  
  
"Then why do you talk so mean to us."  
  
  
  
"It's my voice, believe me it runs in the family."  
  
  
  
"Rob doesn't talk like that."  
  
  
  
"No, but my mom's family does, at least her brother does." Jess says, his tone softening.  
  
  
  
"Where is your mom?"  
  
"In New York."  
  
  
  
"Where's her brother?"  
  
"In Connecticut."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
  
  
"Connecticut."  
  
  
  
"Do you miss it there?"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
"Is it different from here?"  
  
  
  
"Completely."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"So, miss 20 questions, let me ask you something." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
  
  
"I turned 7 in April."  
  
"Ok 7, and what book were you reading before."  
  
  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you were eating your serial."  
  
  
  
"The Giver."  
  
  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I've read it twice before but it's my favorite book."  
  
  
  
"Well it's good to have a favorite book."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your favorite?"  
  
"Oliver Twist." Jess replies without hesitation.  
  
  
  
"Is that a big book?"  
  
  
  
"Not really, kind of hard to understand though." Jess replies falling into comfortable conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily moves closer to Jess, "Did you bring it with you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Can I borrow it, I want to read it, and you can explain the hard parts to me." Lily says hopefully.  
  
  
  
"We'll see, maybe I could read it to you sometime."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"I said maybe." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
Lily's eyes wander to Jess' clock, "It's 3:00, it's time for my cartoons."  
  
Jess nods, "Bye Lily."  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Who's that in the picture?"  
  
  
  
"My Uncle Luke and his friend, Lorelai."  
  
"She looks funny."  
  
  
  
"Believe me, she is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily moves over to Jess' desk, "She's pretty." Lily points to the picture of Rory.  
  
"Yes she is." Jess muses.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to miss hey Arnold and if you miss the first 5 minutes you've missed half the show."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles as the 7 year old exits his room.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
Jess' bedroom door swings open, this time he exits, heading straight for the couch where Lily is seated her eyes glued to the screen."  
  
  
  
  
  
*6pm: Jess is seated at the kitchen table with Sasha and Lily eating spaghetti his father isn't home yet.  
  
The phone rings, Sasha answers it.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Oh yes, hold on." Sasha sys putting her hand over the receiver, "Jess it's for you, it's a girl."  
  
Jess smirks thank you."  
  
Jess takes the phone from her and heads for his bedroom.  
  
  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
  
  
"Amazing, the campus is so big and everyone looks so smart and all the professors are publishes authors and noble prize winners!" Rory Gilmore gushes.  
  
  
  
"That's great." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and we visited to taco place down the street and mom brought them back to Luke's and he threw them out on us, mom got all mad she's still there whining about it."  
  
Jess laughs out loud.  
  
  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's California?"  
  
  
  
"It's definitely interesting............."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N abrupt ending but I'll write more on Monday probably. I started this this morning went to work, had a daddy daughter date w/ my daddy we went for ice cream yum, came back and finished this chapter. Basically some of these chapters aren't going to have a lot of action in them, they'll be more like development chapters, I have some big ideas planned for later on in the story but I need to set up some things and get you familiarized with certain characters. Please read and review and let me know what you think specifically about the character of Cadence, I see her as kind of being Jess' only friend for a while, and I know she's seems annoying right now but her character will develop more I promise, and I swear this story does have a r/j ending so hang in there. 


	8. Forgotten phone calls and secret surpris...

I'm back! Yay! I was going to update when I got home from work Saturday but I was on such a natural high I couldn't. An old friend of mine came into work and gave me the best hug of my life, it was so unexpected since I hadn't seen him for more than 10 minutes in 6 months and we never were on a hugging basis......................................but we are now *grin*, so needless to say I will be detailing the best of hug of my life in this chapter using Jess and Rory. Anyway this chapters not much basically filler to move time alone, as is the story is now into November b/c writing four chapters about a month in a half is crazy.  
  
  
  
Rory moans in her sleep, rolling over, as she cuddles into her blankets she feels a pair of eyes on her. A smile creeps onto her face; Rory opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Jess' rough voice whispers.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Not long," Jess lies.  
  
  
  
Rory kisses him square on the lips, her cold hands resting against his jaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess takes her hands and rubs them together, "Cold hands."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls Rory closer, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
  
  
"I missed you." Rory whispers.  
  
  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go back."  
  
  
  
Jess remains quiet.  
  
Rory looks up at him with expectant eyes, maybe, she thinks he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
  
  
'Maybe I don't have to." Jess says gruffly.  
  
  
  
Rory's jaw falls open, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Luke said I could come back when ever I wanted to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sits up excitedly, "You mean.......you're going to stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess nods, wiping a strand of hair out of Rory's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come on, lay back down." Jess says quietly. "It's too early."  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says staring into Rory's eyes.  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rory asks, her vision becoming fuzzy.  
  
  
  
"Let's get married." Jess says his voice getting distant.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Jess of course I wi-" Rory says opening her eyes. Jess is no where to be found, "Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory looks down at where moments ago Jess had been lying; in his place is a sheet of yellow paper.  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
Rory picks up the paper, in big bold cursive it reads, "Goodbye."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," Rory whimpers.  
  
  
  
"You have to." Jess' voice morphs into Lorelai's  
  
  
  
"Noooo."  
  
  
  
"Rory, you have to get up."  
  
  
  
Rory sits up violently.  
  
  
  
"Where's jess?" She asks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In California......." Lorelai says cautiously. "Ror? You're sweating, are you feeling ok?"  
  
  
  
Rory rubs her head, "Yeah, bad dream."  
  
  
  
Lorelai nods, "Hey getting pretty close huh? Only 5 more days till the big anniversary."  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe he's still around a year later."  
  
Rory giggles uncomfortably, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
"Well you better get ready babe, your first class starts in two hours.  
  
  
  
Rory nods as Lorelai leaves.  
  
  
  
Climbing out of bed Rory sighs, it has been two days since she's talked to Jess.  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Rory pounces on it, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is your wakeup call." Jess says snidely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiles flopping back onto her bed "Haven't had one of those in a few days."  
  
  
  
"I know, I'm sorry.........I had a really big test yesterday and I've been studying nonstop."  
  
  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
  
  
"But, I thought about you." Jess adds.  
  
'That's what I like to hear." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "5 more days."  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, a milestone." Jess says with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"I wish you were going to be here."  
  
  
  
"Me too, I tried I really did I just don't have the money to come up."  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "I know."  
  
  
  
"But when I do get there, I'll make up for it I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice calls from jess' side of the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hold on a second." Jess says to Rory.  
  
Rory starts to answer but stops as jess begins to talk to the voice, "Just give me a minute ok?"  
  
  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Cadence, I told you about her she lives next door." Jess says plainly.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"So how's school? Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"Good, Paris is driving me crazy, I can't believe she's in all my classes."  
  
  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
"What?" Jess mutters. He laughs, "Shut up."  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Jess replies.  
  
  
  
"It's fine." Rory replies.  
  
Cadence begins to speak in the background. Rory can tell that Jess is paying more attention to her than to his phone call.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs.  
  
"Ror? You ok?"  
  
"Fine. Look I'm running late for class. I'll talk to you later ok?  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
'Ror, you're going to be late."  
  
"I'm coming." Rory says heading for a dresser. She stops in front of her mirror; fingering the picture of her and jess; things had been different lately. The workload between them has grown, Jess has taken a job at his father's stand, and Rory was involved in several after-school activities. Not seeing Jess everyday is killing Rory. Recently her dreams of him had become so vivid, the last three nights however had ended horribly. Rory clutches her chest as an aching feeling in her heart commences. Things are becoming too much for Rory, not only is she heart sick but this was the 4th time she'd talked to Jess that that "Cadi" girl was in his room. Secretly it bothered Rory that another girl was sitting in Jess' room, she was happy at first when jess' told her he'd made a friend, but now she winces at her name. The thing that hits her the most is the way jess' voice changes when she's around, he sounds happier he laughs all the time and lately he's been less interested in conversing with Rory, or so she believes.  
  
***California.  
  
  
  
Jess lays back on his bed and grunts.  
  
  
  
"What's your problem?" Cadence says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I think she's mad at me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now why would she be mad at you?"  
  
"I don't know......I think she's just frustrated with school."  
  
Cadence scoffs.  
  
Jess lifts his head up, "What?"  
  
"You really think that's what it is?"  
  
  
  
"Well if it's not I don't know what's going on."  
  
  
  
"God, you really are like the rest of your kind, clueless." Cadence retorts.  
  
"Ok, then; tell me why Rory's mad at me."  
  
  
  
"Maybe because you haven't called her in two days."  
  
  
  
"I was studying, she nags me all the time about studying she should be happy that I'm doing it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it sounds like a lie."  
  
"But it's not."  
  
  
  
"Do you think she knows that.........she's thousands of miles away Jess."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not it though," Jess replies.  
  
  
  
'Ok." Cadence says sliding off of jess' desk, "Maybe it has something to do with me being in your room at 8:30 in the morning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think?"  
  
  
  
"I know if I were her, I'd hate me too."  
  
"She doesn't hate you."  
  
"Yes she does, I'm the girl sitting in the room of her boyfriend who's all the way on the other side of the country where she can't see him everyday."  
  
  
  
"And how do you come up with all this?"  
  
  
  
"Psychology major, hello."  
  
  
  
"Well what do you suppose I do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
  
  
"Believe me when she gets her anniversary present she'll forget all about why she's mad at you."  
  
'Think so?"  
  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Ok well I'm going to go shower, I have class at 10."  
  
Cadence nods, "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're going be here when I get back out?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great." Jess whips around before he exits, "You really think she'll forget about this?"  
  
  
  
"Yep she'll forget all about the girl hanging out in your bedroom........"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess grins, leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
".........And so will you." Cadence mutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Saturday morning, Rory is sitting in her room extremely grumpy.  
  
  
  
She is on her bed looking through the pictures of her and jess, it is 11am and jess has yet to call. Rory sighs with contempt.  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Rory calls.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sweets?"  
  
  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "What have we been threatening to do for months now?"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, you want to cut your hair?"  
  
  
  
Rory nods.  
  
  
  
"Let's go before you change your mind." Lorelai grabs Rory by the arm and drags her out.  
  
  
  
*A half hour later, Rory is sitting in a chair at the hairdresser.  
  
"So you want what like an inch of?"  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Up to the shoulders."  
  
  
  
"You sure dawl?"  
  
  
  
"Hon, that's a lot of hair to take off on the first visit."  
  
  
  
Rory looks determinedly at her mother, "No, it has to go it's weighing me down."  
  
  
  
"Alright, here we go."  
  
  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later:  
  
"There you go, some of the best work I've ever done." The hairdresser spins the chair around happily. "Look!"  
  
  
  
Rory gapes into the mirror, "Oh my God!" She shrieks.  
  
"Babe that's what you said you wanted."  
  
  
  
"I know." Rory whimpers. "But it's really gone." Rory continues pulling at the ends of her hair.  
  
  
  
"You look great honey."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need air." Rory replies tightening her lips.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you outside." Lorelai replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later Lorelai exits.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so what's really going on here?"  
  
  
  
Rory sighs, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
"Forget who you're talking to?"  
  
  
  
"No......it's just it's Saturday."  
  
  
  
"I know, so?.........oh!" Lorelai says, "Sweets I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
  
  
"Apparently so did he, he never even called."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he was busy studying, or working.  
  
  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No he was probably out with his best friend Cadi." She sneers.  
  
  
  
"I think you need a good ol' juicy Luke's burger to calm you down."  
  
Rory sighs.  
  
  
  
"Come on, what do you say? You can take really big bites and pretend it's that girls head?"  
  
A smile plays at the corner of Rory's mouth.  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought." Lorelai grins. She smacks Rory on the arm, last one to Luke's buys!" She screams before speeding down the street.  
  
  
  
"No fair!" Rory calls to her close on her mother's heels.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes later:  
  
"Why did we think we could run?" Lorelai huffs, stopping abruptly  
  
  
  
"We were 7 blocks away, we must have been crazy." Rory adds, leaning on her mother.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't care how good Luke's burgers are, I think I'm going to have a heart attack right now." Lorelai replies looking left to right.  
  
Rory nods "Think I'll join you."  
  
  
  
Lorelai grins.  
  
"We'll never run this much again." She says.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is worth getting that excited." Rory replies exhaling heavily.  
  
"Except maybe that." Lorelai points ahead of them.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up as shadowed figure comes into view.  
  
  
  
Breathing heavily, Rory begins to shake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, don't you think you should go say hi?" Lorelai asks.  
  
  
  
Rory nods, but doesn't move.  
  
  
  
Lorelai shoves Rory forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stumbles as Jess approaches her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory."  
  
  
  
"Jess." Rory breathes  
  
Jess holds his arms out, "I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
  
  
Rory walks into Jess' arms, "too long." She whispers.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory's frame, scratching her back affectionately.  
  
Rory rests her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
Jess squeezes Rory tenderly, lifting her slightly off of the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai watches them happily, her eyes misting at the sappy Romantic movie playing in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess pulls back, taking in Rory's appearance, "Your hair, you cut it."  
  
Rory nods, "I went a little insane today."  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "I like it."  
  
  
  
"I thought you forgot."  
  
  
  
"Not possible."  
  
  
  
Rory takes a step back, "Did you come because of me hanging up on you?"  
  
  
  
Jess smiles, "No, I came because I wanted to."  
  
  
  
"I thought you couldn't afford it."  
  
Jess smirks, "I lied."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory moans in her sleep, rolling over, as she cuddles into her blankets she feels a pair of eyes on her. A smile creeps onto her face; Rory opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Jess' rough voice whispers.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"Not long," Jess lies.  
  
  
  
Rory kisses him square on the lips, her cold hands resting against his jaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess takes her hands and rubs them together, "Cold hands."  
  
  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
Jess pulls Rory closer, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
  
  
"This seems familiar." Rory says.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" jess asks, "Feel like elaborating?"  
  
  
  
Rory blushes, "I think I had a dream like this once."  
  
  
  
Jess grins, "Must have been a good dream."  
  
Rory nods, "Hey where's Luke?"  
  
  
  
"Not here, thank God." Jess retorts.  
  
Rory laughs hollowly, "Jess."  
  
  
  
"He told me he'd be back later, it's fine he's not going to----"  
  
  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory, he's a grown man. He can spend the night anywhere with anyone he wants to."  
  
  
  
"I know it's just......" Rory trails off sadly.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses Rory's forehead, "Come on enough about Luke and he's woman of the week."  
  
Rory sighs,  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you." Jess says hugging Rory close.  
  
  
  
"Then why'd you stop calling?" She asks sitting up.  
  
  
  
"It got to be too hard, I mean I'm there you're here and for a while I just couldn't, the sound of your voice it killed me because I wanted to be here so bad but I couldn't be." Jess says passionately, meaning every word.  
  
Rory's eyes tear, "But what about Cadi?"  
  
  
  
Jess laughs, "What about her, she lives next store; comes and visits me sometimes."  
  
  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
  
  
"She's cool, but she's not you." Jess says quietly, staring hard at Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles, "I'm being stupid I know."  
  
  
  
"You stupid, never." Jess replies, pulling Rory back down.  
  
  
  
Rory lands on top of Jess' chest.  
  
  
  
Jess grabs her by the wrists, kissing her fingers.  
  
  
  
"Mmm." Rory moans.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says.  
  
  
  
" I love you too."  
  
  
  
Rory closes her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts Rory off of him, placing her carefully besides him.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go back."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's heart beats faster, Jess isn't answering Oh no, she thinks, this is the part where I wake up.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
Rory reluctantly opens her eyes.  
  
Jess is staring at her.  
  
"You're still here." She whispers.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what'd you think, I'd bail?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No it's just,"  
  
Jess grins at her."  
  
"Never mind" she laughs.  
  
  
  
Jess rolls towards her playfully.  
  
Rory's laughter grows louder.  
  
  
  
Jess' kisses her, "I wish I could stay too........but I'll be back Sam, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "I believe you, Diane."  
  
"And look I'm here until next week, it's not like I'm leaving now."  
  
  
  
"You're right....." Rory smirks. "And it's 7am, my mom won't be awake for another 2 hours......"  
  
  
  
"And Luke would be crazy to come back before 12......" Jess smirks back at her."  
  
  
  
Rory kisses Jess passionately.  
  
  
  
He wraps his arms around her, deepening their kiss.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"I can't sleep any more."  
  
Luke grunts.  
  
  
  
The woman on his left giggles.  
  
  
  
"It's early." He says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"So....."  
  
  
  
"So I thought you didn't function properly before 9am."  
  
  
  
"Things change." The woman says happily, placing and hand on Luke's chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes they do." Luke grins.  
  
  
  
"Scary."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You, you're happy?"  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to be unhappy, I could do that too." Luke says playfully.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you lost the baseball cap for me, I feel special."  
  
  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
  
  
"Ok I won't."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles, "Coffee?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"I thought you couldn't sleep another minute, isn't it written law that you have to have coffee the second you get out of bed?"  
  
  
  
"I said I couldn't sleep anymore, I didn't say I was ready to get out of bed yet."  
  
  
  
"Oh......ok." Luke says moving to get up himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman pulls him back, "I didn't say you were ready either." She smirks at Luke.  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
  
  
"You should be." The woman says. "Hey you kno-" The woman is cut off by Luke kissing her passionately, pinning her against the bed.  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulls out of the kiss, "But you----"  
  
  
  
"Damnit, don't you ever shut up, Lorelai?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, I don't think it's possible if I were to shut my mouth I would surely die." Lorelai says daintily, drumming her fingers against Luke's bare back.  
  
  
  
"I think I could change that."  
  
  
  
"How are y---" Lorelai Gilmore never finishes, her words lost at sea as Luke Dane's lips crash into hers  
  
  
  
A/N That's it for now, it's homework time anyway happy trails too all have a good week. Read and review if you love me. 


	9. Morning After

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I've been real busy with school. My best friends b-day was last weekend so I spent fri/sat there. And I worked the rest of the weekend, and I slept through the snow yesterday so I was unable to continue but here I am trying my best.  
*The door to Luke's bathroom swings open. A cloud of steam emerges along with Rory dressed in a t-shirt and jeans; her hair is pulled back in a wet ponytail.  
Jess smirks from the counter where he is making pop tarts.  
  
"Better now?" He asks.  
  
Rory nods.  
"It's not like your mom doesn't know you're here you know?" Jess says.  
  
Rory rubs her bare feet together, "I know, I just don't like showering after noon."  
  
Jess laughs, hopping off the counter, "Whatever, hungry?" Jess asks approaching Rory.  
"Mmm hmmm." Rory replies, wrapping her arms around Jess' waist. "What do you have? Eggs? Bacon? Sausage."  
Jess cuts her off with a kiss, "I think you're mistaking me for Luke."  
Rory shakes her head; burying her face in Jess' shirt, "Don't even suggest that, I'll get mental pictures."  
"Ew."  
  
'What? I'm a very visual person."  
"Uh huh, well all we have up here is raisin bran an pop tarts."  
"What kind of pop tarts?"  
"Smores."  
"Luke bought smores pop tarts, has he been in contact with body snatchers recently?" Rory replies with a smile.  
"I smuggled them in.......just in case we had visitors." Jess smirks.  
"You're always so prepared." Rory says in a mockingly feminine voice.  
Jess ushers Rory over to the counter.  
*5 minutes later  
  
Rory is laughing through bites of pop tart.  
"Don't choke." Jess says calmly.  
  
Rory wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, "Yeah I don't think my mom would appreciate that, and she'd probably blame you for my death."  
"This is true, speaking of which how is it that it's 9am and your mother hasn't knocked down the door to the diner yet?"  
Rory grins, "She stayed at her new boyfriend's place last night."  
Jess raises an eyebrow, "New boyfriend? How far away does he live?"  
"Yeah, John I think......I think he lives in Hartford."  
"If you don't know then it's obviously not serious." Jess says snidely.  
"No, I think it is, I haven't seen my mom for more than 4 hours at a time the last 3 weekends."  
  
"Huh."  
"And she's always smiling....."  
"Yeah well love does that to people." Jess says with a smile.  
  
Rory giggles, "I'm just glad that she's happy."  
  
"Huh. Me too.........leaves me more time with you.......alone."  
  
Rory blushes, 'She's staying home tonight."  
"Maybe I could persuade her to do otherwise."  
Rory grins, "Maybe.......but I doubt it."  
  
*Somewhere else:  
"Ohh God, this is, its heaven." Lorelai moans.  
  
"Shut up and eat."  
  
Luke says gruffly.  
  
"You know it feels just like the diner, except you never wear your boxers at the diner.......you know I think it'd be a good career move if you started to, I mean it's make you a lot more tips, of course Patty would be groping you all day long.......but I guess that's the price you pay for having a nice as----"  
  
Luke cuts Lorelai off with a kiss.  
"Then again, maybe your boxers should be something that's reserved for me and me alone."  
"Sounds good to me." Luke grins.  
Lorelai smiles, "So when do have to get back?"  
"I figure I'll take a shower here, get dressed and then go in an hour."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
"Do you, uh...." Luke rubs the back of his neck.  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think that'll give them enough time to uh, clean up."  
  
Lorelai laughs out loud, "They're probably up there watching cartoons, you have nothing to worry about.........specially since Rory's scared out of her mind that you or I am going to walk in on them."  
  
Luke gives Lorelai and uncertain glance, "Should we, do you think it's right for us to be consenting to this?"  
  
Lorelai rolls her eyes, "We're not consenting to anything, we're just letting them have their space."  
  
"Ooh right."  
Lorelai stands up placing her plate n the sink, "But to be fair, they're not doing anything that either of us weren't doing at their age."  
  
Luke blushes, "Right."  
  
"Besides, and realize that it kills me to have to say this but I'm going to..........they're in love, really in love."  
"Yeah." Luke smiles.  
Lorelai leans against the counter, looking down at her shoes she says, "And not that stupid teenage crap either."  
"I know."  
"It scares me."  
Luke nods.  
"I mean, they're so young......"  
"Yeah, but doesn't that make them lucky?" Luke asks, moving closer to Lorelai.  
Lorelai smiles, "I guess so I mean what they have, God I'm not even sure that I've ever had that........"  
Luke nods, Rest his chin on Lorelai's shoulder as she wraps her arms around his back.  
"...............before you."  
"Me neither." Luke whispers in her ear.  
"We're so stupid."  
  
Luke laughs into Lorelai's hair.  
"Why did it take us this long?"  
"I don't know. I'm just glad we made it here."  
"Yeah." Lorelai replies, holding her head back.  
"So, when are we going to tell them?"  
Lorelai groans, "Do we have to?"  
"Don't you think they deserve to know?"  
"Chuh." Lorelai retorts, "They are in your apartment right now having premarital sex, they don't deserve to know anything."  
Luke laughs, "What happened to them being in love and not doing anything we weren't."  
Lorelai looks at Luke grumpily, "It's just going to be so hard...........Rory thinks I'm dating somebody else?"  
"Who?!"  
"John."  
  
"John?"  
"I haven't given him a last name yet, but I was thinking Cusack." Lorelai grins.  
Luke shakes his head at her, "You're hopeless."  
Lorelai smacks his arm, "What about you, what did you tell Mr. California."  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?! And that's ok?"  
"Uh yeah, see it's not like you and Rory we don't have the need to tell each other anything, we barely talk and its fine."  
"Men suck, why is it ok for them not to have actual conversations but me, I have to lie to my daughter."  
"No body told you to lie, you're the one who made that decision."  
"Shut up."  
"Alright, I'm showering and then I'm gone.........but I wouldn't expect there to be coffee waiting for you at the diner." Luke grins before heading for the stairs.  
  
"Mean."  
*2 minutes later: Lorelai busts into the bathroom.  
  
"Damnit!" Luke barks.  
"Don't be shy." Lorelai teases Luke who is still dressed in his boxers.  
Luke smiles, "What?"  
"How about we tell them on Thursday?"  
"Why Thursday?"  
"Hello Thanksgiving."  
"Oh right."  
"So what do you think?"  
"Does this mean we're also going to tell your parents on Thursday?" Luke asks snidely.  
Lorelai scoffs "Are you joking, of course not, mom will have a coronary right there on the table, in between the mashed potatoes and the stuffing."  
Luke groans, "Fine, but don't complain when you start losing sleep over this, oh and I will no longer be excepting late night visitors when they have bad dreams."  
Lorelai makes a defeated noise, "Fine, we'll tell everyone on Thursday, it'll be our own little coming out party."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes, "Can I shower now?" He asks kissing Lorelai shoulder.  
Lorelai nods, "I'll wait for you downstairs."  
".......or you could join me." Luke smirks.  
"Dirty."  
"That was the point."  
Lorelai blushes.  
Luke kisses her passionately.  
*Luke's: Jess and Rory are downstairs getting the diner set up for a late opening.  
"Luke's going to be so proud of us opening all by ourselves."  
Jess smirks, "Unless someone happens to mention that we didn't open until ten and then he'll take me outside and kick my ass."  
"Very true."  
"Alright, I think we're ready go change the sign."  
  
Rory sprints over to the door and flips the sign to open.  
Jess places a coffee mug on the counter, "You get the first cup."  
"I like opening the diner."  
Jess laugh, "Me too." He leans in and kisses Rory softly on the lips.  
"Alright enough of that, you're going to nauseate the customers." Luke barks as he enters the diner.  
Jess pulls away from Rory with a smirk.  
Rory looks down at her shoes.  
"You were up early..........or was it late?" Jess says smugly.  
"Shut up." Luke growls.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Jess' smirk broadens.  
"Jess you bett----  
"Coffee, I'm dying I don't think I can make it to the counter." Lorelai's voice cuts Luke off.  
Luke glares at her.  
"Here." Jess pouts a mug out for Lorelai.  
"Bless you." Lorelai says overacting.  
Rory giggles.  
  
"That's stuff is going to kill you."  
"At least I'll die happy, Lucas." Lorelai retorts.  
"That's it out."  
"What? Why?"  
"For being a smart ass.........."  
Rory eyes her mother and Luke longingly.  
Jess leans over the counter, "They'll figure it out." He whispers in her ear.  
"I hope so......." Rory replies.  
"They will." Jess mutters.  
A/N bad ending? Yes but it's 6pm and I have to go watch two guys and a girl b/c it's the best canceled show ever, after freaks and geeks and felicity, the last of which is my recently discovered obsession. Hey did I mention my cable provider now gets women's entertainment fun stuff not that whiny sappy "my teenage daughter has 3 kids but I still love her even though I'm married to her brother who's really a woman." Crud that's on lifetime. Anyway I'm off track please read and review I'm excited to hear your thoughts. G'night. 


	10. All is Revealed

"Yes, Mom. Uh huh, yes we're still coming....." Lorelai says smugly into the phone.  
"Well I mean if you're going to be too busy you don't have to come."  
"No, mom we're coming to dinner at 6."  
"Good. We'll see you then." Emily says, delighted.  
"Oh and Rory's bringing Jess.........."  
"Jess? Jess the hoodlum with the black eye?"  
"That was months ago mom, besides he's an ok guy. He's good for Rory."  
Emily exhales heavily.  
"And I'm bringing Luke along and he'll keep Jess in line." Lorelai adds.  
"Alright fine. Just be on time we serve salad at 6 sharp."  
"Ok see you then bye." Lorelai hangs up the phone.  
"So we're going to Grandmas on Thursday?" Rory asks.  
"Yes, at 6......sharp, which is pretty early so you should have plenty of time with Jess before he leaves Saturday morning."  
Rory sighs, "Don't remind me."  
"Aw don't be sad, come on let's go get ice cream, come on no sadness tonight."  
"I just don't want him to go."  
"I know."  
"And I won't see him again until April because he's going to spend Christmas with his dad." Rory continues sadly.  
"Aw babe, I didn't know that I'm sorry.......but hey he's still here for another 4 days."  
"Yeah......"  
Lorelai sighs, "Forget ice cream, go call him."  
"Mom, but we were supposed to hang out tonight."  
"Yeah well you can hang out with me whenever, Jess is only here until Saturday, and I don't want to be responsible for keeping Romeo and Juliet apart."  
Rory giggles, "Thanks."  
"Go call him."  
"Ok!" Rory says running towards the phone.  
Lorelai watches Rory dial the phone and then moves into the kitchen. Quietly she dials her cell phone.  
  
"Luke's"  
"Hey sexy."  
"Hey." Luke mumbles.  
"Wanna come out and play?"  
"I thought you were spending time with Rory?"  
"And stand in the way of true love? I think not."  
"She ditched you?"  
"In the process of, so what do you say?"  
"I have to close up."  
"Can't you close early?"  
"I've been doing that a lot lately." Luke replies smirking to himself.  
"Are you telling me you have a bit of stuff on the side?!" Lorelai mocks anger.  
"'Fraid so."  
"Is she at least pretty?"  
"Gorgeous."  
"Tell me more."  
"No."  
"Come on, does she set your heart on fire.......get you excited? Make you want to break into song."  
"Oh yeah, I keep having the urge to sing "You drive me crazy.""  
Lorelai smiles, "At least she keeps you on your toes."  
"True."  
"So what do you say?"  
"See you at 10?"  
"Good answer."  
"Bye crazy lady."  
"Bye Lucas."  
*Fast forward to Thursday.  
Lorelai Rory Luke and Jess are in the car on their way to Hartford.  
  
Lorelai and Rory giggle.  
"What?" Luke asks.  
"I can't believe you wore a suit." Lorelai says.  
"What it's a holiday, we're going to someone else's house I thought it was appropriate."  
"Luke, it's just that.......you didn't really have to I mean you could've just worn pants and nice shirt." Rory explains.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter." Luke replies.  
"Well if it's any consolation, you do look pretty damn sexy in that suit." Lorelai says mockingly.  
"Shut up." Luke barks.  
*5 minutes later they arrive at the Gilmore Residence.  
Jess and Rory exit the car.  
"You look nice to day." Jess mutters.  
"Thanks." Rory replies taking his hand.  
Lorelai and Luke walk ahead.  
"So we're going to tell them today right?" Luke asks.  
"Uh huh." Lorelai says distractedly.  
Luke shakes his head, "Lorelai......."  
"We will, I just want to wait for the right moment."  
"Right." Luke mutters.  
"What's up with your mom?" Jess asks.  
"I'm not sure, she's been really quiet all day." Rory whispers back.  
Jess shrugs as the maid answers the door.  
*5 minutes later:  
  
"Lorelai! Rory! Welcome Luke and Jess, it's nice to see you again."  
Luke and Jess nod awkwardly at Emily.  
"Well the salads on the table lets have a seat." Emily says cheerfully.  
"So Rory how's school?" Richard asks after grace has been said.  
"Oh, um great really challenging but it's good."  
"Glad to hear it." Richard gins.  
"So Jess, Rory tells me you're attending school in California."  
Jess nods.  
"How do you like it?" Emily asks.  
"It's ok, I mean it's not Yale so I get by........I kind of miss it here though."  
"How could you not when you've got such a pretty girl waiting at home for you?" Richard remarks.  
Rory blushes.  
"Exactly." Jess replies.  
"Lorelai how's the inn? Has it been repaired?" Emily asks.  
"Oh yeah, pretty much."  
"Good. Good."  
"Yeah, it's gorgeous."  
"And how about that chef, Sookie?"  
"She's great, training her replacement for when she goes on maternity leave."  
"Ah that's wonderful."  
Lorelai nods.  
*45 minutes pass with more polite conversation.  
  
*Everyone is sitting in the parlor having drinks.  
Rory and Jess are sitting very close to one another holding hands.  
  
Richard is making drinks and talking to Luke.  
  
Emily and Lorelai are seated on the couch opposite Rory and Jess.  
"I suppose you are right, they are kind of sweet together."  
"Yeah, you just caught Jess on one of his bad days."  
"This is nice, Lorelai. I'm glad you all came."  
"I am too."  
*Luke and Richard sit down.  
"So what happened to your boyfriend?" Emily asks suddenly.  
Lorelai chokes on her martini, "What?"  
"Rory told me you were seeing someone new."  
Lorelai clears her throat, "Oh that........it, uh really didn't work out........"  
Luke sighs hoarsely.  
"That's too bad." Emily replies.  
'Mom." Rory speaks up. "You didn't tell me that."  
Lorelai turns to look at Luke who is avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Yeah it is." Lorelai answers. "I'm sorry it slipped my mind, babe."  
"Excuse me." Luke mumbles, standing up.  
"The bathroom is down the hall and to your right, 3rd door." Emily says.  
Luke nods, "Thank you."  
Luke disappears down the hallway, Lorelai insides of tightening, her guilt rising.  
"Lorelai?" Emily asks.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you alright, you're staring out into space."  
Lorelai shakes her head, "Fine, just ate a little too much."  
Richard laughs heartily, "I think we can all relate, that turkey was amazing."  
Luke reenters the parlor; he stands off to the side, glancing sideways at Lorelai.  
"M-mom." Lorelai starts.  
"Yes."  
"W-when I said that it didn't work out with me and my new boyfriend......"  
"Yes......"  
"I lied."  
"What?" Emily and Rory ask simultaneously.  
"Well, I......" Lorelai trails off nervously.  
Rory and Jess sit up.  
"It didn't work out, because there never was a new boyfriend."  
"You lied to me?" Rory asks.  
Lorelai doesn't answer.  
"There was never a new boyfriend after Alex because, because I fell in love with someone else."  
"Who?" Emily asks suspiciously.  
"Luke." Lorelai says breathing in."  
"Oh my God." Rory says uncontrollably, s smile playing on her lips.  
Jess smirks, putting his arm around Rory.  
"For how long?"  
"Since August."  
"Well what do you know." Emily smiles.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to ruin anything."  
"I understand." Emily grins, "It's about time I always knew you'd end up together."  
Luke moves towards Lorelai. Lorelai stands up.  
"I'm sorry." She says quietly.  
"It's ok, you did it, that's all that matters." Luke says warmly pulling Lorelai into a hug.  
Rory sniffles.  
"You ok?" Jess asks.  
Rory nods, "I-It happened."  
"Yeah." Jess smiles.  
"You said it would, and it did."  
Jess nods, looking away.  
Rory takes his face in her hand, forcing him to look at her, "You knew, didn't you."  
"What?" Jess asks half laughing.  
"You were so sure..........you had to know........."  
Jess kisses her softly on the lips.  
Rory pulls away searching his eyes, "Luke said you stopped calling him."  
"Yeah well, you know........I couldn't leave him to his own devices, the man's very codependent."  
Rory smiles, "How did you know?"  
"He told me."  
"He did?"  
"I called one night, and she was there. So I asked him about it and he told me."  
"Just like that."  
"Yeah."  
"Wow."  
"We do communicate you know, just because we're not best friends........."  
Rory kisses Jess on the lips, cutting him off.  
Rory and Jess break out laughing.  
*Later that night: Lorelai and Rory are at home sitting on the couch.  
"You know I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just I wasn't sure if this was just a fluke." Lorelai says.  
"It's ok, I forgive you." Rory replies.  
"I still can't believe Luke told Jess."  
"I know, it's weird to think of them confiding in each other." Rory wrinkles her nose.  
"It's nice though."  
"Yeah, it is." Rory grins.  
"Well we should get to bed so you'll be fully awake for your day with Jess tomorrow."  
"Yeah........hey mom."  
"Yeah."  
"I really love him."  
"I know, I know." Lorelai replies. "Go to bed."  
*Saturday: 10am. Jess' bus will be arriving soon. Lorelai and Luke have already said their good byes, Rory and Jess are standing outside.  
Rory is wrapped in Jess' arms, her face buried in his shirt.  
Jess is cradling Rory's shaking form.  
"I don't want you to go." She moans.  
"I know.........but I have to, and April will come sooner than you think and you'll get to see California and we'll have an entire ten days to ourselves." Jess says calmly.  
"Why does California have to be so far away?" Rory asks.  
"I don't know." Jess says balling his fist.  
The bus screeches to a halt in front of the Diner.  
'Ror?" Jess nudges her.  
"I know."  
"Jess kisses the top of her head, "I love you.  
Rory sniffles, "I love you too."  
Jess lets go of Rory taking a step back, "I'm going to call you as soon as I get home."  
Rory nods.  
Jess leans in for a kiss.  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess' neck, not wanting to let go.  
"Good bye Rory." Jess kisses Rory one more time before climbing onto the bus. He smiles down at her as the bus pulls away.  
Rory stands on the sidewalk watching the bus disappear.  
Out of nowhere Lane appears at her side.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." Rory smiles through her tears.  
"Thought you could use some company today."  
"I thought you'd be out with Dave." Rory replies.  
"Yeah well I told him I needed to be with my best friend today."  
"Thanks." Rory says quietly.  
"Come on let's go buy large amounts of chocolate." Lane suggests.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
The two friends walk off in the direction of Doose's market. Lane putting an arm of Rory's shoulder. Rory sniffling quietly; finding it more and more difficult to say goodbye to her boyfriend.  
  
A/N that's it for this chapter, probably won't be another for a week or so, got papers up the ying yang, plus this weekend is filled im going to see a cover band that covers good charlotte, get excited. So please read and review if you have some tips, some story line ideas send them my way, special katem, I need your expertise. Ok well later gators. 


	11. California Happenings

8Yeah I'm back, no I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I'm sorry I've just been real busy with school apparently 2nd semester of freshman year is really difficult and I've been trekking out every other day to my friends house which is 45 minutes away, ah the things you do for friends and their cute neighbors. Anyway Next chapter is up Yay! Read and Review Please  
*California:  
"And I read a whole chapter by myself, with out help so now we're up to chapter 5!" Lily says happily to Jess as he walks towards his room.  
"Great." Jess says unenthusiastically.  
"What's matter?"  
Jess sighs, "Nothing. I'm just tired."  
"Oh." The little girl says sadly.  
"Lil, leave Jess alone he's had a long trip he needs a break." Sasha calls from the kitchen.  
"Fine." The little girl grumbles turning away from Jess.  
Jess raises a hand of thanks up to Sasha. She nods.  
*Jess Room.  
Jess enters, throws his bag on the floor and flops onto the bed.  
'Gees! Watch where you put that melon of yours!" Cadence screams from the head of the bed.  
Jess looks up at her, "Why you're the one intruding, this is my room."  
"God, someone's cranky." Cadence mumbles hopping of the bed.  
Jess sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just....." Jess trails of rubbing his hands against his face out of frustration.  
Cadence pouts, "Aw, you miss Suzy already."  
"Shut up."  
Cadence smiles, "Sorry, I'm out.......I'll be back when you're fun again."  
"When am I ever fun?"  
"Never."  
Jess sits up, "So what were you doing in here anyway?"  
"Since when do I need an excuse to come visit?"  
"You don't, but you usually don't bring your makeup and a dozen different outfits with you." Jess barks back.  
Cadence looks down at the floor, "I have a date ok."  
Jess grins, "A date.........with who, don't tell me it's with Craig D'angelo, that guys an ass-----"  
"What do you take me for, Mariano? I do have self-respect. For your information his name is Matthew Creggan, he goes to school with me"  
"Nice." Jess nods.  
"Yeah."  
"So you had to get ready here?"  
"Well if I got changed at home there's about a 95% chance I'm going to get paint, marker, food, or any kind of bodily fluid two small children can execute."  
Jess laughs, "Right."  
"Plus, Liv would ask me all sorts of questions and I don't need that."  
Jess nods.  
"He's picking me up her in a few minutes actually."  
"Oh."  
"So, how do I look?" Cadence turns around several times allowing jess to admire her skin tight dark blue capris and form fitting light blue halter top.  
"You look.........not yourself." Jess answers.  
"I knew it, the strappy shoes is too much, back to sneakers." Cadence flings off her sandals missing Jess' head by an inch.  
"No that's not it, it's just......."  
"To clean cut right?" Cadence shakes her head furiously causing her hair to stick out unkempt curls."  
Jess smiles, "Better."  
The doorbell rings.  
"That's him." Cadence heads for the door.  
"Have fun." Jess says falling back onto his bed.  
Cadence reenters Jess' room; "Things went ok with the Mrs.?"  
Jess nods.  
Cadence smiles faintly, "Good, tell me all about it later."  
Jess nods.  
*Time passes quickly. Christmas comes and goes. Cadence and Matt hit off famously, Jess hardly see her anymore. Jess and Lily finished Oliver Twist and Lily has been begging Jess to let her read more Dickens. School is going well for Rory. Lorelai's presence at the Gilmore house is practically non-existent Jess and Rory's talk nightly.  
*California: Jess' phone rings.  
Sasha comes in on the fourth ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Um, hi. Is Jess home?"  
"Oh! Is this Lori?"  
"Rory, yeah."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I can be a bit ditsy sometimes."  
"Oh well........."  
"I'm sorry sweetie Jess is out, I'll tell him you called though.  
"Thank you, good bye." Rory replies hanging up the phone.  
*The boardwalk: Jess has gone to the beach at the insistence of Cadence to meet her Matthew.  
Jess stands awkwardly on the boardwalk as a preppy teenager, dressed in a bright pink bikini and wearing a visor and pigtails waves at him.  
Jess attempts to ignore her, staring at the graying sky, but she is insistent.  
"Jess!!" She calls.  
Jess does a double take, "Cadi?!"  
"Matt and everybody are already down at the water."  
Jess laughs, "What's with the get up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It screams beach blanket bingo."  
"Stop messing with me." Cadence whines walking away.  
Jess grabs her by the arm, "You hate pink."  
"I do not."  
"And you always say that pigtails were invented to keep stupid girls heads from hitting the ground."  
Cadence looks at the ground, "Come on I look cute."  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing......"  
"Hey babe, I thought I lost you." A smug voice says putting his arm around Cadence.  
"No, I was just coming to get Jess."  
"Oh right your little friend, where is he?"  
Jess clears his throat.  
"Ah a little guy, nice to meet you." Matt hold out a large muscular hand to Jess.  
Jess shakes it.  
"Ok, so it's majorly hot out here who's ready for something cold to drink?" Cadence says cheerfully.  
Jess looks at her oddly.  
"I'll take a cherry coke, babe. Thanks see you down there." Matt says running back onto the beach.  
"You sure his name isn't something like Butch or Rocco?" Jess asks.  
Cadence chokes back a laugh, "Be nice."  
"You can't tell me you actually like this guy..........he's not your type."  
"And what is my type, Jess?" Cadence asks sharply.  
"I didn't mean it like that. It's just........"  
"Whatever, let's just get down there."  
Jess and Cadence walk silently down the beach.  
*2 hours later: Matt and his friends are playing volleyball while Cadence looks on, Jess sis reading a book.  
"Break!" Matt calls. Cadence looks up as he stumbles forward attaching himself to her neck.  
"Jess Matt." She mutters.  
Jess gives them a sideways glance.  
  
Matt pulls away, "What you're my girl I'm allowed."  
"Not now." Cadence says rubbing her neck.  
"Is it because he's here?" Matt whispers.  
Cadence shakes her head, "Just go play."  
"Come on man we still playing?" Someone asks.  
"Yeah be right there, I'll be back babe cheer me on."  
"Ok."  
Jess rolls his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you're sickening, I'm allowed to roll my eyes."  
"You know what if you have a problem with Matt and me you can leave."  
"Fine."  
"I just figured after all the times I put up with you talking about Rory you could put up with spending a few hours getting to know my boyfriend."  
"That's not the point, you're sacrificing your individuality to be just another trophy girl to some jock who probably hasn't picked up a book since he was 10." Jess spits back standing up.  
"Just go."  
  
Jess walks away. Cadence watches him leave and then turns back to the game.  
"Whooo! Go Mattt!!"  
*Jess' Room:9pm  
Jess is lying on his back, his face staring up at the ceiling.  
  
*The phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey." Rory's voice is quiet.  
Jess sits up, "Hey."  
"I called you before....."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah Sasha said you were out."  
"Oh yeah, I went down to the beach with Cadence."  
"Oh." Rory says, her voice becoming tight, "How was it."  
"Disastrous, "I have sand in more shorts."  
"Poor baby." Rory replies.  
"No it was ok, met Cadi's boyfriend I bet his favorite novel is the Daredevil comics."  
Rory laughs.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm ok, kind of lonely........it's raining, mom's at Luke's."  
"Sorry. I wish I was there......it's raining here too."  
"Me too." Rory replies.  
"Alright so you're bored and lonely, something, we both have in common......so what should we talk about?"  
"........hmmmmmm"  
*Rory and Jess have been on the phone for hours it now 12 o'clock, they have been discussing anything and everything.  
"If a movie of my life was maybe who would I have played me? That's a toughie, I'd have to say......myself, and because I don't think anyone could play me any better." Jess says smugly.  
'Ok, your turn to ask a question."  
"Hmmmm let's see......." Jess begins to rack his brain  
There is a tapping at his window.  
Jess looks at the window, his eyes widen at the sit of Cadence standing out in the rain.  
"Uh, Ror?" Jess says nervously into the phone.  
"Jess?"  
"Can I call you back in the morning.......something just came up."  
"UM, ok, bye I lo---" Rory's cut off as Jess drops the phone and hurries to the window.  
Jess opens the window and pulls his friend in side.  
"What happened?"  
Cadence shakes her head.  
Jess holds her bye the arms did he touch you? I swear to God if he did----"  
"He didn't." Cadence says hollowly.  
"What happened?"  
Cadence sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, her body soaked, water streaming down her face, "After it started to ran we all went back to his place."  
"Ok."  
"And Matt had beer and stuff in the fridge and fast forward a few hours five 20 year old males giggling like little kids, and Pat, he's such a jerk starts talking about how hot I am and how Matt's probably getting it a lot."  
"Damnit."  
"And then Matt chimed in." Cadence flares her arms around "Before I knew it he was complaining about how we've only been together twice and we needed to speed things up and then he told me we should go to his room."  
"That....."  
"And I said no, he called me a bitch and I left.......been walking around ever since."  
"I'm sorry." Jess leans down pulling his friend into his arms.  
"You were right." Cadi howls, "He just wanted me to be what he wanted he didn't care about me."  
"I was such an asshole, I shouldn't have left you there with them."  
Jess seats Cadence on his bed. Rummaging through his draws her throws her a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pajama pants.  
*Ten minutes: Cadence is drying her hair with a towel, sitting Indian style on Jess' bed.  
"Thanks." She says quietly.  
"Shhh I didn't do anything."  
"Yeah you did, if you hadn't said those things before, I probably wouldn't have left."  
Jess sighs, "You deserve better than that guy."  
Cadence sniffles, "I know."  
"Why would you even agree to go out with him."  
"He liked me, he was single.....I thought I needed that."  
Jess sits down on the bed, "You do, but you don't have to comprise your self to have that, you just need to wait for the right guy."  
"No I don't, I already found him." Cadence replies.  
"Well then that's great, see you didn't have to waste your time with Rocco."  
Cadence shakes her head, sniffle, "B-but he doesn't want me."  
"I'm sure he does, he just doesn't know you're interested."  
"You think so?"  
"He'd be stupid not to want you." Jess replies nonchalantly.  
"So you think I should make a move?" Cadi asks inching closer to Jess.  
"Definitely."  
Cadence leans over and kisses Jess square on the mouth.  
Jess raises his hands to her chin momentarily before pulling away.  
Jess stand up, a look of shock on his face.  
"Scared you huh?"  
"Cadi, I-I can't, I don't love you, I mean I do just not in that way........I love Rory, I have a Rory, I can't."  
Tears streak Cadence's face, "I know, I just, I had to take my shot."  
"There's somebody out there for you."  
"I know." Cadence replies, "Does this mean things are going to be weird between us?"  
Jess sighs, "No, you're still my only friend in this hell hole.........but I can't be more than a friend to you."  
"I understand."  
*10am: Jess alarm goes off.  
Jess groans, he rolls over as a soft, delicate arm graze his face in the process of shutting off his alarm.  
Jess rolls over again, coming face to face with Cadence.  
"Morning." She says softly.  
"Hey." Jess says sleepily.  
*End of Chapter  
Alright I get that this chapter is a bit, ok a lot out of character. But the way I see it that being away from Rory Jess is going to change a bit, and you know what if he stayed in Stars Hollow longer than this season he'd get soft too. And I swear Jess and Cadence aren't getting together or anything, but the fact of the matter is that Cadence has a crush on Jess, and I wanted to explore the love triangle thing. And the whole Rory and two other guys has been over done, what happens when Rory's not prize of the triangle. Plus I'm bringing Rory to California in the next chapter or so and I wanted there to be some conflict between her and Cadence. So in every story I do there's at least one chapter out of character. This is that chapter. Please read and review. 


	12. Welcome to Venice Aka Bizarro World

"Hey." James Dunne, a classmate of Rory's says making her turn around.  
  
"Hi." Rory smiles.  
  
"So that midterm, crazy right?"  
"Definitely."  
  
"Want to get some coffee?" James asks, running a hand through his un kempt dirty blonde hair.  
Rory shakes her head, "Thanks, but I still got a lot of packing to do."  
James nods, "Right off to see the boyfriend tomorrow."  
"Yeah I'm really excited."  
"You should be.......just make sure to bring sunscreen that sun is brutal."  
"Thanks for the reminder. So what about you doesn't Jessica come home this week?"  
"Friday........but I don't know I haven't talked to her since last week, I think she's still mad at me."  
"Everybody fights."  
"But we're engaged we're not supposed to fight anymore."  
"Things will work out trust me, and if you need to talk or whatever I'll have my cell on."  
"Thanks. You're the best."  
"Well I should go I told my mom I'd meet her for a laet afternoon coffee at 4."  
"Right. Have a safe trip, tell Lorelai I said hi."  
"Sure."  
*Hartford Airport:  
  
"Flight 124 to Venice beach is now boarding"  
"Well, that's me." Rory says nervously.  
"Don't go, I have a bad feeling about this." Lorelai replies.  
  
"You do?"  
Lorelai nods her head profusely, put a hand to her forehead, "I see little creatures climbing onto the wings and causing havoc."  
"Last call for Flight 124"  
"Mooom, I have to go."  
"Yeah, go and have all kinds of fun.........dancing topless on the beach eating whip cream off of the chest of a body builders."  
"Jess says Venice Beach is small, mostly old people and little punk kids, not really the spring break capitol of the world."  
"You're going to call me the second you land?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
"Yes mom."  
"And call me every night?"  
Rory nods.  
"And remain abstinent the entire trip."  
Rory blushes.  
"Alright." Luke barks. "Let her go, they're going to take off soon."  
"Mean." Lorelai replies, accepting Luke's arm.  
Rory kisses her mother on the cheek, "Good bye mom. Bye Luke."  
*Venice Beach Airport:  
"What time is it?" Jess asks pacing the floor.  
"5 minutes later than the last time you asked." Cadence sighs.  
Jess stares at her harshly.  
"It's quarter after two sheesh."  
"Where the hell is this plane."  
"Planes get delayed."  
"Wouldn't it show up on the board."  
"I guess......."Cadence looks up at the electronic board. "Oh see look it just arrived."  
  
"About time."  
"It's only a half hour late, God you are so impatient."  
  
*10 minutes later a crowd of people exit the terminal.  
  
A group of rather large passengers rush past cadence and Jess, causing them to stagger backwards. Jess regains his balance just in time to locate Rory look from side to side in search of him.  
"Rory?"  
"J-Jess," Rory smiles, blushing slightly.  
  
Jess approaches her, grinning from ear to ear, "Here let me take those." Jess says taking Rory's baggage.  
"Wow 3 bags, this one doesn't back lightly does she." Cadence say sarcastically.  
Rory looks past Jess, noticing the beautiful brunette behind him. "Hi."  
Cadence holds out her hand, "I'm Cadi."  
"Rory."  
  
*Outside: Jess puts Rory's bags into the back seat and closes the door.  
"Hey." He says breathing out.  
"Hi." Rory says quietly.  
"I missed you." Jess leans in and kisses Rory neck.  
"Jess.........Jess." Rory pushes him away.  
"What?" Jess asks dazed.  
Rory nods her head towards Cadence.  
"Oh don't mind me, continue to suck face." Cadence replies.  
  
Jess mumbles to himself.  
*In the car:  
  
"So how are Luke and your mom?" Jess asks.  
"You say that like I'd know, mom's never home anymore."  
"Huh." Jess smirks.  
"Well with opening the new inn and uh, Luke she's been really busy."  
"Aw you poor thing, oyu must be so lonely." Cadence says.  
"Uh, no I mean I made some friends at school and Lane's there every weekend, she comes to see Dave at community college, so I have people around........just not who I want around." Rory replies slyly.  
"That's so cute, I think I might be sick."  
"Hey." Jess barks. "What's your problem?" Jess says turning his ehad towards Cadences.  
"Nothing. Can I just get out here, I forgot I have something to do right now."  
  
Jess pulls over and Cadence gets out.  
*Jess' Home:  
  
Sasha and Lily are waiting outside for them  
"You're here!" Sasha exclaims.  
Rory tightens her grip on Jess.  
Jess pulls her forward, "Sasha, Lily this is Rory."  
Sasha gives Rory a big hug.  
Lily walks over and stares at her.  
"Hi." Rory grins.  
"You're prettier than in the picture."  
Rory blushes, "Thank you."  
  
"Well you must be starving, I have cold cuts up stairs and salad......but I know you don't touch that stuff, Jessie says you won't even look at something remotely green." Sasha grins.  
Rory nods.  
Sasha and Lily lead the way upstairs.  
"Jessie." Rory smirks.  
"Shut up." Jess says playfully.  
*Jess' room:  
  
Rory and Jess are sitting on his bed talking.  
  
"So that was Cadence."  
"Yeah." Jess scratches the back of his neck, "I don't know what was up with her, she's not like that all the time I swear."  
"It's fine really."  
"Jess, come set this table up nice for your girl."  
Jess groans playfully.  
"Now." Sasha says happily.  
"Be right back." Jess says leaving the room "Get comfortable."  
Rory lays back on Jess' bed and sighs, Everything here is so different, Jess is different........how is it that he could change so easily just by changing his environment, maybe it was because he was away from her for so long, maybe it was because of Cadence......Cadence she was definitely going to be a problem. Rory could already tell that Cadi despised her, and she wasn't going to let her or Jess forget it anytime soon.  
"Hey Ror?" Jess says.  
Rory doesn't move, lost in thought.  
"Ror? You ok, ready to go?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah." Rory replies sitting up.  
Jess puts out his hand for her she accepts it.  
Rory nods making up her mind, yep this was definitely going to be a long week.  
A/N Ok. So short chapter. But I was working on my paper for hours and hours and couldn't write another word about conservatives. I wrote two pages in two hours which is horrible and still have 3 pages to go. I thought this might loosen up my mind a bit. So I flat out lied when I said I couldn't update for a while, but this will probably be it till about Wednesday, and wed. is a deff. maybe b/c who knows what they'll throw at me on my study day. Hope you enjoyed feedback please. 


	13. Bring on The Rain

A/N Very important*** The dialogue and views used in this story are in no way a tool to portray behaviors of any group of people living anywhere. The dialogue is used to help get the characters emotions across. Sorry if it's out of context but it's what I at this time could do. And yes it's sad but it's gotten to the point that I feel I need to justify my writing, I in no way meant to offend anyone with previous material, but again if you don't like it exit my story there's no need to attack me for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter its much longer, I like it I put a lot into and I'm proud of it. Thanks for all the positive support. Here's the story:  
*Evening: Beach: Jess has taken Rory down to walk along the coast.  
"Wow." Rory muses.  
A soft smile plays at the edge of Jess' lips as he stares at Rory.  
Rory continues, "This is amazing, look at that sunset."  
"Yeah." Jess replies.  
Rory turns to him, "You're crazy if you don't come out here every night."  
Jess shrugs, "Sometimes I do, but you know when you see it everyday....."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No, I don't think I could get tired of this."  
Jess smirks, "You know what I don't get tired of?"  
Rory frowns "Jess....."  
  
Jess laughs hollowly, but amusedly, "Not that........I was going to say you."  
Rory blushes shamefully, "Oh."  
"God, your mind really has gone to the gutter, what are they teaching you at that college?"  
  
Rory looks down at her feet, mesmerized as they emerge out of the sand with every single footstep.  
"I was trying to be romantic." Jess barks playfully.  
Rory stops walking, turning towards Jess.  
"But then you had to go and ruin the mom----"  
Rory interrupts Jess with a kiss.  
Rory pulls away a smile emanating across her face.  
Jess licks his lips, "You've been here nearly 6 hours.....you'd think we'd be on more than our 3rd kiss." Jess smirks raising an eyebrow at her.  
Rory takes Jess' hand as they begin to walk again.  
Silence consumes them as the waves crash loudly around them  
"I lie it here." Jess says suddenly.  
"I know." Rory replies quietly.  
"But it does have one disadvantage, one thing that if I could I'd change in a second."  
Rory catches on instantly but plays along, "Oh yeah?  
"Yeah.  
"What's the disadvantage?  
"I never realized how good Luke's burgers were until I got here, man if I could just get those sent here I'd be a content man."  
Rory frowns swatting jess' arm.  
  
Jess puts his arm around her pulling her close to him.  
Rory sighs contently as jess' kisses the top of her head.  
"So read anything worthy lately?"  
Rory shakes her head, "Not really, but......"  
And once again they were off on one of their detailed literary discussions/debates. Jess defending his newly discovered love of Henry David Therou.  
*An hour later:  
  
"Look, all I know is he wrote some pretty interesting points and anyone who sets the woods on fire, observes as everyone else but himself tries to salvage the place, and then proceeds to write it all down has some major genius insanity going on." Jess says hoarsely.  
Rory shivers in his arms, "You want to go back?" Jess asks.  
Rory nods.  
*10 minutes later: Rory and Jess approaching the housing project.  
Rory stops abruptly in front of the walkway.  
Jess turns back, a strange look on his face, "Ror?"  
Rory shuffles her feet.  
"What?" Jess asks simply.  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
Jess scoffs, "Like what?"  
"Like you care." Rory says seriously.  
"Wh-I-I'm your boyfriend, aren't I suppose to care?" Jess replies, astonished.  
"I don't mean it like that." Rory sighs, put a hand to her forehead, "I just mean, you're so unlike yourself nice, sweet to you're dad's girlfriend, playful with her daughter, thoughtful."  
Jess shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs, "I don't know, maybe I figured if I screwed up here I'd have nowhere else to go." Jess bites back, "Or maybe I just thought I'd try and adapt to Lorelai's list of requests for the perfect boyfriend for her daughter."  
"Look I shouldn't have brought it up ok let's not fight, I just, you're just freaking me out a little bit."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I don't understand how you can just act like this here, but the whole two years you were in Connecticut you barely said three words to anyone and it was a chore to get you to do anything."  
Jess runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know, Rory I really don't.......but either way I thought you'd be happy, I mean this is what you and your mom wanted right?"  
Rory shakes her head, "No."  
Jess glares at her.  
"Maybe my mom, but never me, ok maybe I wanted you to be a little bit nicer towards my mom and Luke but I could put up with the other stuff, I never wanted you to change completely."  
Jess takes his hands out of his pockets, "Well I haven't, just adapted a bit."  
Rory nods.  
  
"So what now?"  
Rory shrugs.  
"Do you hate me? Are we breaking up come on I'm not the one who had the little outburst."  
Rory laughs, "I don't hate, I'm just not sure, I definitely don't want to break up with you, I just needed to say what I had to say and I need some time to adjust. "  
"Ok."  
Rory approaches Jess, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin this trip."  
Jess smirks, "Who said you ruined it yet, you've still got 7 more days to screw it up.  
Rory hugs Jess uncontrollably.  
"Come on, let's go up." Jess says leading Rory towards the door.  
*Rory and Jess enter the apartment.  
"There you are." Sasha greets. "There's chicken and potatoes in the fridge for ya."  
"Thank you." Rory says meekly.  
"Gosh, you're a shy one." Sasha grins, "Well if you'll excuse me I've got a 7 year old waiting on the next chapter of Harry Potter"  
  
Sasha walks away.  
  
"Oh and Jess, I set up a bed for you on the couch."  
Jess makes a small noise.  
Sasha takes a step back smiling sweetly, "Well you weren't going to ask this lovely lady to take the couch were you."  
Jess pretends to be upset, "Absolutely."  
Sasha shrugs and walks away, "Be nice Jessie."  
Rory begins to giggle.  
  
"Stop it, or you really will be sleeping on the couch." Jess smirks.  
*Jess' room: Rory is sitting on Jess' bed, already in her pajamas one of her legs dangling off the side. Jess is sitting across from her directly facing her. He leans in and kisses her slowly. Rory wraps her arm around his shoulders. Jess deepens the kiss, his hand traveling under her shirt.  
  
Rory pushes his hand away.  
Jess pulls out of their embrace, and raises an eyebrow at her.  
"Child in the next room." She says simply.  
"She's a sound sleeper." Jess leans in again.  
"Jess." Rory moans.  
Jess sighs exasperated.  
Rory smiles, "It's late."  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well, the sooner we go to bed, the sooner we get up and everybody else goes to work."  
Jess smirks, "Goodnight."  
Rory kisses him goodnight.  
  
As soon as he exits she undoes his blankets, gets comfortable, and flips off the light falling into a comfortable sleep.  
*1am:  
  
Rory gets up to go to the bathroom  
The window to Jess' room opens, cadence enters quietly, mechanically slipping into bed.  
Rory reenters the room, not bothering to turn on the light, she slips into bed as cadence puts her arm around her thinking she's Jess. Rory's body clams up. With out a word she reaches for the light.  
"Oh my God!" Rory exclaims quietly as Cadence comes into view.  
Cadi remains unaffected, still half asleep.  
Rory jumps out of bed.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"I was sleeping."  
"I-In my boyfriend's bed."  
"Yeah, so."  
"Is this a normal thing, does this happen often?" Rory asks, her eyes bulging out.  
Cadence shrugs, "Gees don't have a calf, it's not like anything's happened."  
Rory mutters incoherently.  
"Look, Suzy Q I swear Jess hasn't touch me.......believe me it's not that he hasn't had the opportunity......."  
Rory cuts her off reaching for her capris that are hanging on the door.  
Cadence sighs, "What are you doing?"  
"I-I can't stay here." Rory replies pulling on her pants.  
Cadence laughs hollowly, "Where you going to go? This isn't Connecticut you know."  
"I don't care, I just can't be here." Rory says harshly tears forming in her eyes.  
"You're so touchy."  
Rory makes a small noise, pull a shirt over her head..  
  
"You know what your problem is?" Cadence doesn't wait for a response, "You're too conservative, I mean really what did you think, that Jess would move thousands of miles away and wait around 6 months until the next time he could touch you? It doesn't work like that honey."  
Rory turns her back on cadence, picking up her purse; she stumbles on one of Jess' sneakers. She eyes it harshly kicking it loudly against the wall before leaving.  
Rory moves quietly but quickly through the hallway stopping in front of the couch to look at jess momentarily.  
She huffs loudly heading for the door.  
"Ror?" Jess asks in a sleepy stupor.  
Rory walks out slamming the door behind her.  
Jess falls off the couch, breaking his wall with his face. Jess rubs his jaw gathering himself on the hard wood floor. Jess' eyes adjust to the darkness focus on a single beam of light emulating from his bedroom.  
  
Jess moves slowly towards it.  
His bedroom door creaks open.  
"Rory?" He whispers unaware of what has happened.  
"Try again." Cadence says sharply bringing her knees to her chest.  
"Where's Rory."  
"Flew the coup."  
"Damnit." Jess curses.  
"Look it's all my fault."  
Jess doesn't have to ask he a can tell what happened.  
"Come on, the ol' brother in law showed up tonight.........I can't sleep there it's too loud."  
Jess shakes his head.  
"I figured she'd be shacked up in Lily's room, I had no idea she'd be in here."  
"Oh God, and she left just like that."  
"well......." Cadence says, suddenly becoming mean.  
"What did you do?" Jess asks harshly.  
"I may have egged her on........but I just told the truth, I told her nothing happened."  
"Don't you see that that doesn't matter to her, she doesn't care about that, oh man she's got to hate you."  
"She was pretty angry."  
Jess glares at her, "Why? Huh why'd you have to fucking pull this? Rory, Rory is not like us, she doesn't understand the kind of stuff we've been through.........and she shouldn't have to."  
"Why do you protect her, she was going to find out about the real world sooner or later."  
"It didn't have to be today."  
Cadence is becoming hurt, "Who are you to judge that."  
"No one. I'm no one, but the point is that I'm her boyfriend, I've experienced enough shit for the both of us, besides it's not like she hasn't had stuff to deal with."  
"Not like us." Cadence fights back.  
"So?"  
"How can you be with someone who doesn't know your whole life story? What makes you tick............I bet she doesn't even know what your middle name is."  
"It doesn't matter."  
Cadence scoffs, "Of course it does."  
"I love her." Jess says raising her voice.  
"Of course you do." Cadence says quietly.  
"She's the only one who matter to me, do you understand that?"  
Cadence stands up, and heads the window, "Yeah I understand, I understand that I'm never going to be good enough to live up to miss pretty pretty princess"  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Cadence starts to climb out the window.  
Things suddenly click for jess, "I had no idea."  
"Bullshit, you had to."  
Jess sighs, "No.........I just thought....."  
"What, what did you think?"  
Jess' voice catches in his throat, "I thought we were looking out for each other."  
Tears gather in Cadence's eyes, "And that's it."  
Jess nods, regretting his inability to grasp concepts simply.  
"I'm sorry" He says truthfully.  
  
Cadence searches Jess' face, and with a sigh responds, "I know."  
  
Jess runs his hand through his hair.  
  
Cadence swallows hard, trying not to let Jess see her cry, "Well you better go find her...........it's late and she has no clue where she's going."  
Jess nods, looking up at Cadence he replies, "You going to be ok?"  
Cadence sighs, "No, but who cares anyway."  
"I do." Jess says sharply.  
  
Cadence nods, "I'll check Main Street and the back roads, you check out the boardwalk and stuff."  
"Ok." Jess says.  
Cadence climbs out the window.  
  
"Hey Cadi?"  
She pops her head back in, "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it.......really don't."  
*Else where. The boardwalk is dimly lit with orange light, the temperature has cooled, and the smell of rain is fresh in the air, a cool breeze moves harshly past Rory's face.  
  
She walks swiftly babbling incoherently, her mind reeling.  
"Hey baby." A snide voice says from behind.  
Rory's body stiffens.  
"What's a pretty one like you doing out here alone at night?"  
Horror struck Rory backs away, "I-I'm not alone."  
"Looks that way to me."  
"I-I'm with my boyfriend."  
  
Where is he?"  
Rory stumbles backward, her feet stumbling onto the sand, uh waiting for me, uh somewhere else. Rory continues staggering backwards out of the light. As long as she keeps going the scary offender can't touch her. And right now the pitch-dark beach is her safest bet.  
"Come back her, I'm sure I can give you what I know you want just come into the light.  
"No" Rory squeaks, starting to run.  
A few minutes pass, as soon as Rory is sure that her assailant is long gone, she allows her knees to give in, but she continues to make her way through the sand crawling slowly and as quietly as humanly possible.  
*Jess walks taking large strides cursing at himself. "Asshole, fu---"  
"Care to invest in the future?" A sly voice says.  
Jess sighs, "Beat it."  
"I've got some choice stuff."  
Look pal, I don't want anything form you, I just want to find my girlfriend." Jess barks at the drug dealer.  
In the bleak orange light the wiry man's face twists into a wicked smile, "Skittish Brunette?"  
Jess's muscles tighten, "You've seen her?"  
"Seen her, had an intimate conversation with her.  
Jess curses, "I swear to God if you touched her......"  
The man points a bony finger out towards the beach, "She's out there."  
Jess stumbles backward not wasting another minute.  
  
*5 minutes later: Jess is combing the beach screaming Rory's name.  
*Far off: Rory sobs, frightened and alone. She lifts her head, imagining that someone is calling her voice.  
  
Rory tries to shake the voices out of her mind. Two different ideas nag her, driving her to deeper, longer tears.  
  
The dark scares her, more than anything she wants Jess there with her, but on the other hand she wants just as much to never see him again. Rory's tears sting her cheeks as thunder sounds.  
  
Another moment and the rain will begin to fall.  
Rory shifts her body, lying flat on her back, she closes her eyes praying for sleep, no that she could get any, but hoping, for the sooner she falls asleep the sooner she wakes up to daylight, the question plaguing her mind however, is if the daylight will make any difference.  
As she shifts herself again she hears that faint imaginary voice calling her name "Rory....."  
  
A/n Ok taking a bit darker tone, sorry if it's not to your liking. But please read and review. Oh and I finished my paper everyone say woo hoo! 


	14. When the sun comes up

A/N Yes I'm back. Again I apologize for my absence. No I'm not losing interest in my writing, I just have been so busy with school and when I'm not doing school work I'm out letting off steam because school makes me crazy. Surprisingly, old school Nintendo, while it continues to frustrate me to no end and turns me into a potty mouth is a great way to blow off steam. Yesterday I kicked my friend's brother at Mario brothers. Woo hoo!! Now on with the story, sorry if it's not to your liking this is just where my writing took the story so we'll see how it goes.  
As the darkness around her begins to dissipate Rory brings her knees to her chest, her cries turning to sobs.  
Off in the distance Jess continues to call out to her through the darkness, his voice becoming hoarse.  
Images of times gone by flash through Rory's head, calming her tears.  
First visions of Lorelai and herself running out to great Kirk; the ice cream man on Rory's first day of kindergarten surface.  
The sound of Lane's laughter as she beats Rory in Zelda rings clearly through Rory's ears.  
  
Insignificant events pass by Rory's eyes quickly, in her impaired state of mind her father looks almost heroic as he pulls her onto his motorcycle and they ride down the streets of Stars Hollow.  
Images of Dean, linger to long in Rory's mind, as their first kiss replays itself for the 12th time she shakes the picture out of her mind.  
Tears begin to flow again; Rory shuts her eyes tightly not wanting to see what else her mind has in store for her.  
What could be left? She'd seen her mother, her friends, her dad her first boyfriend even an image of Tristan and Dave in an argyle sweater.  
Jess. In the last........well however long had past, Rory lost count quite some time ago; in the time that had gone by not one image of Jess had appeared.  
  
It's inevitable and she can't handle it.  
Being harassed by a drug dealer, sitting alone in the darkness of the beach; insanity slowly creeping up on her.......it was all Jess' fault. His actions have led up to this moment.  
"What is much," Jess' rye voice quips.  
Rory lifts her head, no one is there.  
"Why did you come back?" A familiar voice asks.  
Rory sniffles  
"Just wanted to."  
"Jess." Rory whimpers into the darkness.  
*In The distance  
Jess falls to his knees, no longer able to withstand the pressure of the sand upon his feet.  
Slivers of sunlight burst through the darkened sky.  
Rory's cries grow louder as Jess' presence in her psyche refuses to go unheard.  
Jess lifts his head slowly, a small noise entering his ears.  
"Ror?" Jess barks sorely.  
Rory's body heaves back and forth violently as the voices in her head become clearer.  
Instinctively she pulls herself closer, bowing her head down into her lap.  
Jess manages to get onto his feet again, stumble towards what sounds to him like a wounded animal.  
"Rory!!"  
Loud sobs, interrupted by quiet hiccups.  
"Ror, are you ok, where are you?"  
Rory lifts her head, "Hic-Jess?"  
Jess stops, focusing his eyes on the gray setting around him.  
In the shadows Jess is able to make out Rory's silhouette as she begins to cough .  
Jess lets his weight give out on him, falling to the ground beside Rory.  
"Rory!" He exclaims overcome by relief.  
Rory doesn't notice him at first, writing him off as her insanity taking over.  
Jess waves his hands in front of her, "Oh God, Rory." Jess voice breaks, "I'm so sorry."  
Jess pulls Rory into his arms protectively rocking her back and forth.  
Rory mumbles into his shirt.  
Jess looks down at her, "What?"  
"You're here." Rory says quietly.  
Jess nods his head, forgetting the darkness masking his face.  
"J-Jess?" Rory whimpers.  
"I'm here, Rory I'm right here."  
Rory sighs resting her head against Jess' chest, his shaking hands wrap around her shivering frame. Jess kisses her head, unsure of what more to do.  
"I thought I lost you." Jess whispers.  
Rory hiccups again.  
Not another word is spoken between the two teenagers; they remain in each others arms, drifting off into a deep sleep until the sun emerges from behind the gray clouds.  
Abruptly Rory jerks out of Jess' arms waking from a nightmare.  
Jess sits up, rubbing sand out of his eyes, "Rory?!"  
"I had the worst dream." Rory says quietly.  
Jess remains quiet.  
"I ran away----because, because------" Rory's head begins to spin causing her to put hand to her forehead.  
"Rory."  
"And I was alone in the dark and this guy was chasing me and I ended up on the b-beach....." Rory trails off, taking in her surroundings.  
"Oh my God." She muses, getting to her feet.  
"Rory, I'm so sorry." Jess says desperately.  
"It wasn't a dream."  
Jess shakes his head.  
"So you really did sleep with her then."  
"No. Never." Jess replies, "We slept in the same bed that's it."  
Rory makes a small, agitated noise.  
Jess puts his hand on Rory's shoulder, "I-"  
"Let's go I can't stay here anymore." Rory says curtly  
"Ok."  
Rory walks forward; unsteadily Jess takes Rory by the arm, linking her arm with his.  
"We'll get back faster this way, you can lean on me for support." He explains.  
"No I can't." Rory mutters.  
*An Hour Later: Jess helps Rory onto the boardwalk.  
Together they walk to a nearby bench.  
Jess sits down next to Rory, after a few moments of passing silence he begins to tap his foot.  
Rory sighs.  
"Rory, you have to believe me nothing ever happened with me and Cadence."  
Rory nods.  
Uncontrollably, Jess runs a hand through his hair in frustration.  
"She's in love with you." Rory replies.  
"Geesis, am I the only one who didn't see it."  
"You saw it, you had to." Rory bites back.  
"I didn't, I swear."  
Silence consumes them again.  
*A few moments later:  
"Jess."  
"Yeah?"  
"If you didn't know about Cadence like you said....."  
"I didn't"  
"What would have happened if you'd found out sooner?"  
Jess remains silent.  
Rory surveys his face, his chocolate brown eyes are becoming distant.  
Rory scoffs, "That's what I thought." Rory stands up, starting to walk away.  
Jess follows behind her, "Rory, will you just listen to me?"  
Rory turns around cross her arms across her chest, "Go ahead."  
Jess stumbles on his words, "I, Cadence, well she's like someone I used to know."  
Rory nods.  
".......Rory cadence is me."  
Rory looks down at her feet.  
"Well, not me but close to it. I know where she's coming from........and she gets me."  
"She gets you." Rory repeats.  
Jess sighs, "She's the best friend I've ever had."  
Rory nods, turning on her heals walking away from Jess.  
"But I've never looked at her as anything but a friend." Jess says to Rory's back.  
Rory continues to walk.  
Jess is gaining on her, "Cadence is great, and yes she gets me better than anyone I've ever known, by definition she's the perfect girl for me."  
"Well I hope you're happy together." Rory replies, tears stinging her flushed cheeks.  
"Except, she's not you." Jess continues as he allows himself to fall behind, his legs ceasing movement.  
Rory stops as well, taking a deep breath.  
Jess approaches her warily, "Rory?"  
"Why?" she asks simply.  
"What?"  
"Why do you always seem to say the right thing at the critical moment?"  
Jess smirks, "It' a gift."  
Rory holds her hand out for Jess, he takes it and they begin to walk in the direction of the apartment building.  
*A moment later:  
"This doesn't fix everything, you know." Rory says.  
"I know." Jess says hoarsely.  
"I don't like the idea of you and another girl sharing a bed."  
"It's not going to happen again."  
"And I don't know if I can handle this distance anymore......"  
"Rory?"  
"But I think we should give it one more try, it's not going to come easy though."  
"I know."  
"We both have to work on it."  
"And phone calls aren't going to do it." Jess answers.  
Rory nods.  
"Rory, I want to work this out, I love you."  
"I love you too, but we can't go back to the way it was........I, I think we need to take a few steps back."  
Jess nods, "Ok."  
*Rory and Jess stop in front of the apartment building.  
"Well we're here." Jess comments.  
"Yeah."  
*Jess enters the apartment, followed by Rory.  
Sasha rushes to the door, "Thank God! I woke up this morning and both of you were gone!"  
"Sorry, we just got up to see the sunrise." Jess lies.  
"That's so sweet, oh to be young and in love!" Sasha gushes returning to the kitchen where she is frying eggs.  
"You kids hungry?"  
"No thank you." Rory replies, "I'm kind of tired actually."  
"Well why don't you go lie down sweetie, and I'll make you a sandwich or whatever you want when you get up."  
"Thank You." Rory says meekly.  
Rory walks mechanically towards Jess' room.  
Jess follows her.  
Rory lies down on Jess' bed.  
"I'll be in the kitchen, I don't think I could sleep if I tried." Jess explains.  
Rory nods, "Ok, I'll see you in a little bit."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Rory replies.  
Jess closes the door and exits.  
Rory waits a few minutes before sitting up. Hugging her knees to her chest, Rory reaches for her purse pulling out her cell phone she sighs dialing number four on the speed dial.  
"Yellow."  
"Blue." Rory says quietly.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be having orgasmic sex with the boyfriend right now on the beaches of sunny California?" James Dunne's charismatic voice says playfully.  
Rory laughs, "So graphic."  
"So what's going on?"  
"Just needed to say hi to someone not here." Rory replies with a sigh.  
"Too many fakers over there?"  
"No, California is just not me."  
"Gotcha.....so why me?"  
"Mom's not up till after 10, it's only 9."  
"Right and Lane?"  
"Her and Dave are having one of their secret get away weekends."  
Ah. And of course that only leaves me, the poor pathetic......single study buddy."  
"Oh no what happened?"  
"God, everything, I don't want to put a damper on your vacation I'll talk to you next week when you get back."  
"Ok."  
"How about we do coffee on Sunday before we go back."  
"Sounds good."  
"Can't wait to hear all about California, but let me go I'm on my way to work."  
"Oh, ok, see you next Sunday."  
"Yeah, I miss you."  
"Miss you too."  
Rory hangs up her phone, a smile on her face. Why is it that no matter what's going on James had a way of making her smile.  
There's a knock at the door.  
"Ror?" Jess pokes his head in the door, "Are you ok I thought I heard you talking to yourself."  
"I, couldn't sleep so I called my mom, but she didn't pick up so I was just leaving a message."  
"Ok. Are you hungry?"  
"A little."  
"Trust me you don't want to trust Sasha's eggs, stick with the cereal." Jess replies exiting the bedroom.  
Rory follows him out smiling faintly.  
A/N That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was very mushy. I don't want to make anyone nauseous I just figured you know emotions running high big ordeal. And no I'm not just skipping over Jess and Rory dealing with what happened, I just figured after all that happened they'd take a few steps back before having it out. It will happen probably before she leaves. And just so you know, no matter what direction I take the story in, this story will end up being a Rory and Jess coupling. So just bear with me and put up with the next few chapters. Oh and I suggest anyone looking for some good tunes, go out and get the Ataris So long Astoria, it's great and I was listening to it throughout the 2 hours I took to write this chapter. Please review let me know what you think send me thoughts ideas etc. 


	15. Where Does This Leave Us?

A/N: So Yeah there's no good apology for my long absence. As I mentioned ions ago, school has been so hectic about a week after I finished all my papers my teachers announced all new 10 page final papers that were all do as soon as I got back from spring break. It is now spring break and I am working on three papers but am taking a break to let off some steam.  
  
I know some of you vocalized your discontent with the direction I've taken my story I'm really sorry it's just I write my chapters on a whim I don't do rough copies because I don't have the time. Hopefully you'll like it.  
  
So here we go.  
  
Background: The rest of Rory's visit was uneventful. Basically Jess and Rory took a few steps back and concentrated on just being together watching movies and eating junk food. Today is the day that Rory is leaving for Connecticut.  
  
*The Airport:  
  
Rory and Jess are locked in an intimate embrace  
"All Passengers for flight 400 to Hartford, may now board." A High-pitched voice booms over the load speaker  
Rory pulls away, licking her bottom lip, "That's me."  
Jess groans, resting his head on Rory's shoulder, "Don't go."  
Rory sighs, a smile playing on her lips, "I have to......class on Monday."  
"Right." Jess says gruffly, looking away.  
Rory put her hand to Jess' cheek, "If I didn't......."  
"You'd still go." Jess says his words sounding harsh than intended.  
"Jess..." Rory replies reluctantly.  
Jess relents, "I'm sorry."  
"I thought we were doing ok."  
"We are."  
"Jess, you're mad at me."  
Jess sighs, "No I'm not."  
"You're mad."  
"Not at you."  
Rory looks at Jess her eyes pleading with his for answers.  
Jess' brow furrows, "I just don't know where this leaves us."  
Rory nods, "I don't know how to answer that."  
"You still haven't forgiven me." Jess says boldly.  
"Yes I ha----"  
Jess stares Rory down.  
"Well, am I just supposed to forget the fact that you shared a bed with another girl, that you're verbally intimate with her in a way that we've never been."  
"We're.......verbally intimate." Jess' eyes scatter, these words leaving a strange feeling in his throat.  
  
"Not like that, Jess. Never like that."  
All Passengers for flight 400 to Hartford, may now board." The High pitched voice booms over the load speaker again.  
  
Jess stamps his foot in frustration at the diminishing time.  
Rory sighs, "I shouldn't have brought this up now." Rory states.  
  
"Rory," Jess says his tone heavy with urgency. "I'm sorry."  
"Me too." Rory replies looking down at her shoes.  
" I can't change what happened." Jess says.  
"I know."  
"But if I could.......things would have been different."  
Rory searches Jess face, suddenly finding herself mesmerized by his facial structure, the slight twitch of his jawbone as he clears his throat captures Rory's thoughts.  
  
Jess begins to speak again, bringing Rory out of her stupor, "God, it's just so hard."  
Rory looks up at Jess, "What is?"  
"This."  
"Oh." Rory replies, the sound of her heart breaking, rings through her ears.  
"So.......what does that mean?" Rory replies shakily.  
"Nothing."  
"Right." Rory replies, moving closer to Jess. Leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, Rory replies, "I guess I should go."  
Jess takes hold of Rory's wrist, forcing them to connect eyes again, "I just meant that I love you, and sometimes I get frustrated at the fact that I'm here and you're there."  
  
Rory smiles faintly, realizing that Jess is attempting to open up to her, "I know the feeling."  
Jess sighs, "So back to the original question, where does this leave us?"  
"I guess this leaves us struggling to make the long distance thing work."  
Jess nods.  
"All Passengers for flight 400 to Hartford, this is the last call for boarding." A High-pitched voice booms over the load speaker.  
  
Rory leans into to Jess, lifting herself up on her toes to kiss him tenderly, "I guess I really have to go this time."  
Jess holds Rory close to him, "Yeah,. Rory....."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"And I'm glad you came.......despite everything that happened, I had fun."  
"So did I."  
Rory and Jess embrace one last time before Rory untangles herself form Jess' grasp and walks towards the terminal.  
  
Jess stands awkwardly, his heart wrenching with pain and regret as the only woman he ever loved departs.  
Rory turns around suddenly, "Hey Jess."  
Jess gives Rory a questioning glance.  
"Just think, if you keep up with school you could have your bachelors in another year and a half........"  
"And?"  
"And then you can start looking for apartments in Connecticut."  
"One bedroom or two."  
"One." Rory grins.  
"Single bed or full size?"  
"King size, single beds guarantee lonely nights." Rory smirks.  
"So a year and a half?"  
"Yeah." Rory replies biting her lip nervously.  
"Ok."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's plan."  
Rory smiles.  
  
"Now you better go, that planes going to leave without you."  
Rory pretends to be worried and rushes towards the terminal.  
Jess laughs, happy to see Rory smile again. After a few minutes Jess turns his back on the terminal, beginning the trek back to his car.  
*Hartford Airport:  
Rory exits the terminal, happy to be back on the ground.  
"Baby!" Lorelai's voice booms over the crowd of people.  
"Mom!" Rory rushes towards her mother.  
"How was it?"  
"It was.......intense."  
"Uh oh, things I don't want to know about?"  
"No, no it was just very dramatic." Rory replies with a sigh.  
Lorelai looks at her daughter with concern, "Are you still together."  
Rory nods, "Yeah, I think we worked everything out."  
"Good, now come on let's get your stuff and then it's off to Luke's."  
"Oh I need a good burger." Rory moans.  
"Not good in Cali?"  
"They were ok but nothing like Luke's."  
"Yes I think it's Luke's winning personality and sunny disposition that makes Luke's burgers taste so wonderful;." Lorelai says happily.  
The two Gilmore Girls walk towards baggage claim.  
"So did you even step foot inside our house this week?" Rory says knowingly.  
"I was there........for 5 minutes for a clothes run." Lorelai replies.  
A/N Alright not a lot of action just wanted to set stuff up, didn't want to leave things up in the air. Sorry if it was mushy. As for Jess' actions here, I'm kind of going to be basing him loosely on my friend's boyfriend for the next few chapters. They're in a long distance relationship. And to help him deal with the distance my friend made up this whole scenario of how in two years they'll be able to get married yada yada. It's a year later and he's moving down to deli-wear to be closer to her---he always tells me how the idea of them getting married helped him through the rough times. So I'm basing my portrayal of long distance relationships on my 3rd party experience. Anyway I figure I'd explain just so you don't go all you're taking him out of character on me. At least now I'm telling you ahead of time that I am. Do please read and review give me thoughts on what you want to happen next. 


	16. 6 months later

Ok, so I don't have to tell you that it's been a while since I've written. And I'll spare you the excuses, believe me there's an entire list. But lets just say lots of school and personal stuff to attend to, but I'm here now avoiding cleaning actually so lets get started.  
  
Just note that I've skipped forward a bit, pay attention to the dialogue it will reveal some stuff that has happened, it's about 6 months later.  
  
*7:00pm Java Junkies Coffee Bar and Restaurant  
  
"Can I get you another coffee?"  
  
"Huh, uh no thanks I think I'll explode if I have anymore java." James Dunne replies looking up from his book.  
  
"Well if you need anything just let me know," The waitress says heaving her chest forward.  
  
James nods, ignoring her flirtations.  
  
The door to "Java Junkies" swings open.  
  
James grins as Rory Gilmore makes her way towards him.  
  
James stands up to kiss Rory on the cheek; the waitress makes a small noise.  
  
"Sorry had to do that," James murmurs into Rory's ear.  
  
"What is it with you and waitresses'?" Rory says wryly.  
  
"Is it my fault they dig the shaggy hair and winning smile."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"But you know me, I only have eyes for one girl."  
  
Rory blushes "stop it."  
  
James laughs, "Who says I was talking about you."  
  
Rory swats his arm playfully, "Oh so you found yourself a real girlfriend?"  
  
James look down at the table, "Not exactly, but there is a possibility...."  
  
Rory's eyes go wide, "Really? Who is she?"  
  
"Meredith McKinley "  
  
"Meredith McKinley?"  
  
James stares hard at Rory.  
  
"Wait Mere? That girl at Lane's gig? From the Out----"  
  
"The female singer of The Out of Box Thinkers, yeah."  
  
"But she's so not your type."  
  
"But I'm drawn to her, we went out to dinner last night, you know last night that you spent in your apartment waiting for a certain California boy to call." James smirks at his friend.  
  
Rory turns crimson, "Oh right."  
  
"Not to change subjects or anything, but I thought that when you break up with someone you're supposed to severe all contacts because once you sleep with someone going back to having a simple friendship with then makes things uncomfortable and weird?" James raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
"Yeah, well its different with us, we were friends first so it really wasn't hard to go back to----"  
  
"You were never friends first, he was lusting after you from the moment he first laid eyes on you and you were having naughty thoughts about him long before you broke it of with Dean."  
  
"God, why did I fill you in on all the sorted details of my life?" Rory asks, pretending to be frustrated.  
  
"Your life is not sorted, well except for the fact that you're 20 and your mother is 36."  
  
"Leave my mother out of this." Rory replies holding back a smile.  
  
"Speaking of which how is Lorelai?"  
  
"Fine, freaking out about "Having a boy living with her." Rory grins.  
  
James shakes his head.  
  
"I still can't believe that Luke moved in there, I never thought it'd happen."  
  
"Well crazier things have happened."  
  
"Yeah like me going 20 minutes without coffee, what kind of friend are you not ordering me coffee."  
  
"But I did order you coffee.....you know an hour ago, when you were supposed to be here."  
  
"Sorry I got caught up talking on the phone."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"My mom." Rory lies.  
  
"Liar you were talking to moon doggie again."  
  
"So! What if I was?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, is he still with the girl next store?"  
  
Rory looks away from James, and mutters under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes ok, he and Cadence are still together."  
  
"Than why bother talking to the bastard."  
  
"Stop it, he's not a bastard he has every right to be with her, I'm the one who broke it off with him."  
  
"Yeah for distance reasons, not so he could go schnook the next door neighbor."  
  
"Look, she's good for him, and we were going no where. Things are different for him in California, he's going to school he's got a job he's trying to reconnect with his dad, having me, someone from a different life expecting him to stay exactly the same as he was when we were 18 would just add to the stress. And Cadence is good person." Rory finishes quietly.  
  
"You hate her."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I just wish I could have made him happy." Rory replies, becoming upset.  
  
"Ror, hon you did, its just really hard being all the way across the country. And believe me that girl has nothing on you."  
  
Rory wipes her eye, daintily.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't badger you about Jess, if you want to keep in touch you should."  
  
Rory looks up at James, "Yeah but you're right I need to stop obsessing, I can't keep staying home waiting for him to call, he's not my boyfriend."  
  
James nods, "You need to get out there and have some fun."  
  
Rory laughs, "Where am I going to go to have fun....I don't go out to clubs, I don't drink, I don't go to parties...."  
  
"But you have a best friend who's in a band that's quite popular in these parts, and in my experience many upstanding aspiring career men attend these shows to indulge their secret love of punk rock music." James smirks, a know-It-all grin.  
  
"Oh God, I am not going to scope out prospective boyfriends at one of Lane's gigs."  
  
"Come on, Meredith is working tonight so we're not meeting up until later, we'll go to Lane's show and you can be my date and I can help you scope out guys.....I'll pick one out that's perfect for you."  
  
Rory grins, " You're so good to me."  
  
"I know." James grins. "Now come on, we only have two hours to make you look incredible." James says standing up, waiting for Rory to do the same.  
  
"Oh and I don't look incredible now?"  
  
"You do, it's just.....you're wearing a turtleneck, come on show a little skin."  
  
Rory giggles nervously, "Something, tells me this is a mistake...."  
  
*9:30: Jack's Pub.  
  
James enters the establishment dressed in casual jeans and a sage green button down shirt, followed reluctantly by Rory dressed to kill in a pair of denim hip huggers, and a blue tank top with a plunging neckline.  
  
"This is stupid, I look stupid why did I let you talk me into this." Rory mutters.  
  
"Shhh, you look great."  
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaims,. "You look fantastic, wow I hope you didn't dress up for us I mean we don't really care we're all about being casual."  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
"It's an experiment, Lane." James replies.  
  
"Hello, James." Lane grins, "So word around the locals is Meredith McKinley is no longer available, apparently she got her heart stolen by a former jock future sports caster."  
  
"Well, your sources would be wrong.....I switched majors ions ago, try future television journalist."  
  
Lane laughs, "Whatever, so what's this experiment?"  
  
"Finding Rory a date."  
  
"Oh, that shouldn't be hard."  
  
"Nah she wants a date with a future."  
  
Lane contorts her face, "And you're looking for Mr. Right, here?"  
  
Rory squirms uncomfortably.  
  
"I mean Mr. Right Now, it's possible but it's not necessarily the best place to meet people."  
  
"Hey I met Meredith at one of your shows." James replies.  
  
"Ok, lets rephrase this, its not the best place for women to find men." Lane says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wait, Meredith met me at one of your shows."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"That isn't funny!" James says defensively.  
  
Lane stops laughing, "You're right I'm sorry, Meredith was lucky to find you, after all if she had held out any longer she could have ended up with Gabe, our permanent groupie with chronic psoriasis.  
  
Rory grins, holding back a laugh.  
  
"You guys are mean, I'm going go stand in the corner where all the loners are.....at least they won't chastise me." James says defensively, starting to walk away.  
  
Rory grabs him by the sleeve, "Not so fast, you're my date remember, you can't abandon me."  
  
"So I'm going to have endure being the focus of your cruel and malicious jokes all night?"  
  
Lane giggles, "Of course not, once our set is over we'll be reenacting the little dances that Dave does, you know the ones that he thinks are Rivers Cuomoesque, but really just look like he has some kind of animal down his pants."  
  
Rory chuckles, "I love those dances, the best part is that despite the constant jokes about them, he continues to do them every time."  
  
"What can I say, my baby's not a quitter." Lane smiles.  
  
James leans into Rory; "It's been three years since they've been together, two since I've known them and they still continue to nauseate me constantly."  
  
Rory smiles, "I think it's cute."  
  
"What's cute?" Dave asks coming up behind them.  
  
"Bunnies, bunnies are cute, man." James replies.  
  
"Smooth." Rory mutters, causing James to laugh.  
  
"What, Lorelai, they are very cute, I've always been a bunny man myself." James replies, as Rory buries her face in his shoulder.  
  
"And these two haven't been drinking?" Dave asks Lane.  
  
"Not a drop." Lane shrugs.  
  
Dave shakes his head, "Hopeless."  
  
"I know hun, I know." Lane replies.  
  
"You two should just get over with and go get married already." Dave says over James and Rory's laughter.  
  
"We should say the same thing to you, three years is a long time, dude."  
  
Dave starts to talk but becomes flustered.  
  
"Come on, Dave we have to go warm up."  
  
Dave nods, as Lane leads him towards the stage. Looking over his shoulder he looks coldly at James.  
  
"Oo, somebody's pissed off at you." Rory sing songs.  
  
"Yeah, well he doesn't know what he's talking about, I mean they've been together for three years, they should get married, then Lane can stop being ashamed of all the "sinful" things she's been doing with Dave." James says as he and Rory walk over to the bar.  
  
Rory chokes down a laugh, "Lane is not ashamed of anything, she just can never let her mother find out about it, and she loves Dave and when the time is right they'll get married."  
  
"Still he shouldn't be mad at me for what I said, look at what he said come on, me and you married that's crazy."  
  
"It'd be like marrying my brother." Rory says with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, that's what every man likes to here." James says wryly.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "You know what I mean."  
  
James laughs, "Of course I do, we've been through too much, we tried it and it didn't do it, for either of us, so now we're pursuing other "projects."  
  
Rory smirks, "Of course if we hit 35, and we're still single...."  
  
"I'm your back up husband, got it."  
  
"Cause I just don't think I could hit 40 on my own."  
  
James laughs, "Yeah, me neither."  
  
"So come on, we've been here a half hour already and we're still sober, lets get something to drink." James suggests.  
  
"Normally I'd say no, but tonight I say give me a Smirnoff Ice."  
  
"And I'll take a bud light." James informs the bartender.  
  
"Man, we are the worst drinkers in history, I have a girly drink that's like 1% alcohol, and you have one light beer."  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, we suck!" James replies, hitting his hand enthusiastically down on the bar.  
  
Rory laughs again, as the lights dim and Dave's voice is heard welcoming everyone.  
  
******7*Else Where*7************  
  
Venice Beach California.  
  
Jess Mariano enters his bedroom, flicks on the light and heads straight to his answering machine. The light on it flashes wildly. Jess presses it, stands calmly folding his arms waiting for his messages.  
  
You Have 3 new messages.  
  
First Message, October 24 9am:  
  
Hey Jess, It's Brady, just letting you know that the meeting you requested with Mitchell is all set up I'll have the 'tails when you get here buddy, looks like someone is climbing the corporate later woo hoo. Later dude.  
  
Second Message, October 24, 12pm  
  
Mr. Mariano this is Elaine Meyers, from the Beach Front Apartment Complex, your bid has been accepted, please give me a call at 555-6783 and we can work out the details, we look forward to having you as a resident.  
  
Jess sighs a contently, he was finally going to be out on his own.  
  
Third Message, October 24, 4pm.  
  
"Uh, hey Jess it's me. Just calling to say hi. I'm about to go out with James; he seems to think I need to get out more, I don't know where he'd get that idea, but anyway. *A nervous laugh* Oh well, I just thought I'd try and catch you before you went out for the night. Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you soon, don't work to hard, love you bye."  
  
Jess smiles, even after everything her voice still triggers a surge of happiness in him.  
  
"Hey stranger." Cadence says happily climbing through the window.  
  
"Hey." Jess replies, groggily.  
  
Jess turns around and hugs his girlfriend.  
  
Cadence rests her hand on Jess hips, she leans in and kisses him deeply.  
  
Jess' hands travel across her back.  
  
Cadence pulls away, "Man, you look like death."  
  
Jess laughs hoarsely, "Thanks for the confidence booster."  
  
Cadence puts a comforting hand to Jess' cheek, "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean you look so beat, with school and work you must be exhausted, God knows you've been too busy to spend anytime with me."  
  
Jess rests his head on Cadence's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I really have been stressed, I've really missed you though."  
  
Cadence smirks "I bet you did"  
  
Jess grins, "Seriously though, I missed hearing your voice, talking to you."  
  
"Talking? We haven't talked in for ever, even before you got busy." Cadence gives Jess a knowing glance.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Jess smirks.  
  
"No, I guess not." Cadence says leaning in, letting her lips fall gently onto Jess' neck.  
  
Jess takes Cadence by the wrists, "Hey." He whispers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about we just watch a movie tonight?" Jess replies.  
  
"You're serious?" Cadence asks warily.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Cadence smiles faintly, "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Diner."  
  
"Never seen it." Cadence shrugs.  
  
"It's a classic, trust me." Jess insists press play on the remote control.  
  
Cadence sits on Jess bed.  
  
Jess joins her, wrapping his arms around cadence as the movie starts.  
  
Moments later, Jess is lost in the banter of Paul Reiser and Steve Guttenburg, out of the corner of her eye, Cadence surveys her boyfriend, warily; it was unlike him to say no to sex. Something was bothering him.  
  
*******************Back In Connecticut**********************  
  
*Jack's Pub----  
  
*11:30pm  
  
Rory is leaning against the bar, Lane's band is still playing.  
  
Rory sighs loudly.  
  
"What?" James asks.  
  
"This is hopeless." Rory replies.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Look around, there's not a decent guy here."  
  
"I can't say that I'm a good judge on this subject, being heterosexual and all, but that guy over there whose been staring at you for the past half hour doesn't look too bad."  
  
"What?" Rory looks up spellbound as her eyes settle on a medium height blonde man in the corner, who indeed has his eyes on Rory.  
  
"Told You So."  
  
"I have this strange feeling...." Rory mutters.  
  
"Oh no." James groans.  
  
"No, I, I think I know him." Rory says silently.  
  
"What? How do you.....oh, hey looks like he remembers you too." James replies as the man makes his way towards them.  
  
"Excuse me." The man says commandingly.  
  
Rory and James turn toward him.  
  
"Is your name Rory."  
  
Rory nods, "Tristan?" 


	17. Feelings, Or Lack There Of

A/N: Alright, let me explain this. I know I haven't written prior to the last chapter in a while. But if I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it. Therefore when I say It's going to be a Rory/ Jess fic. It is. Nothing is ever black and white. Usually people don't meet when they're 17 and stay in a relationship consecutively for the next 50 years, well not happily anyway. So please trust me. I hope the skipping forward didn't bother to many people, I just started getting writers block and figured hopping a head was probably best for the story. With that said on with the story:  
  
*Rory and Tristan have been talking for the past hour.  
  
"So you live Hartford now?" Rory asks Tristan.  
  
Tristan grins, "I know, you'd think I'd have the common sense to stay away but I just keep coming back for more...I'm a gluten for punishment, I guess."  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"You know being away for four years, it just felt like it was time to come back."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"I'm actually trying to opening a club.....there's this great place that would be perfect for a nice casual establishment...I'm just waiting to hear from investors."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"What about you, Mary?" Tristan smirks. "How's Yale?"  
  
"How did you know I was at Yale?"  
  
"I kept in touch with Madeline and Louise for a while after I left."  
  
"Oh how are they?" Rory asks.  
  
"Beats me, I basically lost touch with everyone once I went to college."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I see Paris at school a lot."  
  
"Ah, how is the ice queen?" Tristan remarks.  
  
"Good, editor of the paper, driving the professors crazy." Rory rolls her eyes.  
  
"Nice to know some things never change."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, enough small talk, what's the deal with your love life."  
  
Rory almost chokes on her coffee, swallowing hard she croaks, "What?"  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to um, well I was but.....Hey, can't blame a guy for asking, can you?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "It's ok, I just forgot how crass you were." Rory says playfully.  
  
"Ouch, Rory."  
  
"Huh, you called me Rory." Rory smiles.  
  
"Huh? That's very bad speech, Miss. Gilmore where'd you pick that up?"  
  
Rory shrugs "Around...... But don't change the subject, you called me Rory."  
  
"That I did, it is your name right? I figure maybe it's time to start using it."  
  
"Huh." Rory replies with a grin.  
  
Tristan laughs, "And don't talk to me about changing subjects you never answered my question, what's the deal, you have a boyfriend, engaged, married?!"  
  
"Ha. Yes, I'm married, I'm married to my new apartment, I never leave it when I'm off of work, which to be honest is never."  
  
"Seriously." Tristan says quietly.  
  
"I'm actually between things right now."  
  
"Between things?"  
  
"I just ended an almost two year relationship."  
  
"Bag Boy?"  
  
"No, different guy, very different guy."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, when did it end?"  
  
"4 months ago."  
  
"Oh, what happened? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Nothing, distance really he was out in California and I'm here."  
  
"Oh that's tough."  
  
"Yeah, but we've managed to stay friends and he has a new girlfriend, and I'm well I'm here."  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
"So what about you, still a 'different girl for every day of the week' guy?"  
  
"I wish; it sure was easier that way. No, I too am between things, I dated one girl in North Carolina for about a year, and just got out of a relationship I had with this girl for about 6 months.....things were good for a while but we just drifted apart, you know I was happy she wasn't, she wanted to see other guys, I didn't want her too, so I guess it was irreconcilable differences."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Wow, Tristan DuGrey settling down, scary concept."  
  
"Nah, you just never got to know me well enough to see that I wasn't as James Dean as you thought I was."  
  
"I never thought you were James Dean at all."  
  
"But you have to admit I was cooler than bagboy."  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"You act as if it's some sort of triumph."  
  
"It's is!!"  
  
"It's not hard to be cooler than Dean.....he was, Dean was sweet and thoughtful the perfect boyfriend......"  
  
"So why did you break up?"  
  
"Consult last relationship."  
  
"Wait, you broke up with him for another guy.....what was I thinking calling you Mary, of course no one is that innocent, not even you."  
  
"Technically he broke up with me, because I liked this other guy."  
  
"Two years is a long time, don't you think its disrespectful to call him 'this other guy' ?"  
  
Rory laughs shyly, "His name is Jess."  
  
Tristan nods, "Jess and Rory, nice ring to it."  
  
"Yeah well...."  
  
"Hey Tris, I'm heading out man you coming?" Tristan's friend interrupts.  
  
Tristan sighs, "Yeah give me 5 minutes."  
  
Tristan's friend grins at Rory and then gives Tristan two thumbs up.  
  
Tristan hangs is head, "Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Look I really don't want to go, but I carpooled with that renob, so I have to."  
  
"Renob, yes you've matured much." Rory giggles.  
  
"What can I say? But I had a really great time. Would it be horrible of me to suggest we go out some time, Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes it would, but if you did, I'd be equally horrible and say yes."  
  
"Great, do you have a pen?"  
  
Rory nods, pulling a blue paper mate out of her purse.  
  
Tristan scribbles down his number on a napkin and hands it to Rory along with her pen.  
  
Rory rips off the bottom of the napkin and hands him her number.  
  
Tristan smiles, 'Great I'll, call you."  
  
"Sure." Rory smirks.  
  
Tristan laughs, "I will."  
  
*As soon as Tristan is out of sight James approaches Rory.  
  
"Well hello there, Miss a thousand shades of red."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't think blushing for an hour and a half was physically possible."  
  
Rory swats James, "Shut up."  
  
James takes a seat next to Rory, "So? Verdict?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I don't know."  
  
"Liar, you do so."  
  
*At this moment Lane runs up to Rory., followed by Dave.  
  
"So?"  
  
Rory grins, "You guys did great!"  
  
"Like you were paying attention, who was the cutie?" Lane asks.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"Trist---that guy who used to make fun of you at Chilton."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"You never told me he was gorgeous."  
  
"Hello, boyfriend standing right here." Dave says defensively.  
  
"Aw babe, don't worry I only go for boys who dance like ducks on riddlin."  
  
James and Rory laugh.  
  
Dave eyes James.  
  
James nudges Rory.  
  
Lane interrupts, "Ok, so Ror, what about Tristan, he's amazingly beautiful..."  
  
"And he made you laugh." James contributes.  
  
"It seemed like there were sparks." Dave says.  
  
"Yeah..." Rory says shyly.  
  
"But?" James asks eyeing his friend.  
  
"There was no feeling."  
  
"What?" Lane asks.  
  
"I didn't get that flippy feeling that you're supposed to get."  
  
"God, Ror, you can't make that decision in an hour, how much could you have talk about?" Lane says.  
  
"Enough." Rory replies.  
  
"Well, don't throw his number out, at least see him again." Lane pleads.  
  
"Ok, Lane."  
  
Dave nods at Lane.  
  
"Well we're going to go pack up, call me tomorrow, ok?" Lane asks.  
  
"Ok, bye Lane."  
  
James sighs, "Come on I'll take you home."  
  
"Thanks James." Rory replies as James holds the door open for her.  
  
"Hey we came together I was going to have to take you home anyway."  
  
"I mean for not getting on my case about this, Tristan thing."  
  
"Hey if there were no feelings there were no feelings.......but if you're just saying no because you're still pining for Jess, I think Lane is right and you need to see this Tristan guy again."  
  
Rory shrugs, "I, I just can't move on."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"I know he's with Cadi, and he's happy.....he's got his job at that publishing company he's getting a degree..."Rory replies, her eyes tearing. "There really is no room left in his life for me...."  
  
"Oh, hon," James answers; taking Rory protectively into his arms.  
  
Rory sniffles into James shoulder, "I just, I, I still love him......and he, he's with her......and I'm alone!"  
  
James shakes Rory, "You are not alone, you have me."  
  
"Yeah, but you have----"  
  
"I have you, it's me and you and everybody else second, ok?"  
  
Rory pulls her head back so she is staring into James eyes, "Ok."  
  
*************California*****************  
  
*7 days later:  
  
Jess is sitting at his desk typing on his computer, Cadi enters the room quietly, put her arms around Jess neck.  
  
He puts a single hand on her left arm.  
  
Cadi starts to kiss Jess' neck suggestively.  
  
"Jess shakes his head.  
  
Cadence purses her lips, "Jess."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to finish this summary for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Cadence says deflated. "Well I can wait." She smirks.  
  
"Actually, the kid's here and there's no school tomorrow so she's going to be up pretty late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jess pushes his chair away from the desk and stands up, eyeing Cadence sympathetically.  
  
Cadence approaches him, leaning her body against his, kissing the center of his neck.  
  
Jess pulls away.  
  
"Wha---Jess." Cadence whines.  
  
"Not no, I could put a movie on----"  
  
Cadence sighs loudly, "Another movie?"  
  
"Well yeah or, you know I really should take a break if you're hungry we could go eat or I could read to you...."  
  
"Read?"  
  
"Sorry." Jess says quietly. "......I forgot who I was talking to" He mumbles.  
  
"If it's time for a break, maybe we should pop over to my place and..."  
  
"Cadi." Jess says sternly.  
  
"What?" Cadence hisses.  
  
Jess sighs, "I don't know, just forget it."  
  
"No, Jess what is your issue, something is going on, it's been over a week since we've done anything..."  
  
"Hey we've done a lot we've seen each other every day." Jess replies.  
  
"Yeah for movies, and walks, and dinners but not for, for dessert."  
  
"Nice metaphor." Jess scoffs.  
  
"It's not like you Jess, we used to......all the time."  
  
"Yeah, well there's more to a relationship than, than that."  
  
"I know that, don't talk to me like I'm some sex-crazed girl Jess Mariano."  
  
"But you are Cadence, up until this week when was the last time we really sat down and talked."  
  
"I never heard you complain about lack of talking before."  
  
"God, Cadence you just don't get it."  
  
"No, I guess I don't, and I won't until you tell me but you seem so wrapped up in work and when I do come over you turn on the movies and you get lost in Jim Carey for two hours, and then you lay down with your book and you fall asleep...you're way too hung up lately to even notice me,"  
  
"It's hard not to notice you when you're throwing yourself at me, Cadi."  
  
"Jess, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing.....I don't know, I just don't think this is working."  
  
"What?" Cadence replies her voice high and uncomfortable.  
  
"I know that there are a million other guys praying that they'd have as much sex as I do........but it's just not enough anymore."  
  
"Jess.....  
  
"Please let me finish."  
  
Cadence sits on the edge of Jess' bed.  
  
"When I met you, you were a breath of fresh air in this smog infested hell hole. We talked everyday about everything and anything and you made me miss Rory less."  
  
"Rory I shoulda known." Cadence scoffs.  
  
"Cadi, I swear to you, this is not about her, this is about us."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"And when me and Rory broke up you were there for me, and the image of you while I was with Rory drew me to you, I started having these feelings for you, and since we'd built up to it the past year in becoming emotionally connected, we jumped into sleeping together and that's been the focus of our relationship for months now.....I miss you me 6 months ago."  
  
"I'm still here." Cadence sniffles.  
  
"No, you're not, I'm not."  
  
"Jess what are you saying?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying." Jess sighs.  
  
Cadence stands up suddenly becoming very angry, "Well when you figure it out give me a call." Cadence exclaims before stomping out of Jess' room, through the door.  
  
Jess curses at himself. Flinging himself onto his bed he stares at the phone momentarily before picking it up and dialing it.  
  
Hi this is Rory Gilmore, I'm not hear right now, I'm probably out fulfilling my daily Coffee requirements leave me a message after the beep.  
  
"Hey, Ror, if you're there pick up, it's me Jess.....I uh, got your message last week, sorry I didn't call back sooner I've been, I've been going out of my mind actually. Well the machine's gonna cut me of so, be careful out there in the dating world, there are some real weirdoes out there and you deserve the best, ok well call me back I love-----beep!"  
  
A/N Ok, so please leave comments I'd like to know your thoughts, but please trust that this story will work itself out. Now it's 2 am and I need sleep goodnight. 


	18. Devine Intervention

A/N: I'm Back!! And let me tell you. The only reason I'm here typing this now is because I'm not allowed to return to work for 4 days. Somehow I contracted pink eye-apparently I had an ear infection, that I didn't know about and it caused pink eye. So now I'm sitting in the ac, washing my hands every 5 mins and writing this up. So I'm warning you now, I'm diseased I'm sorry if this chapters not up to snuff.  
  
*The clinking of keys is heard moments before the door of Rory Gilmore's apartment swings open.  
  
"You going to be ok?" James asks in a hushed voice as they enter Rory's apartment.  
  
Rory shrugs, " I don't know."  
  
Jess stares at Rory, "What do you mean you don't know? Ror you've been in such a funk this last week."  
  
"It's just....I've been doing so good with out him."  
  
"Have you kiddo? You haven't been the same since you two broke up, who are you kidding?"  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "Well I mean I've been doing a good job of living in denial....but tonight, well tonight I just saw how bad its gotten...I mean if I can't even give Tristan DuGrey, whose become quite attractive over the past few years I might add; the time of day there's got to be something wrong with me.....and now you've forced me to admit the truth."  
  
"Which is that you're still madly in love with Jess," James answers raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
Rory nods sadly.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? It's 11pm here, so what does it make it there? 8?........call him."  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on James, it's the same reason why I couldn't call him last week, the same reason why I've spent every night for the past 8 days on your couch......."  
  
"Who are you kidding missy...a gentleman never lets a lady sleep on the couch."  
  
Rory grins, "So explain to me why I've fallen asleep on your couch and woken up on your couch every time?"  
  
"Uh because the big strong man that I am carries you from the couch to the bed every night, paces out himself on the lumpy old couch, and then carries you back to the couch every morning before he leaves for work."  
  
"You do not do that."  
  
"Yes I do.......have you not noticed that I keep cracking my back----my bed is superb, it is perfect for my back---the couch however gives me a creak in my neck which causes tension in my back therefore causing me to crack it..I swear you are the soundest sleeper I have ever met."  
  
Rory laughs, "Its hereditary."  
  
"Is artfully changing the subject also inherited?"  
  
Rory blushes, "I didn't change the subject you did."  
  
"Ror, you haven't even been home to check your machine, your mom only called your cell after leaving three messages and not getting an answer."  
  
"She's the only one who ever calls me, so why would I need to check my messages, I should just assume she called and call her back----besides I'm here now so its not like I'm a lost cause."  
  
"You're here because you ran out of underwear at my place.....otherwise, you my friend would have kept running away from your problems."  
  
Rory looks sternly at James, "Look James I'm not running away from anything, I just needed to be in the presence of someone who makes me happy- --and you have that effect on me---if anything I've just been a little blue this week that's all."  
  
"A little blue? I saw you cry at a Kodak commercial, that's a sign of deep- rooted issues."  
  
"James...."  
  
"Rory come on don't keep this going any further, I have no problem being here for you, but you're not even trying to make things better for yourself."  
  
"How can I? He's with Cadi, he loves her he's doing good....without me, I can't get in the way of him succeeding, he never could get his act together when he had me-----and then I'm gone and he's doing great, she's good for him James, her not me."  
  
James sighs, as tears form in Rory's eyes.  
  
"Come on I'm sorry, I don't want to get you upset."  
  
Rory wipes the tears from her eyes violently, "Not your fault, I just have to get over this."  
  
James nods sympathetically, "Look, do you want me to stay?"  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I'm not worried about her, you however-"  
  
Rory nods, "Please"  
  
"Be my pleasure.....why don't you get cleaned up...I'll check the condition of the fridge."  
  
Rory smiles, "Ok."  
  
James strolls towards the kitchen as Rory disappears into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, hun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm just gonna play the machine make sure you didn't miss a call form Lane or work or something."  
  
"Ok! I'll be out in five."  
  
James presses the play button on the answering machine, and the n continues towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~Hey Babe it's mom, call me when you get home.~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~Ok it's been about 4 hours now, it's almost 7 which means you've had to have come home by now, I'm lonely Luke's still at work give me a call and we'll talk about all the bikers and Abercrombie models you're canoodling with, love ya call me."~~~~~~~  
  
James laughs at the message as he pulls two Smirnoff's out of the fridge.  
  
~~~~~Hello Rory, this is Paris, I was wondering if we could compare notes for the test in chemistry on Thursday? Ok get back to me bye.~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does that girl ever just chill out?" James asks loudly.  
  
"I don't think so." Rory replies reemerging wearing cotton pj pants and a worn dashboard confessional t-shirt.  
  
James continues to laugh, handing Rory a drink. ~~~~~"Hey"~~~~~~  
  
The entrance of Jess' voice puts an end to the laughter.  
  
"Oh my God." Rory breathes.  
  
~~~~~"Ror, if you're there pick up, it's me Jess........I uh, got your message last week, sorry I didn't call back sooner I've been, I've been going out of my mind actually. Well the machine's gonna cut me of so, be careful out there in the dating world, there are some real weirdoes out there and you deserve the best, ok well call me back I love-----beep!"~~~~  
  
End Of Messages The machine announces.  
  
"Looks like you weren't the only one feeling blue.....he sounded like death."  
  
"He always sounds like that." Rory replies.  
  
"So you going to call him?"  
  
"N-not tonight."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to work out what to say, besides he was probably just having a bad night."  
  
"Right and you just happened to be the first and probably only person he called to talk to about it........and hun, don't put it off.......you're much better at the improv than the planned out stuff anyway." James replies grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Rory asks, a hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
James scoffs, "No, but its freezing in here, does your building ever have heat?"  
  
"You think I should call him?"  
  
"Yeah, right now in fact....before you lose your nerve."  
  
"My nerve's been gone for years."  
  
James smiles at Rory, "Look, just call him talk I'm going to go pick up some sleepwear at my place I'll be back in ten ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ror, just call him get it over with." James says shoving the phone at Rory before leaving.  
  
The front door closes, leaving Rory alone, her hand grazing the buttons on the telephone.  
  
Taking a deep breath Rory says to herself, "Here goes everything......"  
  
*The phone rings four times, the machine picks up.  
  
** I'm not here; if you care leave a message and if you don't you just wasted 3 minutes of your time. Oh this is Jess** Jess' croaky message makes Rory smile.  
  
"Uh, hi Jess it's me, Rory in case you were---"  
  
"Hey." Jess answers, his voice more hoarse than usual.  
  
"You sound horrible." Rory states.  
  
"I know, that's what screaming does to the vocal cords I guess."  
  
"Doing a lot of that lately huh?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Why recently?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Jess." Rory says sternly.  
  
"Cadi and I broke up."  
  
"You guys bicker all the time, you'll work it out." Rory says mechanically.  
  
"No, its kind of final this time, things just......things are just shit here Rory."  
  
"You told me you were getting along ok with your dad and Sasha and Lily."  
  
"I am, they're not the problem.....it's me."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well I'm lonely as hell---if you can believe that, I'm just about done with school, the whole relationship front is a massacre, I can't sleep anymore....even with the clash playing on the stereo...."  
  
"Wow that is bad." Rory replies.  
  
"So why did you call?" jess asks airily.  
  
"You called me first."  
  
"A week ago, why call me now?"  
  
"I just got your message."  
  
"Don't you check your------oh." Jess replies grimly.  
  
"No, I crashed at James' place."  
  
"Yeah that's a much better scenario than what I was thinking of."  
  
"You know it's not like that Jess." Rory replies.  
  
Jess sighs, "I know."  
  
"And why would you care if it was like that?" Rory replies defensively.  
  
"What I can't still care about your well being?"  
  
"That's not what you care about." Rory bites back.  
  
"Whatever Rory, look despite what you think I didn't call to rehash the past or try and get your pity.....I was just having a bad night and I needed to talk to you, you the only thing that makes sense in my life."  
  
Rory smiles, "So I'm a thing now?"  
  
"Oh you're something alright." Jess says, the smirk on his face obvious in his voice.  
  
Rory replies quietly, 'I'm sorry things aren't going great for you."  
  
"Don't worry about me, how are you?"  
  
Rory sighs, "Not much better, work's kicking my butt, school is getting really frustrating relationships----they're nonexistent, Lane is busy with the band and Dave so now I'm reduced to hanging out with James 24/7, which believe me is not as glamorous as it sounds."  
  
Jess laughs, "Rory, I should probably tell you."  
  
"What?" Rory asks warily?  
  
"I'm probably going to be moving?'  
  
"Oh so your application for the apartment was approved?"  
  
"No....well it was but...."  
  
"What? Oh Jess don't give the line its just time to move on---because you've used that excuse way too many times in your li---"  
  
"Work is looking to transfer me...the company is expanding and they claim they want to send one of their best pr men, me to one of the less productive areas which would put me somewhere probably between Michigan and Florida.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so they make their decision in the morning, and I'll probably only have a few days to pack and be out of here, so just in case you call here and you get a disconnected message."  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies quietly.  
  
"Well I have an early morning tomorrow I should probably get going." Jess says.  
  
"Right.....hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"On the machine you kind of got cut off, it sort of sounded like you said I love you....."  
  
"I did, and I do.....you don't just stop loving someone because you break up."  
  
"Oh right." Rory replies.  
  
"Rory why did you really call tonight?'  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Come on." Jess pries. Rory sighs, "I just thought that maybe you said, well tried to say but got cut off, that maybe you meant it in a different context."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, well you need to go to sleep, and James is going to be here in 5 with movies and stuff so I should get going too."  
  
"Right, night Rory."  
  
"Night Jess."  
  
Rory slams the phone down, retreating to the couch.  
  
*Cali.  
  
Jess hangs up the phone, resting his head against the wall, taking in his conversation with Rory.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
*****Rory's apartment.  
  
James enters the apartment, making special efforts to be quite in case Rory is still on the phone.  
  
"No need for the Looney tune dance moves, I'm off the phone." Rory announces, not taking her eyes off the tv.  
  
"Wasn't home?" James asks.  
  
"No he was home."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He broke up with Cadi."  
  
"Yes." James hisses. "So when does he arrive."  
  
"About 20 minutes after never."  
  
"Oh no. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened, we talked a little bit agreed that both our lives are shit...."  
  
"Hey I resent that." James replies trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Rory glares at him.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbles.  
  
"And then he told me work was transferring him probably to some 3rd-world town in Alabama or Florida, and I asked him about his message and he didn't mean it like I thought it did."  
  
"I'm sorry Rory."  
  
"Don't be, Jess was never the sentimental mushy type, why I thought he'd changed I have no idea."  
  
########*Skip ahead two months:*#####  
  
Rory hasn't heard from Jess or vice versa since that night. Both are trying to deal with their feelings, the best way they know how---by avoiding them. It is now December, a week before Christmas. Rory and James are headed down to Stars Hollow to spend Christmas with Lorelai and Luke. Being the crafty mother that she is, Lorelai convinced Luke to invite Jess for Christmas and "forgot" to tell Rory.  
  
"Well we're here!" James announces climbing out of the driving seat.  
  
"Who would have guessed the highway would be so crowded the week before Christmas?" Rory says playfully.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" , Lorelai's Cheerful voice greets them both.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Oh sweetie how I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"J! The son I never had, but always secretly wanted---well as long as he was willing to wear dresses and watch molly ringwald movie." Lorelai grins holding her arms out towards James.  
  
"Hey! How's the pretend marriage life treating you?" James returns Lorelai's smile.  
  
"Well....soon it won't be so pretend anymore." Lorelai replies waving her ring at James.  
  
"What?!" Rory exclaims. "Where was my phone call?"  
  
"It only happened like two weeks ago---ok maybe 3-at thanksgiving---the one year anniversary since we told you, and Luke made me promise to keep it a surprise until you got here---and you've been here an entire 5 minutes so now I can tell you!"  
  
"Oh my God mom, I'm so happy for you!!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory embrace.  
  
Pulling away Rory asks, "Where is Luke?"  
  
"Oh you know he's taking care of the diner...despite my continuing nagging and threats to withhold from sex....he still won't close it down before 9." Lorelai says grumpily.  
  
"Well how about we put our stuff down and then we go get dinner---I'm starving, and one of Luke's burgers sounds amazing."  
  
"Sure thing. So James how long do with have you for?"  
  
"About 3 days, I told my mom I'd spend a few nights with her."  
  
"Why, why would you do that....you were supposed to spend the holidays with us...you're my pretend son...plus we were going to sacrifice you to Babette and Miss. Patty at the Winter Fair on Friday."  
  
"Yeah well I figured I'd stay with my mom and bring her along to the festivities, and to Christmas eve dinner if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, I'll finally get to meet the woman who mothered my son!!"  
  
"Better known as Peg." James replies.  
  
"Yes. Well come on it's freezing out here."  
  
*Streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Lorelai, James, and Rory are walking towards Luke's, their arms intertwined.  
  
As they approach the diner, Lorelai hodls back.  
  
Rory and James turn towards her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I just remembered, Luke may have said something about me not telling you about the whole engagement thing until we were all together...."  
  
"Ok, so I'll pretend I know nothing." Rory replies.  
  
"No. He knows when you're "pretending.""  
  
"Just go in there and congratulate him, first., He won't kill you if you're alone but if I'm there he may refuse us coffee---and hey no one refuses me coffee unless I'm preggers, and even then they'd have to wrestle me to the ground."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"James and I will just stroll next store and pick up some film at Doose's. I told Luke I was going to be annoying and take pictures every 5 seconds that you're home." Lorelai grins pulling James across the street.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes at her mother's dramatics and then enters the diner.  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
"Rory!" Luke grins.  
  
"Congratulations!" Rory replies walking behind the counter to hug Luke.  
  
They embrace.  
  
"She couldn't wait until I got home to tell you?"  
  
"Hey, just be thankful you got her to wait this long." Rory replies.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"Across the street with James."  
  
"I swear she's infatuated with that guy."  
  
"Nah, he's just like the male version of her---you know what they say, they can always smell their own."  
  
Luke nods, "So hungry?"  
  
"I could do with a burger."  
  
"Fries?"  
  
"Course."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? I think you're slipping Luke."  
  
Luke laughs, "Funny Jess said the same thing this morning?"  
  
"Jess?" Rory replies, choking on her words.  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"Hey Luke, I'm going out." Jess' voice radiates from upstairs.  
  
Rory face turns pail.  
  
Luke stares at her, "She didn't tell you he was coming, did she?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I got to go."  
  
Rory turns to leave just as Jess enters the diner.  
  
"Rory." He says quietly.  
  
"Hi Jess." Rory replies, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Jess goes to talk but Rory cuts him off, "I-I was just leaving."  
  
*Rory exits the diner as Lorelai and James approach the door.  
  
"Jess follows ropy, "Rory!"  
  
"Uh-oh." James whispers close to Lorelai's ear, "I told you this plan was a bad one."  
  
Lorelai nods, "We should go after her."  
  
"Lorelai! Luke's voice booms from inside the diner."  
  
Lorelai's eyes go wide.  
  
"I'll go check on her---you better deal with the diner-man."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
*Streets of Stars Hollow******  
  
Rory's steps quicken as Jess gains on her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was coming......Luke said you were ok with it." Jess calls out to her.  
  
Rory stops walking, hands called into fists.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Look, I'll go back to Luke's pick up my stuff and be gone, I should have known better."  
  
Rory turns around to face Jess, there's about 10 feet between them.  
  
"You don't have to leave..they're your family too."  
  
"No they're no---"  
  
"Yes they are....and like it not a few months down the road its going to official we're going to be step siblings/cousins."  
  
"Sounds a bit hillbilly to me." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory looks down at her feet stifling a laugh, "Yeah well I think its great."  
  
"Me too, they, they deserve each other."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"But seriously, if this is too much I can go."  
  
"No, I want you here.....its been to long."  
  
"Way too long." Jess replies.  
  
"I just wish I had gotten some warning." Rory explains, letting her hands fall to her side.  
  
Jess approaches Rory, "I should have called you."  
  
"How were you to know they didn't tell me?"  
  
"Yeah well your mom certainly has Luke whipped." Jess smirked.  
  
"No she doesn't......Luke just wants to believe my mom's telling the truth all the time...he's really bad at reading her."  
  
"no, no he's not----I think he just wants us to believe that." Jess replies  
  
"Yeah well, either way it was a stupid idea."  
  
"Yeah, I mean expecting that after everything....you'd run out and I'd chase after you and then we'd get back together, it's ridiculous." Jess replies nonchalantly.  
  
Rory laughs nervously, as Jess moves closer to her.  
  
"Yeah it was just stupid. Rory says quietly.  
  
"I've missed you." Jess whispers, his lips brushing Rory's cheek.  
  
"So where did you end up? With work I mean?" Rory asks, exasperated.  
  
Jess gives her an odd look, "Wow they really don't tell you anything do they?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've had an apartment in Hartford for about a month now."  
  
"Oh." Rory replies, hurt. "And you never called me?"  
  
"I heard you were doing really good---your mom said you had one of your articles printed in the paper---gave me a copy, it was good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. So I figured I shouldn't bother you, I probably would have just caused you more stress."  
  
"No......I would have liked to hear from you." Rory replies, quietly.  
  
"Well once again I screw up."  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
Jess shoves his hands in his pockets, "So the big guy with Lorelai, that Jake?"  
  
"yeah." Rory replies still not looking at Jess.  
  
"He's not your type."  
  
"I know....I always had a thing for scrawny guys."  
  
"Cept for bagboy."  
  
"Dean." Rory corrects him.  
  
"what happened to that guy anyway?"  
  
"Married, just had a baby like 3 months ago I think."  
  
"Man that's scary....and I thought he'd stay a virgin until he was thirty."  
  
"At least he married her first."  
  
"yeah." Jess replies. "So nothing's happened with this James guy?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
"Well stuff happened---but that was way before I talked to you in October....happened right after we broke up actually."  
  
"Rebound?"  
  
"No, not really....more like experimentation.....he's a good guy, but just a friend."  
  
"And how does he feel about this?"  
  
"Same way, he's been dating the same girl for almost 4 months now."  
  
"So, what about you, are you seeing anyone."  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
"You."  
  
"nope, work's made me a hermit."  
  
"Oh." Rory mouths.  
  
Jess sighs, "Well that's not the whole, reason I mean I've had no reason to go out either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well they, who ever they may be, say that when you realize who your soul mate is you tend to stop looking for somebody else."  
  
Rory swallows, and then croaks, "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."  
  
"well I didn't, but that was before I lost her."  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Rory, look they wanted me to stay in California, I requested the transfer..... I told them I needed to be as close to New Have as possible."  
  
"You can't just stand here and put all this on me....I mean you haven't called once in two months, haven't gotten an email, not a word and now you're standing here claiming me as your soul mate?"  
  
"I tried to tell you that night...I just couldn't get the words out." Jess replies hoarsely.  
  
"God jess, do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep these last few months?"  
  
"Probably about as much as I have."  
  
"You don't cry." Rory replies.  
  
"I repeat, "I didn't, but that was before I lost you.""  
  
"I don't know what to say." Rory says, sniffling.  
  
"Just say you'll give me another chance."  
  
Rory shrugs, "I don't know..."  
  
"Please Rory, I can't do this by myself anymore, I'm no good with out you."  
  
"We can't just pick up where we left off..we'd be starting form the beginning."  
  
"I, I know."  
  
"As long as you know." Rory replies smiling slightly.  
  
"So we're going to give it a go?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Jess takes Rory in his arms, hugging her close to him.  
  
Rory breaks down, burying her face in his jacket.  
  
"Don't cry." Jess whispers.  
  
"I just, I thought you were over me." Rory sobs, "I thought you were blowing me off..."  
  
"I could never get over you......" Jess whispers taking Rory's face in his hands, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Jess...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wear going to be cousins...and step siblings.."  
  
"Not by blood." Jess whispers, kissing Rory's neck.  
  
Rory pulls away, "But if they have kids we will..."  
  
"Don't think like that, " Jess replies. "Besides we're starting from square one so it's not even an issue, we haven't even been on our first date yet."  
  
"you know it's impossible for us to start from the beginning, we've been through too much."  
  
"Yeah I know." Jess grins, taking Rory's hand in his. "But you shouldn't think of it like that, just think of it as your mom finally finding mr. right."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Now come on, let's not keep your mom in suspense any longer..it's been almost an hour."  
  
"yeah, another ten minutes and she'll be going door to door calling my name." Rory laughs.  
  
"You know she's never going to shut up about this----technically her plan did work."  
  
Rory groans, "Do we really have to go back there?"  
  
Jess laughs, "You have to see her sometime.....besides do you really want to leave your buddy in her custody?"  
  
"He's fine, she likes him better than me anyway."  
  
"Come on, let's get it over with."  
  
"Can't we just wait until tomorrow."  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that, this town is the size of a peanut." Jess replies.  
  
"Didn't you say you had a place in Hartford?" Rory replies airily  
  
"And what prêt ell are you suggesting Miss Gilmore?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
"Nothing..." Rory smirks.  
  
"Wait here, I'll get my car." Jess replies with a grin.  
  
Jess turns his back to Rory, walking towards the diner his steps quicken to a hilarious stumbled job.  
  
Rory laughs as Jess disappears down the street.* 5 minutes later: Jess' car pulls up next to Rory.  
  
"Hey there beautiful, going my way?"  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Rory hops in the car and slams the door shut.  
  
They pull away.  
  
"So what did my mom say?" Rory gives Jess a knowing glance.  
  
"Call her in the morning." Jess smiles shyly.**Ok. So that's it for this chapter with any luck I'll have another chapter next week. I started writing this last week actually, and now today it looks like I may be unemployed by tomorrow so who knows in that case I'll have plenty of time to write, anyway read and review would like to know where I stand with you guys. 


	19. Time Speeds By

A/N Ok I know. There is absolutely no reason why I should have stopped writing this story. To be honest I just couldn't get motivated and then I got caught in summer activities and such and then when I sat down at the computer I just didn't have any good ideas. But yesterday I was browsing the page and found a very good story that skipped ahead in time and so I figure given my situation I'd try to fast forward a bit to further the story so here I go please be gentle in your reviews.  
  
*Here's the deal: It's 7 months later. Lorelei and Luke tied the knot in May. Jess is practically living with Rory but still has his apartment in Hartford. At first Emily was very upset with their reconciliation, but she is gradually warming up to Jess.  
  
It's July 21st, 11am.  
  
*The jingling of keys is heard as the front door of Rory's apartment swings open.  
  
"Hello." James says, announcing himself.  
  
No answer.  
  
James scans the room.  
  
"Hm.......coffees not on...............don't tell me you're still in bed." James says loudly.  
  
The door to Rory's bedroom is open.  
  
James stands in the doorway, staring at the heap in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Now, hunny, I know the responsibilities of being the Maid of Honor can take its toll, but seriously it's almost 11:30, we told Lane we'd be there by 12:30."  
  
"Mmmgrr." is the response given.  
  
James lies down next to Rory, placing his hands behind his head as if this was the most natural occurrence in the world.  
  
"So, Merri's going to meet us there...........she's got a gig tonight so she won't make it to the little night before movie girl fest, but she'll definitely Be there for the ceremony."  
  
" Mmmm."  
  
"So how about you? Is Mr. Mariano going to make it?"  
  
"Not if you get any closer...................no offense or anything but he doesn't like anybody crowding his space............" Rory says cheerfully, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
James caught of guard, falls to the floor with a bang.  
  
Rory howls with laughter.  
  
"Shit." James mutters.  
  
Jess emerges from under the covers, his hair sticking up in different directions.  
  
"...................Cept for me." Rory finishes through giggles.  
  
Jess lifts up his arm as Rory crawls in next to him, "Cept for her, sorry man but you're just not my type." Jess answers groggily.  
  
"You know its been a few months now, you'd think I'd learn my lesson." James replies picking himself up off of the wooden floors.  
  
"But no you just keep coming back for more." Jess manages a smirk.  
  
"Shut up. I just keep forgetting you're here. I mean up until December I was the only guy with a key to this place."  
  
"Well maybe you should start ringing the buzzer." Rory suggests.  
  
"Anything to avoid this again..................why didn't you tell me I was talking to you and not Rory."  
  
"It wouldn't have been any fun that way." Jess replies.  
  
James sighs, "So Miss Gilmore are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah..........but can we do a coffee run before we hit the road?"  
  
"Sure." James smiles. "How long you going to be Jess?"  
  
"Oh, he's got some stuff to finish up so he's going to drive down by himself later." Rory answers  
  
"Alright then, lets go." James replies  
  
"Ok, just one more potty break." Rory replies sheepishly.  
  
James groans, "Be quick."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Jess tumbles out of bed, proceeding to adjust his boxer shorts and scratch his head.  
  
James scoffs, "So how'd it end up that you managed to get out of doing all this girly wedding crap stuff, and I'm the one being dragged along."  
  
"Hey I'm just the boyfriend, you're the friend. Besides, I got to make a run to my apartment pick up some more clothes and stuff."  
  
"Why do you even bother? Don't you think you guys should just move in together already."  
  
A look of panic crosses Jess' face, "Lower your voice ok. These walls are thin you know."  
  
"What's the big deal you spend all your time here anyway."  
  
"Well Rory hasn't extended the offer now has she?"  
  
"You guys haven't even discussed it?" James says skeptically.  
  
Jess shakes his head.  
  
"Wow." James mouths.  
  
"Yeah well are we done here? Because this a little too much male bonding for me." Jess replies, coldly.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry dude."  
  
Jess sighs, "Why do you care anyway, wouldn't I get in the way of yours and Rory's platonic playhouse thing you've got going on here?"  
  
"Oh come on don't tell me you still have issues with me and Rory being friends.............I'm engaged to another girl.............Rory's just, she's the best friend I've ever had."  
  
Jess relents, "I know."  
  
"But you guys have been together for a while now, and its pretty obvious you're in it for the long haul, so why not just take the next step, be man about it."  
  
"This coming from a guy whose all time favorite film is the muppet movie." Jess bites back.  
  
"Hey its classic, dude, lay off."  
  
Jess smiles, "Whatever."  
  
James grins, glad their serious discussion has come to an end.  
  
"Whatever what?" Rory's voice fills the room.  
  
"Nothing. Come on Ror lets hit the road."  
  
"Hold on a second." Rory moves past James.  
  
"Bye Jess." Rory leans in for a kiss.  
  
Jess puts a hand to Rory's face, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Mmm"  
  
James looks away, a minute passes, impatient James begins to hum loudly.  
  
Jess Rory pull apart.  
  
"Bye."Jess says gruffly.  
  
Rory gives him a final wave goodbye.  
  
*The Gilmore House: Lorelai and Lane are sitting on the front steps waiting for Rory and James to arrive.  
  
"So?" Lorelai asks eagerly.  
  
"So what?" Lane replies.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine." Lane answers with a nod.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah totally fine."  
  
"Totally and completely fine...............when 30 hours from now you'll be a married woman?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at the girl who is like a daughter to her.  
  
"Oh God, Oh God Oh God." Lane mutters nervously.  
  
"See I knew I could make you freak out."  
  
"There's still so much to do!"  
  
"No there's not just little stuff that other people can take care of for you. Today you are just kicking back relaxing with your best friend, and the coolest adult you've ever known."  
  
Lane inhales and exhales feverishly.  
  
"Ok, too much freaking out, there's nothing to get worked up about. You're marrying Dave, Dave you've know since you were 18, that's almost 4 years."  
  
"I know. I just can't believe we made it this far."  
  
"It's been a crazy ride, that's for sure." Lorelai replies putting an arm over Lane's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad my mom finally came around."  
  
"Hey well here come a couple of strangers we used to know." Lorelai says happily as James' car pulls into the driveway.  
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaims.  
  
"Lane!" Rory rushes out of the car to greet her friend.  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"I know, I can't believe it!" Rory replies.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here...............my mom is trying to make me wear makeup that is probably older than I am................she says it's not proper to wear glitter and pink eye shadow."  
  
"But you're a rock star you have to wear glitter it's your wedding day."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Good thing you still have that stash of makeup at the church." Rory smiles at Lane.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey do you know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?" "I was right."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
At the last Kim family wedding I told you that you'd be the next one to get married there and guess what?!"  
  
"Wow, you're right man that is so scary!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
The girls continue to talk loudly as they enter the house, Lorelai and James in tow.  
  
Lorelai pulls James back, "So how exactly did you get roped into spending the whole day with us talking wedding talk?"  
  
"Don't ask me, all I remember is drinking coffee, and next thing I know I heard ok well I'll see you tomorrow at 11."  
  
Lorelai laughs, "So Mr. Wonderful's not coming?"  
  
"He'll be here later."  
  
"Nuts. I mean not that I don't love him but.................why couldn't you two just get together............at least you play nice with me, he's so boring."  
  
"I know, but hey they're meant for each other and I have Merri."  
  
"Meredith? Is she coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yay. I love that girl."  
  
"Well she loves you too."  
  
"Come, come have coffee with me....................they're going to be busy catching up for at least another half hour.  
  
James nods following Lorelai to the kitchen.  
  
*6pm:  
  
Jess enters the Gilmore house, through the kitchen. The house is eerily quiet  
  
Muffled giggles escape the living room.  
  
"Ok. Hold that thought I'm going to get more coffee....anybody else?" Lorelai's voice rises above the quiet laughter.  
  
"Oo! Me!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"3 cups is my limit." James replies.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Lorelai walks towards the kitchen, humming to herself.  
  
Jess standing in the doorway catches her off guard.  
  
"Whoa you're just a little bit scary you do know that, right?'  
  
Jess goes to speak but is cut off as Rory enters the room.  
  
"Mom who are you talking t-? Jess!"  
  
"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?" Lorelai replies.  
  
"You didn't call me to let me know you were close."  
  
"Sorry, I just got caught up." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
Rory takes a step back, surveying her boyfriend. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, Just wiped."  
  
"You slept for 9 hours last night."  
  
"Yeah well you know." Jess shrugs.  
  
Rory looks at him skeptically. "Hey didn't you bring a bag or anything?"  
  
"Yeah its at the diner. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I figured I'd stay there............I mean its kind of weird having Luke and your mom here and us here.............plus tomorrow morning's going to be really hectic so it'll be one less person fighting for shower time."  
  
"Well we just ordered pizza, so stick around and after I'll go back to the diner with you."  
  
"You don't have to." Jess says quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to." Rory smiles faintly at Jess. "That's ok with you mom, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure definitely."  
  
"Come on we're watching four weddings and a funeral right now."  
  
"Oh joy." Jess replies as Rory pulls him towards the living room.  
  
Lorelai watches sadly as Rory runs off with Jess, Jess who like it or not was slowly replacing her. It used to be that the two would have to compete for Rory's time, but the competition has long ceased, with Jess the obvious winner.  
  
*9pm:  
  
"Ok, I need to go home." Lane announces with a giggle. "I may be 21, but my mom still freaks if I'm not home by ten."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to give her cosmos the night before her wedding"James says.  
  
"Yeah, waking up on your wedding day with a hangover is not a good thing." Rory replies.  
  
"I'm not going to have a hangover..............am I?"  
  
"Nah, You merely have a buzz, you'll be fine trust me." Jess says with a smirk.  
  
"Good." Lane says happily.  
  
James links arms with Lane, "Come on I'll walk you home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Hey," Rory nudges Jess. "We should probably get going too I want to be up early tomorrow.  
  
"Huh? Yeah ok."  
  
Rory approaches Lorelai who is sitting on the couch quietly.  
  
"Mom, we're going to go."  
  
"Ok, Babe see you in the am. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye." Jess says with a wave, almost crashing into Luke as he enters the living room.  
  
"Bye Jess." He says sternly.  
  
"Later Luke."  
  
Rory and Jess leave.  
  
"Hey." Luke greets Lorelai, his tone becoming softer.  
  
"Hi." Lorelai smiles faintly at her husband. "You're home early."  
  
"Yeah well I didn't feel like being open anymore so I closed early."  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
"So I expected this place to be nuts, but everybody left so early."  
  
Lorelai nods sadly.  
  
Luke sits down next to Lorelai on the couch, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I didn't even get five minutes alone with her."  
  
"Well there's a lot going on, I'm sure her and Lane have been talking non stop since she got here."  
  
"Yeah but still..............."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She didn't even want to sleep here tonight, Rory used to love our sleep overs."  
  
"Lorelai, she's 22 years old."  
  
"I know but even so this time last year she was coming home every other weekend and staying here."  
  
Luke sighs, "This is about Jess isn't it?"  
  
"No, yes, well it's just, why does he get all her free time?"  
  
"He's her boyfriend."  
  
"But I'm her mom and her best friend, doesn't that count for anything anymore?"  
  
Luke pulls Lorelai closer to him.  
  
Resting her head on Luke's shoulder, Lorelai continues, "I just, I feel replaced.........God I'm pathetic."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I just miss having her here, I mean it was so weird to see her leave with him.............knowing that they were going to your old apartment.............together."  
  
Luke laughs.  
  
"What's so funny. This is not funny not even a little ha ha funny, this is down right creepy."  
  
"I'm not laughing at you, I swear. Look I just think that its better not having Rory staying with us."  
  
"What?" Lorelai turns to look at Luke. "How can you say that?"  
  
"I just mean that all the times Rory was staying here were fun but well there were certain things I couldn't do when she was around."  
  
"Like what? Walk around in your undies, because you don't do that when she's not here either."  
  
"Like this."  
  
Luke leans in and kisses Lorelai 's neck.  
  
"Mmm. Oh."  
  
"Or this." Luke's hands move playfully across Lorelai's shirt, slowly lifting it upward.  
  
Lorelai grins, "Maybe this separation thing isn't such a bad idea."  
  
"That's why I suggested it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you know......"  
  
"No I don't, tell me." Lorelai replies with a smile.  
  
"Well Jess stopped in to say hi before heading over here, so I suggested that he and Rory stay there so you and I could have some time to ourselves. I mean I know I've been working late, and you're so busy with the new inn, so I thought I'd make time for.........us."  
  
Lorelai leans in for another kiss. "Wait, but what about James, I told him he could stay here."  
  
"Well I revoked the invitation. Besides he's friends with the groom, what is it? Dave? So he said he'd stay over there."  
  
"You are a sneaky one, Mr. Danes."  
  
"Yeah Well we have to make time for this before we get old and can't move around anymore."  
  
"Oh stop. That's never going to happen to us. We're going to be 90 years old and doing it everyday just because we can." "Well, just in case, we better take advantage of the time we have." Luke replies.  
  
"If you insist........" Lorelai Rolls her eyes playfully.  
  
*Luke's Diner:  
  
Rory and Jess unlock the front door.  
  
*Kirk walks by:  
  
"Hey, can I get a sandwich."  
  
"It's 9:30, we're closed..........besides do I look like Luke?"  
  
"Actually........"  
  
"Don't say it Kirk." Jess says taking Rory's arm and pushing her inside.  
  
"I just want a club sandwich, they only take 3.3 minutes to make."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jess asks, blocking the doorway.  
  
"I timed it...........twice."  
  
"Goodnight Kirk." Jess replies, shutting the door behind him and locking it.  
  
Rory grins at Jess, "He's right you know."  
  
"Oh did you time Luke too?"  
  
"Not about that, about you looking like Luke."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I can't believe you just told me to shut up."  
  
"Well then, don't say things like that." Jess says walking towards the stairs.  
  
Rory walks in front of him, climbing the stairs, she turns back to look at him, "Well it is true, you sound the same too."  
  
Jess mumbles under his breath.  
  
"What?" Rory asks, collapsing onto Luke's old couch.  
  
"Nothing" Jess replies lamely.  
  
Rory sits up, eyeing Jess with concern, "Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was the ride here ok?"  
  
"Yeah it was fine why?"  
  
"Well you seemed kind of out of it when you got to my mom's, and you really didn't say anything all night, and now you're being short with me."  
  
"I am not." Jess bites back.  
  
"See."  
  
Jess sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."  
  
Rory motions for Jess to join her on the couch, "What's going on."  
  
"I've just been thinking a lot about...........stuff, and I guess its kind of freaking me out."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Us stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's all your stupid friends fault you know." Jess says, lifting his arms up in the air dramatically.  
  
"Whose? Lane's?"  
  
"No the other one."  
  
"James? What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing, he was just talking about us moving in together and how we're practically living together already. And then he made this big deal out of the fact that we haven't even discussed it."  
  
Rory drapes her arm over her face, "James is an idiot why would you listen to him? It's not that big of a deal.................I mean we see each other enough, your place is like 20 minutes away from mine, we're at a good place right now....."  
  
"But he's right and it is a big deal. I mean it's not like I don't want to live with you-"  
  
"I know Jess."  
  
"I just never really thought about it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And on the ride here I was thinking about it and what it would mean and stuff and its just like once we move in together........well it's like ok we're practically living together now."  
  
"Yeah........"  
  
"So if I actually moved in with you instead of practically living together, we'd be practically married."  
  
"Oh." Rory replies, her tone abashed  
  
"And I guess being in that car by myself everything came into perspective, and it all became so real."  
  
"Jess, we don't have to-"  
  
"I mean Jees, we've been living in a cloud for 7 months...................just pretending like everything was like it was before, but it isn't."  
  
"Jess I don't know if I like where this is going."  
  
"Look Rory its like this, before we got back together I still felt like I was 17, even when we were dating I felt like a kid, but now, now that we're here it's like I'm 22."  
  
"Jess you are 22."  
  
"You know what I mean Rory, we're not those young idealistic people we were when we first met..........we've grownup."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"This is your last year at school, you have an internship with a news station this year, I'm on the fast track at work.............3 of the commercial that are going to air during the super bowl this year came from the pitches I made last year, I've started writing again.....................we're adults Rory, living adult lives."  
  
Rory nods, wary of the direction in which this conversation is going.  
  
"We're in an adult relationship, we need to acknowledge that."  
  
"Ok, and do what Jess?" Rory asks, becoming agitated  
  
"Look Rory, I'm not looking for anybody else, I think, I think this is it for me."  
  
"Jess." Rory breathes in quietly. "Me neither."  
  
"But lets face it we can't keep living the way that we are, so what I think what we need to do is-"  
  
"Jess, don't say we need a break, because I don't think that's going to solve anything."  
  
"I agree, but I just think that we're too old for all these practically's."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just think we should screw all these steps, and skip to the end."  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "Which means what?"  
  
Jess turns towards Rory, staring straight into her eyes he says softly, "I think we should get married."  
  
"You're kidding." Rory replies hoarsely, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Jess shakes her head, "I mean it was going to happen eventually, so what's the point of putting it off, I'm making a decent salary right now, you have a great apartment that's perfect for two, why not get married now?"  
  
"Wow. I can't believe my ears................I never thought you were the marrying kind."  
  
Jess laughs, "Well neither did I but I guess things change."  
  
Rory nods, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You still haven't given me an answer you know."  
  
"Well you didn't really ask me anything." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
Jess sighs.  
  
"I can't answer you if you don't ask me." Rory replies with a smirk.  
  
Jess rolls his eyes playfully as he gets down on one knee, "Rory?"  
  
"Yes." Rory says happily.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Rory gulps, "Wow I didn't expect it to be like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Powerful."  
  
Jess smiles, his eyes meet Rory's.  
  
"So?"  
  
Tears stream down Rory's face, "Of course I will."  
  
Jess leans in and kisses Rory's tears away, "We're getting married," He whispers in her ear.  
  
Rory nods, burying her face in Jess' chest. Jess wraps his arms around Rory.  
  
They remain in the embrace for what seems like hours, until Jess finally pulls away.  
  
"I don't have a ring for you."  
  
Rory sniffles, "I don't need one, you asking me is enough."  
  
This time, its Jess that tears up, pulling Rory towards his chest again, to hide his tears.  
  
Rory laughs into his shirt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since when did you become such a sap?"  
  
Jess looks down at Rory, "Since you made me watch Steele Magnolias once too many times."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"So........."  
  
Rory's eyes go wide, "I have to call my mom!"  
  
"Ok." Jess replies, "Oh wait, maybe you should wait."  
  
"What why? She's going to be really mad if she's not the first person I tell."  
  
"I think she may be busy."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Luke closed the diner early tonight."  
  
"Ohhhhh." Rory replies, a grin emerging.  
  
"You really are dense some times, aren't you."  
  
"What is with you and insulting me tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry..................it's just come on, Luke comes home at 9 on a Friday night, it's pretty obvious, that and the fact that he practically begged me to stay here tonight."  
  
"Wow...........that's so un-Luke"  
  
"Not really...........actually, I think he had the right idea................"Jess smirks at Rory.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Absolutely." Jess replies twirling Rory up into his arms.  
  
Rory leans in, her face nearly touching Jess', licking her bottom lip teasingly. Jess' muscular arms travel towards Rory's waist, his hands gingerly placing her long brown hair behind her ears on the way. Rory kisses Jess' Jaw, as his hands explore her torso. Jess takes a step backward, bringing Rory with him. Rory stumbles forward, crashing into Jess' stomach. A small noise escapes Jess' mouth.  
  
"You ok?" Rory whispers, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
"Fine............come on." Jess replies, taking Rory's hand and leading her towards his old bedroom.  
  
Jess enters, a sweet expression on his face.  
  
Rory lingers in the doorway.  
  
"Wow. Deja vu." Rory says quietly, surveying the room.  
  
Jess nods, "You were so shy that night."  
  
"Well it was my first ti-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not so shy anymore though." Rory replies with a grin.  
  
"Come here." Jess holds his hand out for Rory she takes it, kicking the door closed behind her as Jess wraps his arms around her again.  
  
*Saturday:10pm: Lane's Wedding Reception.  
  
*The wedding went off without a hitch. Lane convinced her mom that slow dancing at a wedding was acceptable, yes Mrs. Kim is still walking around separating people.  
  
*Edwin Mcain's "I'll Be" starts playing.  
  
*Lorelai and Luke are sitting this dance out. Lorelai sighs as Luke puts his arm around her.  
  
"I feel old." Lorelai states quietly. "You're not. You're gorgeous." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai replies. "But I still feel old, it seems like only yesterday that Lane came bursting into the house begging me to stash her new kid on the block cd."  
  
Luke laughs.  
  
"She was 6."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
"Rory's next you know." Lorelai adds sadly.  
  
Luke shakes his head, "No, I think you've still got a few years..................Jess is never going to propose."  
  
"Yeah you're right.......................but still, she's not my baby anymore."  
  
"Was she ever? You've been treating that kid like she was 20 since she was five."  
  
"You know what I mean." Lorelai sighs.  
  
"Yeah. But hey what you've got now is really good too. You talk to her everyday, she comes to visit 2 or 3 times a month, and whenever she's not around.....................you've got me."  
  
"That's definitely a plus." Lorelai grins.  
  
Luke kisses Lorelai tenderly on the cheek.  
  
"I love you ." Lorelai half moans.  
  
"I love you too." Luke replies with a smile. "Man, will you look at those two." Lorelai leans forward, her eyes following Rory and Jess as dance around the room, whispering in each others ears.  
  
"Uh........."  
  
"He really does make her happy."  
  
"Yeah he does."  
  
"Would you have ever thought 5 years ago that they'd be together."  
  
"Nope..................but then again I never saw this happening either." Luke replies taking Lorelai's hand in his.  
  
A/N Ok here you go! Hopefully it is up to par. Any suggestions are welcome ( 


	20. Like Rabbits

A/N I'm back. So I really can't wait for the new season and I guess that's what has sparked me to write more. Anyway this chapter may be a bit choppy and I will be skipping around....but its for the good of the story. And once again feedback is always appreciated.  
  
*It's the morning after Lane's wedding and Rory has asked Lorelai to meet her at the diner at 11.  
  
*Upstairs: Luke's Old Apartment.  
  
"Ok. So how do I Look?" Rory asks Jess, who is sprawled out across the couch.  
  
"Fine." Jess shrugs.  
  
"Maybe I should change."  
  
"Rory, you're just going downstairs to the diner that you've spent 90% of your life in, and you're just going to talk to your mom, who honestly I don't think will care if you wear clothes or not."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"In fact I'm pretty sure she'd encourage you to go down there naked...me, I say that's a good idea..except you don't go downstairs and you just stay here...with me...naked." Jess smirks.  
  
"Tempting as that is, I can't go another day without telling my mom, Jess."  
  
"It's killing you isn't it."  
  
Rory nods feverishly.  
  
"Alright so go tell her real quick and then come back here and we'll stay in all day."  
  
Rory shakes her head; "You know you're coming down with me right?"  
  
"Nah. I'm staying here."  
  
"If you stay here, she's just going to run up here herself, and she hasn't been in here in like a year, and she's never gonna want to leave she's going to snoop around looking for things to tease Luke about. But really it's your choice...a 30 minute discussion with breakfast included, or 3 hours with no escape." Rory smirks.  
  
Jess groans. "Fine, you go first give me five minutes." Jess says gesturing towards his boxers, "I need to get dressed."  
  
"No you don't, like you said, my mom won't care..." Rory grins.  
  
"Go."  
  
Rory bounds downstairs.  
  
"Well if its isn't Holly Happy Pants!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
Luke Rolls his eyes at Lorelai.  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"So what's with requesting a meeting? You were very shifty about it last night."  
  
"Well I'm going back to New Haven Tomorrow and I just wanted to talk to you before I left."  
  
"Oh...but since when do you have to request a meeting in a public place with me, is this like when guys take girls to a restaurant to break up with them so they won't have a temper tantrum."  
  
"No." Rory replies.  
  
Lorelai breathes a sigh of relief, "Good because I don't think I have the energy for a temper tantrum."  
  
Luke rolls his eyes at Lorelai, "Coffee?" Luke asks Rory.  
  
"Please." Rory grins.  
  
Jess enters the diner.  
  
Rory ushers Jess over.  
  
"Ok, lets get this over with." Jess says, putting an arm around Rory's waist.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lorelai replies taken back. "Get what over with, is having lunch with me, a chore?"  
  
"That's not what he meant, is it jess?"  
  
Jess shrugs.  
  
"That means he's happy to be here." Rory replies.  
  
"So what's going on babe?"  
  
"Luke, come here for second, I think you should here this too."  
  
"Ok, get on with it." Luke replies, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Mom, Luke....Jess and I are, we're."  
  
"Getting married." Jess finishes.  
  
Rory glares at him, "Rory, we would have been here all day at your rate."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes at Jess before turning back towards her mother, "Well?"  
  
Lorelai is wearing a look of shock on her face, Lorelai turns to Luke, "What did she just say?"  
  
"She's getting married....to him." Luke says, astonished.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asks seriously,  
  
"What? No!" Rory replies.  
  
"So you're not pregnant...and not dying and you two are getting married?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Just like that?" Luke asks.  
  
Rory sighs, "Why are you guys so surprised?"  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry its just look at what your saying......I guess we just never thought it would happen."  
  
Rory looks towards the floor, choosing not to reply.  
  
Jess tightens his hold on Rory.  
  
"Wow, my baby's getting hitched!" Lorelai squeals, causing Rory to grin.  
  
"So you're ok with this?"  
  
"I'm ecstatic, I just never thought he'd pop the question."  
  
"Well it was kind of a last minute decision." Jess replies.  
  
"Oh! Did he get down on one knee?"  
  
"He wasn't going to, but I made him." Rory replies with a smirk.  
  
"Good girl. Oh come on we have to go tell Sookie!"  
  
"Ok!" Rory exclaims loosening herself from Jess' grip.  
  
"Luke, Coffee to go!" Lorelai demands.  
  
"Oh. I have to pee before we go, give me a minute." Rory replies, running upstairs.  
  
Jess watches her disappear up the stairs.  
  
Lorelai takes this opportunity to catch Jess off guard. While his back is turned, she pounces on him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Jess asks, amused.  
  
Lorelai lets go of him, and Jess turns to face her.  
  
"Go ahead say something I know you're dying to."  
  
"You did it!" Lorelai squeals. "You're going to marry my daughter!"  
  
Jess smiles sincerely, "Yeah."  
  
"You love her, you really do.....it wasn't just some conquest thing when you were 17, you love her...she broke the rebel with out a cause in you! Of course you never were quite up to James Dean Proportions "  
  
Jess nods amusedly.  
  
"You two are going to have the most beautiful kids, they'll have brown hair and blue eyes and have really bad attitudes....they can torture Luke!"  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"I heard that" Luke says, leaning against the counter.  
  
"You were meant to." Lorelai pouts leaning in to kiss Luke.  
  
Rory reenters the diner.  
  
"Ew, I'm never going to get used to that." Jess shakes his head.  
  
Rory laughs from behind him, "Ready mom?"  
  
"Yep! Lets go!"  
  
Luke and Jess watch Rory and Lorelai skip out of the diner.  
  
"You're in for it." Luke says, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well if you can survive being married to a Gilmore, I'm sure I can too."  
  
Luke shakes his head, "No way, I have it much easier....Lorelai still grew up in a grounded environment, she had stern parents, she wasn't a part of this craziness until she almost 18...Rory's been here practically her whole life, she used to spend hours after school at miss Patty's, she was having coffee on Sundays with Babbette when she was five...Rory's been subjected to these lunatics for her entire life.....so yeah, you're going to have it a hundred times worse then I do," Luke says with a grin.  
  
"Damn, perhaps I need to rethink this.."  
  
Luke glares at Jess, "No way, you break her heart, I break you."  
  
Jess laughs, "I was kidding."  
  
Luke's eyes go wide, "I just thought of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have to tell Lorelai's parents about this...and soon if they find out you've been engaged for more than a few hours without telling them, man you won't make it to your own wedding."  
  
Jess runs a hand through his unkempt hair, "Can't we just elope and tell them after?"  
  
"You'll never hear the end of it, Rory's their only granddaughter....I guarantee you, Emily's had her reception planned out since Rory was 8."  
  
"But what about you and Lorelai, you guys didn't have a ridiculous wedding."  
  
"We almost did, believe me it was just a matter of Emily getting too tired of fighting w/ Lorelai. Besides don't you remember the flower arrangements at $1,000 per arrangement, and the imported desserts?"  
  
"Oh Man, I'm screwed."  
  
Luke nods, "Just pray she's abandoned her dreams of a Romanov in Winter theme."  
  
Jess groans, "Give me the phone."  
  
Luke hands Jess the phone, Jess dials it.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai Mariano 's phone." Lorelai answers Rory's phone, cheerfully.  
  
"You two waste no time do you?" Jess replies.  
  
"Not a second, hold on."  
  
"Hey." Rory says happily.  
  
"I think you and your mom should go see your grandmother or at least call her and let her know what's going on."  
  
"Hold on." Rory replies, handing the phone to her mother  
  
"Luke's been talking to you hasn't he?" Lorelai says, grinning at Rory.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Well he's a smart man, but of course he neglected to tell you that its never a good idea to announce stuff like this w/o all involved parties present, she's going to take it as a personal insult if you're not there squeezing Rory's hand as they go over wedding plans, she'll never forgive you."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Good. We'll give her a call, and see if all four of us can go out there tonight....because once Rory tells her the news, if somebody's not there to stop her, my mom will keep you there until 3am discussing the proper nail color for the bridesmaids." Lorelai replies seriously.  
  
"Ok call me back, let me know what's going on."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye Honey!" Rory screams in the background.  
  
"Haha you called Jess Honey!" Lorelai screeches as she hangs up the phone.  
  
Jess hands Luke the phone, burying his face in his hands .  
  
"And so it begins." Luke grins at Jess.  
  
"Shut up." Jess barks.  
  
*7pm: Gilmore Residence: Hartford.  
  
*Dinner is over, and everyone has gone into the living room for coffee.  
  
There is silence except for the clinking of spoons as the coffee is stirred.  
  
Emily breaks the silence, "Dare I ask why we're all here, on a night other than Friday...because I know what an inconvenience its for both of you to be available on any other night." Emily says heavily.  
  
"Well mom, Rory has some very exciting news."  
  
Emily cheers up, "Really."  
  
"Really." Lorelai replies.  
  
"Well, Lorelai let your daughter tell me if it's her news, if it's that exciting I'm sure she wants to tell me herself."  
  
"Right." Lorelai nods, biting her lip.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, Jess and I are getting married." Rory says with a grin.  
  
Emily puts a hand to her mouth, "How wonderful!"  
  
"Congratulations," Richard says, shaking Jess' hand.  
  
"Well I'll be, after all these years."  
  
"Well, Emily, look at it this way at least they didn't wait as long as these two did to make it official." Richard says cheerfully, "Now come on, drinks all around."  
  
"Now Rory, how wonderful would it be to have a Paris in the spring, themed wedding!" Emily asks, her mind going off in a thousand different directions.  
  
"That'd be nice." Rory replies.  
  
Jess nudges Rory.  
  
"...But we were actually thinking of having the wedding a little bit sooner than spring."  
  
"Perfect...A Winter Romanovs theme....oh Richard, wouldn't Rory look elegant in an ivory collared dress, w the long collared jacket over it, with a silk bodice."  
  
Richard nods.  
  
"Grandma..."  
  
"And a tiara."  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"And Gigi could wear one of those dresses like the dancers back then wore w/ the ballerina type skirt and slippers."  
  
"Grandma!" Rory raises her voice slightly.  
  
Taken back, "What is it dear?"  
  
"Jess and I want to get married as soon as possible."  
  
Outraged Emily replies, "So what? You're just going to go to some lawyer and get the certificate and have the justice of the peace do it?"  
  
"No, Grandma, no.....we just don't see the point in dragging this out, we were hoping to have a simple wedding maybe at the end of next month."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I want you're help, I do, I mean no one has as much style as you do, its just I want my wedding to be about Jess and I and our relationship, I think it should reflect that, and there's nothing Russian about our relationship, banished tsars have to do with us."  
  
"You're right, and I'd be honored to do whatever I can to make this a special occasion for you, for both of you." Emily smiles at Jess.  
  
"Thank you." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"I just can't believe it, the two of you marrying men from the same gene pool, you really are two peas in a pod."  
  
"Isn't it great!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
"It's something." Emily replies, sitting back.  
  
*everyone laughs.  
  
*3 hours later: Richard has gone to bed, Lorelai is asleep, her head resting on a drowsy Luke's shoulder, while Emily continues to discuss wedding plans with Rory and Jess.  
  
Emily is going on about dresses matching the boutonnières , Jess checks his watch for the thousandth time.  
  
Emily glances over at Jess, "And then of course we'll have to do something with his hair."  
  
Jess perks up, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Grandma, Jess likes his hair like that, its fine." Rory reassures Emily.  
  
"You may be having a simple wedding, Rory but that doesn't mean the groom should have hair that looks like he's just fallen out of bed."  
  
"Grandma, he'll use gel and make it look nice for the wedding I promise."  
  
"It's not just the style, Rory what about the length, a groom should not have hair on the back of his neck the day of his wedding.....For God's sake, Luke even cut his hair for the occasion!"  
  
Luke sits up, stirring Lorelai from her slumber, "Ok, I think it's time to go."  
  
Lorelai yawns, "I said that two hours ago."  
  
"It's just not proper, a bride should be able to see the face of her groom when they're up on the alter."  
  
"I'm sorry grandma, but that's Jess' decision not yours."  
  
"Goodnight mom." Lorelai says as She and Luke walk out the door.  
  
"Come on Jess."  
  
"Look, if it's really that big of a deal, I guess I could trim it a little bit." Jess says with a shrug.  
  
"See Jess doesn't have a problem with it." Emily smirks.  
  
"He's just agreeing to prevent a big fight with you." Rory replies, walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh fine, do whatever you want, have a wedding cake made of twinkies for all I care, I'm just an old woman what do I know?" Emily sneers.  
  
"Goodnight grandma, I'll call you when we get back to New Haven." Rory replies closing the door behind her.  
  
Emily sighs as Jess' pulls out of the driveway.  
  
*In Jess' car.  
  
Rory is sitting in the passenger's seat with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
Jess laughs, "Would you calm down, this is stupid."  
  
"It's not stupid, it's irritating, of all the things to focus on, you're hair is fine to say its going to corrupt the whole wedding."  
  
Jess grins.  
  
"Stop that, you're supposed to be on my side, you're supposed to be outraged, why aren't you screaming, I was sure you were good for at least a tiny outburst in there."  
  
"Rory will you listen to yourself? This is no big deal, at least we're not going to have ice sculptures of swans or odd imported Swiss chocolate dessert at out wedding.....if my hair is the only grievance your grandmother has, why not make her happy."  
  
Rory uncrosses her arms, "Yeah, well I just don't want her to be so gung-ho about everything. Especially things she doesn't understand, I mean I like your hair, it's, it's you."  
  
"Well Rory, at the risk of upsetting you, I think she might be right."  
  
"What?' Rory replies w/ shock.  
  
"Well I haven't cut my hair since January, it is in my eyes all the time, and how's that going to look in pictures, I don't have to cut it a lot, just in the back a bit, trim the sides, maybe get the sideburns groomed."  
  
"Really? And you're not doing this for my grandma?"  
  
"No, I'm doing it for you."  
  
"Now, kiss me."  
  
Rory leans over and kisses Jess' cheek.  
  
"So now that we've told everybody we need to tell, and we've had all this drama do you think we can just go back to Luke's and stay in? Jess smirks.  
  
"Is that all you've been thinking about today?"  
  
"Like you weren't thinking about it all day yourself."  
  
"I don't know it has been a long day, I'm afraid I might contract a headache before we get there."  
  
Jess rolls his eyes, playfully "Alright I guess I'll just be ordering pay per view tonight."  
  
"You do and I'll never touch you again." Rory cuts back.  
  
"Yeah, but at the rate you're getting these headaches I'm never going be touched again anyway."  
  
Rory swats his arm "Stop it!"  
  
"Ok, ok, man that hurt."  
  
Rory sighs, "We have been pretty busy these last few days...."  
  
"And tomorrow night I go back to work, and I'm not off again until Sunday." Jess interjects.  
  
"And I have school...."  
  
"So really this could be our last opportunity to, stay in for the next week."  
  
Rory bursts out laughing, "Like we'd ever last an entire week."  
  
Jess laughs, "We are kind of like rabbits aren't we?"  
  
Rory stifles her laugh, "I love you."  
  
"You're just saying that so I'll go to bed with you," Jess says, playing innocent.  
  
"Yeah, but I really do." Rory says seriously. " I love that we can talk like this and still have serious conversations, I love that our relationship isn't just about sex."  
  
"Even though our conversations usually do lead to that," Jess says with a smirk.  
  
"Well that's just because I'm so hot you can't control yourself."  
  
Jess smiles, "Yeah that must be it."  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Rory smiles genuinely at Jess.  
  
"I'm so happy we're doing this" Jess says honestly as they pull up in front of Luke's.  
  
Rory looks at him oddly, "Well Yeah..."  
  
"I meant getting married, making it official."  
  
"Oh." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"Your grandpa was right."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I think it's just right that we get married now, I can't imagine waiting 20 years to marry you like Luke waited for your mom."  
  
"Jess." Rory sighs.  
  
"Ok, don't get all weepy, enough sentimentality." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory laughs, "Come on."  
  
"Lets go through the back, I don't want to deal with the comments."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jess points to the diner where Babbette and Miss Patty are having a late night chat over pie.  
  
"Through the back it is!" Rory replies grabbing Jess' hand as they sneak around the building.  
  
*Two weeks later: Rory's on the phone with Emily.  
  
"So who is going to be your bridesmaids again?"  
  
"Well mom's maid of honor, and the Sookie and Lane will be bridesmaids."  
  
"Only two bridesmaids? Don't you have any friends from college or Chilton that you want in the party?"  
  
"Oh! You're right, I almost forgot Paris add Paris Geller to the list."  
  
"Anyone from Yale, Rory?"  
  
"No. Well James is going to be a groomsman."  
  
"Yes that's right how many groomsmen are there?"  
  
"Well Luke is going to be best man so he and mom can dance together at the wedding, Jess' friend from work, Patrick is going to be a groomsman along with James and Dave, we asked Jackson but he said he's not comfortable standing up there for so long."  
  
"Jackson, he's the odd gardening fellow, stuck in Eisenhower era?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, and you already picked out the cake...a very tasteful butter cream cake w mocha filling.....and that awful woman has ordered Georgia's dress..."  
  
"Grandma...."  
  
"What I'm not wrong even your mother agrees with me, that's some nerve insisting on what dress that little girl wears to your wedding, she's the flower girl you should decide!"  
  
"At least she asked me what color I wanted her in grandma."  
  
"She still tried to persuade you into changing your whole wedding party into wearing pink."  
  
"Just let it go, it'll be fine....we picked out all the other dresses, every body will be wearing sage green dresses, except for mom who will be in a slightly darker green."  
  
"Right, and light gray suits for the men, except for Jess who will be in a coal colored three piece suit."  
  
"And the church is booked, and the Inn will be set up next Thursday, two days before the event."  
  
"Well it looks like everything is done except for the last minute things, I checked out that florists' background and it looks like she'll be perfect...she did the DuGrey wedding a few months back."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
"Oh that's right you went to school with the boy didn't you? Yes interesting story actually seems he was smitten with this reporter or something---only went out with her once or twice, floozy broke his heart, month later he was starting the press work for his club, hired a pr agent, 6 weeks later they were married."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Anyway, of course Your grandfather and I were invited....elegant affair very expensive, but the flowers were fantastic, so I hired this women and told her we want our arrangements to be a hundred times better than that."  
  
"Thanks Grandma."  
  
"Well I should go, I have a D.A.R. meeting to get to, I'll see you this weekend right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're going to come to the party in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"We were invited so we're coming, I'll see you there, Rory goodnight."  
  
*Next Friday. *Rory is In Lorelai's room getting ready for the party Stars Hollow is throwing in honor of the wedding. Luke and Jess are waiting downstairs.  
  
"This is so weird." Lorelai states, flopping onto to the bed."  
  
"I know a week from tomorrow is my wedding."  
  
"Wow Jess was your first and he's going to be your last...that's amazing."  
  
"I never thought about it like that." Rory replies.  
  
"Hey don't get upset.....do you need one last fling? I'm sure Brian will step up to the plate!" Lorelai giggles.  
  
"Brian as in Brian from Lane's band? Ew."  
  
"Ok then no fling for you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"It's not like you've only been with Jess..."  
  
"Mom lets stop talking about this." Rory says uncomfortably.  
  
Lorelai's eyes go wide "Wait you've ONLY been with Jess."  
  
Rory laughs nervously, "No, of course not, I just haven't been with anybody that's meant as much to me."  
  
Lorelai sits up, suddenly interested, "Ok so there was Tristan who while extremely good looking, was just a substitute for Jess, and then there was John, the musician when you and Jess were broken up, ok so two guys that you'll probably never see again, I see your point."  
  
Rory doesn't meet her mother's eyes.  
  
"Oh my God there's more?!"  
  
"Just one." Rory protests.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"No, you're going to make a big deal and be really loud."  
  
"Tell me now or I'm going to my mother that you passed on a DuGrey!"  
  
"Ok, fine....jdskcv," Rory mumbles.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't understand gibberish."  
  
Rory sighs, "James ok, James."  
  
"James! My son from another mother, James!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All my whining and pressuring and you going on about just being friends and after all that you had a one night stand."  
  
"Mom we went out for like a month."  
  
"No! you said you were testing out your feelings, that's not going out with somebody."  
  
"Well we tested our feelings for a month.....and about a week a few months later but it was basically a comforting one another through depression type thing."  
  
"And he's going to be in your wedding party?! Does Jess know about you two?"  
  
"Well, no but Jess just started warming up to James, and there was never really anything there between us so what's the point of telling him."  
  
"I guess it's just so weird to think about...."  
  
"What is?" Jess voice breaks in as he appears in the doorway.  
  
Rory jumps.  
  
Jess laughs, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something I shouldn't have."  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "no, I was just talking about how weird it is to think about that you and Rory will be married in just a week."  
  
"Oh, well it's 6:30, we should probably head over."  
  
"O-ok, just give us five." Rory replies holding up her hand.  
  
"Ok....are you alright Rory, you're shaking?"  
  
"I just had my fifth cup of coffee....and haven't eaten since 2."  
  
"Ok, I'll be downstairs."  
  
"I hate you." Rory says to Lorelai once Jess is out of earshot.  
  
"I just can't believe you kept this from me, I thought I knew you."  
  
"Can we just stop talking about this, I have to get dressed, to go to a shower for my wedding.....to Jess!"  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
*12am: Jess and Rory stumble into Luke's old apartment.  
  
Rory laughs as she bumps into the couch.  
  
Jess grins, stifling his own laughter.  
  
"What?" Rory asks happily.  
  
"I just never thought I'd see the day when you got tipsy."  
  
"It's a week before my wedding, leave me alone..I think it's the perfect way to relieve the stress of it all."  
  
"So what? You're just going to be a lush from now until next Saturday?"  
  
"No just tonight, I won't have time to get drunk the rest of the week."  
  
Jess smiles, "Yeah this week is going to fly by....."  
  
*Following Saturday."  
  
"Rory." Christopher breathes in as he approaches his daughter, who is standing before a mirror in her wedding dress.  
  
Rory turns around, "Dad!"  
  
"You, you look amazing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chris nods.  
  
"So, you sure this guy's legit?"  
  
Rory laughs, "yeah, he's, he's a good guy."  
  
"Who would have thought you and him, married."  
  
"Well I guess I got my taste in men from mom, she always did go for the rebel type."  
  
"Which is why she's now married to a man whose staple clothing item is anything flannel."  
  
"For you're information, mom's gotten him to tone it down with the flannel."  
  
Chris laughs, "Yeah well flannel or no, he's perfect for your mom."  
  
"I think everything's worked out the way it's supposed to Mom and Luke, Me and Jess, you and...."  
  
"We're getting divorced."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you over the phone, we're getting a divorce."  
  
"Why? Steven Dasher, That's why."  
  
"She left YOU?"  
  
"You surprised?"  
  
"I just never pictured her the cheating type."  
  
"We haven't been happy for a while, this guy, he's a workaholic, a lawyer makes $180,000, a year, perfect for her."  
  
"Wow, I'm so sorry Dad."  
  
"Don't be, I got Gi."  
  
"You did?! Is she happy about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean we're sharing custody, she's just going to be living with me. And we made a deal.....she only has to wear a dress on holidays and when she wants to.....I took her on a little shopping trip last week, bought her her first pair of jeans and a pair of converse....blue converse."  
  
"Nice, so is she here?"  
  
"Gi is, not Shellie, she's spending the weekend at his place."  
  
Rory nods, "Well if it makes you feel any better....I invited my Classic Literature teacher...she's 37, single and used to own a Harley before being employed at Yale."  
  
"She hot?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Ok enough me talk, I here somebody's supposed to walk down that aisle soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Not until I get a hug." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
"How about a few hugs."  
  
"Sounds like a deal."  
  
*Inside the church The music starts, all eyes turn towards the back door.  
  
Luke pats Jess on the shoulder as Georgia makes her way up the aisle.  
  
"Hi Jess." The little girl waves as the bridesmaids make their way up to the front.  
  
The opening notes to "Your song," play as Rory comes into sight.  
  
Jess breathes in, "Rory."  
  
Rory grins as her eyes meet Jess'.  
  
Reaching the alter, Chris lifts Rory's veil and Kisses her cheek, "I love you."  
  
Chris touches Georgia's shoulder lovingly on his way to his seat.  
  
"Dearly Beloved." The Minister greets the congregation.  
  
"We are gathered her today, to join two young souls in Holy matrimony."  
  
*The Minister begins a long speech on the sanctity of marriage.  
  
Rory and Jess look dreamily into each other eyes.  
  
"You." Is all Jess can manage to whisper.  
  
A single tear runs down Rory's cheek, Jess wipes it away with the back of his hand.  
  
"Lorelai and Jess have chosen to write their own vows, Jess." The minister continues.  
  
Jess takes a deep breath before speaking, "Lorelai, Rory, I knew the moment I set eyes on you that my life would never be the same. Our relationship has been an uphill struggle from the beginning; I've never fought so much for anything in my life as I have for your love. Everything that has happen over these last few years has been worth it. To be standing up her now, knowing that once this day is over I will have the privilege of waking up to your face every morning and the gift of your hearing your laughter for the rest of my life brings tears of happiness to eyes. Rory I love, I will always love you, Life means nothing with out you, so I stand here before you, and all of our friends and family waiting to become your husband so I can spend the rest of my days making you smile and spend all of nights keeping you warm as I read you to sleep. So please take my hand in marriage so we can start our lives together, be my wife so my life can truly begin." Jess finishes as his voice gets caught in his throat from attempting to suppress tears.  
  
Rory smiles at him, "I saw those tears."  
  
"Rory, go ahead." The minister's says.  
  
"Jess," Rory begins, her voice dry and shaky.  
  
"See its not so easy." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory laughs, "Jess, you came into my life at a time when I wasn't expecting you. You taught me what it was to fight for something, you taught me what real love was about. You make everyday better, brighter. I look forward to waking up every morning just so I can hear your voice. Jess you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I feel so lucky that I have been blessed with your love. When I was 17, I couldn't see what was going to happen between us and it scared me, but now I see everything clearly, I don't know what trials and tribulations we will endure, but I know that we will make it through because we have each other. Today our lives begin; all that we have been through has brought us here, ready to start our lives together. Jess I love you and I will love until the end of our days.  
  
"Jess, place this ring on Rory's finger."  
  
"Rory do the same."  
  
*Rory and Jess exchange rings.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your Bride." The minister smiles at Jess.  
  
Jess places and arm around Rory's waist and dips her into a long romantic kiss, hooting and hollering from the crowd pursues.  
  
Jess pulls out of the embrace and grins at Rory, "I love you."  
  
"We're married." Rory says wistfully.  
  
"Um, I believe this is the part wear you walk down the aisle so everyone can go party." The minister hisses at them.  
  
Rory laughs, taking Jess's hand as they make their way down the aisle.  
  
*The reception was incredible. Held at the Dragonfly, the reception was both indoors and out so guests could enjoy the cool autumn air...while drinking wine and warm cider inside, the flower arrangements were Lilacs mixed with yellow tulips and roses, and deep orange colored leaves. Everyone in town came out to toast Stars Hollows' princess. Even Emily and Richard joined in the dancing. Lane and Dave's band played a few songs before handing the mic over to the small string band hired by Emily. The party went on until long into the early hours of morning and didn't end until Lorelai herself fell asleep on Luke's shoulder, mid-dance.  
  
*2 weeks later:  
  
"Flannel Emporium, How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"You're back!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"How was it? It was amazing, it was beautiful and romantic and you probably never saw the light except for the crack of sun that streamed through your hotel room at 6am."  
  
"Funny, but we did go out.....for some of the time. Mom it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen, It was warm and tropical and we went for a walk through this little town, and it started to pour rain, but we just kept walking and the smell of the concrete just engulfed the whole place, it was incredible." Rory sighs.  
  
"Sounds it, aw babe I'm so happy you had a good time.....honeymoons are supposed to be magical like that."  
  
"It was, it really was, I'm so sorry I didn't call you we were just so...."  
  
"Tied up with going at it like rabbits I understand completely." Lorelai says with amusement.  
  
"Well mom, I have to go, we just got in a little while ago and rather than unpack with decided to ignore the mounds and mounds of laundry we have to do and go out for dinner."  
  
"Fun! Ok babe, I love you and I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Well, what are you doing Saturday, we were thinking of stopping by."  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I'm going to be tied up looking at pictures of my other daughters wedding and watching reruns of Three's company, I tell you I'm obsessed, I never really appreciated John Ritter until he was gone, such a shame."  
  
"Rory laughs, Ok well I guess I'll have to show the slides from my honeymoon to my other mother then."  
  
"You took slides?!"  
  
"What can I say my mother always said they were a thousand times better than a picture because you get to play with a little clicker thing while reenacting conversations for each and every slide, making the picture viewing last for way more than 5 minutes."  
  
"I have taught you well."  
  
"Yes you have, goodbye mom."  
  
"Love you kid, tell Jess to take you somewhere expensive."  
  
"I will." Rory replies hanging up the phone.  
  
"So? You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
Ok bad ending but come on I've been working on this all day its 10:30 and I just seeped onto my 35th page. I figured I'd make up for a shortage of updates enjoy respond let me know what you think. And I'm sure you all have an idea where this story is going as all my stories end the same b/c I'm obsessed w/ tying up all loose ends. So sorry to be repetitive but I promise there's only going to be like 2 more chapters 


	21. Letting Go

A/N I'm Back. A Little Sore--- Bowling Is Hard Work I'm Telling Ya. Anyway So I'm skipping Forward a few months. There's a chance this may be a super long chapter we'll see. I have about 9 hours to kill home alone. Um the reason for skipping forward is I don't want to focus on all the little details of newlyweds just b/c I've done it before and if I do that there will be like 30 more chapters and I don't have the time for 30 more chapters so enjoy.  
  
*4 months later: Rory and Jess have settled into married life. Like most newlyweds they have found that its not so glamorous being around each other 24/7. Now the littlest thing can ruin a night, and vice versa the biggest fights can end in laughter. Rory graduated from college, and now is working fulltime at a local newspaper.  
  
"So how's the marriage thing going?"  
  
Rory grins at her mother's cheerfulness, "Going strong?"  
  
"Fighting over leaving the cap off the tooth paste yet?"  
  
"No....that was last weeks pet peeve."  
  
"What's it this week? Mine's when Luke wakes me up at 5am "by accident" when he gets up for work."  
  
"Isn't that always your complaint."  
  
"I consider myself lucky that that's the only thing, I'm sure I piss him off a lot more than he does me, I mean after all I am me."  
  
"Probably, God I hope I'm not that annoying to Jess."  
  
"Forget it he's head over heels for you, isn't he still calling you twice a day from work?"  
  
"Not if he's really busy.."  
  
"Seriously though Babe, things are good?"  
  
"Yeah, normal good."  
  
"Doesn't it feel great?!" Lorelai squeals.  
  
"You know what? It may have its off nights, like last week, but it really does feel good."  
  
"So what are you guys going to do tonight?"  
  
"Well Jess should be home in a few minutes and Lane and Dave are in town so we'll probably go do something with them, but we can't stay out too late cause I have to send in my article by 7 tomorrow."  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that you're writing for an actual newspaper."  
  
"Just little blurbs here and there."  
  
"But still, you're names under the title of those blurbs and I get a call every time from your grandmother babbling about how she always knew you'd make something of yourself."  
  
"She does not say that."  
  
"Uh huh, of course in a much nicer yet still in a cold way. Emily Gilmore never passes up an opportunity to remind me of my mistakes."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What? I'm stopping now, Luke has informed me that I can't obsessively talk about it, he says if I just let her talk and not comment its over with faster."  
  
"He's right."  
  
"I know, I hate that."  
  
"I'm Home!"  
  
"Oh Jess is here."  
  
"So I heard, Very Ricky Ricardo, but he forgot the honey."  
  
Rory giggles as Jess comes into the living room.  
  
He groans playfully, "Is that Lorelai."  
  
"Don't answer! Tell him its Nadia, a naughty nurse, his birthday present."  
  
Rory laughs hysterical, "Shut up!"  
  
" You were talking to her when I left...6 hours ago."  
  
Rory puts her hand over the phone, "Well this is an entirely different phone call, I went out to get groceries at 1, so I had to get off and then mom saw a commercial.....one of yours and decided to call me to tell me."  
  
"What Time did she call Rory?" Jess grins.  
  
"3:00." Rory shifts her weight so she is sitting on her legs.  
  
Jess smirks taking the phone from Rory.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Jess, provider for my offspring, having a good evening?"  
  
"Good enough. I'm so glad you're keeping in touch, really I am but your offspring and I have dinner reservations in forty minutes, so if you don't mind I'm going to have to ask the both of you to pretend the umbilical cord was cut 23 years ago, and say good bye so we don't lose our table."  
  
"Oo baby I love when you're strict."  
  
"Oh God." Jess Groans, "Here." He says handing Rory the phone, "Say goodbye."  
  
Rory laughs into the phone, "Goodnight mom I love you."  
  
"Love you too, have fun."  
  
Rory hangs up the phone, "You're so mean to my mom."  
  
"Ror," Jess smirks, "You know I was kidding, and she loves it."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So how's she doing?"  
  
"Driving Luke crazy as usual, we were just talking about those couples who bicker over every stupid little thing."  
  
"Hon, I hate to break it to you, but we do fight over the stupid stuff, you didn't talk to me for an entire day last month b/c I used up all the "I can't believe its not butter."  
  
"There was nothing left to put on my English muffin!! I had to eat it plain!" Rory says, half smiling.  
  
Jess bends down so he and Rory are at eye level, "A little less butter in your diet wouldn't be a bad thing, you devour the stuff as it is."  
  
Rory put her hands on her hips, "How dare you say that Jess Mariano, It was I can't believe its not butter, so it wasn't butter."  
  
"It's still the same thing."  
  
Rory's eyes widen, wow we really are one of those couples!"  
  
Jess laughs, holding out his arms, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, come here."  
  
Rory lunges towards Jess open arms, knocking him onto his back.  
  
Jess smirks, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist, "If you wanted me, you just should have just said so."  
  
Rory laughs, bringing her head down to Jess' chest, allowing all of her weight to fall upon Jess.  
  
"Oof." Jess croaks, "Well there goes eating tonight....and ever having children."  
  
Rory lifts her head up; looking down at Jess she says sheepishly, "I'm sorry, are you ok?"  
  
Jess takes hold of Rory, lifting her off of his stomach, "I will be, just give me a sec."  
  
Rory grins, "You're such a baby."  
  
"You try having a 122 pound person flung at you."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, you're not a baby you're a light weight" Rory smirks.  
  
Jess glares at his wife, "And I'm the mean one?"  
  
Rory laughs, "Are you ok, really?"  
  
Jess stands up, "Yeah fine, go get ready or we'll never get out of here."  
  
"Where we going again?"  
  
"The Italian place on Main."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's it called again?"  
  
"I forget."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But come on Ror, I told Dave we'd be there at 7, its quarter to."  
  
"Ok! I'm Ready. What do you think?"  
  
Rory appears in a curve hugging dark blue dress, her hair up in a messy up do.  
  
Jess makes a growling noise.  
  
"You flatter me." Rory says, fanning her hand toward jess.  
  
"Lets go, Sha Sha."  
  
*Italian Restaurant.  
  
"You look amazing Lane, I can't get over it, you cut your hair!"  
  
"I know, I miss it sometimes, but ultimately it was the best choice for the band."  
  
"The band what does the band have to do with it?" Jess interjects.  
  
"It got so long, I had it up in a ponytail for a gig and I hit Brian in the face with the ponytail."  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"It's not funny, poor buy had a mark on his face for weeks." Dave explains.  
  
"So how is the tour thing going?"  
  
"Fantastic." Lane exclaims, "I love it!"  
  
"We're going to be spending two months touring Europe."  
  
"Oh my God that's fantastic!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"We leave a week from tomorrow, start out in UK, end in a big blow out in Venice."  
  
"Wow that's amazing!"  
  
"You guys should totally fly over for one of the shows." Dave says excitedly.  
  
"That'd be cool. Well if I could drag this one away from her desk."  
  
"Oh come on I'm home more than you are!" Rory replies.  
  
"You bring work to bed with you."  
  
Caught, Rory mutters, "Shut up."  
  
Everybody laughs.  
  
*2 hours later: The foursome is leaving the restaurant.  
  
"I'm never going to eat again." Lane groans.  
  
"Me neither, I'm ready to burst." Rory moans.  
  
"You two are such liars, if we put a pizza down in front of you right now, you'd devour it." Dave glares at Lane.  
  
"No, I mean it this time," Lane says dramatically, "I am full."  
  
"So you guys coming back to our place?"  
  
"Wish we could, but we're leaving for Atlanta at 6."  
  
"Oh that's right, you have that taping to do."  
  
Dave and Lane nod simultaneously.  
  
"Well, we're glad you were able to make a pit stop here." Jess shakes hands with Dave.  
  
Rory and Lane hug, "I'm going to miss you!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"I know! This not seeing each other more than once a month, insane."  
  
"It really is, after this tour, we're going to put an end to this separation thing."  
  
"Definitely, come on walk me to the car." Lane hooks arms with Rory.  
  
Dave goes to follow them, jess put his arm out to stop him, "They want to talk about us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're so oblivious man."  
  
"This coming from the guy who doesn't know to leave enough butter for his wife."  
  
Jess glares at Dave.  
  
"What wives talk!"  
  
Jess shakes his, head stifling a laugh.  
  
"So really you guys are finally going to make permanent residence?"  
  
"We're hoping too." Lane replies. "After this tour we're off for a few months before we start recording again."  
  
"That'd be so cool, you living like five minutes away, we could have lunch everyday, go to the movies and leave them home!"  
  
"I know and guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dave said that once we settle in, he wants to try and have a baby?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Rory screams happily, jumping up and down w/ Lane.  
  
"I guess she told Rory." Dave shrugs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we get back from touring we're probably going buy a house, try for the whole packaged deal thing."  
  
Jess nods, "Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That'd be amazing. You guys are going have the cutest kids."  
  
"I know, and I think Dave will finally win my mom over with the whole being the father of her grandchildren thing."  
  
"Definitely." Rory replies, "Come here! One more hug!"  
  
The girls embrace as Jess and Dave cross the street.  
  
"Ok, well try and make it for some of the tour."  
  
"We'll try, email me your entire schedule."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"Safe trip guys!"  
  
Rory and Jess watch The Rygawlski's drive away before heading for their own car.  
  
They walk in silence.  
  
"Ok go ahead say it." Jess states.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dave told me."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory squeals, "Can you imagine how cool that would be, Dave is going to be the greatest father, of and they'll have punk rock baby's with fo-hawks and little tiny combat boots."  
  
"Man you've thought this through."  
  
"I can't help it, it's so cool."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"You don't think it'll be cool?"  
  
"No it's not that, it'll just be weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I mean I never really pictured any of us having kids."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I guess, I just have a hard time even now that we're all married and doing our things, looking at ourselves as adults."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is kind of weird if you look at it like that."  
  
*10 minutes later: Rory and Jess return home still engrossed in conversation.  
  
"I'm not saying they're not ready or anything, Its just I know for me I'd want a practice run first."  
  
"A practice run?" Rory smirks, walking past Jess, tossing her jacket at the closed closet."  
  
"Yeah like a dog or something. I mean to have kid cold turkey, that's crazy."  
  
"A dog?" Rory smirks  
  
"And not one of those yappers, something that makes its presence known."  
  
"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you start listing criteria."  
  
Jess relents, "Tonight was fun."  
  
"I knew you were enjoying yourself!"  
  
"Hey I have an idea.." Jess smirks.  
  
*54 Days Later:  
  
*On A Plane To Italy.  
  
Rory sighs, taking another bite of her Twinkie.  
  
"I can't believe we're on our way to Venice To See Lane And Dave Perform."  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't understand you through that mound of Twinkie you just shoved in your mouth. Swallow please."  
  
Rory swallows and then opens her mouth to show Jess her achievement.  
  
"I'm so excited, this is so spontaneous." She exclaims  
  
"Yeah, so spontaneous that it took a month and a half to plan out." Jess replies "It's as spontaneous as the two of us get let's face it."  
  
Rory laughs, "Yeah, kind of pathetic huh?"  
  
"We're 23, acting like we're 65." Jess shrugs. Rory cocks her head right, staring at Jess she smiles, "You know, we've changed scenery, I think we need to change our attitudes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I say we get to the hotel, and stay IN all night."  
  
Jess laughs, "You have work to do."  
  
Rory looks away, "No I don't."  
  
"You're telling me that you don't have a hundred pages of articles in your bag there." Jess smirks at Rory.  
  
"I do, but its nothing important.....just some freelance." Rory shrugs.  
  
"You can't fool me, you won't last 3 hours without picking up your lap top."  
  
Rory sends Jess, a longing puppy-dog glance, "I'm going to try really hard not to, but I'm going to need your help, it's a sickness I swear."  
  
Jess laughs, "Sure it is."  
  
*3 hours later: Rory and Jess have just arrived at their hotel.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Mmm." Jess replies, kissing Rory's neck tenderly.  
  
Rory pulls away, "Lets brush our teeth first."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Jess replies following Rory into the bathroom.  
  
*5 minutes later: Rory and Jess are in a heated embrace; with difficulty they stumble onto the bed. They pull apart breathing heavily.  
  
Facing the ceiling Rory pants, "Jess?"  
  
"Are you really in the mood for this?  
  
"Ror."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think I can move from this spot."  
  
Rory sighs happily, "Thank God, I'm exhausted."  
  
Jess half -raises his arm, "Come here"  
  
Rory rolls towards Jess, "Mmm."  
  
*12 hours later: Jess emerges from the mountain of blankets that his and Rory's bed.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
Jess groans, "How can you be so chipper this early?"  
  
"It's 11, Jess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, I've dealt with jetlag before, and as I've said before, you sir are a light weight."  
  
Jess sits up clutching his head.  
  
"Oo, babe maybe you should lay down some more, I'm meeting Lane for lunch."  
  
"Don't mention food."  
  
"Ok, I won't, I'll be back in a few hours......don't worry about moving, just make sure you're better for tonight."  
  
Jess mumbles incoherently.  
  
*4 hours later:  
  
Rory enters the hotel room:  
  
"Hey you're awake."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"I have three cups of coffee in me how do you think I feel?"  
  
"Fun! You must be flying."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Rory walks over and sits on Jess' lap, she goes to put a hand on his forehead, but Jess pulls her hand away.  
  
"Come on, I'm fine."  
  
"Just let me see....you're still warm."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well you're taking this jetlag pretty bad, maybe we should skip the show tonight."  
  
"Ror that was the whole reason for coming."  
  
"Yeah but if you're not going to enjoy it."  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need to shower."  
  
Rory sighs, "Fine, Lane says we should get there by six."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
*40 minutes pass and Rory has grown bored of Italian soap operas.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
*No answer.  
  
Rory opens the bathroom door. "Jess?"  
  
Jess has a towel around his waist and is mid-shave.  
  
Rory grins. She slowly approaches Jess, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Whoa Rory, do you not see the sharp object in my hand, do you want me to cut myself?"  
  
"Rory backs away, still smiling, I'm sorry I just saw you without your shirt on and I couldn't control myself. "  
  
Jess smirks, "Don't do this to me."  
  
"What?" Rory asks innocently.  
  
"I just woke up from a 15 hour sleep, and I feel like I was hit by a bus, and you're standing here coming onto me.....I can't take it."  
  
"Alright fine, I'll just take my shower.."  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"I know."  
  
*5:30:  
  
"Ror, we got to go?'  
  
"Ok, ok, how do I look?"  
  
"You look," Jess takes in Rory's appearance, "You look, amazing."  
  
"In Jeans and a t shirt?"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Coffee's kicking in."  
  
"And to think you never touched the stuff before tonight."  
  
"And at this moment the reason for that is escaping me."  
  
"Alright we're going to be late."  
  
"Do we have to go?" Jess asks, staring into Rory's baby blues.  
  
"Oh no not now, two hours ago I was fully prepared to stay in, but now I'm completely psyched for Lane's show."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way."  
  
*The Show: Rory and Jess are right in front, surrounded by screaming young teens yelling things in Italian.  
  
Rory's eyes are on the stage; She's mesmerized by the music, her body swaying to the guitar riff, she dances around Jess without thought.  
  
Jess' eyes are on his wife, he's wearing a grin, distracted by her beauty and lack of grace, the crowd parts, and the band stops playing. All he sees is Rory.  
  
"Jess!" Rory screams in Jess' ear, causing him to flinch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dance with me!"  
  
"Ok." Jess smiles, taking Rory's hand and twirling her around.  
  
*After the concert: Rory and Jess are on their way back to the hotel- they've opted to walk home. They were supposed to meet up With the Band after the show, but couldn't get near backstage.  
  
"Tonight was great, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it was." Jess smiles, squeezing Rory's hand. "You were going nuts."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe how amazing they are....and that all those people were there to see Lane and Dave."  
  
"I know, but you were just, I haven't seen you that excited about anything in a really long time."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Rory turns to face Jess, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, its just since you graduated and you've been working fulltime all you do is work, and you're so stressed out all the time...tonight was the first time in months that I've seen you totally let loose."  
  
Rory sighs, "I've become a workaholic haven't I?"  
  
"Become?" Even in the dark jess' smirk is evident.  
  
"I've been a horrible wife, I've neglected you, how could I have let this happen."  
  
"Jees, Ror, don't blow a gasket, I was paying you a compliment....you were amazing tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah....sexy, forget the band, you were the show."  
  
"How is it that you always know the right thing to say"  
  
"I don't. I'm just telling you the truth."  
  
"You still feeling sick?"  
  
"Nope, all better."  
  
"Hmm...interesting."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Rory moves closer to Jess, intertwining her hands with his.  
  
"Hey." She whispers.  
  
Jess smiles, looking down at Rory. "Hi," He whispers back.  
  
*10 minutes later: The door to their hotel room swings open.  
  
Jess crashes into the open door, attached at lips to Rory.  
  
Rory puts a hand on Jess' chest, "Are you ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it," Rory says hastily, burying her face in Jess' neck.  
  
Jess grabs Rory around the waist, removing them both from the door.  
  
"You tired?" He asks gruffly.  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
"Good." Jess replies closing the door.  
  
"Who's acting like they're 65 now?" Rory grins.  
  
"Not us." Jess smirks.  
  
Jess takes Rory up in his arms causing her to omit a jovial scream.  
  
Placing her delicately on the bed, Jess joins her, propping himself up on his elbows, staring deeply into his wife's eyes.  
  
Rory takes his face in her hands, and kisses him tenderly.  
  
Jess hands explore Rory's back, playing with the straps of her halter-top.  
  
Rory shifts her arms, helping Jess to remove her clothes. "Anxious are we?"  
  
"Over a week Jess, over a week."  
  
"Has it really been that long?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"That's crazy, let's make sure that never happens again."  
  
Rory nods fervently, lifting Jess shirt over his head.  
  
Jess shakes out his hair, his hands concentrated on Rory's pants.  
  
Rory makes a small noise as Jess' hands graze her behind  
  
Rory guides Jess' hands toward her hips, as she wiggles them slowly.  
  
Jess watches Rory intently, as she removes her pants, licking her lips teasingly.  
  
Rory turns toward Jess again, pulling at the button of his jeans.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around her, enveloping Rory in his embrace.  
  
Gently lying her down, Jess removes his Jeans, his eyes not wondering from her face for second.  
  
Rory moans in anticipation, Jess growls in response.  
  
His hands settle on her hips, Hers loosely around his neck.  
  
With a last breath between them, they become one, partaking in the final dance that lovers can take. But this time is different, For Jess and Rory this is not sex, it is making love. For too many months they've allowed their separate lives to interfere with their one life in marriage...they've wasted weekend afternoons fighting over chores, worked special occasions around deadlines and board room meetings, in short they've lost touch, but now lying in each others arms, hearts beating fast and loud, they are reminded of just how much they mean to each other.  
  
*The next morning.  
  
Rory's eyes flutter as she wakes from the best sleep she's had in a long time.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Mmm." Rory coos, "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Not too long, an hour or so."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:00."  
  
Rory sits up.  
  
"How you feeling."  
  
Rory smiles, "Good, you?"  
  
"Fine. I called room service; they'll be here soon with coffee and English muffins."  
  
"Now I remember why I married you."  
  
"Feel like seeing the sights?"  
  
Rory nods, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go shower, I'll wait for the coffee."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Jess grins as he watches Rory shuffle towards the bathroom.  
  
"So what do you want to see?" Rory calls from the bathroom.  
  
"Anything, Everything." Jess replies.  
  
"Good, because we have exactly two days to do all that before we return to the real world."  
  
Jess lies back on the bed, "Do we have to go back?"  
  
Rory sticks her head out of the doorway, "Unfortunately we do."  
  
"Well then we better make the best of the time we got."  
  
"I would say so." Rory grins eyeing Jess up and down.  
  
"Go take you're shower, at this rate we'll never get out of here."  
  
** The next two days flew by. The days were spent in museums and shopping along the small streets, Nights consisted of dinners with Lane and Dave, long walks and a lot of staying in. Before they knew it, Rory and Jess were on a flight back to New Haven, and by Saturday they were back in their own apartment.  
  
Sitting on the couch Rory sighs happily, "I missed this place."  
  
"Me too." Jess croaks.  
  
"How's your head."  
  
"Throbbing."  
  
"Can you sit up?"  
  
"Don't make me try."  
  
Rory laughs, "You really don't respond well to jetlag."  
  
"I don't understand how anybody does."  
  
"Just lay down, I'll get you some more soup."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand, "Thanks."  
  
*A week later:  
  
"So how's the patient doing?"  
  
"He's fine, finally over his cold."  
  
"Poor guy, jet lag and then the flu."  
  
"I have a feeling he was probably sick before we left for Italy and just never told me."  
  
"Aw, trying to act all big and tough for wifey."  
  
"You're horrible, mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory grins.  
  
"So how's work?"  
  
"Good. Busy. I interviewed the Governor yesterday."  
  
"You did?! Oh! I have a question!"  
  
"No, it's not his real hair."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Well mom, I have to go, I'm supposed to meet Lane in a half hour."  
  
"Did they find a place yet?"  
  
"No, but they're staying with one of Dave's friends, and he's apparently driving Lane nuts so I have to go save her."  
  
"Ok, well have fun.....oh if you need me call the cell, Luke and I are going on a road trip."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep I whined and complained so much about you and he-man going on vacation that he agreed to go to Vermont for the weekend. Try skiing."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Honey, I doubt we'll leave our little heated cabin."  
  
"Dirty."  
  
Lorelai laughs, "Goodbye, Babe."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
**An Hour Later: Rory and Lane Are At A Local Coffee Shop.  
  
"....So we're supposed to hear from the realtor on Monday, hopefully it'll all work out. This place is perfect, it's in a good area, the neighbors seem nice, its not too big, but big enough and the best feature its only 5 minutes by car to your place." Lane grins.  
  
"That's awesome, I'm so glad you guys are moving here."  
  
"Me too, I mean the whole band thing in a dream come true believe me, but over the years I've barely seen you for more than a few days here and there and you're my best friend, I want you to be only a phone call away."  
  
"Well now I am." Rory replies with a yawn.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"No, just worn out. Between work and taking care of Jess this week I've had no time to just breath."  
  
Lane smiles sympathetically at her friend, "Yeah I know how you feel, it's hell when Dave gets sick, I don't know about Jess, but Dave just turns into a big baby."  
  
"See the problem with Jess is he doesn't really complain, so he'll be sitting there with 102 degree fever and I won't know unless my hand just happens to graze his forehead. He hates being taken care of so he fights me on everything, its only when it gets really bad that he'll let me go near him."  
  
"Nope, Dave won't let me go anywhere when he's sick, he's even worse when I'm sick. When I have a bad cold or something I just want to crawl into bed and be left alone, but no he's in every 2 minutes to give me more juice or make sure that I'm not delirious. If he wasn't so cute I'm sure I would have killed him by now."  
  
"Aw, but at least he's really sweet about it and he's not trying to be annoying."  
  
"Yeah I know, so what about Jess does he baby you when you're sick?"  
  
"You know what? I'm not really sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
  
"I can't remember ever being really sick around Jess."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, we always seem to get separated when I get sick, I'm at my mom's or he has a business trip."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies taking a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, why does coffee make everything taste better?"  
  
"Because its magic?"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, coming back to my place?"  
  
"The only other option is going to my current residence and I can't take the smell of that place."  
  
"Yeah you were telling me, why does it smell so bad again?"  
  
"Dave's friend from college, Jolie, likes to experiment with cooking foreign cuisine he thinks it attracts interesting women."  
  
Rory laughs, "Nothing worse then weird cooking smells."  
  
"I know, hey Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"What?" Rory replies agitatedly.  
  
"Has Jess breathed on you this week at all?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"You look pale."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Because I didn't want to say anything, but my head's been bothering me all morning."  
  
"Aw you're probably getting what Jess had."  
  
"Damn. I hate getting sick, it makes me feel gross."  
  
"Well maybe we should stop at cvs pick up some vitamin c and then get you home."  
  
"You're still going to hang out right?"  
  
"Of course, maybe if I get sick Dave will agree to stay in a hotel for a few nights."  
  
"That's the spirit." Rory grins.  
  
*3:00pm:  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Right here." Jess calls from the couch.  
  
"I'm back, brought Lane with me."  
  
"Oh hey, Lane."  
  
Lane waves to Jess, "Hey."  
  
"So what do you to have planned for the afternoon."  
  
"Nothing to strenuous, watching some movies," Lane replies holding up a blockbuster bag, "You're wife here's feeling a little under the weather."  
  
"What?" Jess says standing up.  
  
"I'm fine, I just think I caught what you had you germ carrier." Rory mumbles.  
  
"But you were fine this morning."  
  
"Well now I'm not."  
  
Jess watches Rory nervously, "Why don't you lay on the couch."  
  
"I plan on it, first I'm going to go get into some comfy pjs."  
  
"Right." Jess replies as Rory disappears into the bedroom.  
  
Lane scoffs, "What's the matter with you."  
  
"Is she really sick?"  
  
"I don't know but she's pale and kind of out of it, that's how it starts."  
  
"I just don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I've never had to take care of anybody when they were sick, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh God you're a complete amateur. Look just do what she does for you when you don't feel good. Make her as comfortable as possible, and take it from me, don't ask her a lot of questions or force her to drink excess amounts of juice."  
  
"Gotcha..."  
  
"Start by ordering some chicken and rice from her favorite Chinese place."  
  
"You have this all down don't you?"  
  
"I'm just surprised you're so clueless." Lane shrugs. *Rory crawls onto the couch wrapped in a fleece blanket.  
  
"How are feeling?" Jess asks taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm ok, really Lane's just exaggerating."  
  
"You know it's customary to wait until somebody's out of the room before you start badmouthing them." Lane replies.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I have to be I have a meeting in the morning."  
  
"Here let me see your head." Jess puts his hand to Rory's forehead.  
  
"Stop." She moans.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're going to be as difficult as I am."  
  
"You deserve it." Rory replies.  
  
"You're warm."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And grumpy."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"And don't forget whiney." Lane interjects.  
  
"Right. Well you," Jess says pointing to Lane, "Get to stay with cranky pants over here while I go down the street to pick up her soup."  
  
"I get soup?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks to me." Lane grins at her friend.  
  
"I'll be back in ten, you lay down."  
  
*Jess leaves.  
  
"So you told him what to do?"  
  
"Of course, the man was hopeless."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, but hey when he comes back I'm going to go, as much as I'd love to stay I've seen you sick and you my friend are annoying, so I'll let him deal with you."  
  
Rory laughs, "Totally understand."  
  
*The next Day: Rory is still under the weather, with much dispute; Jess has called Rory into work.  
  
"And you're leaving me here alone, but I can't go to work myself?" Rory whines.  
  
"No, you can't. You are going to stay on that couch what hours of bad tv, drink your ginger ale and sleep, I called work and told them I was only coming in for a few hours I'll be home around 2. Just chill until then, the more you rest the sooner you can go back to work."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm just a phone call away. So call me if you need me."  
  
"mmm." Rory mumbles as she settles in.  
  
*2:15.  
  
"I'm home, I brought you more soup....chicken noodle this time."  
  
*No answer.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"In here." Rory calls from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey.." Jess enters the bathroom, where Rory is propped up against the bathtub. "Shit. You really are sick."  
  
"You thought I was faking?" Rory says hoarsely.  
  
"No. I just thought you had a cold thing. Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"It only take one person to throw up Jess, there was no reason for you to come home early."  
  
Jess sits down beside Rory, but his arm around her waist, "Yeah but I just wish I was here."  
  
"I'm fine." Rory replies.  
  
"No you're not. I'm sorry I got you sick."  
  
"It's fine. Bound to happen sometime anyway."  
  
"Yeah probably, do you want to go back to the couch?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Come on let me help you."  
  
"I feel horrible." Rory says into jess shirt.  
  
"Well you're going to try and sleep it off, that's the best thing you can do."  
  
"Will you lay with me?"  
  
"Course."  
  
"You're so good to me."  
  
"I try, come on lay down." Jess says sweetly, helping Rory onto the couch.  
  
*2 days later:  
  
"Hello?" Jess answers the phone.  
  
"Why are you home?"  
  
"Nice to hear your voice too Lorelai."  
  
"Seriously, it's 2 on a Wednesday, don't you have like work?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm taking care of Rory."  
  
"Aw poor baby, still not feeling good."  
  
"No, she's sleeping right now, she just can't kick it, no fever just no energy no appetite."  
  
"You know there's a problem when a Gilmore doesn't eat."  
  
"Yeah, at least she's started working out here again, otherwise I think she'd be freaking out about neglecting work."  
  
"She's a worrier that one."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
"But hey I have to go somebody's here, I'll have Rory call you when she gets up."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
*Jess opens the door:  
  
"Hey!" Lane squeals.  
  
"Hi." Jess replies, "Rory's sleeping."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait."  
  
"Something up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just want to talk to my friend."  
  
"Well she might be why don't you go check o nher."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Ror?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"It's me."  
  
Rory slowly emerges from under the blankets, "Hey."  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Actually yeah, I don't know it comes and goes."  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Be my guest, why are you so chipper?"  
  
"Look!" Lane holds up a book.  
  
"What to Expect When You're Expecting?"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"No. Not yet. But yesterday me and Dave had a fight about Jolie and his place, b/c I really can't stand being there anymore. And I told him how I just want to be in our own place so we can start getting our lives together. And he stormed out, and when he came back, he was much calmer and stuff, and this morning when I got out of the shower I found him in the kitchen reading this."  
  
"Aw...Dave's so cute."  
  
"I know, man is this crazy we're really going to do this."  
  
"I think it's great. Come here lets look at this thing, see what you're getting yourself into."  
  
*The two women huddle together flipping through the book page by page.  
  
"Hmmm the first few months look promising..." Lane says sarcastically. "Nausea, fatigue, add a whole bunch of hormonal imbalances and you've got a party."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But hey I guess its all worth it right?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely, you and Dave will make great parents."  
  
"So will you and Jess, you need to hurry up and have kids too."  
  
"Yeah well Jess says we have to get a dog first."  
  
"A dog?"  
  
"Don't ask, he'll bend your ear on it."  
  
Lane laughs, "He's out there disinfecting the whole living room now."  
  
"Is he still doing that? He thinks this thing is going away b/c I keep sitting in the living room using the same juice cup, that's why he sent me in here."  
  
"Man he's taken this whole taking care of you business to extreme huh?"  
  
"Yeah I think he'd be pissing me off if he didn't have such a cute butt."  
  
"I know the feeling." Lane rolls her eyes at her friend.  
  
*2 hours: Lane has just left. She spent the afternoon talking with Rory fantasizing about the next five years. High on cloud nine, in her happiness stupor, Lane has left her book behind.  
  
Jess enters the bed room, Rory is half-asleep, her arm hanging off the bed.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"hhmph."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Rory lifts her head, "a little, I just feel blah."  
  
"Yeah." Jess says laying down next to Rory, "Ow. Hey what's this?"  
  
Rory laughs, "Lane's. Dave bought it in anticipation."  
  
"God."  
  
"It's cute."  
  
"Whatever." Jess replies flipping through pages.  
  
Rory curls up next to him, Jess puts his arm around her. 10 minutes later Rory is asleep in his arms.  
  
Jess, forced to stay in bed at 4:30, starts to read Lane's book.  
  
*An hour later Rory wakes up.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hi." Jess says blankly.  
  
Rory sits up, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Oh no. Put it away."  
  
"Ror, look at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're nauseous, exhausted.."  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"Yeah but.."  
  
"Jess you said it yourself three weeks ago, I'm wearing myself thing, work and everything's just worn me down."  
  
"But when was the last time you had your um...."  
  
"Two weeks before we went away." Rory replies.  
  
"Ror, that was five weeks ago."  
  
Rory makes a small noise.  
  
"Rory."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "You're just sucking me in, everybody had this on their minds lately."  
  
"What? Why would I wasn't to suck you in?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Rory sniffles.  
  
"Come here." Jess pulls Rory towards him. "Don't cry, we'll just go get one of those tests, you're probably right, its probably just stress on top of the bug I gave you."  
  
"But what if you're right, and its not?" Rory whimpers.  
  
Jess sighs, "Well then, we'll make room for a baby."  
  
"But we don't even have a dog yet."  
  
"Maybe cold turkey will fun."  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Why should I be? Are you?"  
  
Rory stops to ponder his question, "I don't know, this really hasn't crossed my mind."  
  
"I know." Jess replies. "But just because we weren't thinking about it doesn't mean we're unhappy about it, right?"  
  
"Right, plus we don't really know if we have anything to worry about, right now you're just freaking about nothing." Rory replies smiling faintly.  
  
"Right. So should I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I don't want you to lose any sleep over it."  
  
"You want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah give me a sec."  
  
*Drug store down the street:  
  
"Which one do we pick?" Jess whispers.  
  
"I don't know I've never done one of these before."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Perhaps the ebst oen would be the one that guarantees error proof?"  
  
"Right." Jess nods.  
  
*20 minutes later: Rory and Jess are back at the apartment.  
  
Rory and Jess are sitting on the couch waiting for the results.  
  
Jess is stroking Rory's hand tenderly, Rory's eyes are on the floor.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you want it to be positive?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Me neither, I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this now."  
  
"I know." Jess sighs. " It's a lot of responsibility, and tiem consuming...we're still young."  
  
"Really young." Rory replies.  
  
"....But then I look at you, and I start to think that it might be nice to have another pair of blue eyes around this place."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we could do it, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm kind of excited."  
  
"Rory...I think we can go look now."  
  
"Come with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rory and Jess approach the bathroom, Rory holds back, "You look."  
  
Jess walks over to the counter, "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-It's blue."  
  
Rory cups her hands over her mouth, as tears appear in her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess we got what we wanted."  
  
Jess nods, pulling Rory close to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you so much." Rory cries into his shirt.  
  
"Come on." Jess says hoarsely."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think we need to call your mom."  
  
A/N That's the end of this chapter the story just hit page 56 on word. So enjoy review I'll be back soion with an update 


	22. How It's Gonna Be

A/N I'm back procrastinating homework once again. I also have a monster cold so if my typing errors are worse than usual you know why. I hope you enjoy. Feedback appreciated.  
  
Rory tugs on Jess' sleeve as he walks towards the phone.  
  
"Jess." She says quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put down the phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we just found out that we're going to be parents like a minute ago, don't you think we could take a little while to let it sink in." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"Oh." Jess replies, biting his bottom lip. "Sure. I just figured you'd want to tell your mom first thing."  
  
"Well I do, Jess. I'm just not really up for the three hour phone call that's going to proceed me telling her......besides this is something I should tell her in person."  
  
Jess smiles at Rory, "If you wanted to go home for the weekend, you should have just said so."  
  
Rory laughs, wrapping her arms around Jess waist, "You don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all, we can't leave until Saturday though, I said I'd work Friday to make up for taking off today."  
  
Rory nods, "Ok."  
  
Jess puts the phone back on its stand and Pulls Rory closer to him, "So..."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Jess scoffs in disbelief, "Yeah, I'm going to be a father."  
  
Rory pulls back to look Jess in the eye, "And a good one too."  
  
Jess shakes his head, breaking their eye contact, "I don't know about that."  
  
Rory puts a hand to Jess' cheek, forcing him to look at her, "Jess you're going to be a great dad."  
  
Jess sighs, "But what if I'm not. You know studies show that most fathers end up just like their fathers, and look at my father, look at the life I've led."  
  
"Jess, you're nothing like your dad, and look at Jimmy now.....he's learned from his mistakes, he's got a family and a business....Yes he saw the errors of his ways later in life, but you Jess, you've turned yourself around already. You're 23 and you have a job, a good one, a-and now, you have a family," Rory smiles, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Jess runs his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to screw this baby up, Rory. I don't."  
  
"You're not going to, you're great with kids."  
  
"How would you know?" Jess replies with frustrations.  
  
"I've seen you with Lily, with Georgia."  
  
"That doesn't count, they're older."  
  
"Jess, you're going to be fine, we're in this together."  
  
"I know, I just---"  
  
Rory cuts Jess off with a kiss, "Jess, it's going to be ok, I know that we could have used a little more time thinking this over, but it's too late now, we can't do anything about it......well we could but I-I"  
  
"Rory, Stop." Jess replies pulling Rory towards him. "Don't even say it."  
  
"Jess just don't write yourself off as a bad father before you've even gotten a chance to see what it's like."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jess buries his head in Rory's hair, "I'm just scared, I guess."  
  
Rory sighs, "So am I, terrified actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory nods, "I mean, there's so much to think about; how is this going to affect my job, can we really fit another person in this place, bottle or breast, preschool or daycare---"  
  
"Ror, I think you're getting ahead of yourself, I think we both just need to calm down."  
  
Rory nods, squeezing Jess tightly.  
  
Jess laughs, "Like you said, we just found this out a minute ago, we should just take it all in and save all the freaking out for later."  
  
"Well we found out more like 10 minutes ago, now." Rory mumbles.  
  
"Even so, I think what we need right now is to just chill."  
  
Rory sighs, "Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we hit the couch, put some tv on, just not think about this right now."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rory grins.  
  
"You sit, I'll get snacks, do you want anything?"  
  
"Umm, a peanut butter sandwich."  
  
"Make that two, why Miss Gilmore I must say you do have fine taste." Jess replies, pulling bread out of the fridge.  
  
Rory giggles, "Why thank you but actually it's Mrs. Mariano."  
  
"Heaven's to Betsy, are you telling me that some high class city boy's gone stole your heart?" Jess replies mock fanning himself.  
  
"Stole more than that." Rory smirks wildly.  
  
Jess laughs, "Ok, that has gotten out of control."  
  
"What?" Rory replies innocently, "This?" Rory broadens her smirk. "I learned from the best.  
  
"Yeah, but you've exceeded the master and its creepy." Jess says, carrying the plates over to Rory.  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Yes it is, let's just hope this baby doesn't pick it up."  
  
Taking her sandwich from Jess, Rory replies, "I don't know, I think it'd be cute, our little 4 year old going off to preschool with a nice big smirk on their face."  
  
"Nope, believe me it gets you in more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jess."  
  
"Eat."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No you're talking and pulling apart your sandwich that's not eating."  
  
Rory giggles, "You're funny when you're bossy."  
  
"I am not being bossy."  
  
"Yes you are, but its cute, really."  
  
Jess sighs, "You're unbelievable."  
  
Rory laughs, turning on the tv.  
  
Jess watches her intently as she flips from channel to channel, turning every so often to show him her quickly disappearing sandwich.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jess replies, coming out of his stupor.  
  
"Is there anything you wanted to watch?"  
  
"No, I really don't care."  
  
Rory watches Jess, "You're thinking about it aren't you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The thing we're not supposed to be thinking about right now."  
  
"No." Jess lies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jess relents, "I can't help it, how can I not think about it."  
  
"I know." Rory replies with a nod, shutting off the tv.  
  
"This is huge."  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be parents."  
  
"Yeah....to the same kid."  
  
Rory laughs, "Well I would hope so."  
  
"I just never saw us getting here." Jess replies hoarsely.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I guess I wake up every morning waiting for you not to be there, waiting to wake up from this dream. It's just so hard to believe that here we are married, and having a baby."  
  
"Yeah, who'd have thought?" Rory smiles.  
  
"Not me." Jess grins.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Jess sighs, "This is really happening, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jess' eyes go wide as they focus on Rory's stomach, "T-this is our kid."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We...made it, you and I we....."  
  
"We're creators.  
  
"Wow." Jess breathes in deeply. "A-and you're going to be---"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Yeah but, you're going to...."  
  
"Give birth." Rory replies, her face turning white.  
  
Jess' eyes flicker, "Come here."  
  
Rory climbs onto his lap.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say, you know." Jess whispers into her ear.  
  
Rory looks up at Jess, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"That you're going to be a beautiful mother."  
  
"Really?" Rory blushes.  
  
Jess's hand sweeps across her cheek, "You're amazing Rory, you're going to be the mom that every other kid in town wishes was theirs.....just like Lorelai."  
  
Rory eyes Jess warmly, "I Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rory nestles into Jess' lap, "You know, you make really good peanut butter sandwiches."  
  
"Well I've had a lot of practice, when you're left home alone every day from the time you're five you learn quick how to make a sandwich."  
  
"That'll come in really handy you know, so just remember 3-4 years down the line, you're in charge of making the lunches."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind....hey do you want to watch cartoons."  
  
Rory laughs, "Sure, why not.....we should probably familiarize ourselves with them now."  
  
Jess smirks, "You say that like you don't stay up until 11 to watch reruns of sailor moon."  
  
"Sailor moon is not a cartoon....it's an epic!" Rory replies defensively.  
  
"What ever you say." Jess replies giving Rory a squeeze.  
  
Rory squeals as Jess lies down, taking her with him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jess asks, "So what our we going to watch."  
  
"Hmmm.....there's sponge bob or Ren and Stimpy."  
  
"Ren And Stimpy!" Rory and Jess say simultaneously.  
  
"Well that's decided." Rory replies, hitting channel 33 on the remote and nestling into Jess' Chest.  
  
"Now pay attention kid, this is what is known as a classic..."  
  
******Saturday Morning: 11am  
  
*Rory and Jess are in their car on their way to Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory is staring out the window, her feet tapping along to the music.  
  
"How you feeling?" Jess asks.  
  
"Fine, not too nauseous at the moment."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Jess grins.  
  
Rory sighs happily, "Hey Jess?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
Rory smiles at him, "Can you picture my mom as a grandmother?"  
  
Jess scoffs, "I'm trying avoid it."  
  
Rory laughs, "Come on I'm serious."  
  
"So am I, do you know how loud an image that is, and that's just a mental image....once this kid is here, it's going be a thousand times louder." Jess raises an eyebrow at his wife.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory, she's going to be a great grandparent, I promise you."  
  
"And Luke?" Rory smirks.  
  
"God, that's an even scarier thought, he'll probably have the kid taking lunch orders by their second birthday."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No he won't. He's going to be a big softy."  
  
Jess shakes his head back at Rory, "He was never a softy with me."  
  
"But you're you, he doesn't like you, this kid is part me, he loves me, therefore vicariously he's going cuddle this kid to death."  
  
"Again I just don't see Luke being the cuddling type."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "That's not what my mom says."  
  
"Ew. I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe you two talk about that stuff, it's weird."  
  
Rory laughs, "We don't talk about that stuff, Mom just told me that whenever you started in on Luke I should that's not what my mom says, because it sounds kind of dirty."  
  
"You two are unbelievable."  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad we've found a name to refer to the baby as, so we don't have to keep saying it all the time."  
  
"Yeah, replacing it with kid, was ingenious." Jess roles his eyes.  
  
"Don't do that. The baby can sense you rolling your eyes at me."  
  
"Ror, how many times do I have to tell you that the baby is the size of an apple right now, I'm pretty sure it can't sense my eye movement."  
  
"Well maybe we have a superhuman baby that can."  
  
"Well then, I guess I've just screwed this kid up for life."  
  
"I guess so." Rory smirks.  
  
*10 minutes later:  
  
"Well we're here." Jess sighs pulling into the driveway.  
  
Rory grins.  
  
Jess gets out of the car as Lorelai runs outside.  
  
"You're here! I haven't seen you two in a century." Lorelai squeals.  
  
"More like 3 weeks." Jess mumbles.  
  
"Shoosh." Lorelai replies giving him a hug. "So how was Italy? Did you bring pictures....slides perhaps?"  
  
Rory looks at Jess and then back at her mother, "Oh, well we did, but um we forgot them at home."  
  
"You forgot them? You went to Italy the most beautiful country in the world and forgot the pictures at home, how could you forget to bring pictures of the most incredible place on the planet?!"  
  
"Well." Rory smiles at her mother.  
  
"Ok, when you called and said you didn't bring biscotti back, I understood, b/c I figured you were lying and just ate it all while taking care of mr. 3 week flu over there."  
  
"It was two weeks actually."  
  
"Whatever, I'm still upset, I wanted to see pictures and you forgot because you're so busy, no biscotti and now no pict---"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Rory bursts.  
  
"See no pictures and now you tell me that you're----you're pregnant?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
Rory nods again.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai screams hugging Rory.  
  
"That's what we said." Jess mumbles.  
  
"Oh, so this was a surprise then." Lorelai grins, hugging Jess.  
  
"A good surprise, but a surprise nonetheless."  
  
"Well those tend to run in our family." Lorelai shrugs.  
  
"Really? Had no idea about that one."  
  
Lorelai beams at Rory, "But surprises are the best kind."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Lorelai's eyes go wide, "Well come on we have to go tell Luke, and then Sookie!"  
  
"Oh mom?"  
  
"Yes sweets?"  
  
"You were right about the biscotti."  
  
Lorelai throws her hands up in the air, "Water under the bridge, babe....I'm going to be a grandma.....and you're going to be a mom!" Lorelai starts to cry.  
  
"Oh no, not another one, come on no more crying."  
  
Lorelai sniffles, "Hey she's allowed to cry she has a hormonal imbalance from carrying you're kid around all day and I gave birth to her so I can cry if I want to."  
  
"See I told you, the name'd catch on." Jess smirks at Rory.  
  
Lorelai glances back at Jess, "What?"  
  
Rory hooks arms with Lorelai, "Forget it. He just doesn't want you to cry because if you cry he may start crying."  
  
Lorelai snickers, "You're telling me he's been crying?"  
  
"Since the day we found out."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Wednesday."  
  
"Not crying, tearing maybe, and I think it's justified." Jess replies defensively, walking next to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai smiles at Jess, patting him on the back she says, "You just keep telling yourself that."  
  
A/N That's my update for now kind of short, but I didn't want to go another three weeks with out sending something out into the void. So here you go I'll be back prob. In another two weeks with an update. ( please send me feedback. 


	23. Living The Dream

A/N I'm writing this as I procrastinate doing really important college homework-isn't that always the way? Anyway I'm picking up from where I left it, I figure its around February.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai exclaims, swinging the diner door open.  
  
"You're going to break that you know." Luke barks.  
  
"But look I brought presents!" Lorelai replies ushering Rory and Jess inside.  
  
Luke sighs, "Lorelai we see them just about every weekend, they've ceased to be considered presents."  
  
"Huh." Jess shrugs.  
  
"Luke, I'm hurt." Rory replies with a pout.  
  
"Oh come on Rory knock it off you know what I mean."  
  
Rory giggles, "True, but it's fun to see you get angry."  
  
Luke shakes his head, muttering under his breath.  
  
Lorelai and Rory erupt into giggle fits.  
  
"It's really not that funny." Luke says to Jess.  
  
"Eh, they're just a little wound up."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
Lorelai lifts her head, sending Luke a serious glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually lots of stuff is new."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like very big important life changing stuff."  
  
"Forget it, I don't want to know."  
  
"Yes you do." Lorelai chimes.  
  
"I have to get back to work."  
  
"You have five costumers Luke."  
  
"Five paying costumers."  
  
"Trust me they can wait."  
  
"Lorelai this is getting old, can't you just give me you funny antidote when I get home at 7?"  
  
Lorelai shakes her head profusely.  
  
"Luke.." Rory begins.  
  
"Rory, get your mom out of here or at least get her to be quiet for ten minutes and I'll bring home chocolate pie tonight."  
  
"Luke I'm pregnant."  
  
"I'll even bring home ice cream with it."  
  
"Luke please tell me you're not that oblivious." Jess smirks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear what Rory said?"  
  
"Of course I did, she said she's pregnant, see I pay attent---wait." Luke's face goes blank.  
  
Rory shifts her weight from foot to foot, waiting for Luke's responses.  
  
Luke half smiles looking from Rory, to Jess, to Lorelai, "Wow."  
  
Lorelai bites her bottom lip, "I'm going to be a grandma."  
  
For the first time in his life, Luke Danes Truly grins, stepping out from behind the counter, he pulls Rory into a hug, "Congratulations." He whispers in her ear.  
  
Rory squeezes Luke tightly, "Thanks Grandpa." Rory whispers back.  
  
Luck takes a step backward.  
  
"That's ok, right?" Rory looks at Luke oddly.  
  
Luke nods, "Yeah."  
  
"So see I was right there's a whole lot of new stuff." Lorelai teases.  
  
Luke walks over to her, and kisses her square on the mouth.  
  
Lorelai staggers backward, "Whoa tiger, so you say you'll be home at 7?" Lorelai replies with a presumptuous grin.  
  
Luke nods and then turns to Jess, "So you're...."  
  
"Going to be a dad." Jess finches with a smile.  
  
"Well Just..."  
  
"I know try not to screw the kid up too much." Jess shrugs.  
  
"I was going to say keep it away from the coffee....I don't think you want to know what it's like living with two caffeine attics."  
  
"Smart man." Jess replies as Luke pats him awkwardly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok! Well we have more errands to run, we still have to see Sookie!"  
  
"Bye Luke."  
  
Luke waves goodbye as Lorelai drags Rory and Jess towards the Inn.  
  
*An Hour Later: Lorelai and Sookie are at the Inn still gushing over the news, Rory and Jess finally escaped about ten minutes ago. They're walking back to the house.  
  
"Hey, lets make a detour." Jess says quietly, turning right.  
  
"Wha-oh. Ok." Rory replies with a smile.  
  
Jess walks forward holding a branch back as Rory walks by.  
  
"Wow." Rory whispers, "Exactly the same..."  
  
"Never changes." Jess replies, wrapping his arms around Rory.  
  
Leaning against his chest, Rory asks, "Want to sit?"  
  
"Sure." Jess replies.  
  
*5 minutes later: Rory and Jess are sitting on the bridge in silence gazing out across the water.  
  
Jess reaches over, and takes Rory's hand in his.  
  
Rory smiles at him.  
  
"You're being quiet."  
  
"So are you!" Rory says defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but you're never quiet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asks, staring her down.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine." Jess replies turning his eyes back to the water. After a minute he speaks again, "Do you realize all the stuff that we have to do before November?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory sighs.  
  
"I think for now, we could turn the study into a nursery....we always end up reading and typing and everything in the living room or bedroom anyway."  
  
"Ok." Rory smiles.  
  
"And we should probably read some books, start planning some stuff."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Come on Ror, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"You're going to laugh at me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want you to laugh at me."  
  
"Fine. I won't. cross my heart hope to die."  
  
Rory turns to Jess, a stern look on her face, "Don't say stuff like that..you're not going anywhere, I'm not doing this on my own."  
  
Jess looks at Rory, spellbound, "Whoa, hon, you know I was just trying to be cute, right?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I know, mood swing I guess, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well what do you know, you're first mood swing! It's the first milestone in the pregnancy!" Jess smirks.  
  
Rory laughs.  
  
"Ok so I'm not going to laugh, what were you thinking about."  
  
Rory sighs, "I'm going to get fat."  
  
Jess stifles a laugh as Rory glares at him, "Come here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Rory, I don't mean to laugh its just that that's the last thing on my mind right now."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean that's so insignificant compared to the fact that we're going to be parents, responsible for another life."  
  
"Well yeah but,"  
  
"Besides," Jess says taking Rory up in his arms, "You're not going to get fat, you're going to be pregnant.....that's completely different."  
  
"I know I'm just being stupid, it's just all I can think about right now."  
  
"Look if it'll make you feel better, for every pound you gain, I'll pack on the same amount."  
  
Rory giggles, "No that's ok, I like my man skinny."  
  
Jess kisses Rory's neck, "So enough about weight, what else you thinking about?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Nothing really, I think I'm a little afraid to think too far into the future right now."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
Rory looks back at her husband, "You know you're pretty good at this."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Making everything seem ok."  
  
"Everything is ok, Rory, you're just freaking out, which is by all means justified." Jess finishes his sentence, watching Rory warily.  
  
"You're afraid I'm going to flip out on you again aren't you."  
  
"Just a little......but that's just because I don't want to upset you."  
  
"I've been pregnant for three weeks and I'm already a basket case." Rory sighs.  
  
"But you're my basket case that I love very much."  
  
Rory smiles, "Thanks jess."  
  
"Anytime babe, come on lets go I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Really, cause I didn't want to say anything but I'm starving."  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"But I'm pregnant so that's expected."  
  
"Rory, you'd be starving even if you weren't pregnant."  
  
"Yeah but now I have an excuse, otherwise I'd just sound like a savage beast."  
  
"Which of course you are." Jess replies holding his hand out to Rory.  
  
"Shut up." Rory swats Jess.  
  
"Hey, the kid could hear you, grow up thinking that its ok for wives to slap around their husbands."  
  
"You said it yourself Jess, the baby's the size of a peanut right now..."  
  
*One month later: Rory is on the phone with Lorelai.  
  
"Hey babes, how you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Aw poor baby."  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm really coming to despise saltines."  
  
"Yeah but at least you're still able to have some coffee."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great that I found that loophole."  
  
"Wish I had found it when I was pregnant with you, that's nine months of my life I can't get back, you know."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for that, who would have thought one cup of regular coffee was allowed."  
  
"Well as long as you keep the rest of your caffeine intake to an extreme minimum."  
  
"Yeah. But it's worth it, that one cup a week is like orgasmic."  
  
"Really? Maybe I should go down to one cup a week."  
  
*Silence ensues followed by an eruption of laughter.  
  
"So how's the daddy to be doing?"  
  
"He's fine he's busy, he's actually at a meeting with a publisher right now."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Nope Jess' firm did the advertising campaign for one of the publisher's clients, and Jess' boss mentioned that Jess was a writer."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
"I know, I'm so happy for him."  
  
"Yeah, that kid deserves good things."  
  
"Yeah..oh! Speaking of good things, Lane and Dave bought their own place."  
  
"That's great. Where is it?"  
  
"Around the corner, it's a nice little walk up."  
  
"Fantastic, and how did Lane take the new of her pending God-mothership?" "I think she's more excited than I am."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah...but she was really happy about it. I was kind of nervous about telling her because I knew how frustrated she was getting about not being pregnant yet and everything."  
  
"Well at least now that they have their own place they can get a move on it."  
  
"Oh believe me they are.....we haven't seen Lane and Dave for two weeks, every time we call the phone's off the hook, or they're out."  
  
"Aw that's cute.....and then you and Lane can have kids around the same age and they can grow up best friends."  
  
"That's the dream."  
  
"Speaking of dreams, I'm late for work. Love you babe, feel better."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Rory runs to the door, "Hey come on in."  
  
Lane grins.  
  
Rory's eyes go wide, "Really?!"  
  
Lane nods.  
  
"Oh my God this is incredible."  
  
"I know! We found out this morning."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is Dave really excited?"  
  
"Yeah, he's home calling the band right now."  
  
"And you didn't want to stick around to hear their reaction?" Rory raises an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Please, I'm pretty sure Brian's going to start to cry and I just can't process that right now."  
  
Rory laughs, "Well come on, we have to call my mom she's going to flip out, hey have you called your mom yet?"  
  
"Yeah right, I think I'll just call her 9 months from now."  
  
Rory glares at her friend.  
  
"Ok I will, just not today."  
  
"Ok. Oh guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tuesday..."  
  
"Is you're big interview with that senator."  
  
"That's Monday, Tuesday we find out what the baby is."  
  
"That's so exciting." Lane exclaims, flopping onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like we've been waiting forever."  
  
"What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I don't know, I think either would be great."  
  
"Same here, I just hope the baby gets Dave's hair."  
  
"Aw that'd be so cute!"  
  
The girls' conversation erupts into a fanciful discussion of their children's future.  
  
*That night  
  
*Rory and Jess are lying in bed.  
  
"So, Lane and Dave are having a baby." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well at least now I'm not the only one in the nearby vicinity sharing a bed with a hormonally imbalanced woman."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shhh. You're not offended."  
  
"I know; I just feel like I should be."  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"So..."Rory grins. "You have a book deal."  
  
Jess looks over at Rory, "A preliminary book deal, it's not set in stone."  
  
"Jess, you have a book deal, you're dream may come true...deal with it."  
  
Jess smiles at Rory, "If anybody ever asks, you're my dream Rory."  
  
"Jess." Rory sniffles, "Don't say stuff like that, you know it sets me off."  
  
Jess smirks, "Well maybe I like to set you off."  
  
Rory grins, "Is that so?"  
  
Jess nods, leaning in to kiss Rory's neck.  
  
"Jess." Rory replies moving away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't really think you want to....I've been sick all day."  
  
"Rory, we need to celebrate.....besides, what's a little throw up between husband and wife."  
  
"Well I guess if you put it that way, how can I resist." Rory smirks.  
  
"You can't."  
  
*3:35pm Tuesday: Rory is sitting in the waiting of room.  
  
Rory is leafing through people magazine, an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
Jess runs in, practically falling on face in the process.  
  
"I know, I'm late I'm sorry."  
  
Rory doesn't look up, "It's fine."  
  
"No it's not," Jess replies sitting down next to her. "I tried to get out right after the meeting, but Deacon called."  
  
Rory looks up, "And?"  
  
"My deadline is February 21st."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory exclaims, cupping her hands to her mouth,  
  
"They wanted it to be October 16th, but I told them either they'd have to wait or I'd have to decline their offer."  
  
"I'm so proud of you Jess!"  
  
Jess hugs Rory tightly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. So what's going to happen with your job?"  
  
"Well, I discussed it with Jacobs, and he said that it's the first time the firm's ever had an actual writer on staff, and that he felt I should go on leave until I finish the book."  
  
"Which means what?"  
  
"It means, I'm taking a break from advertising for a while."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I'm still officially on the staff and my leave is fully paid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Allen figured that with you being pregnant and everything that he could just write my absence off as paternity leave, which is 100% paid leave."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"He's a good guy, Rory."  
  
"S-so, you'll be home everyday from now on?"  
  
Jess laughs, "So glad to see you're excitement."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"No. I told Allen I'd work up until Easter."  
  
Rory wraps her arms around Jess, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
Rory pulls back, "Well I don't think you hear it enough."  
  
"Lorelai Mariano!"  
  
"That's us."  
  
"Yeah." Jess nods, "So what did we decide again?"  
  
"We're happy either way."  
  
"Right...."  
  
*10 minutes later: Everything is set up for Rory's sonogram.  
  
"Ok, all you have to do is just lie down."  
  
"Ok." Rory replies lying down. "Oh."  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Cold table."  
  
The doctor laughs, "Ok, here we go."  
  
"Jess?" Rory gropes the air in search of Jess' hand.  
  
"Right here," jess squeezes her hand.  
  
"Ok...and here we go."  
  
"Jess, look."  
  
"Wha-" Jess looks up, "T-that's it?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Mariano, here lets turn up the sound."  
  
"Jess that's its heart beat.....isn't it amazing?"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"Ok, look carefully, there's the head, an arm, toes."  
  
"A-and does it look ok? Healthy I mean?"  
  
"Well there are no spots on the film at the current time, but we'll have you in for another sonogram in a few weeks to double check.....so do you want to know the sex?"  
  
"Yes." Rory and Jess reply simultaneously.  
  
"Well congratulations, "It's a girl."  
  
"A girl." Rory squeaks, squeezing Jess' hand tightly.  
  
Jess leans down and kisses her cheek, "Another Lorelai."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No, I think three Lorelai's is enough."  
  
A/N The end for now, I hope you like this chapter the next one should probably be up by thanksgiving time, but right now its finals time for me so I'm pretty swamped this was kind of just an hours escape from studying. Please let me know what you think, I'd love some constructive criticism some ideas for the next chapter. 


	24. Sweet Talk

I'm back-finals are next week and I don't feel like studying so here I am.  
  
*It's been a week since where I left off last time.  
  
"Jess, hurry up, we're going to be late."  
  
"Eh, Ror, if we're late he'll just wait for us, don't stress out." Jess replies, straightening his tie in the mirror.  
  
"I know, but I haven't see my dad in months and he's bringing his new girlfriend and he's really excited about it."  
  
Jess sighs, "Ok, look I'm done, we can go now. Do I look ok?"  
  
Rory approaches Jess, she runs a steady hand through his hair and nods. "Perfect."  
  
Jess leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.  
  
"Ok lets go." Rory grins.  
  
Jess takes her hand in his as they exit the apartment.  
  
*10 minutes later: Jess and Rory arrive at Tallulah's, a local upscale restaurant.  
  
Rory scans the place for signs of Christopher.  
  
Jess nudges Rory.  
  
Rory looks up to see Chris standing next to a tall auburn-haired women, waving profusely.  
  
"Subtly escapes him, huh?" Jess mutters.  
  
Rory grins, "Shh."  
  
Chris approaches them, "Hey."  
  
"Dad!" Rory says warmly, as Chris envelopes her in a hug.  
  
"I missed you kid. Hello Jess."  
  
Jess nods as he shakes Chris' hand.  
  
"Rory, Jess, I'd like you too meet Natalie, my girlfriend."  
  
"Hi." Rory smiles at Natalie.  
  
"It's so great to finally meet you, Chris talks about you two all the time."  
  
"Really?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Chris.  
  
"Don't worry I left some details out." Chris smirks back at Jess.  
  
Jess smiles genuinely, "Good thing."  
  
Chris rubs his hands together, "Alright I'm starving, lets eat."  
  
*10 minutes later: The four are seat around a small table in the center of the restaurant, waiting on their food.  
  
Chris looks up from his menu, "Ror, I can't believe how great you look, Jess taking good care of you?"  
  
"The best." Rory smiles.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So Rory," Natalie speaks up. "Chris showed me some of your articles, you're a phenomenal writer."  
  
"Oh. Thank you. Yeah dad told me you're a teacher, what grade do you teach."  
  
"10th."  
  
"High school." Jess cringes.  
  
Natalie grins, "Yeah it's definitely a challenge, but I'm one of the lucky ones, the kids don't give me too much of a hard time."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"So kiddo, what's been going on with you, still working hard?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"She's a workaholic, brings the laptop to bed with her." Jess replies.  
  
"That's my Rory."  
  
"I talked to your mom last week actually, she told me about your exciting news."  
  
"She did?" Rory eyes Jess shamefully. "We meant to tell you sooner, we've just been so busy."  
  
"I bet, but anyway congratulations Jess. Who would have ever thought they'd give you a book deal."  
  
Jess smiles, "Not me that's for sure."  
  
"Is that all mom told you?"  
  
"Let's see, she told me that, she mentioned your Grandfather turning his business over to that idiot from summer camp......and the Inn's doing fantastic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Our calls are usually pretty short."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand.  
  
Rory smiles at him.  
  
"Get it over with." Jess mutters.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Chris' eyes twinkle, "Wow."  
  
Rory grins.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Rory stands up and hugs her father.  
  
"So I guess you're sticking with this guy?" Chris motions his head towards Jess.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Dad."  
  
"I'm kidding, I couldn't think of anyone better for you."  
  
"Congratulations, Jess."  
  
Jess shakes Chris' hand again. "I can't believe Lorelai managed to keep her mouth shut on this one."  
  
"Yeah she's being suspiciously well behaved lately." Rory smirks.  
  
"Luke keeps her in line." Jess replies.  
  
Rory laughs, "He does the best he can."  
  
"Did you tell your grandparents yet?"  
  
"We made sure to tell Grandma the first chance we got."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Emily Gilmore would've allowed you to live it down if you didn't."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"So how are you doing? Feeling ok? Not working too hard?"  
  
"I feel fine, and I work as much as I need to."  
  
"Which obviously is too much."  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"Just make sure you don't over do it, ok Rory."  
  
"Ok Dad." Rory sighs amusedly. "So Natalie how did you meet Dad?  
  
"A friend of mine has a Son that goes to school with Georgia, she introduced us."  
  
"Ok, it's been an eternity, how long does it take to make some steak..I'm starving."  
  
*Dinner arrived 5 minutes later, with apologies from the waiter, the rest of the dinner went off without a hitch.. before they knew it Rory and Jess were back at the apartment getting ready for bed.  
  
*Bedroom.  
  
Rory pulls a long t-shirt over her head, as Jess sprawls out on the bed.  
  
Rory shakes her hair out, and then stretches.  
  
"I'm never eating again." Jess moans, resting an arm across his stomach.  
  
"That really was a good dinner."  
  
"Mmm, Don't mentioned food." Jess replies lying back.  
  
Rory crawls up next to him, "You and my Dad got along pretty well tonight."  
  
Jess puts his arm around Rory, "He's a good guy, Rory."  
  
"Yeah. He's come a long way."  
  
Jess nods, burying his face in her hair, "Let's stay here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We just won't get out of bed, we'll stay right here all day, we both have off."  
  
"But,"  
  
"I know I know, we have to eat, but we can order in and I'll volunteer to answer the door, but except for food and bathroom, we stay here."  
  
"I'm going out with Lane and James tomorrow."  
  
Jess groans, "Then I'm stuck with Dave tomorrow."  
  
"You like Dave, he's your best friend."  
  
"But I'd rather stay here with you."  
  
Rory smiles, "Well what if I keep things with Lane and James short..I could be home by 4, 5 tops."  
  
Jess pouts, "Well I guess I'll take what I can get."  
  
"Come on Jess, another couple weeks and you'll be home everyday, you're going to get sick of me."  
  
"Sick of you? Never."  
  
Rory smiles at Jess, "Your sentimentality is creeping me out."  
  
"Fine from now on I'll refrain from any form of sentiment and the only time I'll say anything is when it's time for dinner and I want to know what you're cooking."  
  
"Me cook, ha." Rory smirks.  
  
"Now that's creepy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So you'll be home by 5 tomorrow?" Jess raises an eyebrow at Rory.  
  
Rory nods, resting her arm against her stomach.  
  
Jess stares at her, "You better."  
  
"I promise." Rory replies with a yawn.  
  
"Bed time." Jess says pulling the covers over Rory.  
  
"Yes Sir." Rory smiles, snuggling close to him.  
  
*12:30pm: The Next Day.  
  
Rory is out with Lane and James, shopping.  
  
"God, I feel so left out." James muses, eyeing a shelf of stuffed animals.  
  
"And why is that?" Lane asked.  
  
"Well I'm the only one in the group not pregnant, and it's like I'm out of the loop."  
  
Rory grins, "Hon, I thought we talked about this and you understood, you're a man and can't carry children."  
  
Lane giggles.  
  
"See I'm a man, so I should be with the other men, trash talking about women."  
  
"Well you're more than welcome to go meet up with Dave and Jess, J, but they're probably at the house drinking and watching the game."  
  
"That is soooo boring, why can't there just be an equilibrium, I'm telling you once you two pop those kids out I'm going to be left in the dust.. "The boys." Will have their football Sundays and you two will take the ankle biters to the park, and I'll be stuck getting coffee by myself."  
  
"First off, that will never happen, and second what about Meredith, your fiancée?"  
  
"Busy with wedding plans, in between gigs, plus she's my fiancée, not my friend it's a totally different thing, I'm dependent on you guys."  
  
"Well we're dependent on you too, there's no way we'd leave you out, besides the "ankle biters" will expect their uncle James to come with them to the park."  
  
"Uncle James?"  
  
"Nice ring to it, huh?"  
  
"You two are my girls." James says loudly, putting his arms around them.  
  
*Elsewhere.  
  
"So why are we here again?" Jess asks, raising an eyebrow at Dave. "Didn't you say Lane made you promise not to buy anymore guitars."  
  
"Yeah..but this one's not for me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Seriously, Lane's been stressing out lately, you know getting ready to go visit her mom and stuff and last night while it went off ok, it wasn't with out its issues, so I wanted to get her something special."  
  
"So you're getting lane a guitar?"  
  
Dave grins, "No, come here I've been looking at this for weeks."  
  
Dave points to a small wooden guitar in the corner of the store.  
  
"Uh huh and it's a bit on the small side."  
  
"It's for the baby, well when he's like 3, it's kind of like a promise thatour child will learn an instrument."  
  
"Nice." Jess replies, patting Dave on the back.  
  
"Ow watch it."  
  
"Pulled something?"  
  
"I wish, last night when we told Mrs. Kim, she had like death grip on me, I have a huge bruise on my ack."  
  
Jess laughs, "Look at it this way you made it out alive."  
  
"Not before she guilted Lane into going on a high fiber diet, and reminding me through bible scripture that men who leave their families, burn in hell forever."  
  
"Man am I glad I have Lorelai for a mother in law, the only thing you have to worry about with her is if Rory ever mentions anything stupid that I've done, she'll bring it up every 5 minutes.and she doesn't forget, I still here comments about breaking my ankle tripping over that kid's jump rope."  
  
Dave laugh, "That was kind of amusing, dude."  
  
"Shut up." Jess glares at his friend.  
  
"Here. Take this." Dave says handing Jess the guitar. "So, what do you think the girls are talking about right now?"  
  
"Correction, the girls and their honorary member."  
  
"Oh right, hey you did tell him he could come hang out with us right?" Dave asks, placing the guitar on the counter.  
  
"I told Rory to tell him, but I don't really think he likes us too much..I think we're a little too macho for him. "  
  
"That will be $185.35" The cashier says.  
  
"Whatever." Dave says handing the cashier his money.  
  
"But I'm pretty sure they're swapping horror stories, and talking about us."  
  
"Yeah, um so how are you doing man?"  
  
Jess scoffs "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well I mean if they're talking about it, why can't we?" Dave asks honestly. "I mean things are changing, it involves us, and we're going through the same stuff so why shouldn't we talk about it, release some of the pent up stress."  
  
"You're like a women, Dave, you know that?"  
  
"Fine forget it, I just thought we'd be adults about this."  
  
Jess sighs, "If we're walking down the street, and somebody goes to pass by us, I walk in front of Rory, without thinking about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I have no idea what the deal is, I don't know if it's ok for somebody to like hit her in the arm when they go by or whatever, so I just automatically go into shielding mode."  
  
Dave smiles, "Lane yelled at me yesterday because I told her don't worry about the laundry just go lay on the couch, she says all I've been doing is banishing her to the couch.but I can't help it it's just a reflex, I just want to do everything so she doesn't have to."  
  
"You have issues."  
  
"I know I don't mean to do everything, I just I don't know the rules."  
  
"Seriously, somebody should tell men these things." Jess says, holding the door open.  
  
"I know." Dave replies. "Hey want to grab something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, something greasy....with cheese."  
  
"Burgers it is." Dave replies, turning left.  
  
*The two men walk in silence for the next few minutes.  
  
Jess clears his throat, "Rory's starting to show."  
  
Dave looks over at him, "Yeah?"  
  
"I noticed it last night, she was wearing one of my old Metallica shirts and she laid down on her back, and there it was."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It was really weird, I was shocked even, I know that sounds stupid but I just couldn't believe it was Rory there next to me."  
  
Dave watches Jess seriously, "Brings it into perspective huh?"  
  
"It's just like I guess I've been so cool about everything because off hand there's nothing different. I mean it's just like me and Rory have been talking about oh well this is what we're going to do when we have kids, and then last night it was just there, I couldn't deny it anymore, it just hit me, this is happening and in less than 7 months, that's nothing."  
  
"I tell you this is a stressful business, and I don't want to say anything to Lane because.."  
  
"You're afraid she'll go off on you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You know maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea, I kind of feel better."  
  
"Me too." Dave says warily, "Maybe we could do this on a semi-regular basis.would that be weird?"  
  
"Probably, but if we were say going out for a beer and you happened to bring something up, I guess it would be rude not to discuss it."  
  
"And Lane and Rory go for coffee at least once a week, so we could go have a drink while they have coffee or on a Friday night."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So it's settled then."  
  
"Let's just not mention it too much."  
  
"Deal." Dave says as they approach Burger King.  
  
*7pm: Rory and Jess are curled up in bed.  
  
"So did you and Dave have fun today?" Rory asks.  
  
Jess shrugs, "I guess, we really didn't do anything, got lunch watched some tv. How about you?"  
  
"I had a great time, I'm so glad I'm not going through this by myself-"  
  
"Um Ror, what about me."  
  
"You know what I mean Jess, it's just so good to know there's somebody going through the same thing."  
  
Jess tucks his arms behind his head, "I know."  
  
"And it was so good to see James again, I feel like he hasn't been around lately, I hope Meredith hurries up and seats a date.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"And I uh, bought something today?"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"It's just a little something and you're probably going to think it's really stupid, but we were going past that vintage t-shirt place and I couldn't help myself." Rory grins, opening the draw to the night table. "Here." She says handing Jess a small black bag.  
  
Jess pulls out its context without looking in the bag, "Wow."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Turn it over."  
  
"The Ramones?"  
  
"It's a onesie."  
  
"A whatty?"  
  
"It's a shirt that buttons at the bottom..for the baby."  
  
"So our kids going to be running around in an old Ramones shirt?"  
  
"Well if you prefer clowns, I can return it."  
  
Jess cringes, "No clowns."  
  
"I'm glad we agree."  
  
Jess smirks, "Yeah."  
  
"See our baby's going be cool, no stupid doe-eyed rabbits and ducks."  
  
Jess smiles brightly at Rory as he places the shirt back into the bag and places it on the nightstand.  
  
"so.." Rory grins.  
  
Jess stares at Rory.  
  
"What?" She asks with a smile.  
  
"Nothing." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"You're looking at me funny again."  
  
"Sorry." He mumbles. "But I promised."  
  
"Promised what?"  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't be all sentimental, and creep you out." Jess replies matter-of factly.  
  
"You know I was kidding."  
  
"Yeah but-" Rory cuts Jess off with a kiss.  
  
"Tell me." She replies, pull back to look at him.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Stop it. Tell me what you were going to say."  
  
"That's what I was going to say." Jess replies sweetly.  
  
Rory turns her sideways, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Jess replies, wrapping his arms around Rory.  
  
"As much fun as I had today...I couldn't wait to come home to you." Rory whispers.  
  
"Really? I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."  
  
Rory grins, "That's what I like to hear."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jess smiles contently as Rory runs a hand through his hair.  
  
Jess pulls her closer to him, resting his hands against her back.  
  
Rory moans contently, "this was a good idea, we should stay in every night."  
  
"I told you so." Jess replies absentmindedly, his eyes fixated on Rory's stomach.  
  
Rory follows his gaze, "What?"  
  
"Shh." Jess says quietly, forbidding Rory from moving.  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Look." Jess says huskily. "You're here.." Jess says his hand grazing Rory's shoulder, and you stomach is here." Jess continues, as his hand moves down Rory's front.  
  
Rory makes a small noise, "You just noticed this?"  
  
Jess shakes his head, causing his hair to fall into his face, "Last night when you got into bed."  
  
Rory grimaces, "It's starting."  
  
" I like it." Jess says biting his bottom lip.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Jess nods, with out breaking eye contact, "It makes it seem real."  
  
Rory beams at Jess.  
  
"I was thinking about it all day, and when I got home I sat down and wrote 3 full pages."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I was inspired."  
  
Rory places her hands on her stomach, "So this is ok? You're not grossed out?"  
  
Jess says nothing, he takes Rory's hands and places them at her side with one hand, and pulls up her shirt with the other, leaning in he kisses her abdomen softly.  
  
Rory sniffles over come with emotion.  
  
Jess sit up leaning on his arm for support, "I'm so lucky."  
  
"You're going to make me cry, and then I won't stop." Rory replies, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Listen. I'm going to be home starting in two weeks, and I'll be here for everything, that's lucky, I think."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I feel like I'm the star of a WE channel movie, every time I leave the house, I want to be back here right away to be with you."  
  
Rory's eyes twinkle at Jess, "You're just being protective."  
  
Jess sighs, resting his head on her shoulder, "I'm being insane, you're going to get sick of me soon."  
  
Rory takes Jess' head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. With a grin she says, "Sick of you? Never."  
  
"You humor me." Jess replies, stretching his arms out.  
  
"You know, my dad was right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's nobody better for me."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "I don't know about that."  
  
Rory looks at him sternly, "I do. I chose you."  
  
"Again, I say I'm lucky." Jess replies with a cough.  
  
"No, I'm the lucky one...I couldn't do this with anybody else."  
  
Jess scoffs.  
  
"Jess I'm serious. You don't realize.you're the only guy I've ever let see me really cry, I've acted stupid in front of you, picked fits with you, screamed my head off at you for no reason, you've seen me at my worst."  
  
"And your best." Jess cuts in, tracing Rory's jaw with his fingertips.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "You're the only one that I've let see every side of me, you're the only one I've ever felt comfortable with."  
  
"Ror." Jess says thickly, "You're you know it's the same for me."  
  
Rory simply smiles back at jess. "My point is I couldn't do this with anybody else, I wouldn't want to."  
  
Jess kisses Rory on the head, "That means a lot to me."  
  
Rory watches Jess warily, "Jess I'm scared."  
  
Jess laughs, "I know."  
  
Rory shakes her head, "no really, I'm terrified, actually."  
  
Jess sighs, "We've been through this, You're going to be a great mom, and I'm going to do the best I can."  
  
"It's not just that I'm scared of actually going into labor, I'm scared of the pain, what if I can't handle it?"  
  
Jess squeezes her hand, "You can handle it, you're the strongest person I know."  
  
"A-and what about after, what if things aren't the same between us?"  
  
"Ror, things are going to change, they'll change for the better."  
  
"So many couples separate and divorce because it's not the same, what if we- "  
  
Jess put his hand to Rory's mouth, "Don't even say it, it won't happen, I refuse to walk away from you ever, I can't be with out you again."  
  
"But.."  
  
"And if we are ever having trouble that's what Luke and Lorelai are for, they'll take the kid for a weekend and we'll work it out."  
  
Rory lies back, resting her head against Jess' chest.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around her, "It's going to be fine, everything will work out."  
  
"I'm still scared." Rory says quietly.  
  
"I know, and that's ok."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being you."  
  
"Shh. Lets stop talking about this." Jess says softly. "You want to go to sleep?"  
  
"Jess." Rory says oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's 8 o'clock."  
  
"Oh..so uh, what do you want to do then?"  
  
"Let's just lay here."  
  
"Do you want me to put a movie in?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No. Here."Rory reaches up and guides Jess' hands towards her stomach.  
  
Jess makes a small nose.  
  
"Let's just stay like this...the three of us."  
  
"That's scary to hear." Jess replies.  
  
"No, it's comfortable, you better get used to it."  
  
Jess taps Rory's stomach, "Ok..I think I can do that."  
  
"Mmm. Good." Rory replies closing her eyes.  
  
Jess sighs contently, as he turns of the light and settles in, Rory's heart beating calmly against him.  
  
*And this is how the Mariano's spent their in. And it was the best night either one had had in a long time.  
  
A/N Lame end I know, but I figure this stuff makes people sentimental and I've never really experimented with it in my writing so I'm trying. Feedbacks appreciated. Until next time ( 


	25. Unexpected, But Not Unwanted Reuinions

A/N: It's About A Month Later: Jess is now on leave from work, he likes being home when Rory gets back from work, but has found the time spent by himself hard to bear. Rory is busy with her work, since completing an award- winning article; her workload has increased leaving almost no time for anything else. Dave and Lane's band is spending their off time writing songs in The Rygawlski's new home.  
  
The story picks up on a wed. Afternoon. Rory Is at Work Jess is at home, finally tackling the boxes he brought with him when he moved in with Rory.  
  
*Living Room: Jess is sitting on the edge of the coffee table, eyeing the large box in front of him. The box along with two others had been collecting dust in Rory's "study" since the day Jess moved in. Until today he had long forgotten about the contents of these boxes, after unpacking his clothes, cds, and books, Jess was content living with Rory never looking back not even for a second. That is until today, when in preparation for turning the study into a nursery, Jess decided to clear out the rest of his junk.  
  
Jess carefully reaches into the box, with a sigh he lifts out a thick green photo album.  
  
"Damn." He mutters, tracing the album cover.  
  
A few minutes pass before he opens the book, his eyes immediately fixate on a familiar face.  
  
Jess half smiles; the face in the picture seems to smile back him, its bright eyes sparking vivid memories that Jess had tried so hard to suppress.  
  
Reluctantly, Jess turns the page revealing a picture that he'd only seen once or twice. It's a picture of two people sitting close together smirking like idiots. Cadence's long brown hair is blowing in the wind, her eyes sparkle in the sun, Jess however is almost unrecognizable with curly sun- streaked hair down to his shoulders, slight stubble on his chin. The picture was taken when they were dating, when they were still happy.  
  
Jess stares at the picture for a while and then slams the book down at his side, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Despite being happily married to Rory, with no doubt in his mind that she is the love of his life, Jess still has feelings for Cadence, the female version of himself. He feels melancholy thinking about the good times they shared, he feels regret for how it ended, and shame for loosing touch with the girl that at one time knew all of his secrets.  
  
His thoughts and feelings becoming overwhelming, Jess closes the box and returns it to the study, spending the rest of the day vegetating on the couch trying to suppress his emotions.  
  
*3 hours later:6:30  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Jess wakes from his stupor, "Huh."  
  
"Have you been sleeping all day?" Rory asks in an amused voice.  
  
Jess shakes his head, "No..just taking a break."  
  
Rory eyes him suspiciously, "Ok..I know I'm an hour late, I'm sorry got really caught up with my article review meeting...brought home a pizza, cicilian as a peace offering, forgive me?"  
  
Jess smirks, "You're a liar."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've been craving pizza all week.this isn't a peace offering, you just couldn't stand settling for another Elios oven pizza.you wanted the real thing"  
  
Rory pouts, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jess laughs, "Don't be just tell the truth, you couldn't care less what I eat just as long as you're taken care of."  
  
"Ok, this has gone far enough, I'm carrying around another human being with me everyday, who is getting bigger everyday and is there b/c of you, so really this is all your fault and you should be happy I'm even agreeing to share anything with you anymore."  
  
Jess smiles warmly at his wife, "Love you too."  
  
Rory grins, putting the pizza on the kitchen table, "Miss me today?"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"What'd you do? Get much writing done?"  
  
"Not a word, not a thing."  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
"Yeah well, doesn't matter." Jess shrugs.  
  
Rory eyes Jess.  
  
Jess feels her eyes on him, and quickly avoids confrontation, "Come on you must be starving."  
  
"Yea." Rory says stuffily  
  
"So how was work?"  
  
Rory clears her throat, "I already told you."  
  
"Oh right." Jess replies oddly, avoiding Rory's gaze.  
  
*About a week later: Friday 7pm: Rory and Lane are sprawled out on the couch, submersed in conversation, Lorelai is on speaker phone joining in girls night via telephone. Jess and Dave are out and about town.  
  
"So how are the men?" Lorelai asks cheerfully.  
  
"Driving me nuts." Lane groans. "I knew that buying a house would mean band practices would be moved to our place, but I figured that the guys would understand enough to leave once in a while, and Dave's too nice to say anything, so Brian is usually there when I wake and doesn't leave until I go to bed, he's driving me nuts.  
  
Lorelai and Rory giggle.  
  
"And what about my favorite bad boy turned upstanding citizen?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"He's fine, I guess." Rory replies, a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"What's going on Ror?" Lane asks, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing I don't think. It's just I don't think being home all the time is working for Jess. And I think he's afraid to admit taking this time off was a mistake. He's been really distant lately, quiet and every time I enter the apartment he acts as if I've caught him off guard and then he acts all nervous and stuff, I don't know he's kind of scaring me lately."  
  
"Hun don't worry bout that stuff, guys are weird like that, he probably feels bad for sitting around all day not writing."  
  
"Yeah, I just don't know."  
  
*Bookstore: Jess and Dave are perusing.  
  
"So why are we here again? I thought we were going go hang out at my place." Dave says, clutching his Styrofoam cup of coffee from the store's café.  
  
"First of all I refuse to sit around and "chill" with those idiot band members of your, seriously you need to send them back to their place."  
  
"Yeah I know, its just they have nothing but the band, its sad really."  
  
"What's sad is having a beautiful interesting women sharing a bed with you and not being able to do anything about it because you're afraid of waking of the bum crashing on your couch."  
  
"Back to the original question we're here because."  
  
"Rory's birthday's next week, and I still have no idea what to get her."  
  
"Uh huh, and yet we've been here half an hour and have circled the magazine section four times, do you plan on buying Rory a subscription to people magazine for her special day?"  
  
Jess glares at Dave, who shrugs in response.  
  
"I'm just out of it ok."  
  
"Fine whatever." Dave rolls his eyes.  
  
Jess sighs, "Come on let's get out of here."  
  
As Dave and Jess approach the doors, a sandy-haired woman approaches the front counter, placing a book down in front of her the cashier asks:  
  
"Do you have a V.I.P. member points card?"  
  
"Uh, I do but not on me."  
  
Jess freezes, as the woman's voice echoes through his head.  
  
"J? Dude you coming?" Dave Asks standing in the doorway "Ok What's your name maam?  
  
"Bower, Cadence Bower."  
  
"Ok here you are!" The cashier says brightly, "Alright that's going to come to $15.99" The cashier replies scanning the woman's book.  
  
Jess turns around slowly; stiffly he makes his way over to the counter, "Cadi?" Jess squeaks.  
  
The woman swirls around, a look of panic on her face, "Here, keep the change." Cadence says placing a 20-dollar bill on the counter and rushing past Jess, almost ramming into Dave on her way out.  
  
Jess turns on his heels.  
  
"Who was-" Dave starts but is cut of by Jess darting out the store. "Uh do you want me to come with?"  
  
Jess waves his hand backwards towards Dave, "Go home, I'll uh catch up later."  
  
Dave shrugs and then walks off in search of his car.  
  
"Cadence!" Jess shouts, as she continues to flee.  
  
"Jess, go away." Cadence calls back harshly.  
  
"Just, just stop for a minute." Jess pleads. "Please."  
  
Cadence stops abruptly, causing Jess to stumble forward as he steps on her heel.  
  
"Ow." She moans.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Forget about it she says," Making to leave again.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"Hi. Goodbye." Cadence replies  
  
"Look I'm sorry."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everything. How I left things, not keeping in touch."  
  
"Don't worry about it, married life keeps you busy I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah-wait how'd you know about that."  
  
"You're Jimmy's pride and joy you think he doesn't take every opportunity he gets to brag about you breaking the cycle?" Cadence rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well congratulations, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to be anywhere but here right now."  
  
"Cadi, just stop. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"You're married."  
  
"I know. Happily married."  
  
"Well that makes me feel great, good bye Jess."  
  
"But I still miss my best friend." Jess replies quietly.  
  
Cadence's eyes soften, "Jess who are you kidding, we haven't been best friends for years."  
  
"I know I should have kept in touch, called you....told you I was leaving, I acted like an ass, I just didn't know how to deal with it. Cadi, you were the first real friend I ever had, I told you stuff that Rory still doesn't know about. I was stupid to think that we could go from being friends to sleeping together and then go back to being friends.and when things went bad I just avoided the situation all together because it was easier. I was a complete schmuck even when we were going out I didn't treat you right."  
  
"Yeah well I acted like a slut." Jess shakes his head, "No you didn't."  
  
"Yeah I did, and I don't know why.I really wanted to just sit and talk with you and do all that couple stuff you're supposed to do, I just didn't know how to."  
  
"I know, but that's not why we broke up we were never meant to be together like that, we're too alike."  
  
Cadence nods, "But I could have acted differently, I mean what happened isn't all your fault."  
  
Jess looks down at his feet, unable to look Cadi directly in the eye.  
  
"Hey, uh Jess?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to get some coffee?"  
  
Jess smiles at her, "That'd be great.but I thought you had some place to be."  
  
"It can wait a few minutes.....what about the little lady, she waiting for you?"  
  
"No, girls night in, I'm not allowed back in the apartment for another hour."  
  
*10 minutes later: Cadi and Jess are seated in the bookstore café, staring blankly at each other.  
  
"So, what are you doing in Connecticut?" Jess asks, finally.  
  
"Well I finally got enough money together to get out of that Hell hole, with a little help from Jim and Sasha and I was going to head to the city."  
  
"New York?"  
  
Cadence nods, "But Sasha said she thought I should try someplace a little more low key, some where that I wouldn't find trouble at every street corner. And then I got to thinking about you and how Connecticut seemed to work for you, so I started applying for jobs in the area and I was hired as an associate for this small pr agency, and here I am."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah, it's been good for me."  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're a blonde now?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought it made me look a little more grownup."  
  
"It does." Jess smiles, "So you're doing good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing fine."  
  
"You here by yourself?"  
  
"Sort of, I have my own place, but usually Tom spends a few nights a week there."  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Tom Yearly."  
  
"Tom Yearly, I should have known." Jess says with a straight face.  
  
Cadence laughs out loud, "Right."  
  
"He's a nice guy? Treats you good?" jess raises an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"He's very nice, owns his own restaurant, has awful taste in pie, but he makes me laugh, I feel, I feel safe with him."  
  
"Good. You deserve a good man in your life."  
  
Cadence nods, "Well now I have two."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Jess you and I, we're victims of circumstance, no one's at fault for this we just let our friendship slip away for a little bit."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that, these last few days I've been thinking a lot about you and I just couldn't get anything done....I just needed to know that you were ok."  
  
Cadence smiles faintly, "I'm fine. I'm happy. How about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're married."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cadence feigns shock, "Jess Mariano tied down, who'd have ever thought?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jess sighs, "I just don't see my life without her, and I know that sounds like a line but its not."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"I know you're writing again." Cadence replies with a grin as a women with a baby carrier sits down behind her.  
  
"Jim told you?"  
  
Cadence shakes her head, touching Jess' wrist, "Your hand's stiff, you've been typing like a machine."  
  
Jess scratches his head, his eyes focused on the baby carrier, "Well I have a deadline."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
Jess shrugs, moving his chair to the right, "It's something."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're putting your stuff out there, it's great stuff."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"Trust me, its good." Cadence replies following Jess's gaze. "Kid more entertaining than me?" Cadence says wryly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cadence laughs forget it, "Man that Rory Gilmore's turned you into a softy."  
  
"Yeah well she has, but I, I'm sorry I just got distracted."  
  
"I could see that."  
  
Jess turns back to Cadence, beaming brightly at her, "I'm going to have one of those come November."  
  
"Wow." Cadence replies, taken back. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, Rory's 3 months."  
  
"Planned?"  
  
"Not exactly, but welcomed."  
  
Cadence grins, "That's great Jess."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm really nervous about the whole thing."  
  
"Why? You'll be a great dad."  
  
"But with the life I've lead? My parents. My dad."  
  
"Shit Jess, none of that stuff matters, you're going to use all of that as a guide of what not to do, plus you have Rory there, she's by far no Liz.."  
  
"No, I'll give you that."  
  
"Man this is so weird."  
  
"What?" Jess asks seriously.  
  
"This. sitting here, me still single and not throwing myself at every man who has a pulse, you married with a kid on the way, this is definitely bizarro world material."  
  
"Huh. You may be right."  
  
"Of course I am." Cadence says proudly, eyeing her watch.  
  
"You have to go don't you?"  
  
"Well it's not important, but I-"  
  
"Have a date."  
  
Cadence nods, "I'm meeting Tom for a drink in 20 minutes."  
  
"Right. Well I'm glad we got to talk." Jess replies, standing up.  
  
"Hopefully this won't be the last I see of you." Cadence says honestly.  
  
"No. It won't be, I hate to break it to you but it's going to be hard to get rid of me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess replies enveloping Cadi in a bear hug. "We should all do dinner sometime."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Cadence stumbles backwards, "Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye Cadi." Jess watches Cadence leave before making his way to the pay phone to call Dave.  
  
*5 minutes later: Dave pulls up in front of the bookstore.  
  
Jess gets in.  
  
Dave stares at him, "So what happened tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, I just got caught off guard."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That was Cadence-"  
  
"Wait ex girlfriend from California Cadence."  
  
"Yeah-wait how did you know about that-did Lane tell you?!" Jess asks, slightly taken back.  
  
"No. Rory did actually."  
  
"W-when. ?"  
  
"A while ago when you were still with her, Rory came to Lane's dorm all upset, she'd just gotten off the phone with you and wanted Lane's advice but she was at a church luncheon..so just talked to me."  
  
"Oh.I didn't know you guys confided in each other."  
  
Dave laughs, "We don't it was a one time deal."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"Anyway what happened? You ran out of that store pretty quickly."  
  
"I just needed to tie up loose ends get closure I guess, I needed to know I didn't break her."  
  
Dave eyes his friend, "So do you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, just weird. I told her we'd get together soon, but I think that'd be weird."  
  
"Maybe it could work"  
  
"I don't know I don't really want to think about it, she's doing ok, she's happy that's all I need to know."  
  
"So.can we please go back to my place and have a beer before my wife comes home.so this night doesn't feel like a complete waste of time"  
  
Jess laughs, "That beer better be cold."  
  
"Oh and uh could you.."  
  
"You want me to get rid of the vermin?"  
  
"I can't be mean, you however have a very bad attitude." Dave smirks.  
  
"You are such a little girl." Jess replies rolling his eyes as a grin crosses his lips. 


	26. explainations

A/N: I apologize in advance if this chapter is especially stupidly angsty- I've been watching a lo of the Ben stiller show where they parody 90210 w/a lot of stupid angst and I've been finding myself writing like that recently. So hope its ok.  
  
*It's now midnight; Dave follows Jess into his and Rory's apartment. Lane and Rory are passed out on opposite sides of the couch, the TV is on, but muted there is uneaten popcorn and candy bar wrappers scattered across the coffee table.  
  
Dave eyes Lane warmly, as he approaches the couch. Crouching down he touch her arm carefully, whispering her name, "Lane."  
  
She makes a small moaning noise but remains unaffected.  
  
Dave and Jess exchange amused glances.  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Too early, go back to your side." Lane croaks, draping a hand over her eye.  
  
Jess stifles a laugh.  
  
Dave gives Jess a stern look and then turns back to his wife, "Lane." He says louder.  
  
"Dave." Lane mumbles.  
  
A sudden idea crosses Dave's mind, and he grins, "Brian's gone."  
  
There is a moment of silence before Lane processes Dave's words. "He is?" She says brightly, coming out of her stupor.  
  
Dave nods.  
  
Lane shakes the sleep out of her eyes, "What time is it."  
  
"12ish."  
  
"Why are you so late, I thought you were coming back at 10."  
  
"Weren't you listening, Brian and the band are gone."  
  
"You're Right." Lane answer sleepily. "That's all that matters..now can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"When we get home you can." Dave replies.  
  
Lane looks at him with confusion, grogginess setting back in, "We're not home?"  
  
"You're on Jess and Rory's couch." Dave coos.  
  
Lane sighs, "you mean I have to go all the way down the stairs and 3 blocks over.I can't make it, too sleepy."  
  
"But."  
  
Jess stops Dave, "You know you could just crash here.it is mostly my fault that we're late anyway and they've fallen asleep on us."  
  
"Thanks, but it's our first night of freedom and I want to enjoy it, in our own bed."  
  
Jess nods, "Want some help."  
  
Dave shakes his head, "No, I got this one."  
  
Lane moans groggily as Dave places one arm across her back and the other around her knees.  
  
Lane mutters incoherently into Dave's shirt.  
  
"Give me your arms." Dave says softly, placing Lane's arms around his neck.  
  
With a quick heave Lane is in Dave's arms, and they are headed towards the door.  
  
Jess gives Dave a quick wave.  
  
"Night man." Dave replies.  
  
Jess nods as the apartment door closes behind them.  
  
Rory stirs at the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hey." Jess replies, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Rory looks left and then right, adjusting her eyes to the dark, "Lane went home?"  
  
"Just now." Jess croaks.  
  
"Oh. It's late isn't it?"  
  
"A little. Sorry I got caught up..but I got rid of the freeloaders for Dave and Lane"  
  
That's not why you were late though was it?"  
  
Jess shakes his head  
  
"Been doing that a lot lately, getting caught up." Rory says frankly, standing up on her knees.  
  
"No more, I promise." Jess replies as Rory crawls in next to him.  
  
Rory looks up at him seriously, "What's been going on?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Jess says plainly, patting her on the back.  
  
Rory sits up, "Now."  
  
Jess sighs, "Writers block."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see you typing all the time, you have no writers block. Try again."  
  
Jess relents, "I've just been thinking about things."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Backtracking I guess....thinking about California."  
  
"Oh." Rory replies knowingly.  
  
"The other day I was moving some boxes out of the office and found some old pictures and stuff from when I was there, when I was-"  
  
"With her." Rory finishes, looking down at her hands.  
  
"And I just starting thinking about her, and how I missed her."  
  
Rory slides onto the edge of the couch, her eyes on the floor, "You miss her?"  
  
"Her friendship."  
  
Rory nods bitterly, her hand traveling to her stomach.  
  
Jess places his hand over hers but she brushes him off.  
  
"It's not like that Rory, I swear."  
  
"If it's not like that why do you have to swear?" Rory spits back.  
  
"Shit." Jess stomps his foot.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Rory says quietly, standing up and turning her back to Jess  
  
"Sorry." Jess mutters. "I just, I needed to know she was ok."  
  
Rory sighs angrily.  
  
"But I guess you know nothing about that." Jess replies sarcastically.  
  
Rory swings around, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Like you don't know. I mean how many times did you go running after Dean trying to repair the damage you did when you broke up with him."  
  
"He broke up with me."  
  
"But you broke him. And I broke her." Jess says simply.  
  
"It's not the same thing."  
  
"Isn't it? You loved him, but ended up loving someone else more than that. I loved her on more than one level as a friend and as a girlfriend, but I couldn't get somebody else out of my mind." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory hesitates, "I'm not going to back down just because of that last comment you know."  
  
"I don't expect you to, but you asked me what's been bothering me, and I'm telling you...trust me it ends good, just come sit down, please."  
  
Rory sways slightly, considering jess' offer.  
  
"If you don't want to be near me fine, I'll stand, but it's late and you're tired and should be sitting....and I know I have no right to say or demand anything, but as you brought to my attention earlier its exhausting for you to be standing for more than a few minutes these days." Jess' words rush together in a sincere and concerned manner.  
  
Rory makes her way back onto the couch, leaving a good 12 inches between her and her husband. "Go on.... you missed her friendship." Rory rolls her eyes.  
  
"And I just kept running all the horrible possible scenarios in my head, her being with some creep that represses her, her addicted to drugs, getting the shit kicked out of her by her sisters husband."  
  
Rory looks at Jess with shock.  
  
Jess swallows hard, "He's hit her before."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
Jess puts a hand to her lips, to stop her from continuing into a long apologetic-type rant.  
  
"And then I was thinking about the last couple months with us, how I treated her, and I felt so horrible, and I couldn't take it. I mean its bad enough some of the stuff I said to her, but then here I am in a nice comfortable apartment married to the, the most incredible person I've ever known, with a dream job and a baby on the way and she's God knows where, and maybe cause of me she's that much worse off."  
  
Jess lets his head fall into his hands.  
  
Rory puts an arm around him.  
  
"Just like you needed to know that Dean was ok, I needed to know that I didn't break her permanently.....and I just became consumed by it, Ror I didn't realize that it was so noticeable, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, well it's not really but I understand. Maybe you could call your dad tomorrow and see if he has her number I mean if she moved or you could call her old one first.."  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
"No, if you're really upset you should."  
  
"Rory I ran into her today, that's why we were late."  
  
"She's in Connecticut?"  
  
Jess nods, "She has a job here."  
  
Rory eyes him skeptically, "Is that the only reason she's here?"  
  
"No, she wanted to get out of California and start over, and Sasha told her that of Connecticut worked for one lost mutt, it might for another."  
  
Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"So Dave and I were shopping, for someone's birthday present," Jess smirks, "and she was at the checkout counter, so I stopped her, and I was right she hated me....but I used my charm and sweet talked her into having coffee with me."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"She's doing great, she has a secure job, she's practically living with this restaurateur guy, she's severed all ties with her father and her sister, which is definitely fantastic news, she's keeping in touch with Jim and Sasha, in fact I'm all they talk about apparently."  
  
Rory pats Jess on the back, "They're proud of you, and they have a lot to be proud of."  
  
Jess smiles at Rory, "So we settled everything, and I told her all about us, and November and she wished us luck and then we said goodbye."  
  
"And that was it?"  
  
"Yeah, except we promised to get together all of us for dinner sometime, but I don't think it'll ever happen, I don't know if its meant to, just an empty polite promise type thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I feel better now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And I don't have to worry about her anymore."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"But, you need to know that I'm always going to care about her, I know things between the two of you were never good, but she was an important part of my life..and if it weren't for her and the time we spent "together." I would never have realized how much you meant to me."  
  
Rory sighs, resting her head against Jess' shoulder, "Can we go to sleep now."  
  
"Anything you want. I live for you."  
  
"Ok, now you're making me ill."  
  
"Which again these days is not hard to do." Jess smirks at her.  
  
Rory swats his arm, but looks at him with concern, "You're really ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to know and now I do."  
  
"Ok." Rory replies taking Jess' hand in hers.  
  
"So." Jess says Helping Rory off the couch, "What'd you ladies talk about tonight."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"You, Dave, Luke."  
  
"Lorelai called." Jess grins.  
  
Rory nods, "And then we shared horror stories.."  
  
Jess' face contorts, "Do you have to share them with me?"  
  
"I should, you deserve to be grossed out, but I won't."  
  
"And that's why I love you."  
  
"Uh huh, you're walking too slow, I want sleep, now."  
  
Jess grins.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jess swoops down, taking Rory in his arms.  
  
"Whoa." Rory says, taken by surprise.  
  
"Jess adjusts his arms accordingly, "You ok?"  
  
Rory grasps his arm, "Yeah.hmm this is new."  
  
"You know for the nerd that he is, Dave's got some smooth moves." Jess replies with a grin.  
  
Rory laughs, "He is quite an operator isn't he?, you should take notes."  
  
"I'll get right on that."  
  
"Hey jess, be honest" Rory asks as they approach the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How's your back doing right now?"  
  
Jess groans, "It's fine, you're fine, you're gorgeous, you're-"  
  
"4 pounds heavier than I was two days ago."  
  
"Oh 4 pounds, breaking the bank on that one." Jess cuts back, placing Rory delicately on the bed.  
  
"Shut up. It's a lot."  
  
Jess flops, face first onto the bed, "Are you ever going to let up on this weight thing and just realize that I don't care....I'd carry you around all day long even if you gained 100 pounds in three days." Jess says exaggeratedly.  
  
"Well it may just come to that."  
  
"With all the junk food you've eaten on a regular basis for the past 23 years without being pregnant, I'd have to agree with you." Jess replies with a smile as a kamikaze pillow flies past his ear missing him but less than an inch.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jess grins at Rory, "Come on I was going to be in trouble no matter what I said."  
  
"That is so not true!"  
  
"Whose the liar now?" Jess smirks at Rory, crawling towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me." Rory feigns aggravation.  
  
"Fine." Jess replies settling in next to his wife, staring straight at the wall.  
  
Rory's eyes twinkle at him.  
  
"Stop it." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Stop looking at me, you said stay away from you, so I'm telling you to stop looking at me."  
  
Rory leans across Jess, forcing him to look at her.  
  
He stares at her coldly for a moment, before breaking out into a grin, grabbing her by the waist and forcing her onto her back.  
  
In between giggles Rory declares, "No fair! You tricked me."  
  
"I did not, you're just gullible."  
  
"You play dirty."  
  
Jess leans down and kisses Rory square on the mouth. Pulling away, a smirk emanating Jess replies, "Why yes, I do."  
  
A/N I will end this chapter here. I don't know if this really fits, but I really wanted to bring the story back to its origins and I thought that Rory would be kind of upset about the cadence thing but would as always get over things. This chapters been sitting around a good 2 weeks, I just wasn't sure if I was going to send it out into the void, but due to lack of inspiration to anything else I think I shall and the next few chapters will be more exciting good day everybody. Reviews are appreciated. 


	27. Bad Dreams And Long Talks

Ok it's been way too long. So terribly sorry but between a monster of a semester and a lack of motivation I just could not write another chapter of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it—I'm now on summer break so we'll see what happens—I'll be skipping around time wise with this chapter so please bear with me. Oh thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement it meant a lot and is the reason I'm sitting here writing another chapter. Thanks everybody.  
  
"So Jess," Lorelai addresses her son in law cheerfully, "Come up with any good names for the baby?"  
  
"Huh?" Jess asks looking up from his plate of macaroni salad.  
  
"Names for the baby?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
Jess shakes his head, twirling his fork through the macaroni, "Nothing yet, but its still early we've got plenty of time to come up with a name to suit the kid."  
  
"Time, you don't have time." Lorelai spits.  
  
Jess looks up at her again as Rory enters the back yard, "We have enough time right babe?" Jess says sweetly as Rory rests an arm across his shoulders.  
  
"Sure we do, we have plenty of ti—"Rory sways. "Oh my god."  
  
Jess jerks around, "Rory?"  
  
"Time its time!" She moans.  
  
Jess scrambles to his feet, "What? T-that's impossible."  
  
Rory grips his shoulder, "No, it's fine just go get my bag and meet me in the car."  
  
"Your bag?" Jess repeats with panic.  
  
"You know the bag that's packed months ahead of time just in case." Lorelai says sternly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't have a bag do you jess?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"I-I thought we had more time."  
  
"No baby names, no overnight bag, and now you're going to say you haven't done Lamaze training."  
  
Jess slaps his hand against his cheek, "I didn't think---"  
  
"You never think." Rory says, gripping her side.  
  
Jess steps forward, taking her hand, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You leave everything until the last minute." Rory continues, swatting his hand away.  
  
"I told you it was a mistake to marry him." Lorelai replies crossing her arms.  
  
"He's a screw up, always has been." Luke barks. "He'll never change."  
  
"I can I will, I just I don't know what I'm doing?"  
  
"Do you ever." Rory pants, "I want a divorce."  
  
"What?" Jess squeaks, his surroundings becoming fuzzy."  
  
"You're a screw up"  
  
"Never should have married him."  
  
"Divorce!"  
  
Rory, Lorelai, and Luke encircle Jess, chanting insults.  
  
"Stop, I'm Not......I I I I CAN CHANGE!" Jess screams, as he tumbles out of bed.  
  
Jess hits the wood floor with a loud bang. He remains there for a moment rubbing his shoulder. Covered in sweat Jess stands up carefully, looking over at the bed he sees Rory sound asleep, unaffected by his vivid nightmare.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jess runs a finger through his hair, "Shit," he mutters to himself.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Jess enters the living room, taking a book of the coffee table he collapses onto the couch.  
  
8am:  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Shchgfk" Jess replies, rolling over.  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"Hu-what?" Jess abruptly sits up.  
  
Rory leans down, looking him over, "Are you ok?"  
  
Looking into her concerned eyes, Jess sighs, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I must have dozed off, sorry."  
  
"What time did you get up?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I didn't look at the clock, probably about 3."  
  
"Did you have another bad dream."  
  
Jess shrugs."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Rory asks, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.  
  
Jess moves his legs to the floor to give Rory some more room, "No that's ok, I'm fine."  
  
Rory leans her head back, "I wish you'd tell me what your nightmares are about."  
  
"Just stupid stuff, babe. I think I have to stop eating before I go to bed"  
  
"Rory sighs, "Ok, well the showers yours. I'm just going to eat something and run, I'm meeting mom and Grandma for lunch in Hartford."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"What are you going to do today?"  
  
"Writing."  
  
"But you're books already at the editors."  
  
"Yeah, but just because the books almost finished, doesn't mean I should stop writing."  
  
"Touché"  
  
Jess kisses Rory on the cheek before heading towards the shower.  
  
"You know you could always come with me today."  
  
Jess scoffs, "No thank you. You're mom will make fun of me the whole time and your grandmother will take everything she says seriously and have more reason to hate me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you!"  
  
"Preaching to the wrong choir Ror. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Rory watches Jess disappear into the bathroom.  
  
With a sigh she follows him.  
  
Jess turns around with smirk, "Going to shower with me?"  
  
Rory tries to stifle a grin, "Jess."  
  
Jess crosses his arms, "Yeah."  
  
Rory looks at him seriously, "I'm worried about you."  
  
Jess looks down at his bare feet, "Why?"  
  
With an uncertain voice she replies, "I don't know, you just don't seem yourself lately."  
  
"Gees, Ror."  
  
"Jess I'm not trying to get on your case."  
  
"U-huh"  
  
"I'm not, I just hate to see you like this—not able to sleep through the night, dark circles under your eyes...."  
  
Jess looks at his wife tenderly, "Rory, I promise you I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the book coming back from the editor, I'm trying to get everything done before November, It's already July---and once the book comes back, I got rewrites, final drafts, final editing, meetings with the publisher. Its all jut coming up so fast."  
  
Rory knits her eyebrows, "You sure, its just book stress?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory approaches Jess as he opens his arms to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just worry about you." She says in a low voice, resting her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
"Don't. I'm fine." Jess replies patting her back. "I don't want you to worry about anything."  
  
"But—"  
  
Jess places a hand on Rory's stomach, "Just don't. Relax."  
  
"Ok." Rory replies, covering Jess' hand with her own. "But you calm down too, there's plenty of time. Everything will get done." Rory continues, exiting the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah plenty of time." Jess sighs.  
  
A half hour later: Jess is watching Rory leave.  
  
"I'll be back by 4."  
  
"I'll be here." Jess waves down the hall before closing the door.  
  
Jess leans his head against the closed door, closing his eyes.  
  
"I am so screwed he mutters." Making up his mind to pick up the phone.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Yeah." Luke Dane's barks into the phone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Rory ok?"  
  
"Fine, out to lunch with her mother."  
  
"Oh.....so why are you calling?"  
  
"I, uh."  
  
"Look if you're just screwing around, I have customers waiting."  
  
"What. Yeah that's fine. Ok talk to you later." Jess says in a daze.  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why don't you stop by for a burger?"  
  
An Hour and a Half later:  
  
"You sure this is ok? I didn't want you to shut the whole place down for me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you did me a favor. Usually until 3 this is the slow period, just Kirk in here switching tables and changing his order, this gives me a break from him."  
  
Jess nods, with a smile.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
Jess shrugs, "Nothing"  
  
"Nothing. Who are you kidding? You picked up the phone and called me—without Rory standing their dialing the number. Something is up." Luke narrows his eyes at Jess.  
  
Jess groans, "It's nothing. I just haven't slept through the night in over a month."  
  
"Probably from all the caffeine you and Rory consume."  
  
"No. no actually I've been having really bad nightmares."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"I wake up every night drenched in sweat, usually sprawled out on the floor." Jess replies, lifting his arm to show Luke the bruise from his latest fall."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Jess runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah."  
  
"So what are these dreams about?"  
  
Jess shrugs, "Everything. They change a bit every time but the end basically remains the same."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I dream about my book not getting finished, time just flying by, not being prepared, Rory going into labor, the kid not liking me..." Jess trails off, tucking his head into his chest.  
  
"Stressed?"  
  
Jess makes a strangled growling sound.  
  
Luke pats Jess on the shoulder, "You're just nervous."  
  
Jess shakes his head violently, "No, no I'm not nervous. I'm just completely screwed. It's already July. Last month it was March and now its July and November is like tomorrow. And I have accomplished nothing—I am so unprepared."  
  
"Come on that's not true."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Rory told Lorelai you guys finished the nursery weeks ago."  
  
"Well yeah because otherwise we'd be doing it in August when its too hot to do anything—but still big deal, the nursery—so we have a place to put the baby that I'm ultimately going to mess up, we haven't taken any classes, Rory God she's read every baby book known to man, me I can't get through the first chapter of one."  
  
Luke laughs, "Jess that stuff not THAT important, just calm down."  
  
"I'm still going to screw up, I know I am. You said it yourself—I'm a screwup."  
  
"You were a screwup at 17, you're not 17 anymore."  
  
"I might as well be. Luke, I'm going to do something stupid and she's going to leave me." Jess says gravely.  
  
Luke gives Jess a serious glance, "Are you kidding me? After everything, you think Rory's going to walk away from your marriage?"  
  
Jess sighs, "She always does—in my dreams she always runs out on me—well waddles out on me—but she leaves and gives good reason to."  
  
"God, you're having a mental breakdown."  
  
"I know. I'm out of my mind."  
  
"Ok. Look at me." Luke says calmly. "You know that Rory loves you. She's not going to leave you. You guys, for whatever reason work. You're just nervous about your book and you're freaking about being a father."  
  
Jess takes a deep breath, "You're right."  
  
"Surprised?" Luke replies sarcastically.  
  
Jess shakes his head, "I just don't want to mess this up. I love Rory. I love what we have. And this baby, she's not even here yet and I love her--- I just don't want to screw it up, I don't want to be like---"  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"Yeah. What if it's genetic? What if Rory has the baby and I just get up and leave---I have a history of running."  
  
"You won't." Luke says sternly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because you're sitting here talking about it."  
  
"It's that simple?"  
  
Luke nods, "If you were just going to leave, you wouldn't be going against the image you fight to project, admitting that you're scared. You'd just keep it all inside and let yourself stew."  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"I do. Listen to me Jess. You're not the same guy you were at 17, hell you're not the person you were two years ago. Feeling this way is normal. But you are going to make a good, maybe even great father. Ok so you had a crappy one. You'll know what not to do right from the start. Plus you'll have Rory—who's nowhere near as crazy as Liz. You're in it together; Everything is going to be fine. Now stop freaking out."  
  
Jess scoffs, "I'll try."  
  
"Ok." Luke replies, "Now have some pie and get the hell out of hear."  
  
Jess laughs, "Thanks Luke."  
  
"Don't mention it. REALLY don't mention it---I'll never hear the end of it from Lorelai."  
  
"Ok." Jess replies heading for the door.  
  
"Oh and Jess."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Talk to Rory, she'll understand."  
  
"No, she'll just worry and she doesn't need that kind of stress."  
  
"It's not stress. You'll be causing more problems if you don't talk to her. She can handle it."  
  
"We'll see." Jess replies with a final wave to his uncle  
  
5pm: Jess enters the apartment.  
  
Rory is sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching tv.  
  
"Hey." Jess says, announcing his presence.  
  
"Oh hey." Rory looks up at him with a grin.  
  
"How was lunch?" Jess asks, smiling gingerly.  
  
Rory shrugs, "Ok. Fancy sandwiches and salads....I came home starving. And now I feel like a whale."  
  
"Ah. Don't worry. You're gorgeous."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you around—shameless flattery."  
  
"It's the truth. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Jess replies seriously, sitting down in front of Rory.  
  
Rory eyes him suspiciously, "What's going on?"  
  
"God you and Luke—you just don't trust me to be nice do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it." Jess shakes his head, "I'm going out of my mind."  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you were going to be here all day, and I've been home for an hour and you just walked in the door."  
  
Jess sighs, "I had to get out, sorry."  
  
Rory watches Jess' eyes wander, "Are you ok, really tell me."  
  
"I went to see Luke today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jess stifles a laugh, "Yeah, surprisingly he's really knows what he's talking about."  
  
"And why did you go see Luke?"  
  
"I, I needed to talk to someone about my dreams."  
  
"You couldn't talk to me?"  
  
"No. I was too freaked out to, they're really bad Ror."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"You leave me in every single one."  
  
"Oh Jess. I wouldn't." Rory replies, gripping his arm.  
  
"I know, its just everything is getting to me---November is 4 months away and we haven't even discussed names."  
  
"4 months is plenty of time."  
  
"Don't say that. Look I'm just freaking out. I mean everything is piling up, you're getting bigger everyday. Everything I do just reminds me of how unprepared we are—unprepared I am."  
  
"Jess that's understandable."  
  
"It is?" Jess looks up at Rory as she place a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Of course. I'm freaking out too. Everyday I'm on the verge of tears just thinking about all the stuff we still have to do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you're always so calm, you sleep through the night, how do not freak out like me?"  
  
Rory smiles at him, "Because I just add all the stuff I'm nervous about to all the things I'm sure of, and it evens out."  
  
"What are you sure of?"  
  
"Us." Rory replies without thought, "Together we are so amazing. I have no doubts that things are going to work out. And if things don't turn out exactly as planned its ok because we're in it together. Even though I may get worked up over that other stuff. I know it will all work out. And as for actually being parents—yeah that's the scariest thought ever."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Rory laughs, "But its going to be great, an adventure. One you and I will take together, and we'll have great back up—mom and Luke grandma and grandpa, Jimmy and Sasha even. And then of course there's going to be everyone in Stars Hollow. We, we can't go wrong Jess. We can't."  
  
Jess sighs heavily, "I guess I'm just being stupid."  
  
"No you're not. And I'm glad you talked to Luke instead of holding it in, you've been driving me crazy lately."  
  
Jess smiles at his wife, "I should have talked to you first."  
  
"No. As great as we are—sometimes you need to talk to somebody else."  
  
"I just didn't want you to get all stressed out."  
  
"I know, but lets face it I'm carrying around a bowling ball everywhere I go—there's no avoiding stress."  
  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Rory says sweetly, leaning back on the couch. "Man all this sentimental rambling has worn me out."  
  
"Naptime?" Jess smirks at her.  
  
"Oh god yes."  
  
"Here," Jess offers his hand to Rory. "I think I'll join you."  
  
"Ok but I'm really going to sleep. "  
  
"Fine. So am I---I have weeks of sleep to catch up on."  
  
Rory laughs, leading Jess to the bedroom.  
  
"IHOP for dinner? We'll get it delivered."  
  
"Oo breakfast food for dinner, you're really getting the hang of this cravings thing."  
  
"I don't know about that, I just want some chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
"Mmm that sounds so good."  
  
Jess pushes lightly on Rory's back, "Ok concentrate, we're napping now, eating later."  
  
"Ok I'm ready."  
  
"Hey Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rory looks back at Jess  
  
"I know we're really going to sleep. But uh, naptime is followed by playtime, right?" Jess smirks.  
  
Rory grins, "We'll see."  
  
A/N that's it for this chapter. I feel so bad I always seem to end chapters with innuendos. I swear I have a relatively clean mind. Anyway reviews are appreciate—I know this was basically all dialogue but I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things. 


	28. Exactly Like You, No You

A/N Ok First Things First: the Season Ender—Left me so mad. Ok The Luke/Lorelai elements were great and left me really happy. But what Rory did was totally out of character for her. I don't know what it is with the writing on the show but it seems to me they're fiddling to much with the characters—like they did last season with jess all of a sudden treating Rory like crap. Grr it angers me.  
  
Story wise—I think for the remainder of the story I'll be skipping ahead the next few chapters. I want to move the story along a little faster, I've been having trouble getting motivated and I'm on summer break and start a semi-full time job next week so I don't have as much time as I'd like to work on this story.  
  
So for this chapter: its early October Jess' book has come back from the editor.  
  
Mariano Residence:  
  
The clock beside their bed reads 2:14am; Jess Mariano is fast asleep, after weeks with no sleep, he has finally fallen into a semi-regular sleeping routine.  
  
Rory on the other hand, is tossing and turning.  
  
Jess is woken abruptly as her arm unintentionally smacks him across the chest. At first he ignores it, opening his eyes for a moment and closing them again, but with another toss of her body, Rory elbows Jess hard in the back. He groans, placing a hand on her elbow.  
  
"Ror?" He whispers into the darkness.  
  
Rory moans in response.  
  
Jess rolls over, "Rory." He says sweetly in her ear.  
  
"Jess?" Rory replies. "You're awake."  
  
Jess sighs, "Yeah."  
  
Rory sits up slowly, turning on the light.  
  
Jess squints as his eyes adapt to the brightness around him.  
  
Rory looks him over, "I woke you up didn't I?" She says meekly.  
  
Jess puts his arm around her, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't get comfortable."  
  
"Its ok, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"  
  
Rory shrugs, "No, its just I turn one way and my back hurts, I turn the other way my back still hurts, then all the tossing and turning makes me hot.......it just doesn't end."  
  
Jess eyes Rory sympathetically, "I'm sorry Ror."  
  
Rory leans her head back, with a sigh, "I just feel bad that I woke you up, you've been working so hard on your book you really need your sleep."  
  
"So do you." Jess replies kissing Rory's forehead. "Hey, I got an idea, wait here."  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asks as Jess disappears into the living room and returns with a book tucked under his arm. "Oh." Rory smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"How about it, up for a story?" Jess asks, climbing back into bed.  
  
"Sure. What are we reading?"  
  
"Shhh just close your eyes and listen." Jess replies, placing a hand over the cover of the book.  
  
Rory leans forward, prying Jess' hand away, "Wait a minute is that, is this THE book?" Rory asks with astonishment.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"But you said I couldn't read it until it was back from the printers."  
  
Jess shrugs, "I said you couldn't read it, I never said you couldn't listen to me read it to you.......besides under the circumstances I figured we could make an exception."  
  
Rory beams at her husband, "Ok I'm ready, read away."  
  
"First get comfortable, then I'll start."  
  
"So you never told me, what its about."  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"No, I need background information to really get into a book"  
  
Jess sighs as Rory stares him down, "Alright fine, but I don't want to hear a peep out of you, no aww Jess or that's so sweet, nothing."  
  
"Ok." Rory says with a grin.  
  
"I'm serious, or I'll put the book away and you'll never get to read it."  
  
"Alright Jess, I promise."  
  
Jess shifts his weights, placing his arm around Rory, balancing the book in one hand.  
  
"Ok, so the story takes place in this small town where all its residents are a bit eccentric, and every week there's some kind of weird celebration going on. Everybody in the town is relatively happy to be there—except for William, the grouchy diner owner who does nothing but complain, especially about the mayor, Tyler. The only thing that ever makes William smile is the daily visits from the town sweetheart Lorraine and her daughter Lori. See Lorraine came from this upscale hoity family, and after getting pregnant as a teenager she moved with her infant daughter to this small town---"  
  
"What the name of the town?" Rory asks happily, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"What did I say? No talking." Jess replies, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you're not........ok, they live in a small town called Moon Hollow."  
  
Rory giggles loudly.  
  
"Do you want to hear the story or not?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Ok, basically Lorraine is the object of William's affection. He watches her from afar pining after her while she goes from boyfriend to boyfriend, always returning to William for comfort when something goes wrong. The story picks up 15 years after Lorraine and William meet—when William's authoritatively-challenged nephew moves in with him and falls in love with Lori, which ultimately forces William to confront his own feelings about Lorraine." Jess stops, waiting for Rory's reaction.  
  
Her eyes are dancing at him.  
  
Jess sighs, "Go ahead, say it."  
  
"You wrote a romance story."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "No, no. Its not that kind of garbage where the men take off their shirts and make reference to their genitalia every third paragraph.....it's a satirical drama with elements of romance that follows the lives of several small town people mainly focusing on William the diner owner—based very loosely on actual people and events."  
  
"You wrote a book about Luke." Rory says softly, her eyes tearing. "And my mom."  
  
Jess watches a lone tear fall across her cheek, now is not the time to defend his image. "And us."  
  
"Wow.......I never thought." Rory replies, taking a sharp breath.  
  
"Me either, but I sat down to write and that's what came out." Jess replies, tightening his grip on Rory.  
  
Silence engulfs the two, as the magnitude of Jess' sentiment washes over them.  
  
After a few minutes, a wicked smile appears on Rory's face, "Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jess replies, looking straight into her eyes  
  
"So this Lori.....is she hot."  
  
Jess laughs, "Words don't do her justice."  
  
Rory snuggles in closer to Jess.  
  
"So you ready to read?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Let's just stay like this, I'm finally comfortable."  
  
Jess smirks, "That can be arranged."  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Stars Hollow.  
  
"We're here!" Rory says cheerfully.  
  
"Yay." Jess rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on you love it here."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"No, but your book did."  
  
"It was a mistake to let you read that."  
  
"I'm just teasing, come on Jess, today will be fun."  
  
"Whatever, just be prepared to have your personal space completely invaded."  
  
"It won't be that bad." Rory replies, steeping out of the car.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims running out of the diner  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asks, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Fine, tired but fine."  
  
"Aw great. Lorelai replies turning her attention to Jess, "And how's Mr. sensitive today?"  
  
Jess groans, "You had to tell her? I'm never going to hear the end of this."  
  
Lorelai pats Jess on the back, "Down have a hissy fit, I think its sweet, writing a book about Luke."  
  
Jess sighs, "Does he know?"  
  
"No, I figured it'd be more fun to let him be surprised." Lorelai grins at Jess.  
  
"Right."  
  
"But hey, where are Lane and Dave I thought they were coming down for our big last hoorah."  
  
"They wanted to, but Lane's been advised to stay in bed for the next few weeks."  
  
"Poor kid, having a rough time with all this?"  
  
"Yeah, well Dave's mom told Lane that all Rygawlski children are impatient and can't wait to be born."  
  
"Ah so its Dave's fault." Lorelai states, ushering them inside.  
  
"As always." Jess says wryly.  
  
The bell over the door rings as they enter the diner.  
  
"Rory, Dawl. Look at you!" Babbette exclaims approaching her.  
  
"Hi Babbette." Rory says meekly.  
  
"You're huge, Patty come look at Rory."  
  
"Oh sweetie you're glowing. You must be so excited." Patty says eyeing Jess. "Oh and this kid is going to have the most attractive father.......great buns."  
  
"Patty." Lorelai says sternly.  
  
"Well I should be getting back to the studio, got a class in ten."  
  
"I'll come with ya patty."  
  
Miss Patty and Babbette retreat.  
  
"Told you so." Jess mutters.  
  
"Shut up." Rory replies, irritably.  
  
"Come on, I think my daughter needs some good ol' fried food." Lorelai grins at Rory.  
  
"Yes please." Rory replies, taking a seat at the table in the corner.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai calls out loudly.  
  
"Here, you guys sit I'll get it." Jess leans down to talk to Rory, "Ok so fries, what else?"  
  
"Cheese burger." Rory says more as a question than an answer.  
  
"Sure. Same Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai nods.  
  
"Ok, so I don't want to beat this to death because I know for a fact your grandma has been calling you nonstop checking up on you, but.........do you have everything you need, you're all set."  
  
"I think so, I got pretty much all the necessities at the baby shower, so I think I'm good."  
  
"Good, so how does it feel? 3 more weeks."  
  
"Nerve racking, but exciting."  
  
"I can't wait. She's going to be gorgeous." Lorelai says happily.  
  
"I hope so." Rory replies honestly.  
  
"Come on Rory look at you and jess there's no way this kid will end up a goober.......if nothing else, like Patty said she'll have great buns."  
  
"Oh God. Maybe Jess was right. We should have stayed home."  
  
"What? No. Then I wouldn't get to see you before the baby's born."  
  
Rory looks up at her mother, "You're not coming to visit the week I'm due?"  
  
"No, I am I just mean that this is our last weekend to do mother and daughter stuff."  
  
"So what I'm not your daughter anymore once I have the baby?" Rory smiles at her mother.  
  
"You know what I mean, once she's here I'm suddenly grandma Lorelai. Oh my God Rory, I'll be playing the role of Emily Gilmore."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"No, you'll be the mom, and I'll be the grandma...."  
  
"You're going to be the best grandma, mom."  
  
"But what if I'm not, what if when you become a grandma you suddenly become all uptight and get the urge to join the D.A.R?"  
  
"Some how I don't see that happening." Jess quips.  
  
"God, I hope not I couldn't handle that."  
  
"Mom, come on we love grandma."  
  
"Yes we do, but we don't want to be her." Lorelai says matter of factly.  
  
"Don't want to be who?" Luke interjects.  
  
"No one." Lorelai mutters.  
  
"Emily." Jess answers.  
  
Luke groans, "Not this again, Lorelai there is no way, even if you tried that you could be anything like your mother."  
  
Lorelai looks at Luke sweetly, "Really?"  
  
"Really." Luke replies giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Aww." Rory coos as Jess' cell phone rings.  
  
Jess gets up and walks away from the table.  
  
"Secret phone call?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow at Rory  
  
Rory shakes her head, "Probably his publisher, Jess sent inthe final copy of his book last week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jess returns, an odd look on his face.  
  
"Was that the publisher?"  
  
"No." jess replies hoarsely. "That was Dave."  
  
"What's going on?" Rory says calmly, her nerves quietly building. "Jess?"  
  
"Lane had a boy, 11:26 this morning."  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaims. "Isn't that over a month early?"  
  
Rory nods her head, "I-Is she ok, what about the baby."  
  
"They're all fine, the baby's a few pounds under weight, but otherwise he's healthy."  
  
Rory breathes a sigh of relief, "Did Dave say if they gave him a name?"  
  
"Ben---but no middle name yet."  
  
"Wow." Rory breathes, a glint in her eye.  
  
"I know. So I told Dave we'd be there first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Yay." Rory claps her hands, "I'm an Aunt."  
  
"And Jess is an Uncle—haha Uncle Jessie, like on full house."  
  
Jess and Luke collectively grunt.  
  
"You know, I never noticed it before but there's definitely some John Stamosness to you." Rory giggles.  
  
"No, no I always think of Jess as more of a Scott Baio type. You know he's chachi and you're Joanie." Lorelai says through a mouth.  
  
"No I don't want to be her, she was always really annoying and had really bad hair."  
  
"That's true. I never really understood exactly why Chachi loved Joanie."  
  
"I'm going back to work before this turns into the big "What ever happened to their brother Chuck debate."  
  
"Yeah whatever happened to that guy, after the first season they just stopped mentioning him."  
  
"I'm right behind you." Jess says, following Luke back to the counter.  
  
"Maybe they locked him in the basement, like Sloth in the Goonies." Rory suggests.  
  
"Or they disowned him for knocking up his cheerleader girlfriend and refused to even mention his name ever again."  
  
"Or maybe they were too ashamed to ever mention him again because he was secretly shacking up with Potsy the whole time." Lorelai's eyes get wide with excitement.  
  
"And then Potsy went off to the army or whatever with Richie, and so they had to be even more quiet about it than before." Rory continues.  
  
"And think about it Potsy was always pretty quiet, shy around the girls but very eager and excited around "the guys."  
  
"It makes perfect sense—closeted homosexuality within nick at night."  
  
"Wow, Poor Potsy."  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies glumly before devouring her cheeseburger  
  
A Few Hours Later: The Gilmore-Danes Residence.  
  
Rory and Jess enter the darkened house.  
  
"I thought your mom said she'd be back by now?" Jess asks as Rory makes her way over to the couch.  
  
"Its Saturday she usually takes Davey for a few hours so Sookie and Jackson can have some alone time, and then she "helps" Luke close the diner."  
  
"Ah." Jess replies, collapsing onto the couch next to Rory. "So," He says softly, staring into Rory's eyes and placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"So." Rory repeats, her hand grazing his.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Good, tired but really good."  
  
"Today was a long day."  
  
"No, it was nice.....until Kirk Babbette and Patty started trying to guess how much baby weight I've put on."  
  
Jess laughs, a smile clinging to the corner of his mouth, "Yeah that was bad, but I thought I was going to lose it when Michel started talking baby talk to your stomach."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "Yeah that was weird.....but a sweet gesture, I guess."  
  
"Well I told you if we came to visit, you'd be the town spectacle."  
  
Leaning her head on his shoulder, Rory replies, "Jess, I've been the town spectacle since I was 17 and got into a car crash with a guy who wasn't my boyfriend."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey Jess?" Rory says airily, cuddling into him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think our daughter will go through stuff like that?"  
  
"Doesn't every teenager?" Jess raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
Rory sits up, "I mean, do you think she'll have a Jess?"  
  
Jess scoffs, "I guarantee it."  
  
Rory sighs happily.  
  
"But he's going treat her a lot better than I treated you---or I'll beat the crap out of him."  
  
Rory giggles, "She's going to be a daddy's girl, I can see it now."  
  
Jess simple smiles at Rory, "Yeah well I've gotten pretty attached to her already."  
  
Rory looks up at him, "Really?"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"You know its weird, but if I close my eyes I think I can almost see her face, I feel like I know her already."  
  
Jess sits back, resting his head against Rory's, "I know what you mean."  
  
"She's going to have dark hair." Rory states.  
  
"With blue eyes." Jess replies.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No, dark brown eyes to match her hair."  
  
"She'll have your voice."  
  
"God, I hope so. Imagine if she got yours, she'd be a freak at school."  
  
Jess laughs, Rubbing Rory's stomach, "She'll have no rhythm just like you."  
  
"Hey! Who told you about that?"  
  
"I've known you how long? Besides ask anybody in this town and they'll tell you how terrible your dance recitals were."  
  
Rory looks down at her hands.  
  
"....but that you were so happy to be up there you didn't care."  
  
"That's right, I was determined."  
  
"Just like she will be."  
  
Rory beams at him, "I can't wait."  
  
Jess scratches his head, "Me either. Its going to be great."  
  
"Yeah. Scary though."  
  
"Yeah we're stuck with this kid forever once she's here." Jess smirks.  
  
Rory yawns, "It'll be great."  
  
Jess nods, "Like us."  
  
"We did turn out pretty awesome didn't we." Rory coos.  
  
"Something like that." Jess quips.  
  
"When I was 17, I would never have thought we'd get here, but now I don't see how we couldn't."  
  
Jess remains silent.  
  
Rory touches his check with her hand.  
  
Jess smiles at her, "I'm lucky to be here today, you know that."  
  
"So am I. Rory replies. "I don't work with out you, I wasn't even my true self until I met you, you changed my life, Jess."  
  
"You saved mine."  
  
"I couldn't do this with anybody else, I wouldn't want to Jess." Rory replies tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Jess brushes them away, "Shh, I didn't mean to start the big flood of the century."  
  
Rory smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry I can't help it."  
  
"I know." Jess mutters, his words crumbling as his lips crash into Rory's.  
  
"Mmm" Rory moans, wrapping her arms around Jess.  
  
"Wow, did I walk in on Cinemax after dark?" Lorelai's cheerful voice cuts through the empty house, breaking the couple's embrace.  
  
Jess mutters to himself as Rory wipes her now red face with her hands.  
  
"Hi mom." She says, her voice laced with embarrassment.  
  
"Hon, look don't get all upset. It's fine. Don't let me interrupt." Lorelai replies, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Jess moves close to Rory's ear, "Im going to go take a shower..........a cold one."  
  
"Sorry." Rory mutters, patting his knee."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "Please don't. you'll make it worse" he says dramatically causing Rory to smile. "There you go, that's what I like to see. I'll be back in 5."  
  
Rory nods, watching him disappear into the bathroom before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Lorelai says, her back turned to Rory.  
  
"Hi." Rory says quietly.  
  
"You might want to step out of her babe, I'm making coffee, I know you're off the elixir of life."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine."  
  
Lorelai laughs, "I could see that when I walked in."  
  
"Yeah, about that I'm sorry. I know that must have been weird."  
  
"Nah I'll disinfect the couch everything will be fine."  
  
"Mom." Rory says sternly. "We just got caught up."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We were talking about the baby, what we thought she might look like."  
  
Lorelai whips around, a smile playing on her lips, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"And, he really opened up to me. Like never before. He told me he was lucky to have me, and then I told him I wouldn't want this with anyone else." Rory says excitedly, tears forming in her eyes."  
  
"Aw sweets."  
  
"And it just progressed naturally, I'm so sorry. If you want we can go stay at the inn tonight."  
  
Lorelai shakes her head, "No, no. You know I was just teasing right."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course, we've all been there. You know it's a big step for these Danes/Mariano's to open up."  
  
"Tell me about it." Rory replies, leaning against the counter.  
  
"So what did you guys decide? Who's she going to look like?"  
  
"Jess says she's going to look just like me. But I see her being the spitting image of him—minus the gruff voice and facial hair."  
  
"I think so too, and then in certain light she'll resemble that part of Jess that reminds you of Luke."  
  
Rory grins, "Exactly."  
  
"What?" jess voice interrupts.  
  
Lorelai and Rory giggle.  
  
"You were talking about me?" Jess smirks.  
  
Lorelai and Rory continue to giggle as Luke enters the house.  
  
Jess greets him at the door, "Don't bother hoping for a quiet night, they're both in the kitchen convulsing."  
  
Luke grunts, "Want a beer."  
  
Jess nods, "Sounds good."  
  
Luke starts heading to the kitchen, but at the sound of Lorelai snorting he retreats, "There's a bar 5 minutes away. Get your coat." 


	29. Showtime

Luke And Jess are sitting in a bar 5 minutes out of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Here you go boys, two beers. Can I get you anything else?" The overzealous waitress winks at Jess.  
  
"No, we're fine." Luke barks back at her.  
  
Jess is sucking on his beer, "Luke in a bar. Who knew."  
  
"What do you think I just stayed holed up in that diner for 20 years?" Luke retorts.  
  
Jess scoffs, "Well you do love it there."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jess shrugs at his uncle, "It's not a bad thing, I just know I never pictured you as the kind of guy who'd sit around a bar all night."  
  
"Not all night, just for an hour or so when Lorelai baby sits for Sookie--- that kid is a terror."  
  
"So it's a hide out then." Jess smirks.  
  
"Something like that. Drink your beer."  
  
"Fine." Jess replies with a grin. "So you going to hide from our kid too?"  
  
Luke takes a swig of beer, "If she's half the terror you were, yes."  
  
Jess laughs, "I was that bad?"  
  
"You're Liz and Jimmy's kid—mix his immaturity with her irresponsibility and got the most uncontrollable toddler known to man."  
  
Jess's smile thins, "You know, I know I always treated you pretty crappy."  
  
Luke looks down at his hands, "Jess that was years ago."  
  
"Yeah, but I still think about it."  
  
"You shouldn't, there are more important things for you to think about now, like Rory, your family. Your book."  
  
""Yeah but you're part of my family."  
  
"You know what I mean." Luke says sternly.  
  
Jess sighs, "Yeah I do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But." Jess continues, matching Luke's sternness. "I also recognize that to move on I have to say what I feel, get some things off my chest, make amends for the life I led before Rory."  
  
"Jess." Luke says warily  
  
"Luke. I was never an angel, but I don't want my daughter to know that side of me, I want to put that part of my life behind me."  
  
Luke sighs, "Go ahead. Vent."  
  
Jess runs his hand through his hair, "I've treated everybody in my life like crap at sometime, but of those people, I only regret my actions towards a few of them."  
  
"Rory." Luke states.  
  
"Obviously, but more than that you. You tried to help me, you kicked my ass when no one else would and refused to give up on me. And I know I wouldn't be here today if not for you."  
  
"Uh, Well." Luke shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Thank you Jess."  
  
The two men are momentarily consumed by silence.  
  
"Your Book........." Luke says hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" jess replies looking up from his drink.  
  
"It's about all of this, isn't it?"  
  
Jess smiles vaguely, "How'd you know. Lorelai said she didn't say anything to you."  
  
"She didn't."  
  
Jess stares down his uncle.  
  
"Ok, she's been dancing around the house like a loon for the last week, but honestly she never said anything to me. I figured it was her pending grandmaship kicking in."  
  
"So how..."  
  
"Well I know it was a big part of your life, over the past few months we seem to be having more and more of these heart to heart conversations, you're being extra sweet to Rory, you've been visiting more often...."  
  
"Ok I get it I've been more obvious about this than I thought I was."  
  
Luke scoffs, "Nah. No one really picked up on it I just, I know you."  
  
Jess smiles at his uncle.  
  
"Besides it was just a matter of time before you and Rory's love story made it to paper."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "Don't get me wrong, Rory and I are mentioned in there, if not in a somewhat biased perspective, but the main story is about, Luke you're the main character."  
  
Luke looks at his nephew, truly stunned, "What?'  
  
"Come on you're the classic unsung hero, it was just a matter of time before yours and Lorelai's love story made it to paper." Jess smirks at Luke.  
  
"It'll never sell, I'm not that interesting."  
  
"On the contrary there's already a lot of buzz around the book."  
  
"Really?'  
  
Jess nods.  
  
"I'm surprised Rory isn't shouting your success from the rooftops."  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
"You're kidding, you managed to keep this from her."  
  
"I figure there's plenty of time for me to get praised, that's not what I'm really concerned with right now." Jess says honestly.  
  
Luke pats Jess on the back, "I know."  
  
Jess looks over at his uncle, "You do?"  
  
"No one doubts you love her. The Gilmore's have that affect on men."  
  
Jess smiles, "They sure do."  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That thing about hiding from your kid?"  
  
Jess smirks.  
  
"I might reconsider my position."  
  
"Aw Luke, you old softy."  
  
"Shut up. You're buying the next round."  
  
Jess just grins at his uncle "Waitress!"  
  
Gilmore-Danes Residence:  
  
Rory and Lorelai are engrossed in conversation.  
  
"So what do you think they're doing right now?" Rory asks through a mouthful of cheetos.  
  
"Getting drunk."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Like we should be." Lorelai says patting Rory's tummy.  
  
"Well once this kid is here, I think Jess and Luke should get her for a night so we can have a girls night out."  
  
"Ooo, can we invite Lane too?" Lorelai replies perking up.  
  
"Of course." Rory grins.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai says taking a swig from her soda. "Lane's a mother."  
  
Rory sits up, "I know. 24 hours ago, she wasn't but now...."  
  
"That's going to be you soon babe."  
  
"I know." Rory grimaces.  
  
"Aw sweets, don't worry you'll do great." Lorelai says encouragingly, "Besides after the fact, the whole delivery thing doesn't even matter to you."  
  
"I know, I'm just nervous about everything, that, raising a child, what it's going to do to my relationship with Jess."  
  
"Raising the kid is the best part." Lorelai says soothingly.  
  
Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"And as for Jess, that man isn't going anywhere. He's hooked trust me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"By the way he looks at you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lorelai nods, "It's the same way Luke looks at me, although he doesn't do it as often as Jess, but every once and a while we'll be sitting on the couch watching a movie, or having dinner at Sookie's and I'll catch him staring me with a twinkle in his eye."  
  
"Aw mom."  
  
"Well its true. But seriously kiddo you and Jess will be fine."  
  
"He's really excited about it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We picked out some names."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory nods, "But I can't tell you any until she's here and we've officially named her."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Sorry, mom."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"The truth is I pretty much knew what I was going to name the baby once we found out it was a girl."  
  
"Its not Lorelai, is it?"  
  
"No, I decided I wanted that to be a special thing I shared with you, and only with you."  
  
"That's sweet, babe. I agree. Besides I think this world has enough Lorelai Gilmore's as it is."  
  
"Agreed." Rory grins.  
  
"At least I won't have to wait much longer to find out her name, a week and a half and I'll be in New Haven."  
  
Rory smiles, "Yep and then its just a matter of time."  
  
"You just better not have this kid early like Lane. Because if I miss it I'm going to hold a grudge forever........or at least until you have another one and I get to be there for the delivery." Lorelai grins, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"Ok, mom we're not going to even discuss a second one until I get through having the first and probably its going to be a while before I'm willing to discuss a second one at all."  
  
"You say that now, but trust me sweets. Kids are addictive."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes at her mother, "Don't hog the cheetos."  
  
Next Day: Rory and Jess have returned home and are visiting Lane and Dave at the hospital.  
  
"Lane!" Rory exclaims rushing into the hospital room.  
  
Lane sits up, beaming, "Did you see him?"  
  
Rory hugs her friend, "Uh huh all ten fingers and toes, he's gorgeous."  
  
"He is isn't he? Yeah it's a shame because he was early he's got to stay in that incubator for a few more days."  
  
"But he's going to be ok, right?" Rory asks carefully.  
  
"Absolutely" Dave cuts in. "Its all just a precaution, truth is the doctor said he was a few weeks off track, so there probably will be no further complications, he'll be a perfectly healthy normal boy." Dave says with a smile leaning down to kiss his wife.  
  
"That's great." Jess says warmly "So, Ben Rygawlski"  
  
"Benjamin Tucker Rygawlski" Lane corrects him.  
  
"Tucker?"  
  
"Well we figured if he's going to follow in our rock and roll footsteps he should have a semi-normal and a really cool middle name so if he decides later to be referred to by his middle name, he's covered." Dave rationalizes.  
  
"Future planning. Nice." Jess replies with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you." Dave says smugly.  
  
Rory and Lane laugh.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Rory asks her friend.  
  
"Exhausted, but so happy." Lane grins. "I just can't wait to go home, the smell here is killing me"  
  
Rory scrunches her nose, "Yeah it does reek in here. You'd think with all the technological advances they've made they could find a way to get ride of the hospital smell."  
  
"Go figure." Lane shrugs.  
  
The two couples continue to talk for another half hour before Rory and Jess return home to get some rest.  
  
The Mariano House:  
  
"That was nice." Rory coos.  
  
"Yeah, they look good." Jess replies pulling Rory towards him.  
  
"I still can't believe that they have one of those."  
  
"I know and soon we will too." Jess says, rubbing Rory's back.  
  
Rory sighs happily, "I'm so glad this all worked out."  
  
Jess pulls away from her, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rory sits down slowly on the couch, "I mean Lane and I having kids so close in age."  
  
"Yeah." Jess replies taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I didn't really have any friends until I met Lane in elementary school." Rory states quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, before that I was always around adults—breakfast lunch and dinner at Luke's, dancing with Miss Patty, I played at the Inn I didn't meet any other kids before I started kindergarten."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"So I'm glad our baby will already have a friend when she's born."  
  
"How do you know they'll be friends?" Jess smirks.  
  
Rory leans forward, staring at him, "Of course they'll be friends why wouldn't they be friends?"  
  
"Um because not everybody automatically likes each other just because they're forced to spend time with them, in fact it's usually quite the opposite."  
  
"Shut up, they're going to be like me and Lane I just know it."  
  
"There will never be two people like you and Lane."  
  
"Don't be mean." Rory pouts.  
  
"I thought it was a compliment." Jess says simply.  
  
Rory grins, "oh. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Jess replies. "But I'm sure you're right, they'll be best friends"  
  
"So what about you? What were your friends like when you were a kid?"  
  
"must I remind you I was dumped on my uncle's doorstep at age 16---it wasn't because my knitting circle was keeping my mom awake at night."  
  
Rory claws softly at Jess chest, "Come on you're not going to tell me you knocking over liquor stores at 6 years old."  
  
Jess scoffs, "No, but I was getting into fights on the playground."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All the other kids were playing Power Rangers—"  
  
"Aw I loved power rangers—I was always pink and Lane was Yellow" Rory grins.  
  
"Well I thought they were stupid and this one kid always tried to make me be the ugly bad guy and I wasn't having it, so I punched him a few times."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What? I really didn't play with the other boys, I played with the girls."  
  
"Aw." Rory leans her head on Jess' shoulder.  
  
"To be honest my interests haven't really changed that much since I was six, back then I loved to read and play doctor, and today I still do." Jess smirks wildly at Rory.  
  
Rory swats him across the chest, attempting, but failing to conceal a grin.  
  
Jess leans in and kisses her square on the mouth.  
  
Pulling out the embrace, Rory continues to grin at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want ice cream." She says sweetly  
  
"We haven't even had lunch yet."  
  
"So skip lunch, I want dessert."  
  
Jess scratches his head, "It would be a bad idea to argue with you, wouldn't it."  
  
Rory smirks, "I don't know.......do you feel the urge to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"So I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"Right.........coffee or black raspberry?"  
  
"Both. Duh"  
  
"What was I thinking?" Jess says wryly before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
5 minutes later: Rory and Jess are sprawled out on the couch sharing a large bowl of ice cream.  
  
"See now don't I have good ideas?" Rory asks smugly.  
  
"I'm not saying anything, I don't want to argue, I just want this week to be quiet and with as little stress as possible. I figure we better enjoy all this before the stress hits us come Saturday."  
  
"What's Saturday?"  
  
"Lorelai rolls into town."  
  
Rory sits up, "Really?"  
  
"Hey you're the one keeping track of all this stuff, check the calendar."  
  
Rory rushes over to the refrigerator, "Wow. You're right."  
  
"You're surprised?"  
  
"I just didn't realize how fast the time was going."  
  
Jess opens his arms, welcoming Rory to sit by him. She obliges.  
  
"By this time next week I could......"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Jess tightens his grasp on Rory, "But we're going not even think about that this week."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are we going to think about?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know we're going to be lazy the entire time."  
  
"Lazy? Huh."  
  
"Yep I told the publisher, editor and all other professional parties that I am unreachable for the next three weeks, so starting right now, you and I are not going to be doing anything but lie around the house, reading watching movies whatever, accompanied by the occasional walk around the block followed by naps that over an hour long."  
  
"mmm, you really speak my language." Rory coos.  
  
"I know. More ice cream?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I kind of want spaghetti."  
  
"My specialty, coming right up."  
  
Rory's eyes go wide, "Oh wait Jess, I forgot this goes against are rules of the week—we're not supposed to exert ourselves we can just call out for pizza and have it delivered."  
  
Jess laughs, "Well those rules mostly apply to you, but if it'll make you feel better you can come keep me company in the kitchen."  
  
"Ok!" Rory says brightly. "Just give me 10 minutes to get off this couch."  
  
"Want some help?" Jess asks sympathetically.  
  
Rory nods, blushing pink.  
  
"Babe." He whispers as he helps her up. "You look beautiful today." Jess says attempting to ease his wife's embarrassment.  
  
Rory hugs him, "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, now enough sentiment. It's time to get down to business. Now this spaghetti, I'm thinking meat sauce but perhaps you feel in the mood for garlic cream sauce?" Jess raises an eyebrow comically at her."  
  
"Meat sauce and garlic bread."  
  
"Oo we're hitting big time."  
  
Rory grins, "If we're breaking the rules we better make sure it's worth it.  
  
"Agreed." Jess smirks, twirling her into the kitchen.  
  
The next 7 days pass quickly, each one blending into another, filled with idle lounging, quiet conversation, and long walks around town.  
  
Saturday morning: Rory and Jess are sprawled out on the couch waiting for Lorelai to arrive.  
  
the buzzer rings.  
  
"Mom's here, better get it."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "She's you're mother you get it."  
  
"Must I remind you how long it takes me to get off of this piece of furniture?" Rory replies pushing Jess in the back.  
  
"I think you're just exaggerating. Hey don't push me." Jess fights back rubbing his arm.  
  
The two burst out in laughter.  
  
Lorelai's voice permeates through out the room somewhat staticy on the intercom:  
  
"Ok, really cranky mother who just sat in bumper to bumper traffic for over an hour waiting outside with large boxes."  
  
Rory looks at Jess.  
  
"Alright. Jees I'll be right back." Jess replies heading for the door.  
  
2 minutes later: Jess is carrying two large boxes while Lorelai whistles behind him.  
  
"You're limping a bit bucko---is that why you didn't come down right away, did I interrupt something?" She asks coyly.  
  
"Hardly." Jess replies in an amused tone. "The limp is courtesy of 48 hours of lying on the couch."  
  
"Rory's making you sleep on the couch? Good for her." Lorelai replies as they approach the apartment.  
  
"No actually, we've just decided to be really lazy until the big day."  
  
"Hmmm, smart thinking."  
  
"Isn't it? It was my idea."  
  
"Of course it was, Rory's a workaholic there's no way she'd think about taking a break." Lorelai replies. "Here let me get the door for you."  
  
"Mom!" Rory says happily from the couch.  
  
"Wow Jess wasn't kidding, good for you sweets." Lorelai replies dropping her bag and joining Rory on the couch.  
  
"Hey that's my spot." Jess says with a smile.  
  
"Um yeah, I don't see those boxes unpacking themselves bucko. Once you go through those we'll talk about spots."  
  
Rory sits up, "Mom, what is all this stuff, I thought you were packing light."  
  
"I did, this is stuff from everybody else—some necessities and stuff."  
  
"Necessities like....."  
  
"Well Taylor threw in a few things of disposable diapers, Sookie sent over some snacks for you guys, Jackson thought some fresh veggies would be good to have in the apartment, Miss Patty and Babbette finally finished the blanket they've been working on for 6 months, oh and honey don't worry I'm sure you can just throw it the closet and when they come to visit you can tell them its in the wash."  
  
"Aw mom I'm sure they did a nice job."  
  
"Hon, it's orange and green with purple poke dots."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And the best thing of all---some Luke's coffee grounds from the special Luke reserves—I had to fight for it babe, but I figure it'd make for the perfect post-birth celebration."  
  
Rory grins brightly, "Thanks mom, I can't wait."  
  
"So how you feeling kiddo?"  
  
"Good. Jess has been taking really good care of me."  
  
"Awww." Lorelai exclaims making a puppy dog face at Jess.  
  
Jess mutters to himself.  
  
"Mom you're embarrassing him."  
  
"I'm sure I am." Lorelai grins. "Ok, so what's the agenda for the week?"  
  
"Well, We were just about to start playing board games." Rory smirks at Jess.  
  
"I told you I draw the line at games." Jess retorts  
  
"Aw Jess is too insecure with his masculinity to play a game of life." Lorelai chimes in. "If you won't play board games with you're wife what's going to happen when you're daughter wants you play with her, you'll say no to her too?"  
  
"Fine. I'll play but I call blue car." Jess replies huffily.  
  
"Rory forget having a baby, I think you already have one." Lorelai quips as Jess glares at her.  
  
5 days pass quickly, and as Rory's due day approaches and passes Jess and Lorelai become less relaxed to the point of being uptight and aware of every movement Rory makes, much to Rory's annoyance.  
  
"Ugh." Rory enters the living room, making her way over to the couch.  
  
"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Lorelai asks, looking away from the tv that is playing Mannequin.  
  
Rory glares at her.  
  
"Still nothing?"  
  
Rory nods, "My due date was officially yesterday and not even a back pain."  
  
"Rory, a due date means nothing."  
  
"I know I'm just so tired of everybody asking me how I am every two minutes."  
  
"And by everybody you mean me and Jess."  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys are being great, I'm just ready to go and you guys reminding me that I'm not ready to go yet is just frustrating me."  
  
"Alright sweets, we'll tone it down I promise."  
  
"Thanks mom." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
"Lunch." Jess says carrying two large plates into the living room  
  
"Thanks Jess." Rory says as he hands her a plate and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"So how are—"  
  
Lorelai waves her arms excitedly at him.  
  
He gives her a questioning look, to which she mouths don't ask.  
  
He nods and then turns back to Rory, "So uh, how are you going to want your chicken? Do you want barbeque sauce, ketchup, teriyaki?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "This is fine."  
  
"Ok.....do you mind if I join you?" Jess asks carefully.  
  
"As long as you don't mind watching Andrew McCarthy talking to a mannequin." Lorelai pipes in.  
  
"Please do, I saved you a seat right next to me." Rory says encouragingly.  
  
Jess goes to the kitchen to retrieve his plate, and rejoins Lorelai and Rory in the living room.  
  
The three blast through lunch like the champion eater they are.  
  
A half hour later, Rory has dozed off on Jess' shoulder.  
  
The movie ends, Lorelai shuts off the tv, stand and stretches, "That movie never gets old."  
  
"Huh." Jess muses, his free hand reaching for a blanket on the other side of the couch.  
  
Lorelai walks over and tosses it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he whispers placing the blanket over Rory's lap.  
  
Lorelai smiles at him, "Sure thing, hey I'm going to go into the hall and call Luke---I don't want to wake her up."  
  
Jess nods, "When is he coming by?"  
  
"Today, I just want to make sure he's on the road, its after 3 he should be here soon."  
  
"Yeah," Jess nods. "You know, I know Rory's miserable and I really feel terrible about it, but I'm kind of glad she hasn't had the baby yet."  
  
Lorelai looks sideways at Jess, a smirk appearing on her lips, "You wanted Luke here for it, didn't you?"  
  
Jess shrugs, trying to ignore Lorelai's prying glance, "I just think it's a special occasion and the kid's grandparents should be there—or at least waiting outside."  
  
"Ah so I should expect Chris, Liz, and Jimmy to show up some time today too?" Lorelai says wryly.  
  
Jess smiles at her exasperatedly, "No, just you and Luke. The others will get respective calls after the fact."  
  
"Good." Lorelai grins evilly, making her way to the front door. "Oh and Jess you're secret is safe with me."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
Lorelai feigns being hurt.  
  
"You're going to take one step out that door, call Luke and gush about how I want him here for this."  
  
"I am not."  
  
Jess stares at her.  
  
Lorelai makes a small noise, "You take the fun out of everything!" she exclaims before storming out of the apartment.  
  
Rory squirms in Jess' arms.  
  
Jess kisses the top of her head.  
  
"Hey," She says groggily.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Did mom just leave?" She asks rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Just to call Luke."  
  
Rory nods, "How long was I out for?"  
  
"Not too long, ten minutes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you managed to drool through the sleeve of my shirt."  
  
Rory cringes, "Sorry."  
  
Jess pats her on the back, "Don't be Ror, I wasn't complaining, believe me I know I have no right to complain about anything right now."  
  
"I know I've been really cranky, you guys don't deserve it." Rory says quietly propping herself up.  
  
Jess puts a hand to her cheek, "Rory you're fine, and we're all on edge I guess."  
  
Rory nods, "I just want it to be over already."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I feel like I've been pregnant forever,"  
  
"Hmmmm." Jess mumbles, nestling into Rory.  
  
Rory laughs, "snuggly are we?"  
  
Jess shakes his head, ticking Rory's neck in the process, "I just want you to feel better."  
  
Rory laughs, "That's a start."  
  
"Yeah?" Jess smirks, "How's this?" Jess kisses Rory's neck seductively.  
  
"Mmm." Rory Moans, closing her eyes.  
  
Jess runs his hand through her hair, taking in her sweet scent.  
  
"Jess," Rory mutters.  
  
"Yeah?" He says gruffly.  
  
"My mom is in the hall, Luke's on his way....."  
  
Jess looks at her, defeated he sighs, ""You want to stop, ok."  
  
"Not exactly, "I just think we should move locations."  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow at her, "Really?"  
  
Rory nods enthusiastically, "We've been sitting around here for over a week like two lumps......that's not us."  
  
Jess shakes his head, "That's definitely not us.......so you want to........."  
  
Rory looks at him shyly, "Something like that,"  
  
Jess stands up, holding his hand out for his wife. Together they make their way to the bedroom.  
  
The hallway.  
  
The cell phone that Lorelai makes Luke carry in his truck rings for the 8th time, just as Lorelai is about to hang up Luke barks into the phone, "Hello."  
  
"My don't we sound happy."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm just checking that you left the diner."  
  
"I told you I was, what you don't trust me?" Luke asks, his tone changing.  
  
Lorelai makes a face, "No, I do you're just really attached to that diner."  
  
"Oh you say that like you're not really attached to anything."  
  
"Other than my daughter and you no."  
  
"What about that blue sweater you wear all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on its like 5 years old and to the point that it's a completely different shade of blue than when it was brand new." Luke says in an amused voice  
  
"Since when do you pay attention to my clothes."  
  
"You should throw it out, there's a run in the back of it." Luke's voice echoes.  
  
"How do you know there's a ru—"Lorelai stops as someone taps her on her shoulder.  
  
"With running a successful business and all I figure you should be able to afford one new sweater." Luke says shoving the cell phone in his pocket.  
  
Lorelai launches herself into his arms.  
  
Luke wraps his arms around her, "Calm down.."  
  
"You scared the hell out of me. Lorelai hits him hard in the chest.  
  
Luke lets go of her, "Ow. God forgive me for trying to surprise you."  
  
Lorelai smiles at him, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be here this second.....these 6 days have been so terrible without you."  
  
"Nice to know I'm missed."  
  
"I always miss you when you're not around—why do you think I'm always at the diner."  
  
"So I'll feed you."  
  
"....and asking you to close early."  
  
"So I can check the closet for monsters before you go to bed.  
  
"You know me too well." Lorelai replies, kissing him gingerly on the lips.  
  
Luke lets his hand rest on her hips, "So, how is she?"  
  
"Exhausted, asleep on the couch with Jess right now."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
"Come on lets get out of this hallway, "the woman across the hall keeps coming out and looking at me and then going back inside. Creepy."  
  
"Ok lets go." Luke puts his arm around her waist, leading her inside.  
  
Lorelai is rambling on about Jess' confession this morning when Luke stops her, "I thought you said they were sleeping."  
  
"Well Rory, was Jess was kind of just stuck there why?"  
  
Luke nudges Lorelai; she looks up too see the deserted couch.  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Suddenly they notice the sound of giggling coming from the bedroom.  
  
Luke's face distorts as Lorelai grins, "Well I guess they're not sleeping anymore."  
  
"ew."  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dinner. I want pizza."  
  
"Didn't you say you just had lunch?"  
  
"Like an hour ago, gees come on." Lorelai says dragging Luke out of the apartment.  
  
An Hour later:  
  
Rory and jess are lying on their bed, clinging to one another, Jess kisses Rory softly on the cheek, rousing her from thought.  
  
"Hey." She muses.  
  
"Hey. You hungry?"  
  
Rory shrugs, "A little."  
  
"What do you want?'  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Good choice, coming right up." Jess replies bounding out of bed.  
  
"Wait for me." Rory whines.  
  
"Ok." Jess says brightly holding the door for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh." Jess states entering the living room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're mom's not here."  
  
"Luke probably showed up."  
  
"Right....."  
  
"And she probably heard us, other wise she'd be on that couch making Luke watch Mannequin."  
  
"Ah. So chocolate chips on those pancakes missy?"  
  
"Please." Rory replies taking a seat in the kitchen. "Hrrm."  
  
Jess turns around, "Ror?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, when I sat down my side hurt."  
  
"Like hurt how?"  
  
"I don't know....it just did." Rory's eyes go wide. "Jess, I think its starting."  
  
Jess smiles, "Really?"  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"I didn't realize I was that talented." Jess smirks at her.  
  
"You're not, its just a pain in the side, that's nothing."  
  
"Mean." Jess retorts.  
  
"Just make the pancakes." Rory balls up a napkin and throws it at him.  
  
Jess catches it, looking at her seriously he replies, "Just let me know when....."  
  
"I will. Promise."  
  
Jess returns to the task at hand as Luke and Lorelai enter the apartment.  
  
"Ah so the lovebirds have emerged."  
  
"We're making pancakes!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"We?" Jess scoffs.  
  
"Shut up. My side hurts." Rory retorts.  
  
"Oh you can so not use that against me." Jess replies slamming the box of pancake mix down.  
  
"Use what against him?" Lorelai watched them suspiciously.  
  
"It's starting." Rory grins.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai claps.  
  
"Wait are we talking about...." Luke looks at them nervously.  
  
Rory and Lorelai nod.  
  
"And we're applauding this because?"  
  
"You have no idea what the last 5 days have been like for us." Jess cuts in, flipping the pancakes over.  
  
Luke just nods.  
  
"So how you doing sweets? See now its ok for me to ask that." Lorelai smiles at Rory.  
  
"Fine, starving."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"Well hurry, I'm famished." Rory says dramatically.  
  
"Come on sweets, let go into the living room, I say its time for more Andrew McCarthy."  
  
"oo." Rory grins following her mother into the living room.  
  
A Few hours later.  
  
Luke and Lorelai have dozed off on the couch.  
  
Rory is slumped in the chair while Jess is in the shower.  
  
Jess emerges from the bathroom, "Hey," He says quietly.  
  
"Hey." Rory says unenthusiastically.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Remember before when we were clapping over this."  
  
"Yeah?" Jess replies leaning down to Rory's level.  
  
"It's not so fun anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispers, stroking her hair.  
  
Rory shifts her weight in the chair, "I have to get up, I can't sit anymore."  
  
"O-ok." Jess replies helping her up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I know its late, but why don't we go for a walk, maybe moving around will help."  
  
Rory shrugs, "ok."  
  
An hour later:  
  
Lorelai wakes up, "Luke." She nudges Luke.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Rory, Jess—they're gone."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh my God, do you think they left without us?"  
  
Luke sits up rubbing his eyes, "Did they leave a note?"  
  
"I don't know it's dark."  
  
Luke switches on the light, the brightness of the room causing them both to flinch.  
  
"I don't see one, and Rory's cell in the table...."  
  
"So maybe they just got up for a second?" Luke replies dully.  
  
"I hope everything's ok."  
  
With that the apartment door swings open, Jess holding Rory around the waist  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Lorelai asks approaching her daughter.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"We decided to walk around the block a few times to pass the time."  
  
Lorelai nods, "How you feeling?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "They've gotten worse over the last half hour. I think we're going to just grab some things and start for the hospital."  
  
"Ok, Rory. Do you want to us to come with you?"  
  
Rory shakes her head, "No, its late it'll probably still be a while you guys should try and sleep some more."  
  
"I can't sleep now, we'll follow you in Luke's truck, ok?"  
  
Rory nods, "I just want to go brush my teeth before we go."  
  
"Ok, sweets."  
  
They all watch Rory disappear into the bathroom.  
  
Lorelai approaches Jess, "And how's the daddy holding up."  
  
Jess whispers hoarsely, "Nervous."  
  
"Aw, it'll be ok."  
  
"I know, I just hate seeing her like this."  
  
"Just be there for her, its all you can do."  
  
Jess nods.  
  
Rory appears at the bathroom door, "I uh---my uh......"  
  
Lorelai's eyes go wide, "Oh ok, sweets, its fine come on lets get you in the car."  
  
Jess looks bewildered.  
  
"Come on, can't have the kid with out the daddy there to throw things at." Lorelai pats Jess on the back as the four of them make there way out of the apartment.  
  
A/N kind of a lame end to the chapter but I've been writing this chapter for a while and had total writers block and just wanted to finish it so I could get on with the happy ending which will probably be in another chapter or so. Please send feedback 


	30. Coming To Terms

Hospital Waiting Room.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Jess stutters as he approaches the nurses' station.  
  
Two nurses turn towards him, smiling, amused at his nervousness, "Yes, darling what can we do for you?" A heavyset nurse asks him sweetly.  
  
"My wife's in labor."  
  
The other nurse nods, "First time father?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Jess replies carefully.  
  
"Ok, first things first, calm down."  
  
"Second, where is the little lady?" The first nurse asks with a laugh.  
  
Jess looks over his shoulder as Rory enters the hospital with Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"I'm guessing that's her right their, shirl."  
  
"Mmhm, quite a pretty one you got there."  
  
"Uh thank you." Jess replies, his throat becoming dry.  
  
"Yeah Debbie, you don't see that much now a days, a beauty like that with a straggly one like this."  
  
Jess sighs, becoming annoyed.  
  
"One of life's mysteries I guess—it's the Christy Brinkley David Copperfield thing all over again."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt coffee hour, but my wife—the pretty one by the door is in pain, sub-sequentially because of me. And so if you could just call who ever you have to or give me whatever paperwork we need to fill out so she can be admitted that would be great." Jess says forcefully, gripping the edge of the nurses' station.  
  
"Deb, we got ourselves a feisty one---maybe scraggly's the way to go."  
  
"Who knew?" Debbie replies crossing her arms.  
  
Jess stares at them angrily.  
  
The two women ignore him, instead ushering Rory towards them.  
  
"Come here honey." They say sweetly.  
  
Rory looks to Lorelai and Luke before approaching the nurses' station.  
  
Jess puts a protective arm around her waist before the nurses begin to address her.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?"  
  
"Rory." She says quietly.  
  
"Rory, now that's a name you don't here ever day." Shirley says soothingly.  
  
"It's short for Lorelai." Rory continues.  
  
"Now isn't that a pretty name." Debbie replies, nudging her coworker.  
  
"It sure is, now Rory, you and uh---"  
  
"Jess." Rory replies, softly.  
  
"You and Jess wait right here, Shirley is going to call an orderly to bring a wheelchair and show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you." Rory replies, forcing a smile.  
  
"Ok honey, now tell your man to relax, if he's freaking out now, he's going to inconsolable later." Debbie laughs, before joining her coworker at the telephone.  
  
Rory looks stricken at Jess, "What's she talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, weird sense of humor I guess." Jess replies, avoiding her eyes.  
  
Rory nods warily at him.  
  
"You ok?" Jess asks soothingly.  
  
"I guess." Rory shrugs.  
  
"Lorelai Mariano?" A tall athletic man wielding a wheel asks.  
  
"Hi, you can call me Rory, actually."  
  
"Alright Rory actually," The orderly replies with a grin, "Ok, I know lame joke, sorry I tried."  
  
Rory giggles in spite of herself, "It's ok."  
  
"I'm Jeff, and I'm here to take you to your home away from home."  
  
"Oh boy." Rory rolls her eyes, as Jess helps her into the wheelchair.  
  
"Ok Rory, so you ready to go?" Jeff asks brightly.  
  
"I think so. Wait what about Mom and Luke?" Rory asks staring at Jess.  
  
Jeff follows Rory's gaze, "Parents?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess replies.  
  
"Bring them along for the ride, they can wait in the maternity waiting room—it's much nicer up there, everybody's pretty cheerful you know it's the whole bringing new life into the world thing rubbing off on the masses." Jeff replies, motioning for Luke and Lorelai to follow them.  
  
"Bye Rory—name that child something gorgeous, and Mr. Copperfield you hang in there." The nurses exclaim  
  
"See Rory, now you've got you're very own caravan." Jeff continues as they head for the elevator.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
"Ok, here we are, its lucky you're here so early in the morning, you managed to snag the first private room of the day, so enjoy if you need anything this button of here by the bed will have some one in here within seconds. Oh and Mom, Dad," Jeff approaches Luke and Lorelai, "You're more than welcome to hang out in here as long as you like since it's a private room there's really no limit to the amount of visitors a patient can have, as long as they don't get in the way of the doctors and nurses blah blah blah." Jeff rolls his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Jeff." Lorelai replies, matching his enthusiasm. "We'll call you if we need anything."  
  
Jeff waves good bye and then disappears into the hallway.  
  
"Is it just me or does everyone working here seem to be out of their minds?" Jess says dryly.  
  
Oh come on Jess, he probably just really loves his job." Lorelai replies, helping Rory onto the bed.  
  
"He's probably on something." Luke replies  
  
"God how did Rory and I end up with such cynical men?"  
  
"Hey I'm with them, no one should be as cheerful as Jeff, I was waiting for a talking bunny to show and do a tap dance with him." Rory says grumpily.  
  
"Oh no, they've gotten to you too." Lorelai feigns shock.  
  
Rory props herself up, reaching for Jess, "Ugh,"  
  
Jess stumbles forward, allowing Rory to grab onto his hand.  
  
"No it's not them, its these." Rory grunts, through another contraction.  
  
Luke grimaces, turning towards the wall.  
  
With a small noise, Rory releases her grip on Jess.  
  
Lorelai eyes, Luke's pale form. "Babe, can I get you anything? Ice. How about ice?"  
  
Rory nods, "Ice is good."  
  
"Ok! Come on He-man." Lorelai replies dragging Luke with her.  
  
Once Luke and Lorelai are gone, Jess sits on the edge of Rory's bed, "Rory?" He says bewildered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Sure." Rory replies, stroking his arm.  
  
Jess watches her expectantly.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"I-I'm not going anywhere you know that, don't you?"  
  
Rory nods, "I mean don't turn into someone else."  
  
"You lost me." Jess replies, his fingers playing with a thread on his shirt.  
  
"You're scaring me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You're speeding all the way here in the car."  
  
"Well I---"  
  
"Freaking out at the nurses' station, stuttering---"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm nervous."  
  
"I know but you're never like this, you're supposed to be the strong one."  
  
Jess scoffs, "First of all, I never claimed to be the strong one—tough, sure but any smart ass can pretend to be tough, second Rory this is something entirely different than anything we've been through before, I don't know how to act."  
  
"I know, just try and be more like you---this you, unsure and fumbling, it scares me and I'm already so scared." Rory sobs into Jess' shirt as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
Jess buries his face in her hair, "Shhh I'm here, I promise to do my best." Jess whispers.  
  
Lorelai and Luke appear in the door way, "Maybe we should wait outside." Luke mutters."  
  
Lorelai nods, "I'll just leave this on the table."  
  
Jess glances over at Lorelai as she deposits a bucket of ice on the table.  
  
Lorelai smiles at him, squeezing his arm encouragingly on her way out.  
  
The Hallway.  
  
Luke is leaning against the wall waiting for Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai exits the hospital room, "Poor Rory." She says sheepishly.  
  
Luke nods, "She'll be ok, Jess is with her."  
  
Lorelai smiles faintly, "He is, isn't he."  
  
Luke nods, putting his arm around her waist. "Come on I'll buy you some coffee."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hospital room  
  
Jess is still cradling Rory in his arms, "Ror?" He says quietly.  
  
Rory sniffles.  
  
"Come on, if we're going to be here a while I think we can do better than cry the whole time, even though I will admit its been nice completely abandoning my male pride for the last 15 minutes."  
  
Rory makes a choking sound as she laughs through her tears.  
  
Jess rubs her back, "Ok, so there's a deck of cards in your bag, some magazines, a book, and a coloring book---"  
  
"And travel scrabble." A grin appears on Rory's flushed face.  
  
"There is not."  
  
"Mom shoved it in there the other day when you out getting the pizza."  
  
Jess rolls his eyes, "And of course you want to play."  
  
"It'll keep me occupied." Rory replies knowingly.  
  
"Ok, I'll get it."  
  
Jess turns to get up, but Rory tenses in his arms, her hand clawing his back.  
  
Jess grabs her by the wrist, taking his position next to her.  
  
A Few minutes later:  
  
Jess wipes Rory's forehead with a towel.  
  
"Thanks," Rory says through a mouthful of ice.  
  
Jess ignored her comment, concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
Rory brings her hand to Jess' forcing him to release the towel in his hand, "Come on I thought, scrabble." She eyes the bag by the door.  
  
"Right." Jess scramble to the door, sifts through the bag and holds of the travel scrabble.  
  
4 hours pass as Rory's contractions become more consistent.  
  
Maternity Waiting room:  
  
A weary looking Jess appears in the waiting room causing Luke and Lorelai to jump to their feet.  
  
Jess simply shakes his head.  
  
Lorelai and Luke approach him, "What's going on? Is Rory ok?"  
  
"As good as she can be I guess," jess replies hoarsely. "She just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Jess nods in Lorelai's direction.  
  
"O-ok, I'll be right back, I guess."  
  
Jess eyes the cup in Lorelai's hand, "Is that coffee?"  
  
"Of Course?"  
  
"Not decaff right?"  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to?"  
  
"Right, do you mind?" Jess asks, reaching for the cup before Lorelai can answer.  
  
"No problem, finish it." Lorelai replies walking towards Rory's room.  
  
"Wait a minute." Luke says with confusion, "You willingly gave your coffee away?"  
  
Lorelai looks over her shoulder, "Believe me he needs it more than I do."  
  
"You don't drink coffee, do you?" Luke mutters to Jess.  
  
Jess shakes his head, "Not really but if I don't have something my brain might explode."  
  
"There's a vending machine down the hall, come on."  
  
In front of the vending machine:  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Luke asks, putting a dollar into the machine and choosing a Milky Way bar  
  
"Wait did you just---"  
  
"Yes. If you're going to drink coffee, I can have a candy bar---you know this is not my ideal choice of residence at 6am."  
  
"You love it." Jess replies with a tired smirk.  
  
"Love it no, glad I'm here, yeah." Luke replies warmly.  
  
Jess looks down at the floor.  
  
"So you never answered me, how are you holding up?"  
  
Jess shrugs.  
  
"Come on, enough tough guy. Honestly."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
"She's in there in pain because of me, and I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Jess, its uh natural, you can't feel guilty about it---I'm sure Rory knows you feel bad, its probably the last thought on her mind right now."  
  
"I just, I feel helpless Luke."  
  
Luke pats him on the back, "It's ok."  
  
"I just hate her being like this, I mean I read the damn book I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't know it was going to be this."  
  
"Jess." Luke says sternly. "You have to pull it together, that's all you can do for Rory."  
  
Jess nods, as he and Luke engage in an awkward hug.  
  
"Now, come on I'll walk you back."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Luke."  
  
Luke pats him on the back again as they head back towards the waiting room.  
  
Rory's Room:  
  
Rory is walking around the room, her eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"Hey hon." Lorelai says sweetly  
  
"Mom." Rory replies looking up from the floor.  
  
"How's it going kiddo?"  
  
Rory groans, "They just came with the big needle."  
  
Lorelai grimaces.  
  
"That's why I sent Jess to get you, he looked like he might pass out when the nurse came in with the epidural."  
  
"Poor Guy. Poor You." Lorelai replies, rubbing Rory's arm.  
  
Rory shakes her head, "I'm ok, better now that Jess has calmed down."  
  
"Who would have pegged him as being so sensitive." Lorelai laughs.  
  
Rory smiles faintly, "I would."  
  
Lorelai nods, knowing exactly what her daughter is talking about.  
  
Rory sighs, "I just want this to be over."  
  
"I know, it will be soon."  
  
"Hours from now." Rory says glumly.  
  
"Babe."  
  
"No, its ok don't sugar coat it. I know the score, the doctor's been in here every half hour, my contractions are still over 5 minutes apart, I won't be in delivery before noon time."  
  
"Well hang in there."  
  
"Yeah, so how'd Jess look when he came to get you?"  
  
"Tired......" Lorelai says carefully.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"He drank the rest of my coffee."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"I know, he's going to feel it later, you can't just not have coffee like ever and then gulp down a whole cup in 3 seconds."  
  
"I guess I'm really doing a number on him." Rory replies climbing carefully back into bed.  
  
Lorelai helps Rory into bed, "Aw sweets, he's just nervous. I'd say he's handling things pretty well."  
  
"Yeah." Rory replies, anxiously, grabbing her side.  
  
"Can I come in?" Jess' hoarse voice asks.  
  
"Just in time, Coach. Take my spot." Lorelai says warmly. "Bye sweets, I'll check in later."  
  
Lorelai lingers in the doorway a moment, watching Jess take Rory's hand, soothing her pain with his touch.  
  
Luke approaches Lorelai from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "Come on, we should wait outside."  
  
Lorelai smiles, "Yeah I know, but just look, look at them."  
  
"I know, come on." Luke wraps his arms around Lorelai dragging her towards the waiting room.  
  
Waiting Room.  
  
"I think you should start making calls." Luke says taking a seat next to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai yawns, "Now? Its still early."  
  
"At least your mom, she's going to flip that you haven't called her already, and I guess Chris—give him enough time to get down here."  
  
"But I."  
  
"They should be called Lorelai."  
  
"I know but can't we--."  
  
"No, now go. I'll wait here."  
  
3 more hours pass: Lorelai made the phone calls with more of Luke's urging. Emily and Richard arrived shortly after 8am, Chris with a sleeping Georgia in his arms walked in around 10.  
  
Lorelai is dozing on Luke's shoulder.  
  
The orderly Jeff, Looking oddly comatose enters the waiting room.  
  
Luke nudges Lorelai.  
  
"Huh, what?" She groans. Lorelai looks up to see Jeff, "Oh its you." She says groggily.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Daddy to be wanted me to come out and let you know they're on their way to delivery." Jeff says happily.  
  
Lorelai grins, "Luke!" she exclaims embracing her husband.  
  
Luke envelops her in a hug.  
  
Lorelai pulls away, standing up she takes a deep breath, "This is it."  
  
"We're going to be grandparents." Lorelai exclaims, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well I'll be, Richard we're going to be great-grandparents." Emily says with a smile approaching her daughter.  
  
In an odd moment, Emily and Lorelai embrace one another.  
  
They pull apart, "Well Lorelai, now you'll know how it feels."  
  
Lorelai smiles at her mother, "I just hope and I can be as a good of a grandma as you have."  
  
Emily scoffs, "Come on now, I was terrible to Rory."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Lorelai." Emily says sternly.  
  
"Ok you had your moments, but you've mellowed a lot.....and now you're going to be the best great-grandmother a kid could want."  
  
Emily grins smugly, "I'm going to spoil this one."  
  
"Get in line." Richard cuts in.  
  
The entire group laughs, happy conversation erupts from everybody. Engrossed in wistful banter no one notices an extremely disheveled jess appear in the waiting room door way a half hour later."  
  
Luke is the first to notice him, "Jess." He says gruffly.  
  
All eyes turn towards him.  
  
"So?" Lorelai asks expectantly.  
  
Jess smiles lazily, "You have a granddaughter 8 pounds 6 ounces."  
  
Tears stream down Lorelai's face as she throws her arms around her son in law.  
  
Jess wraps his arms around her; it's the first truly intimate encounter between the two people who at one point considered one another enemies.  
  
"She's a big girl," Lorelai says into Jess' ear.  
  
"S-she's beautiful." Jess replies, choking up.  
  
Lorelai rubs his back affectionately, "So does she have a name?"  
  
Jess nods, pulling away from her, "But Rory wants to tell you herself."  
  
"When can we see her?" Lorelai replies, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Now if you want. Two at a time." Jess addresses the group. "Lorelai, Emily. I think you should go first."  
  
Emily looks to Luke, "Oh I'll go in with Richard, Luke should go with Lorelai."  
  
Jess shakes his head authoritatively, "I'm under strict orders, and call me crazy but I don't think it's a good idea to go against the wishes of the woman who's been in labor for 12 hours."  
  
Everyone laughs, as Jess ushers the women towards Rory's room.  
  
"Rory, you have some visitors," Jess says his voice, oddly quiet and warm.  
  
Rory's face brightens, "Mom! Grandma!"  
  
Jess follows them inside.  
  
Lorelai watches Rory cradle a pink bundle in her hands, "Is that he?"  
  
Rory nods, "Mom, Grandma, I'd like you to meet my daughter---Emily Lorelai Mariano."  
  
"Oh Babe." Lorelai touches her hand to her mouth.  
  
Jess sits down on the edge of the bed, taking Emily from Rory. "I'm going to take her outside to show everyone else."  
  
"Ok." Rory replies kissing Jess on the cheek before he leaves.  
  
Rory sits up slowly, "There was never any discussion about names once we found out it was a girl, I knew I wanted to name her after the two strongest, bravest women I've ever known."  
  
Emily and Lorelai, grasp each other's hands.  
  
"I mean if she's going to be a fighter---and all Gilmore's are, she need a strong name."  
  
"Babe."  
  
Rory looks anxiously at her mother and grandmother.  
  
Both women approach Rory, hugging her tenderly—tears streaming down all of their faces.  
  
Waiting room:  
  
Richard is holding Emily as Chris coos at her.  
  
"You did good, kid." Luke says to Jess whose eyes are on his new daughter.  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
Lorelai and Emily enter the waiting room.  
  
Jess grins at them, "So what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's terrible, you didn't warn me beforehand so I didn't wear waterproof mascara." Lorelai holds up her hand, which has gray smudges across it.  
  
"Sorry," Jess says in an amused tone.  
  
"Ok." Emily says assertively. "I think its time that you gather your daughter---"  
  
"Wow, that sounds so weird." Lorelai replies as Luke puts his arm around her waist.  
  
"And" Emily continues, "I think its time for us to all go home for a while and give Rory and Jess a break."  
  
Jess looks at Emily with appreciation, "Thank you," He says hugging her.  
  
"Ok everybody lets go." Emily ushers the group out.  
  
2 minutes later: Jess appears in the doorway of Rory's room.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I was gone so long."  
  
"I was starting to think you bailed on me." Rory replies with a smirk.  
  
"Well you know, the kid was begging me to go get her some coffee, but you know I'm not the kind of guy to give in so easily."  
  
Rory laughs, "So you going to stand there all day or do I get to hold my daughter."  
  
"Our daughter." Jess says meaningfully, as he hands Emily to Rory.  
  
Rory sighs happily, "She is beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." Jess whispers, as Rory slowly dozes off.  
  
Jess takes Emily from Rory again, "Now the fun begins kiddo." Jess whispers as he cradles the cooing child.  
  
A/N Ok probably next chapter shall be the last. Sorry to end on a sappy note but in this story I like the fact that Jess is more emotional and willing to show his feelings. Please review let me know what you think. 


End file.
